Le pari
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. ALL HUMAN. Edward Cullen est le garçon le plus populaire de l'école qui peut mettre n'importe quelle fille dans son lit. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il parie qu'il arrivera à séduire l'impopulaire Bella Swan ? REPOST
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **.cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à .cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**  


* * *

****- Chapitre 1 -**

_  
-PoV Bella-_

Je sortis lentement de mon cours d'anglais sous le regard torve de mes camarades de classe.

"Hey Bella," entendis-je derrière moi.

"Ton sens de la mode a disparu," compléta une autre voix.

"Intelligent... Très original," rigolais-je sarcastiquement. Les deux filles m'observèrent, confuses, avant de se détourner, repoussant leur cheveux par dessus leurs épaules. Je me tournai pour m'éloigner et dérapai sur mon lacet, génial...juste un autre jour normal au paradis.

Peut-être que je devrais juste rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui, sécher les cours. De toutes façons, quel était l'interêt de tout cela ? Alors que je sortai de ma transe, je vis un flash devant mes yeux et manquai de tomber à nouveau.

"Oh, Bella, je suis désolée, je pensais que tu m'avais vu," me dit la voix de ma meilleure amie alors que des points blancs dansaient devant mes yeux.

"Ca va, donnes moi juste une seconde," marmonnai-je en attrapant sa main. Elle me tint fermement le bras pour que je puisse retrouver mon équilibre.

"Je suis tellement désolée Bella, je t'ai aveuglée !" dit-elle alors qu'elle m'entraînait vers ce que je supposai être la cafétaria.

"Angela, ne t'inquiète pas... J'arrive à peu près à voir maintenant," rigolais-je alors que les points blancs disparaissaient. Elle m'entraînait bel et bien vers la cafétaria.

"Promis, plus de photos surprises," dit-elle en me tendant son petit doigt. "Deal," souriais-je en l'attrapant avec le mien alors qu'on s'asseyait. "Tu vas vraiment me manquer," marmonnais-je.

"Ne parles pas de ça ! On ne va pas passer le reste de la semaine à pleurer," me dit-elle, en essayant de dissimuler la tristesse dans sa voix.

Angela Weber était ma meilleure amie...ma seule amie, en fait. On s'était rencontré en Seconde, on voulait toutes les deux travailler pour le journal de l'école. Évidemment, Angela était une photographe. Son besoin constant de me prendre en photo était lentement devenu tolérable au cours des années et maintenant, alors que nous étions au milieu de notre année de Terminale, je n'y prêtais même plus attention. Je ne me disputais plus avec elle à cause de cela même si c'était ridiculement ennuyeux; elle était ma meilleure amie et savait toujours comment me calmer. Nous êtions vraiment des meilleures amies différentes l'une de l'autre, elle était le Yin de mon Yang. Alors que j'étais la fille têtu et susceptible qui ne pouvait pas marcher sur une surface plane sans trébucher, elle était plus calme et détendue. Elle était aussi extrêmement timide, c'est peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'entendait aussi bien. Je ne lui pardonnais pas entièrement de me quitter. Ça me dépassait que ses parents déménagent alors qu'on était presque à la fin de l'année mais je suppose qu'ils faisaient ce qui était le mieux pour eux. Cependant, ça allait, il ne reste plus que deux mois avant que Bella sans amis ne quitte cette école.

"Edward Cullen est entrain de te regarder," me chuchota-t-elle en me sortant de mes rêveries. Peut-être que j'en faisais trop ?

"Hmm ?" dis-je en relevant la tête, vaguement interessée. "Peut-être qu'il regarde dans le vide," dis-je. Je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard avant qu'il ne tourne à nouveau son regard vers sa table en souriant. Pourquoi me regarderait-il ? Je devrais peut-être m'expliquer : Edward Cullen, basketeur star du lycée. Toutes les filles étaient amoureuses de lui. Il était vraiment beau avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux de couleur cuivré ébouriffés comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Sportif accomplit bien sûr. Oh, et je le détestais.

_  
-PoV Edward-_

J'observai la cafétéria et soupirai, toujours les mêmes vieilleries, rien de nouveau ne se passait jamais. Je m'ennuyai tellement. Je regardai Jessica, la fille du jour comme j'aime les appeler, elles ne durent jamais longtemps. J'ai vraiment une capacité d'attention très faible. Je ne fréquente les filles que pendant quelques semaines, juste le temps de les mettre dans mon lit puis c'est fini, je ne m'amuse plus. Je sais que ça me fait passer pour un salaud mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je me moque complètement de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi. Peu importe avec qui je couche ou non, je ne suis jamais seul. Les seules personnes irritées par ma soi-disant réputation sont les membres de ma famille. Alice, ma soeur jumelle et mon grand frère Emmett ainsi que leurs compagnons respectifs, Jasper et Rosalie, des jumeaux eux aussi, ironique hein ? Ils haïssent la manière dont je traite ces filles, pas que ce soit le genre de fille que ma soeur fréquente. Mais c'est juste parce qu'ils ont éprouvé le besoin de se fixer, alors que je veux profiter de ma jeunesse. Je suppose que parfois j'envie leurs relations mais une fille devrait être incroyablement spéciale pour m'intéresser plus d'une semaine.

"Comment ça s'est passé avec Jess hier soir ?" me demanda Tyler en retournant sa chaise avant de s'asseoir. Je n'aimais pas vraiment Tyler ni aucune des personnes avec qui je m'asseyais d'ailleurs. J'étais peut-être arrogant, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne s'asseyaient avec moi que parce qu'ils savaient qu'on les regarderait ainsi.

"Pas mal. Cette fille sais ce qu'elle fait, je dois bien lui le reconnaître," dis-je avec un sourire satisfait. "Mais...c'est toujours la même chose." ajoutais-je en jouant avec ma nourriture.

"Oh oh... Pas douée au pieu ?" me demanda Mike, en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

"On a pas encore été aussi loin, je suppose qu'on verra ce soir," marmonnais-je. "Je m'ennuie, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de nouveau."

"Ouais, parce que tu t'es fait toutes les filles ici," rigola Mike en scannant la pièce.

"La plupart, ouais," acquièscais-je en regardant moi aussi. "D'après ce que je vois."

"Tu n'as pas eu Isabella Swan," dit Tyler en regardant dans sa direction.

Je me retournais pour la voir assise avec son amie...seigneur c'était quoi son nom, Angie ? Pas que ce soit important. Isabella n'était pas vraiment belle pour être honnête, elle était ben...banale à défaut d'un meilleur mot. Ses cheveux blonds **(!)** était lâchement attachés et elle était entourée de livres. Elle portait un pull gris, une écharpe noire et un jean bleu avec des chaussures plates. Rien de spécial, et je préférais les brunes de toutes façons. Elle tenait un stylo et avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

"Pourquoi la voudrais-je, franchement ? Tu l'as bien regardé ?" Méchant je sais, mais Isabella Swan n'était définitivement pas mon type.

"Elle est plutôt mignonne dans le genre rat de bibliothèque coincée," dit Mike, en réprimant son rire.

"Je pourrais l'avoir si je voulais," dis-je avec confiance.

"J'en doute, vieux, elle ne sort avec personne," intervint Eric. "Et certainement pas avec toi, je suis sûr qu'elle sait comment tu es."

"Je parie que je pourrais l'avoir," dis-je, têtu. Je détestais les gens qui me disaient qui je peux avoir ou non.

"Okay. Alors, tu veux rendre ça intéressant ?" demanda Tyler. "Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit pari ?"

"Ca m'a l'air marrant...j'pourrais vous prouver que vous avez tord," ajoutais-je. "C'est quoi le pari ?"

"Okay, je te parie que tu ne peux pas mettre Isabella Swan dans ton lit avant la fin de l'année... Je suis généreux, ça te donne deux mois? Mais pendant ce temps, tu ne peux sortir avec aucune autres filles. Tu peux te faire aider mais tu ne dois dire à personne que c'est un pari, ça reste entre nous, okay ?" me dit Tyler alors qu'Eric écrivait rapidement tout ça.

"Ca marche, même si je n'aurais pas besoin de deux mois. Tu veux parier combien ?" demandais-je, confiant. Ce serait réglé en moins d'une semaine.

"250 ?" suggéra-t-il. J'avais cet argent. J'avais économisé dans le but de m'acheter de nouvelles jantes pour ma Volvo bien-aimée mais je pourrais acheter beaucoup plus avec 500$.

"Ca marche...Quelqu'un d'autre ?" demandais-je alors que Mike levait lui aussi la main.

"Je peux faire mieux," dit Mike. "Je parie que tu rempliras le marché avant la fin du premier mois." A nouveau, Eric écrivit tout cela.

"Okay, puisque je ne suis pas impliqué dans le pari, je vais vous faire signer ce papier à tous les trois et le garder avec l'argent réservé au vainqueur; d'accord ? Oh, et si vous brisez les règles pendant le pari, vous perdez votre argent okay ?" dit Eric, un peu trop joyeusement à mon goût. J'étais convaincu qu'il était très excité à l'idée qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un observateur et qu'il pourrait s'amuser sans risquer de perdre son argent.

Je regardai vers Isabella, préparant mon plan pour la mettre dans mon lit. Ça allait être tellement marrant. Tout d'un coup, elle s'ébroua et regarda vers moi. Je soutins stupidement son regard avant de me tourner à nouveau vers ma table. Wow, j'avais dû passer pour un idiot. Bon début.

"Okay, on signe ça maintenant et on ramène l'argent demain ?" demanda Tyler alors que Mike et moi hochions la tête. "Deal," dis-je en tendant la main. Tyler l'a prit et me sourit. "Bonne Chasse."

**--------------**

**(!) Je sais, je sais, Bella est blonde ! L'auteur a changé sa couleur de cheveux pour les besoins de la fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle redeviendra brune ! Promis**

* * *

_  
[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **pixie(.)girl(.)cullen.

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à pixie(.)girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2** : Pour les besoins de la fic, l'auteur a décidé que Bella aurait les cheveux blonds.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 2 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Le reste de ma journée se passa dans le brouillard, toujours les mêmes remarques insultantes et les mêmes tentatives de croche-pieds. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les gens éprouvaient le besoin de me faire ce genre de choses, ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. J'aimais lire, un passe-temps de geek. Est-ce que ce serait la raison ? Ça et le fait que j'écrive, ce que tout le monde savait puisque je travaillai dans le journal de l'école. Mais il y a de nombreuses personnes qui y travaillent. Pourquoi devrais-je tout le temps être celle qui se fait insulter ?

J'entrai en classe de biologie complètement énervée. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée et par-dessus tout, devinez qui était mon partenaire de biologie...Ouais, nul autre que Cullen. Pour être honnête, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide, pas que je lui l'aurais donné, ni rien. De toutes façons, il ne m'adressait jamais la parole.

Je m'assis, ouvris mon cahier et commençai à gribouiller dedans alors que le cours commençait. J'avais tendance à n'y prêter aucune attention malgrès le fait que j'adorais cette matière. Je connaissais déjà ce dont Mr Banner nous parlait, probablement parce que les geeks étudient plus que les autres. Au milieu du cours, je sentis des yeux sur moi, et lorsque je tournai la tête, je le vis, rien de surprenant puisqu'il s'asseyait toujours à côté de moi, mais il me fixait pour la seconde fois de la journée.

"Bonjour," dit-il poliment, en me souriant.

"Salut. Euh, est-ce que je peux t'aider ?" demandais-je, légèrement confuse.

"Non, je me suis juste dit que j'allais être poli et faire la conversation," dit-il, alors que ses yeux étincelaient.

"Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé, pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui ?" demandai-je, à nouveau stupidement confuse.

"Je suis vraiment désolé à ce sujet Isabella, je pens–"

Je l'interrompais au milieu de sa phrase. "Rentre toi ça dans le crâne, c'est Bella, okay ? Personne ne m'appelle Isabella, pas même mes parents," dis-je, en m'enflammant comme d'habitude. Où était Angela quand j'avais besoin d'elle ?

"Et si je t'appelais Izzy ?" me suggéra-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

"Okay, je vais être honnête avec toi," dis-je en tournant tout mon corps vers lui et en mâchouillant mon stylo. "La dernière personne à m'avoir appelé Izzy... Je lui ai mis une droite. Donc, à moins que tu ne veuilles subir la même chose, je suggère que tu t'en tiennes à Bella, okay ?"

Il éclata de rire, je n'appréciai pas vraiment qu'on se moque de moi, donc je grognai et fis à nouveau face à mon bureau. Ouais, j'avais mis une droite à un gars. Edward n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je m'étais fracturé la main en le frappant, je voulais l'impressionner, là !

"Je suis désolé; je ne voulais pas t'offenser ni rien. Ce sera donc Bella," me dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de se retourner lui aussi vers son bureau.

Peu après, j'entendis la cloche sonner et commençai à rassembler mes affaires. Mais bien sûr, maladroite comme je l'étais, je devais tomber. J'était sur le point de toucher le sol lorsque je sentis une main forte m'attraper et me relever. Je levais la tête pour voir Cullen me remettre sur pieds.

"Merci," marmonnai-je en attrapant mes livres et en me dirigeant vers mon casier.

"Tu sais, je viens juste de te sauver la vie," dit-il en s'appuyant contre le casier à côté du mien. Alors, il avait décidé de me suivre à présent. "Je pense que je mérite une récompense, peut-être un dîner ce soir...juste moi et toi ?" me chuchota-t-il d'une voix séduisante. Quoi ! Est-ce qu'il se sentait bien ? Crétin arrogant ! Je décidai de m'amuser un peu.

"Oh vraiment, ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée," chuchotai-je en réponse. Il eut l'air un peu surpris.

"Super," dit-il en semblant fier de lui.

"Ouais, et peut-être qu'après, on pourrait aller faire une ballade et aller ensuite chez toi ?" souris-je.

"Tu plaisantes ?" me demanda-t-il, confus.

"Non, pas du tout, ce serait marrant, et ensuite on pourrait se glisser dans ton lit et faire l'amour toute la nuit ?" chuchotai-je à nouveau en posant ma main sur son torse. Je pus sentir son coeur battre la chamade et son souffle s'accélerer légèrement. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"Ben...si...je...je veux dire ouais...ça serait sympa." dit-il, totalement confus.

"Ben, tu t'es vraiment trompé de fille dans ce cas-là, parce que je ne suis pas une de tes traînées rêvant de se glisser dans ton pantalon." dis-je en le repoussant. Je me retournai et claquai la porte de mon casier avant de m'éloigner.

"Oh, allez, je veux sortir avec toi !" me cria-t-il.

"Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis," répondis-je sur le même ton, sans même me retourner.

"J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois," répliqua-t-il, son ton arrogant recommençant à faire surface. Je m'arrêtai et retournai vers lui.

"Okay...puisque tu me connais si bien...je vais te dire un truc, je sors immédiatement avec toi..." commençai-je alors qu'il hochait la tête avec enthousiasme. "Si tu peux me dire le nom de ma meilleure amie ?...Ce que je fais dans le journal de l'école ?...Combien de cours avons-_nous _en commun ?"

Dès que les mots franchirent mes lèvres, je vis son front se creuser alors que la confusion et la frustration apparaissaient sur son visage. "Je le savais," marmonnai-je en partant.

Cette fois-çi, il n'essaya pas de me stopper. Je me rendis au parking, la colère parcourant mes veines. J'ouvris la porte de ma camionnette rouge, montai et la claquai. Pourquoi étais-je si en colère ? Parce que ce magnifique garçon qui m'était totalement inaccessible me parlait pour la toute première fois et me demandais de sortir avec lui ? Non, songeai-je alors que des larmes me brûlaient les yeux. C'était parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas sérieux et sa dernière phrase me le prouvait.

* * *

**Voilà, je vais encore me répéter, au risque de vous lasser (je me lasse déjà moi-même), mais un teaser du prochain chapitre sera envoyé à tous ceux qui m'en feront la demande par review. Mais rien ne vous empêche de me laisser une review (J'adooore les sush...euh...reviews, les reviews ! J'adore les reviews !) même si vous n'en voulez pas.**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Pixie . girl .cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à .cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

****

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -**

__

-PoV Edward-

Okay, alors c'était vraiment un bon début. Bon boulot Edward, c'était pile ce dont tu avais besoin, qu'elle pense que tu la hais, me dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma Volvo.

"Whoa, Ed, j'ai entendu dire que tu venais de te faire remballer par Isabella," me dit Tyler, en courant vers moi.

"C'est Bella, et non, elle ne m'a pas remballé, elle se fait juste désirer. Je l'aurais, ça me prendra juste un peu de temps," marmonnai-je.

"Ben, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher vieux, tu n'as que deux mois," me cria-t-il, en se dirigeant vers son van.

Je regardai vers ma voiture et notai que mon petit lutin de soeur était appuyée contre, en soupirant lourdement. Oh Seigneur, pitié, dites-moi qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler de tout ça, parce qu'autrement, j'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler.

"Salut, ma jolie," dis-je en lui souriant.

"Hmm, un jour, quand tu seras incroyablement riche, est-ce que tu pourras m'acheter un Porsche 911 ?... Jaune s'il te plaît," me demanda rêveusement Alice, en caressant la peinture argentée de ma voiture. "Et ne me dis pas que tu ne deviendras jamais incroyablement riche parce que tu le deviendras...Je peux voir ce genre de choses."

"Tout ce que tu voudras," dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras et en en l'embrassant sur le front. Ouais, okay, je sais que j'agis comme un crétin parfois, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma soeur, elle est ma vie. Elle est plus vieille que moi, mais seulement de trois minutes ! Il faut prendre tout ce que ma soeur dit avec des pincettes. Elle est légèrement folle et toujours surexcitée. Elle a tendance à toujours faire des plans de grandes envergures, et tout est toujours extravagant avec elle. Comme si j'allais lui acheter une Porsche, mais hey, elle a foi en moi.

"Alors, de quoi parlait Tyler ?" me demanda-t-elle alors que je lui ouvrais la porte. Oh, Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je lui dis maintenant ?

"Oh, juste quelque chose qui est arrivé aujourd'hui," Je ferais mieux de lui dire puisque je suis sûr qu'elle finira par le découvrir, mais en laissant tout le concept du pari à l'écart.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" me demanda-t-elle. "Doit-on ajouter une autre fille à la liste de celles qui ont passer une nuit avec toi ?" me demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation et en regardant ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Comment arrivait-elle toujours à me faire sentir coupable ?

"En fait, non. Je...Je me suis fait remballé," marmonnai-je, toujours choqué par ce qui était arrivé.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment et je savais qu'elle réfléchissait à une réponse. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle éclate de rire comme elle le fit.

"Tu...t'es fait...remballé ?" réussit-elle à me demander entre deux éclats de rire.

"Okay, c'est bon, arrête. Je suis aussi choqué que toi," dis-je, extrêmement énervé.

"Qui c'était ?" me demanda-t-elle, maintenant calmée. "Une pompom girl surexcitée qui s'est évanouie avant même de pouvoir te répondre ?" suggéra-t-elle, en essayant désespérémment de rester impassible avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Je n'était plus content du tout maintenant.

"Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était Bella Swan," marmonnai-je à nouveau, en n'osant pas la regarder.

"Mais c'est bizarre," dit-elle, confuse. "Elle a l'air d'être une gentille fille, alors que toutes celles que tu dragues d'habitude sont des garces écervelées," dit-elle.

"Oh merci," répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

Je savais qu'elle se demandait pourquoi je voulais sortir avec une fille comme Bella, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ? Oh, ouais, Alice, ton petit frère, tu sais celui que tu aimes inconditionnellement, a parié avec ses amis qu'il coucherait avec Bella Swan avant deux mois pour la jeter ensuite. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle apprécierait.

"Je sais pas, je pense que si je suis comme ça, c'est à cause des filles avec qui je sors. Je pense qu'il est temps que je tourne la page," Pitié, faite qu'elle me croit, songeai-je en agrippant mon volant.

"Hmm," elle regarda par la fenêtre. "Je l'aime bien, j'ai toujours voulu lui parler, mais elle a l'air si timide," sourit Alice. "Je peux t'aider à lui parler si tu veux ?" offrit-elle. Ouais ! Pile, ce que je voulais.

"Si tu veux, mais ne lui dis rien de mal ou d'embarrassant sur moi," dis-je timidement.

"Je ferais tout pour vous, monsieur," dit-elle en me faisant un salut militaire. "Oh, mais au fait, je suis celle qui dira aux autres que tu t'es fait remballé," rigola-t-elle en sortant de la voiture lorsque je m'arrêtai.

Génial, j'avais Alice de mon côté, et je savais que comme ça, j'aurais aussi Rose, Jasper et Emmett. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait : je détestai mentir à ma famille, surtout à Alice, et Dieu seul savait ce qui arriverait lorsqu'ils découvriraient ce que j'avais réellement prévu de faire. Je soupirai et rentrai à la maison, avec mon sac sur l'épaule, heureusement que j'avais pas beaucoup de devoir à faire aujourd'hui. Pas que ça me dérangeait de faire mes devoirs, j'étais plutôt intelligent. C'était simplement le fait que je sois bon en sport qui me rendait populaire et m'empêchait d'être considéré comme un geek par les autres.

"Pauvre petit Edward...viens ici et raconte nous tout," me dit une voix féminine depuis le salon.

Mince, Rose et Emmett était rentré rapidement. J'entrai dans le salon pour y trouver mon frère et sa petite amie, installés ensemble sur le canapé. Alice était installée sur l'autre canapé alors que son petit ami Jasper était tranquillement assis par terre entrain de zapper. Alice lui caressait les cheveux.

"Mec, tu te fais remballer par les geeks maintenant," rigola mon frère. "Dur," ajouta-t-il en tournant à nouveau toute son attention vers sa petite amie.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais été incroyablement jaloux lorsque mon frère était venu me voir pour m'annoncer son amour pour sa nouvelle petite amie. La magnifique et incroyable Rosalie Hale. Je l'avais voulu, j'avais même essayer de la draguer au début de leur histoire, mais elle m'avais dit d'aller me faire foutre. Charmant, non ? Maintenant, je la voyais comme un membre de ma famille et pour quelques raisons que ce soit, elle aimait mon crétin de grand frère.

Mon frère est plus vieux qu'Alice et moi. Il est stupidement athlétique et pas super intelligent, ouais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait pas eu son bac et avait redoublé donc il est avec moi dans la plupart de mes cours. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais j'étais sûr qu'il avait redoublé exprès pour pouvoir passer une année de plus auprès de Rose.

"Je me suis pas fait remballé...et Bella n'est pas une geek," dis-je, sur un ton défensif. Depuis quand je prenais la défense de cette fille ?

"Il veut de l'aide pour la séduire...on l'aide ?" demanda Alice en se tournant vers Rose et Emmett.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, elle a l'air cool. Mais je ne fais pas tout le sale boulot," grommela Rose.

"Okay, ça me va," souris-je. "Je vous verrais plus tard," ajoutai-je en montant dans ma chambre.

Je me jetai sur mon lit en allumant la radio au passage. Alors qu'un groupe de rock jouait en fond sonore, je repassai mon plan dans ma tête. Mon principal objectif était de l'amener à me faire confiance. Une fois qu'elle aurait entendu tout ce que ma famille avait de bien à dire sur moi, elle commencerait à me croire, et lorsqu'on se serait rapproché, je n'aurais qu'à suggérer... Fini, pensai-je en rigolant. Ce serait un plus gros challenge que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et ça me plaisait.

* * *

**Okay, comme d'hab, un teaser à ceux qui me le demandent**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Pixie . girl . cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie . girl . cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

-Chapitre 4 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'étais assise dans la cafétéria entrain de jouer avec ma nourriture, stupidement ennuyée. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'Angela était partie et même si j'avais cru pouvoir être Bella sans amis, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir observée par tout le monde pour de mauvaises raisons. Et par dessus tout, j'étais sûre que j'étais suivie par un admirateur, en la personne d'Edward Cullen. Depuis ce jour-là à l'école, il me laissait rarement seule. Je ne pouvais pas passer une seule journée sans qu'il n'essaye de me faire la conversation, mais même si j'étais désespérée par ma solitude, je n'étais pas désespérée à ce point-là.

Alors que je scannai la pièce, je notais une fille très petite qui me fixait intensément, elle avait des cheveux noir et ébouriffés et des yeux verts qui brillaient d'excitation. Elle me sourit et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je regardai autour de moi, confuse, elle ne devait pas me parler à moi songeai-je en me retournant pour regarder derrière moi. Je la regardai à nouveau et je la vis glousser, elle me pointa du doigt avant de pointer la chaise à côté d'elle. A contre-coeur, je me levai, attrapai mon sac et me dirigeai vers elle. Je m'assis timidement à côté d'elle et vis qu'il y avait d'autres personnes assises avec nous. Il y avait deux garçons. L'un d'entre eux était très musclé et avait des yeux dorés et des cheveux noirs. L'autre tenait la main de la fille, il avait des cheveux blond et des yeux bleu foncé. Il y avait aussi une fille assise avec nous et elle était probablement la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vu, elle ressemblait à un top-model.

"Salut, je m'appelle Alice, toi c'est Bella, c'est ça ?" me demanda la fille. J'acquièscai timidement."Voici Rosalie...Rose pour les intimes," elle fit un signe vers la fille qui me sourit chaleureusement. "Jasper," dit-elle en levant leurs mains jointes.

"Enchanté de te connaître," sourit-il en me tendant son autre main. Je la serrai en lui souriant.

"Et voici mon frère, Emmett," dit-elle, en montrant le musclé.

"Quoi de neuf Bella ?" Il hocha la tête. "Alors, j'ai entendu dire que mon frangin était genre amoureux de toi."

Je rougis furieusement, de qui parlait-il ?

"Emmett !" siffla Alice.

"Ouais, c'était très subtil," ajouta Rosalie en rigolant. "Désolée Bella, on allait amener progressivement le sujet mais Emmett est né sans tact," dit Rosalie en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Um, okay, écoutez, vous vous êtes peut-être trompé de personne, les gars...je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui plaît aux garçons," Je commençaià bégayer légèrement. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention.

"Ben à lui si," ajouta Alice. "Mon frère...Edward," dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Okay, maintenant je sais qu'elle plaisante.

"Edward ne m'aime pas, il y a de cela deux semaines, il ne m'adressait même pas la parole, maintenant c'est comme s'il passait tout son temps à essayer de me parler, je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. Je ne suis pas du tout une trainée de pompom girl qui couchera avec lui au premier rendez-vous," grognai-je.

Ils me fixèrent tous en silence pendant un moment. Oh mon Dieu, aurais-je vexé mes - oserais-je le dire - nouveaux amis ?

Rose fut la première à rompre le silence. "Oh, je l'aime bien, elle n'a pas sa langue dans la poche, dit-elle en éclatant de rire, avant d'être rapidement suivie par Alice.

"C'est exactement pour ça qu'on t'aime bien," commença Emmett. "Tu peux le remettre à sa place, on dirait que tu es vraiment la fille qu'il lui faut," continua-t-il, alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers la porte de la cafétéria.

"A qui ?" entendis-je derrière moi, je sus en un instant qui c'était, je n'avais pas passé un seul jour sans entendre cette voix au cours des dernières semaines. Cependant, je n'arrivai pas à décider à me tourner.

"On était juste entrain de parler à Bella, ici présente, de la bonne influence qu'elle semblait avoir sur les gens," lui dit Alice alors qu'Edward tirait une chaise pour se glisser entre Alice et moi.

"Salut Bella," dit-il timidement. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de s'asseoir aussi près de moi ?

"Où sont tes potes, Ed ?" demanda Emmett en se reculant sur sa chaise.

"J'avais pas envie de m'asseoir avec eux aujourd'hui, je déjeune pratiquement jamais," dit-il en haussant les épaules. Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, la cloche sonna. Je rassemblai tous mes livres et commençai à me lever.

"J'espère que tu t'as assiéras encore une fois avec nous demain Bella, je peux voir qu'on deviendra de grandes amies," dit Alice en me serrant dans ses bras avant de se rendre en cours.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, elle est un peu folle parfois, puis-je t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe ?" offrit Edward, à nouveau timidement. Je n'arrivai plus à dissimuler ma confusion.

"Écoutes, est-ce que tu essayes d'avoir le soutien de ta soeur ou quoi ? Parce que je ne comprend vraiment pas," demandai-je, impatiente d'entendre sa réponse.

"Quoi...non...non...bien sur que non." Il semblait complètement offensé. "Écoutes, je comprend que tu puisses penser ça mais ce n'est pas le cas, je te le promet. Et si on reprenait tout au début ?" suggéra-t-il en me tendant la main. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'aime le basket, la musique et les longues ballades sur la plage." Il essayait de me charmer... Je détestai devoir admettre que ça marchait. Oh, tant pis, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Lui serrer la main ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. C'est pas comme si j'allais sortir avec lui.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan... Mais ne m'appelle jamais Isabella," soulignai-je en lui lançant un regard noir qui le fit rire. "J'aime écrire, William Blake et cuisiner," dis-je en souriant.

"Alors, amis ?" me demanda-t-il.

J'acquièscai. Il avait l'air si sincère. Peut-être qu'il avait changé après tout. "Amis."

"Alors, Bella Swan, parle moi de toi," me dit Edward alors que l'on s'asseyait dans les gradins du gymnase après l'école. Son entraînement de basket ne commençait pas avant une demi-heure et je l'avais suivi jusque là, absorbée dans notre conversation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Franchement, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant," marmonnai-je.

"Je pense que si," sourit-il. Je sentis mes joues brûler. "Commençons avec les bases, famille, frères et soeurs, hobbies ?" me demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Ben, j'habite avec mon père, ma mère habite en Arizona...enfin la plupart du temps, son nouveau mari joue au baseball et elle le suit en tournée. En tout cas, elle vivait en Arizona la dernière fois où je lui ai rendu visite. Um, j'ai ni frère ni soeur, il n'y a que moi, j'en ai bien peur... Pour ce qui est des hobbies, j'écris pour le journal du lycée, j'aime la musique...um, j'adore lire et je ne pense à rien d'autre pour le moment," répondis-je.

Pourquoi étais-je si bavarde, je ne le savais pas, je savais juste que c'est agréable de parler avec quelqu'un. D'habitude, les gens ne voulaient pas savoir ce qui se passait dans ma vie. "A ton tour," dis-je; il me regarda, ses magnifiques yeux vert scintillaient.

"Ben, tu connais une partie de ma famille. Mes parents sont toujours ensemble. Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et mon père est médecin à l'hôpital–" Il s'interrompit lorsque j'éclatai de rire. "Quoi ?" me demanda-t-il, en rigolant lui aussi bien que semblant légèrement confus.

"Je me disais juste que je connais bien ton père, je suis sûre que tu as déjà vu à quel point j'étais maladroite, non ? Ben, disons simplement que tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom à l'hôpital," dis-je, en rougissant à nouveau. "Désolée, continue."

"Okay," dit-il en riant encore. "Euh, ouais, mon père est médecin. Et mes hobbies, ben le basket comme tu t'en doutes, j'aime la musique, j'ai des goûts très éclectiques, tu serais surprise," me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"J'en suis sûre," ajoutai-je avant de regarder ma montre. "Merde ! C'est l'heure, écoutes, faut que j'y aille, j'te verrais plus tard," dis-je en courant hors du gymnase. Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre, je m'excuserais demain. Je courus jusqu'à ma camionnette et roulai vers chez moi en me demandant comment je m'étais mise dans cette situation.

* * *

**Okay, comme d'hab, teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen.

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 5 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Okay, alors le garçon le plus populaire de l'école craquait peut-être sur moi, sa soeur voulait devenir ma meilleure amie et sa famille m'appréciait. Je réfléchis à tout cela alors que je sortai la portion de lasagne de mon père du micro-onde.

"Ca sent bon, Bells, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?" me demanda Charlie en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Des lasagnes, et je viens juste de les sortir du four alors ça risque d'être chaud," lui dis-je en me servant un verre d'eau.

"Alors, comment c'était à l'école aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu arrives à supporter l'absence d'Angela, maintenant ?" me demanda-t-il. C'était surprenant, mon père n'était généralement pas super curieux.

"Ouais, ça va, en fait, je me suis même fait quelques amis aujourd'hui," dis-je, ça devrait le rassurer un peu.

"Des amis ? A un mois de la fin de l'école, tu t'y prends vraiment à la dernière minute, n'est-ce pas Bells ?" me dit-il entre deux bouchées de lasagnes. "Qui c'est ?" Charlie, le chef de la police, s'assurait que mes nouveaux amis étaient fréquentables. Il avait fait la même chose avec Angela.

"Les Cullen, enfin surtout Alice. Elle m'a invité à m'asseoir avec elle et sa famille au déjeuner et on a commençé à parler," lui dis-je. "Ils ont l'air gentils."

"Ils sont gentils, ce sont de bons gamins." Bon, au moins, il approuvait.

"Papa, je vais faire mes devoirs, okay ? J'en ai des tonnes aujourd'hui, tu peux faire la vaisselle ?" demandai-je en plaçant mon assiette dans l'évier.

"Bien sûre ma chérie, si tu crois que j'arrive pas à m'occuper de moi, observe et apprend," sourit-il. "Je te verrais demain matin," dit-il alors que je montais les escaliers. J'entrai dans ma chambre et allumai mon ordinateur.

Je pensai à trop de choses pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes devoirs ce soir. Je vérifiai mes emails, rien de bien inhabituels, deux messages de ma mère. Le premier me demandait comment ça allait, si j'étais contente que l'école se termine et si j'allais toujours lui rendre visite pendant les vacances. Le second exigeait de savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas encore répondu, il avait été envoyé précisément quatre heures après le premier. Malgrès tout, je souris au comportement de mon incroyable mère et lui envoyai rapidement un email dans lequel je lui promettai que je l'appellerais bientôt. A l'instant même où j'appuyai sur envoyer, une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit sur mon écran.

_Edward : Salut, Bella_

**Miss Bella : Hey...euh, comment t'as eu mon adresse ?**

_Edward : J'ai mes sources *fais un clin d'oeil*_

**Miss Bella : Okay...maintenant, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être harcelée.**

_Edward : Je suis désolé Bella, je te l'aurais bien demandé mais je pensais que tu ne me la donnerais pas. Je te promet que je ne te harcèle pas, si je suis là, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas sous ta fenêtre, non ?_

Je rigolai à cette idée, mais j'allais quand même vérifier, juste au cas où. Pourquoi avais-je ce genre de conversations avec lui ? Y'avait quelque chose de bizarre là.

**Miss Bella : Ca se pourrait...tu pourrais être connecté sur ton portable ? *rigole***

_Edward : C'est pas le cas. Fais moi confiance._

**Miss Bella : Je vais y réfléchir. Alors comment s'est passé ton entraînement ?**

_Edward : Pas mal. On a un match la semaine prochaine. Tu aimerais venir ? Je sais qu'Alice et Emmett viennent, tu pourrais venir avec eux ? *Croise les doigts*_

**Miss Bella : Je vais y réfléchir. Je verrais si j'arriverais à éclaircir mon emploi du temps stupidement chargé. *Sourit largement***

_Edward : Okay, merci. Alors, que fait Miss Bella ? _

**Miss Bella : Elle te parle au lieu de faire ses devoirs, ha-ha. Et toi ?**

_Edward : Je pense à quelque chose, hmm_

**Miss Bella : Je peux t'aider ?**

_Edward : En fait, je pense à toi._

Il pensait à moi ? Pourquoi penserait-il à moi, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Il ne me connaissait même pas, j'avais dû planer pendant un petit moment parce que lorsque je me reconcentrai sur mon écran, j'avais plusieurs messages me demandant où j'étais passée.

_Edward : Bella ?_

_Edward : Bella ? T'es encore là ?_

**Miss Bella : Hey, ouais, j'suis là, désolée. J'suis juste un peu confuse.**

_Edward : Pourquoi confuse ?_

**Miss Bella : Je sais pas, je me demandais pourquoi tu pensais à moi ?**

_Edward : J'en suis pas sûre moi-même en fait. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attire en toi, c'est bizarre. Mais j'aime bien te parler, s'il te plaît, ne vas pas croire le contraire. Je te trouve très intéressante._

**Miss Bella : Je ne vois pas pourquoi qui que ce soit me trouverait intéressante mais okay.**

_Edward : Ben moi, si. Tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant. J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi._

**Miss Bella : Um okay... Oh et je suis désolée d'être partie en courant avant, Charlie risquait d'arriver avant moi à la maison et je devais préparer le dîner.**

_Edward : Charlie ?_

**Miss Bella : Mon père, j'altèrne entre papa et Charlie, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. *Rougit***

_Edward : Ca me plaît. Juste une autre donnée à ajouter au dossier Bella Swan._

**Miss Bella : Ecoute, faut que j'y aille, mes devoirs m'appellent, grrr. Je te parlerais demain, okay ?**

**Miss Bella : Bonne nuit, Edward Cullen xxx**

Miss Bella est hors-ligne.

Je n'arrivai pas vraiment à trouver une réponse aux dernières choses qu'il m'avait dite. Je restai assise à mon bureau à réfléchir à toute la conversation encore et encore pendant au moins une demi-heure. Donc, nouveaux faits... Edward avait, je ne sais pas comment, réussi à mettre la main sur mon adresse email et prenait maintenant le temps de me parler, il flirtait même avec moi. Evidemment, je n'étais pas vraiment calée en matière de flirt parce que mon expérience en la matière tournait autour du zéro mais il me semblait un peu trop amical. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était que ça me plaisait. Même si ce n'était qu'un flirt sans danger, ça me permettait de ne plus me sentir totalement invisible. En un jour, j'étais passé du dessous de l'échelle sociale au premier barreau.

_

* * *

_

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 6 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Bella !" entendis-je alors que quelqu'un se rapprochait de moi en courant et enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou. Alice bien sûr. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi speed ou folle ou...aimante qu'elle; c'était agréable d'avoir à nouveau une amie.

"Alice," criai-je sur le même ton. "Pourquoi sommes-nous aussi excitées ?" lui demandai-je.

"Juste parce que," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Ne suis-je pas autorisée à être contente de voir ma nouvelle amie," me demanda-t-elle innocemment. Ouais, elle pouvait voir que je ne la croyait pas. "Okay, je voulais te demander si tu voulais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, venir faire du shopping avec Rose et moi ?" Beurk, du shopping, pas vraiment le grand amour pour moi.

"Um...je...je ne sais pas. Vraiment, je veux dire je–"

"Oh, s'il te plaît, Bella, ce serait super, une chance d'apprendre à te connaître et tout," me supplia-t-elle. Comment aurais-je pu lui dire non ?

"Très bien ! Tu m'as convaincue, mais je n'achèterais pas grand chose et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire cent mille boutiques," souris-je.

"Pfff ! On verra bien demain. Rose et moi viendrons te chercher à 9 heures, okay ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, ça marche; euh, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?" demandai-je timidement. Elle me fit un sourire encourageant. "Edward, est-ce qu'il... Je veux dire, quand une fille lui plaît...est-ce que c'est juste pour une nuit...il n'aime pas s'embarrasser avec elles, hein ? Non, bien sûr que non, les filles se jettent sur lui," bégayai-je, en ajoutant la dernière phrase pour moi-même.

"Ecoute Bella, tu es...différente, je dois bien l'admettre, " dit-elle alors que je détournai le regard en rougissant.

"Mais c'est ce qui est formidable à ton sujet," ajouta-t-elle en tournant mon visage vers le sien. "Est-ce que tu réalises depuis combien de temps je souhaitais que mon frère trouve une gentille fille et pas une fille qui n'est intéressée que par sa popularité ?" sourit-elle.

"Mais je ne suis pas avec lui, je n'envisage même pas ça comme une possibilité, honnêtement," chuchotais-je avant de voir son visage s'affaisser. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas être amie avec toi," ajoutai-je rapidement.

"C'est juste que je n'y crois pas et que je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance. Ça m'a toujours l'air un peu louche," admis-je. Peu importe à quel point je voulais me sentir flattée de plaire au garçon le plus populaire du lycée, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

"Alors vas-y lentement et tu verras bien ce qui arrive, okay ? Personne ne te force à quoi que ce soit," dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant alors qu'on traversait la cour de l'école et qu'on s'installait sur un des bancs à l'extérieur. Étonnamment, c'était l'un des rares jours ensoleillé de Forks. C'était très rare donc à la moindre parcelle de soleil et de chaleur, tout le monde se précipitait à l'extérieur en espérant bronzer. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon cas, j'étais plutôt fière de ma peau pâle et je ne voulais pas la changer, même si je ne pouvais pas ignorer le fait que le soleil m'appelait. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil rétro, celles avec des coeurs blancs et noirs dessus, que ma mère m'avait envoyé l'été dernier et je m'assis à côté d'Alice, profitant de la chaleur qui parcourait mon dos.

"Hey Bella," me dit Emmett avec un horrible accent italien, en s'approchant de moi. Rose, qui se tenait à côté de lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à côté de Jasper.

"Yo mec," rigolai-je. "Ça va comment ?" Ouais, ma tentative de parler comme une gangster était terrible. Il me regarda avec une expression légèrement amusée avant de secouer la tête et d'éclater de rire.

"Pas mal Bella, et toi ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Eh, je peux pas vraiment me plaindre sauf que je vais subir la pire des tortures demain," dis-je légèrement énervée. Il me fixa, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

"Alice et Rose l'emmènent faire du shopping demain," dit Jasper, la bouche pleine de pizza.

"Charmant Jazz, surveilles tes manières !" lui dit sévèrement Alice. Elle me rappelait ma mère quand j'oubliais de dire s'il vous plaît ou merci.

"Oui ma'am," sourit Jasper en se penchant pour l'embrasser. C'était si mignon d'être avec des personnes amoureuses mais d'un autre côté, ça me rendait très triste pour moi-même. Je devais vraiment arrêter de me lamenter !

"Hey Bella," dit Edward en se glissant à côté de moi sur le banc. "J'adore tes lunettes de soleil, elles sont cool."

"Oh, merci, ma mère me les a envoyé. Je me suis dis que je n'aurais probablement plus l'occasion de les porter avant longtemps," dis-je en rigolant. Ses yeux verts étincelèrent alors qu'il enlevait ses propres lunettes de soleil, une paire de lunettes noires. Oh... ça lui allait bien, pas que je pense à lui de cette manière.

"Bella vient faire du shopping avec Rose et moi demain," dit fièrement Alice.

"Formidable, je suis sûr que vous allez vous éclater," dit-il, en souriant à Alice avant de se pencher vers moi. "Suis les pendant une heure et ensuite fais semblant d'être malade...fais moi confiance, ça marche," me chuchota-t-il. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon oreille et ça m'envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

"Hey Edward," Je relevai la tête pour voir Jessica qui se tenait dans la lumière du soleil, projetant une ombre sur notre table. Je sentis tous le monde se tendre presque immédiatement.

"Salut Jess, comment ça va ?" dit poliment Edward.

"Bien, mais je me demandais pourquoi on ne se voyait plus ? Je veux dire, tu m'avais dit que tu m'appellerais et qu'on se verrait pour faire...des trucs," dit-elle en souriant. "...il y a deux semaines environs et depuis plus de nouvelles. Je suis blessée, Edward, blessée," dit-elle tristement.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de ricaner à ce moment-là, et chanceuse comme je suis, il fallait qu'elle m'entende. Ouais !

"Excuse moi, c'était quoi ça ?" dit-elle en me lançant un regard torve.

"Oh rien...j'avais quelque chose coincé dans la gorge," dis-je en toussant. Emmett se pencha vers moi et commença à me taper dans le dos avec un sourire en coin.

"Oh, ça craint, tu devrais vraiment aller boire un coup, on ne voudrait pas que tu t'étrangles !" cracha-t-elle. Okay, je ne suis pas de taille à affronter des emmerdeuses aujourd'hui.

"Alice, je vais boire un coup. Edward, je te verrais plus tard en cours, okay ?" dis-je en me levant. Avant même que je n'ai fait deux pas, elle était à ma place avec ses bras autour de la taille d'Edward. L'expression 'Qui va à la chasse...' me vint à l'esprit !

"Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de partir," dit Edward en commençant à se lever.

"Oh si, elle en a besoin, elle a besoin d'aller voir ses amis imaginaires," gloussa Jessica en rejetant ses cheveux dans ma direction.

"Excuse moi, qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de parler comme ça à mon amie ?" Je me retournai pour voir qui avait parlé et fus surprise de voir Rose dominer Jess de toute sa hauteur. Comparée à Rose, Jess n'était rien. Cependant, j'étais surprise de voir que c'était elle qui avait prit ma défense. Je ne lui avais pas encore beaucoup parlé.

"Oh, je ne voulais offenser personne, c'est juste que Isabella-"

"Bella," intervint Edward. Elle grimaça mais essaya de se reprendre rapidement.

"Okay, Bella," dit-elle lentement en se tournant pour faire un stupide sourire forcé à Edward. "Est plutôt connue pour ne pas avoir d'amis," ajouta-t-elle innocemment. "Je ne fais que souligner les faits."

"Ouais, ben, Bella a des amis maintenant et ils sont tous assis à cette table. Personne ici ne te considère comme une amie, donc je te suggère de partir," ajouta doucement Jasper.

Jessica était confuse maintenant, probablement aussi confuse que moi; j'hésitai entre la table et la caféteria.

"Ben Edward veut que je sois là, non ?" dit-elle en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Edward.

"Jess, je pense que tu devrais partir," dit doucement Edward. Toute couleur, enfin je suppose qu'il y avait de la couleur sous sa tonne de maquillage, disparut du visage de Jessica.

"Tu ne veux pas que je sois là, Edward ?" demanda Jessica en lui caressant la nuque et en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le dos. Je savais ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Avoir Edward de la même manière que toutes les autres filles, par le sexe.

"Écoute Jess, on s'est bien amusé," dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Je le savais, les crétins arrogants ne changent jamais. "Mais c'est tout, c'est différent maintenant," continua-t-il. "Je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches à moi parce que ça ne serait juste pour aucun de nous. Mais je ne m'intéresse plus à toi, c'était bien pendant un moment, mais je me lasse très facilement. Je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà." dit-il nonchalamment. Je restai figée par le choc en regardant Jessica se lever et me lancer un regard noir. Elle essaya de couvrir son visage à temps mais je vis les larmes qui emplirent ses yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Je fixai sévèrement Edward. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui fallut pour se tourner vers moi, tout ce que je sais c'est que tous les autres avaient commencé à s'éloigner. Alice me lança un regard suppliant avant de tourner à nouveau toute son attention vers Jasper.

"Quoi ?" râla-t-il alors que je refusai de détourner le regard. Il me regarda et l'étincelle que j'avais vu dans ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt, fut remplaçée par des nuages de colère.

"Tu es vraiment un salaud, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?" dis-je à travers mes dents serrées.

"Pourquoi suis-je un salaud ? Elle était là entrain de t'insulter et je me suis énervé, okay ?" cria-t-il.

"Non, tu ne t'es pas énervé. Rose s'est énervée, Jasper s'est énervé. Mais toi," dis-je en ricanant méchamment, "Tu es resté assis là jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient quelque part où tu ne les voulais pas !"

"Et alors ?" commença-t-il, en se levant. Je sentis qu'on avait un public maintenant. "Elle est accro à moi et ce n'était pas mon cas donc je lui l'ai dit," me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Est-ce que tu l'as vu s'éloigner ? Je sais que c'est une garce, je suis la première à le reconnaître, mais elle était démolie. Tu l'as rejetté de la pire des manières. Il y a des moyens plus gentils de laisser tomber quelqu'un," dis-je, en essayant de lui mettre du plomb dans le crâne. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

"Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Tu n'apprécies même pas cette fille," dit-il en rapprochant son corps du mien.

"Est-ce que tu vas faire la même chose avec moi ?" crachai-je, en changeant complètement de sujet.

"Alors c'est ça ?" dit-il en rigolant. "Tu pense que je vais te jeter aussi...désolé mais il faut être avec quelqu'un pour le laisser tomber," me cracha-t-il et à cet instant, je réalisai que rien n'avait changé. Même s'il essayait de s'améliorer, il était toujours le même salaud arrogant qui traitait les filles comme des objets.

"Tu es un tel salaud, bien sûr que tu ne comprend pas," commençai-je, des larmes de rages commençant à couler sur mes joues. "Parce que tout est si parfait pour toi, n'est-ce pas. Le magnifique Edward qui obtient toujours tout ce qu'il veut parce qu'il arrive à lancer une balle dans un panier. Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est d'avoir ton esprit brisé ici chaque saleté de jour. Tu sais, après les dernières semaines, je pensais que tu étais différent mais j'avais tord, je suppose que j'aurais du faire confiance à mon instinct, il a toujours raison." dis-je, ma voix baissant d'un ton vers la fin de la phrase avant que je ne me précipite dans le lycée.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 7 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je me précipitai dans la cafétéria, ignorant Edward qui me suppliait de revenir, et entrai directement dans les toilettes. Je m'enfermai dans l'une des cabines et laissai mes larmes couler librement. Pendant toutes ces années que j'avais passé à l'école, je n'avais pas craqué une seule fois, et ça m'arrivait en moins de trois semaines. Le plus drôle c'est que j'avais tout ce que je voulais, un groupe agréable d'amis et un garçon à qui je plaisait. Je pensai que la chose qui me blessait le plus c'était que je ressentais quelque chose pour Edward, plus que ce j'aurais voulu, et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être entrain de risquer le même genre de rejet que toutes les autres filles.

"Bella ?" J'entendis une douce voix m'appeller de l'autre côté de la porte. Je restai silencieusement assise sur les toilettes.

"On sait que tu es là donc tu ferais tout aussi bien de nous laisser entrer," dit impatiemment une autre voix. Il était évident que c'était Alice et Rose, mais après m'être ridiculisée dehors, je ne voulais vraiment parler à personne.

"Très bien ! Complique nous les choses," gémit Alice avant que je n'entende les portes des deux cabines encadrant la mienne s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis le visage d'Alice apparaître au-dessus de la cabine de gauche et celui de Rose apparaître au-dessus de la cabine de droite.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" rigolai-je à travers mes larmes.

"Une intervention d'amies...On ne veut pas que tu te vautres dans ces toilettes toute la journée," me dit Rose en souriant et en regardant de l'autre côté. Je vis Alice vaciller un peu, je suis sûre qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds.

"Oh, sors, Bella. Sérieux, si quelqu'un entre maintenant, ils vont penser qu'on est bizarre, ou qu'on est ensemble, ou un truc de ce genre," raisonna Alice, son regard voyageant entre la porte d'entrée et moi.

"Très bien," marmonnai-je en arrachant au moins un mètre de papier. Je déverrouillai la porte et me retrouvai immédiatement dans les bras d'Alice et de Rosalie, ce qui me fit pleurer à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ma belle ?" me demanda Rose, en repoussant mes cheveux de mon visage couvert de larmes.

"J'ai explosé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qu'il avait dit à Jessica et j'étais en colère. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi parce que je n'aime même pas cette fille mais je me suis énervée, et ensuite il a commencé à me crier dessus et je lui ai demandé s'il allait me faire la même chose et il m'a dit qu'il fallait être avec quelqu'un pour le laisser tomber," balbutiai-je en recommençant à sangloter. Alice me caressa les cheveux en essayant de me consoler.

"Quel nase," grogna Rosalie. "J'allais moi aussi lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à dire ça à Jess, bien que je ne l'aime pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'humilier comme ça," continua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

"Bella, mon frère est né sans tact, il ne réalise pas que ce qu'il dit peut blesser les gens. Des années passées à se faire embrasser les fesses lui ont fait croire qu'il pouvait s'en sortir avec tout," me dit Alice avec inquiétude.

"Je ne peux pas le voir maintenant. Je vais juste rentrer chez moi, okay ? Je ne veux pas être en classe avec lui, pas même pour une seconde," dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir. J'étais vraiment horrible.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, c'est réglé. Tu rentres chez toi. Je t'appellerais plus tard pour parler de demain," me sourit Alice en me tendant mon sac. Je les serrais toutes les deux dans mes bras et sortis des toilettes pour me diriger vers le parking. Ça ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre tous les râgots concernant la scène du déjeuner. Les gens ne baissaient même pas la voix alors que je passai devant eux.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'Edward avait largué Jessica pour Bella," chuchota Mike Newton à une fille avec de longs cheveux blond alors que je passai à côté d'eux.

"Il se fait juste désirer, j'ai entendu dire qu'il a rejoint Jessica après ça et qu'il s'est excusé. Apparemment, il lui a promis de passer la prendre ce soir pour faire des trucs," dit la fille avec un sourire en me voyant passer.

Bon, ben je supposai que j'avais gâché ma chance d'être heureuse avec lui, j'avais tout mélangé et maintenant il allait se réconcilier avec cette morue et il se marierait avec elle et ils auraient des enfants et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours. Je me demandai si Alice serait demoiselle d'honneur...peut-être qu'elle boycotterait le mariage. Je souris en m'éloignant en voiture. Mes ridicules suppositions allaient beaucoup trop loin, mais c'était vraiment drôle d'imaginer Alice et Rose, déguisées en ninja, faisant irruption pendant la cérémonie pour envoyer Jessica directement dans le gâteau à trois étages. Cependant, il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre. Mes stupides suppositions m'avaient fait réaliser à quel point Edward comptait pour moi et l'étrange sentiment qui me donnait envie de retourner à l'école pour mettre mon poing dans la figure de Jessica était définitivement de la jalousie.

Je rentrai chez moi en un temps record, me débarassai de mes chaussures et lançai mon sac au pied des escaliers. Je me roulais ensuite en boule sur le canapé et attrapai une couverture pour me réchauffer. J'avais seulement besoin de dormir, me dis-je. Me débarasser de mes pensées et dormir.

Mes rêves furent...vagues à défaut d'un meilleur mot. Je rêvai que je marchais main dans la main avec Edward dans une clairière et c'était...très, très agréable. On était à l'aise et je n'avais pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ça et il n'avait pas besoin d'agir comme s'il était le garçon le plus populaire au monde, on était juste Bella et Edward. Ensuite, je rêvai d'un aéroport et d'un bateau, je n'arrivais jamais à me souvenir de mes rêves en détail. Quand j'émergeai finalement de mon sommeil, je vis que j'étais toujours sur le sofa. Charlie était assis à l'autre bout du canapé avec mes pieds sur ses genoux, il y avait une boîte de pizza vide et deux canettes de bière à proximité. Malgrès le fait que Charlie et moi n'étions jamais aussi proche physiquement d'habitude, je me sentais à l'aise. Je restai allongée là pendant dix minutes de plus avant de me réveiller de ma 'sieste'. Il me regarda et me sourit gentiment.

"Hey, Bells, comment tu te sens ?" dit-il en plaçant sa main sur mon front.

"Hein...quoi ?" demandais-je totalement confuse.

"Ton amie Alice m'a téléphoné avant, elle m'a dit que tu étais vraiment malade et que tu étais rentré plus tôt de l'école," me dit-il en me faisant un sourire rassurant. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle rappellerait pour prendre de tes nouvelles à 21 heures." Je regardai la montre accrochée au mur. 20h45. Quinze minutes à attendre. J'essayai de regarder la télé avec Charlie mais le match de basket qu'il suivait ne réussit qu'à m'énerver à nouveau. Charlie me dit ensuite qu'il y avait de la pizza dans le micro-onde pour moi. Je la réchauffai pendant quelques minutes et m'assis à la table de la cuisine avec le téléphone à portée de main. Heureusement, à 20h55, je n'eus plus à attendre.

"Allo ?" dis-je impatiemment.

"Hey, Bella, tu te sens mieux ?" C'était Alice. Je soupirai de soulagement et me détendis sur ma chaise.

"Ouais, merci beaucoup d'avoir raconté ça à Charlie, je t'en dois une," lui dis-je.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu peux me remercier en venant quand même faire du shopping avec moi demain," me suggéra-t-elle avec espoir.

"Bien sûr que je viens, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde," dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air excitée.

"Je sais que tu mens, Bella,"dit-elle en riant. "Mais j'apprécie tes efforts, Rose et moi, on sera là à 9h30, ça te va ?" continua-t-elle.

"Ouais, ça me va...Euh Alice...est-ce que Edward est là...ou est-ce qu'il dit quoi que ce soit au sujet de cet après-midi ?" demandais-je prudemment. Elle ne dit plus rien pendant une minute.

"Je ne sais pas, il m'a demandé où tu étais et je lui ai dit que tu te sentais mal et que tu étais rentrée chez toi, et il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé pendant le trajet du retour. Il est rentré et il est ressortit il y a une heure environ," me dit-elle hâtivement.

"Oh...Oh ok, d'accord," marmonnai-je.

"Okay, Bella, vas te reposer maintenant et je te verrais demain matin, okay ?" demanda-t-elle. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas creuser le sujet.

"Ouais, ça marche, à demain Alice," dis-je en raccrochant avec un sourire.

Je montai lentement dans la salle de bain. Je me brossai les dents et enfilai mon haut et mon short avant de me glisser dans mon lit. Cependant je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que je venais de dormir sept heures mais je n'arrivais pas à garder les yeux fermés. Je m'assis, frustrée, et rallumai la lumière. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet et en sortit ma copie usée des 'Chants d'Innocence' de Wiliam Blake. J'adorai lire ses poèmes, quelque chose dans ses expériences me touchait, j'adorai me perdre dans ses mots. Je lus ses poèmes au moins six fois avant de sentir mes paupières s'alourdir et peu de temps après, je sombrai dans un profond sommeil empli de rêves.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 8 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

J'étais entrain de rêver...J'en étais plutôt sûr. Je devais être entrain de rêver parce que j'ai entrain de faire des choses érotiques avec Bella et je savais que ça ne m'arriverait pas dans la réalité. Le plus triste, c'est que une fois que tu réalises que tu es entrain de rêver, tu as tendance à te réveiller, mais je ne le voulais pas. Tous les souvenirs de ces dernières 24 heures me revinrent en mémoire et je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point j'étais vraiment un salaud, après le...appelons-le le débat controversé avec Bella. Je m'étais énervé, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais dit toutes ces choses, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit quoi que ce soit à Jessica. Je savais qu'elle avait parlé de moi à Tyler et Mike ces derniers jours, elle avait essayé de savoir pourquoi je ne lui prêtais plus attention. Elle était vraiment narcissique et je commençais vraiment à détester ce trait de caractère. Après qu'elle ait dit toutes ces choses à Bella, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit, ça m'avait énervé de la voir aussi blessée, je voulais blesser Jessica en retour. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était la réaction de Bella. Ne comprenait-elle pas que j'avais pris sa défense ? Après qu'elle m'ait dit ses derniers mots, j'avais réalisé ce à quoi ça avait ressemblé pour elle et j'avais réalisé que je venais peut-être de perdre mon pari, donc je n'avais pas été surpris de voir Tyler venir en courant vers moi, stupidement excité.

**ooOoo**

"Mec, j'ai entendu dire que Bella t'avait mis plus bas que terre...encore une fois," me dit Tyler en rigolant et en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

"Elle ne m'a pas mis plus bas que terre... Elle était juste susceptible parce que Jessica l'avait provoqué," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules pour repousser son bras avant d'ouvrir mon casier.

"Alors, tu veux me donner mon argent maintenant ou..." me demanda-t-il sans finir sa phrase. Il était vraiment entrain de me chercher là.

"Je ne perdrais pas ce putain de pari, okay ?" criai-je. "J'ai juste besoin de revoir mon plan," marmonnai-je ensuite.

"Ben tu ferais mieux de faire vite, parce qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps," me rappela-t-il. "Oh et Jess te cherchait, et elle racontait quelque chose du genre tu lui aurais parlé comme ça uniquement pour te débarasser de Bella."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Fantastique, Jessica s'était apparemment convaincue que je m'intéressais toujours à elle. J'allais devoir lui parler en tête à tête et lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toute que ça n'arriverait pas, et que c'était Bella que je voulais. Je claquai la porte de mon casier et me dirigeai vers Alice qui venait juste de téléphoner à quelqu'un.

"Où est Bella ?" demandai-je.

"Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est rentrée chez elle...En larmes...à cause de toi," cracha-t-elle. Ouch, je supposai que je l'avais vraiment blessé.

"Oh, très bien, okay...alors elle ne viendra pas en Bio ?" demandai-je avec espoir, tout en sachant que c'était ridicule, mais ça en valait la peine.

"Tu ne m'as pas entendu...elle était dévastée. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va rentrer chez elle pendant cinq minutes avant de revenir toute heureuse, et de s'asseoir avec toi en Biologie ?" Okay, elle était vraiment en colère maintenant. Elle devait vraiment aimer Bella; je ne l'avais vu réagir comme ça que lorsque quelqu'un critiquait notre famille ou Rose et Jasper.

"Très bien," sifflai-je avant de me précipiter en classe.

Je savais que personne n'allait me parler pour le moment. J'étais assis en classe à fixer le siège vide de Bella, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit là. J'aurais juste aimer la voir sourire ou voir le rouge monter sur ses joues lorsqu'elle se serait aperçue que je la regardais. J'étais devenu plutôt bon à ça au cours des dernières semaines. Pour quelques raisons que ce soient, mon estomac se tordait d'inquiétude lorsque je pensais à quel point je l'avais blessé. Je repoussai cette pensée pour me concentrer sur le fait que je risquai de perdre mon argent et je commençai à revoir mon nouveau plan. Oui, c'était une situation inattendue mais je pourrais la gérer. J'avais humilié des filles de nombreuses fois auparavant et elles étaient toutes revenues en courant. J'étais vraiment confiant quand au fait que je n'aurais aucun problème avec quoi que ce soit mais d'abord je devais calmer le délire de Jessica. Je lui demanderais de passer une soirée avec moi et je la laisserais tomber gentiment, je serais un gentleman pour une fois. Puis je ferais semblant d'être triste et desespéré auprès de Bella, j'étais sûr qu'elle se sentirait coupable de savoir qu'elle me faisait ressentir ça, elle avait l'air d'être ce genre de personne... et ensuite, tout reprendrait, on serait un peu en retard mais au moins le problème serait résolu ! Je sortis de classe beaucoup plus heureux que lorsque j'y étais entré et je me dirigeai tranquillement vers le casier de Jessica, je m'appuyai contre et fis semblant d'être à nouveau interessé par elle.

"Hey, Jess," souris-je. Elle eut l'air un peu surprise mais un sourire apparut rapidement sur son visage rond et elle commença à battre des cils. Il me fallut toute ma force pour ne pas partir à cet instant, elle était si ridicule, mais je restais brave.

"Oh, salut Edward, je savais que tu viendrais me voir," me dit-elle en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Ses cheveux avaient l'air si...Faux à défaut d'un autre mot. Je savais qu'elle portait des extensions mais je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était aussi voyant, surtout qu'elle avait deux teintes différentes dans ses cheveux. Les cheveux de Bella n'avaient jamais ressemblé à ça. J'étais sûr que les siens étaient vrais.

"Je me demandais si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir, j'ai besoin de te parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui," lui dis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour avoir l'air coupable.

"Oh...ouais, ce serait formidable," réussit-elle à balbutier. Seigneur, je lui avais déjà demandé de sortir avec moi, elle n'avait pas besoin de manquer de s'évanouir à chaque fois !

"Cool, je passerais te prendre vers 20 heures, okay ?" marmonnais-je.

Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, ce fut d'hocher continuellement la tête. Alors, avec un sourire, je me dirigeai vers le parking. Je fus surpris de voir Alice m'attendre près de la voiture, je pensai qu'après notre dispute, elle rentrerait avec Jasper ou Emmett. Je déverouillai la voiture et elle monta dedans sans même attendre que je ne lui ouvre la porte. Le trajet du retour fut silencieux et tendu, elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi, choisissant de regarder par la fenêtre à la place. Pas que je lui en voulais, j'avais blessé sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Elle devrait être heureuse en apprenant que j'essayais d'arranger les choses.

Une fois qu'on fut à la maison, je me précipitai dans ma chambre sans regarder qui que ce soit. Je savais que Rosalie et Jasper étaient là, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à me lancer dans une autre dispute aujourd'hui. J'essayai faiblement de faire mes devoirs, je savais que j'en avais beaucoup mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre de m'y mettre, je finis assis sur mon lit à écouter de la musique jusqu'à ce que j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Ma mère, Esme, glissa silencieusement sa tête dans ma chambre en me souriant chaleureusement.

"Est-ce que je peux entrer mon chéri ?" me demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Bien sûr maman, quoi de neuf ?"

"Je viens juste m'assurer que tout va bien, tu as été si silencieux au cours des dernières heures, et tu avais l'air vraiment énervé en rentrant," dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit.

"Vraiment ? Je suis désolé. J'avais juste des trucs qui me tracassaient," marmonnai-je.

"Les filles," dit-elle avec un sourire et je la regardai, perplexe. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai été jeune avant toi, je sais comment travaillent les jeunes hormones," rigola-t-elle.

"Oh, pitié, maman, non, je ne veux vraiment pas entendre ça, tu sais," lui dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans un oreiller.

"Ecoute," dit-elle, en riant et en enlevant l'oreiller de mon visage. "Tout ce que je te dis, c'est ne laisse pas les filles diriger ta vie, tu es mon fils et je sais que tu as eu quelques...aventures," dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. "Mais ne pense pas qu'aux filles, parce que je déteste te voir aussi silencieux. Mon fils heureux et sans souçis me manque," dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux. "Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger ?"

"En fait, je dîne dehors ce soir," marmonnai-je.

"Une fille ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"En quelques sortes, histoire de la laisser tomber en douceur," lui dis-je légèrement embarassé. Pas le genre de trucs qu'un mec devrait à sa mère.

"Et bien, c'est très gentil de ta part, ne sois pas en retard cependant," dit-elle en se levant de mon lit. "Je t'aime Edward."

"Je t'aime aussi," marmonnai-je alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

Okay, ça avait été une conversation bizarre; normalement maman laissait ce type de conversation à papa. J'aurais pu parié qu'Alice lui en avait parlé. Je me levai lentement de mon lit et allais prendre une douche, tant qu'à faire, autant me rendre présentable pour laisser tomber Jess. Je passai un jean bleu et une chemise moulante grise. Je ne touchai pratiquement pas à mes cheveux, je me contentai de les ébouriffer pour leur donner l'effet 'sortit du lit' pour lequel j'étais connu.

"Je sors, je reviendrais plus tard," dis-je à quiconque m'entendrait en me précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

Alors que je roulai vers chez Jessica, je n'avais sérieusement aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Comment on laisse tomber quelqu'un ? On ne m'avait jamais laissé tombé donc je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire et rompre gentiment n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Je m'arrêtai devant sa maison et je m'aperçu qu'elle avait guêté ma venue. Elle sortit de chez elle dès qu'elle vit la voiture et elle vint en courant vers moi. Elle portait une jupe presque inexistante, et un t-shirt stupidement court et apparemment elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé ça extrêmement attirant mais maintenant elle avait l'air fausse et je trouvais ça plutôt embarrassant. Je commençai à regretter ma décision de l'avoir invité à dîner.

"Hey, Eddie, où allons-nous ?" gloussa-t-elle, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"S'il te plaît, ne m'appelles pas Eddie," dis-je durement. "Et je ne sais pas, où est-ce que tu veux aller ?" lui demandai-je.

"Chez toi," chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers moi et en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Putain !

"Jess, je ne crois pas que ça serait une bonne idée," balbutiai-je, en serrant le volant plus fort.

"Pourquoi pas ? Je sais pourquoi tu m'as invité," dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Elle était si loin de la vérité que c'en était incroyable. Je m'arrêtai sur le bas-côté de la route pour lui parler, le dîner définitivement oublié maintenant. J'avais à peine coupé le moteur qu'elle sauta sur mes genoux et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Ecoute, Jess," j'essayai de me dégager. "Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je voulais te parler."

"Laisses toi faire, Eddie," me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner. "On a eu notre première dispute et maintenant, on peut passer à autre choses, et pour être honnête...j'adore le sexe de réconciliation."

...Et à cet instant, je me laissai faire. Tout ce que j'avais prévu disparut et tout ce qui comptait c'était elle, sur mes genoux, se frottant contre mon bas-ventre, sa bouche sur la mienne. Je souhaitai désesperement le moindre contact. Foutues hormones adolescentes ! Elle essayait goûlument d'approfondir le baiser ce que je lui permis rapidement de faire. Sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche et ses mains me caressèrent sous ma chemise, avant de me griffer le torse.

"Putain Jess," grognai-je, complètement perdu dans mon plaisir. Et pourtant, lorsque je sentis ses mains essayer de faire passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête, je repris enfin mes esprits. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je baise Jess, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, dans ma foutue voiture.

"Jess, arrête..." commençai-je en essayant d'éloigner mes lèvres des siennes. "S'il te plaît, arrête."

"Tu n'en as pas envie Eddie ? On a pas encore été jusque là, dans notre relation," dit-elle en me soufflant dans le cou.

"Arrête de m'appeller Eddie, et s'il te plaît calmes-toi, c'est ridicule," dis-je plus méchamment, en la soulevant et en la rasseyant sur le siège passager.

"Quoi ? C'est à cause de cette geek de Bella Swan ?" cracha-t-elle, en réajustant sa jupe.

"Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle. Ecoutes, tout ce que je voulais faire ce soir, c'était m'excuser pour la façon dont je m'étais comporté aujourd'hui." Je vis son visage commencer à s'éclairer. "Mais aussi te dire que rien n'avait changer. Je ne veux pas d'une relation, je te trouve gentille, mais je n'éprouve rien pour toi." A ce moment, c'était la plus gentille chose qu'elle méritait d'entendre, songeai-je en remettant ma chemise.

"C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ?" s'hérissa-t-elle. "Tu me surprends Edward, tes standards baissent. Heureusement qu'on a pas été plus loin avant que je ne sache ça, parce que je ne couche pas avec les losers," siffla-t-elle avant de sortir de la voiture.

"Jess, remonte dans la voiture...écoute, je vais te ramener chez toi," lui offris-je.

"Je ne monte pas en voiture avec les losers, non plus," cria-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers chez elle.

Ça aurait définitivement pu se passer mieux, je soupirai et redémarrai ma voiture pour rentrer lentement chez moi. Je me glissai discrètement dans l'entrée, ne voulant pas d'une autre dispute ce soir. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne, donc je me glissai dans la cuisine et attrapai de quoi me faire un sandwich. Je n'avais rien mangé, et les grognements de mon estomac m'indiquaient qu'il le regrettait tout autant que moi.

Comment tout avait foiré ? J'étais vraiment un abruti, je n'aurais jamais dû jouer autant avec Jessica aujourd'hui, en lui donnant l'impression que quelque chose d'autre pourrait arriver entre nous, c'était bien pire que de l'avoir humilié plus tôt dans la journée. Et maintenant, elle allait dire à tout le monde que j'avais refusé de la baiser dans ma voiture, donc adieu ma réputation. Il fallait que je termine ce foutu pari, que j'ai Bella, mon argent, et que ma vie reprenne comme avant.

**ooOoo**

Alors ouais, en repensant aux dernières 24 heures, je pouvais dire que Bella avait raison, j'étais un foutu salaud. J'avais probablement ruiné ma réputation à l'école à cause d'une fille. Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard que je réalisai avec soulagement que j'avais bien fait de refuser de coucher avec Jess. J'aurais complètement perdu le pari; rien dans les règles ne m'interdisait d'embrasser une autre fille et je ne considérais que c'était du sexe uniquement lorsqu'il y avait pénétration...donc ça devrait être bon. Soupirant, je remis ma chemise de la veille et m'assit au bord de mon lit, je décidai d'appeler Jasper plus tard, pour savoir s'il voulait qu'on traîne ensemble, et Emmett aussi. J'avais besoin de revenir dans leurs bonnes grâces. Les filles, d'un autre côté, seraient une autre histoire.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 9 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je me réveillai à 7h30 le lendemain matin. Incapable de me rendormir, je fixai le plafond en réfléchissant. Je ne pensai à rien de bien spécifique, juste des trucs : à quel point ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma mère, est-ce que mon père ramènerait du poisson ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'Angela faisait. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis qu'elle était partie et malgré sa promesse qu'on resterait en contact, elle n'avait pas encore répondu aux deux mails que je lui avais envoyé. Je lui avais raconté toute l'histoire avec Edward, je supposai qu'il aurait été agréable d'avoir un avis extérieur sur toute cette situation. Peut-être que je n'étais pas une bonne amie ? J'avais dû réfléchir pendant un petit moment parce que quand je regardai à nouveau mon réveil, il affichait 8h15. Seigneur, Alice serait bientôt là !

Je sautai rapidement dans la douche avant de sécher rapidement mes longs cheveux blonds. J'étais trop paresseuse pour les coiffer aujourd'hui donc je les tirai dans une queue de cheval lâche. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé mes cheveux, peu importait ce que je leur faisais. Je ne les avais teint en blond que parce que ma mère avait insisté pour que je le fasse afin que je me fonde dans la masse lorsqu'on était partit en vacances en Floride il y a quelques années. Je m'étais tellement habituée à cette couleur depuis, que j'avais peur d'en changer, et je savais à quel point ce serait dur de redevenir blonde si je changeais d'avis. Cependant, j'étais sûre qu'un jour, je rassemblerais assez de courage pour reteindre mes cheveux, en rouge, peut-être. Hmmm.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées en entendant mon portable sonner. Je l'attrapai pour décrocher et vis que c'était Alice.

"Hey, Alice," dis-je joyeusement.

"Bonjour rayon de soleil, Rose et moi, on part de chez moi maintenant donc on sera là dans une vingtaine de minutes, okay ? Je veux que tu sois habillée selon mes standards," me dit-elle. Je pouvais entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

"Ouais, okay, très bien ! Je te verrais toute à l'heure," soupirai-je en raccrochant mon téléphone.

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et en sortis plusieurs hauts, en accord avec les standards d'Alice. Comment étais-je supposée faire ça ? En soupirant, j'enfilais un jean noir moulant et une chemise blanche à manche longue. Je mis rapidement mes chaussures plates noires et attrapai ma veste et mon sac. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Rien de bien spécial, comme d'habitude mais ça devrait allez pour aujourd'hui. A cet instant, j'entendis un klaxon hurler. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre et me précipitai vers la sortie, directement dans la voiture de Rosalie.

Le trajet fut calme. Je me dis que c'était parce qu'Alice et Rosalie craignaient trop de me demander comment j'allais qu'elles restèrent silencieuses pendant pratiquement tout le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles. Lorsqu'on arriva près du centre commercial, je ne supportai plus la tension dans l'habitacle.

"Oh seigneur, s'il vous plaît, demandez-moi. Je sais que vous en avez toutes les deux desespéremement envie !" criai-je presque. Alice se tourna pour me regarder avec surprise.

"On ne veut pas te mettre mal à l'aise si tu n'as pas envie de nous en parler," dit Rose en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la route.

"Ça va, je ne sais honnêtement pas ce qui se passe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu' Edward m'a montré un aspect de lui que je n'aime vraiment pas," dis-je en jouant nonchalamment avec mes mains.

"Écoute Bella, je ne défend pas ce qu'il a dit hier, mais il avait l'air assez inquiet pour toi après. Et je sais que mon frère est un bâtard parfois mais je pense vraiment qu'il t'aime bien," me dit Alice en souriant.

"Ouais, peut-être," marmonnai-je. "Je verrais bien."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je suis sûre que bientôt il te montrera ce qu'il ressent vraiment," sourit Alice.

On arriva à Port Angeles et Alice ne perdit pas de temps avant de me traîner dans les magasins pour me montrer tous les vêtements qui me mettraient en valeur et quelles couleurs flatteraient le mieux mon teint. Elle en vint à la conclusion que le bleu était ma couleur et que j'avais besoin de porter plus de robes et plus de jupes. Aveuglément, j'achetais deux jupes et quatre hauts qui avaient tous été approuvé par Alice et Rosalie. Après deux heures de shopping, j'étais prête à suivre le conseil d'Edward et à faire semblant d'être malade, mais la garce têtue en moi refusait de faire quoi que ce soit le mentionnant donc je continuai à contre-coeur.

"T'as jamais pensé à te teindre les cheveux, Bella ?" me demanda Rose après qu'on se soit finalement assises pour manger. Alice s'était éloignée pour répondre à un appel de son bien-aimé.

"Um...si, mais j'ai toujours eu trop peur pour le faire. Pourquoi ?" lui demandai-je.

"Je ne sais pas, j'étais juste entrain de me dire que tu serais adorable en brune," me dit-elle en fixant mes cheveux, me rendant légèrement nerveuse. J'avais entendu parler d'Alice et Rose et de tous leurs relookings. Il faudrait juste que j'arrive à esquiver ce changement autant que possible. Alice revint s'asseoir, elle semblait légèrement nerveuse.

"Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te demander et c'est vraiment pas grave si tu ne veux pas," dit Alice en me prenant la main.

"Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandai-je nerveusement.

"Jasper est en route pour ici," commença-t-elle. "Mais Edward est avec lui." Je sentis mon visage pâlir.

"Si tu ne veux pas le voir, il n'y a pas de problème, je verrais Jazz plus tard," me dit-elle.

"Non, c'est bon. Il faudra bien que je lui fasse face un jour ou l'autre donc autant en finir," marmonnai-je. Je pouvais le faire, je le laisserais vaquer à ses occupations et je vaquerais aux miennes.

"T'es sûre ? Ils seront là d'ici dix minutes. Rose, Em est avec eux," ajouta-t-elle et le visage de Rose s'éclaira.

Fantastique, alors je n'aurais pas le soutien de Rose sur ce coup-là non plus. On était donc tous en couple, dans le sens des paires bien sûr. Je me préparai à relâcher ma garce intérieure lorsque je vis la Volvo d'Edward se garer devant le restaurant. Il en sortit et... Seigneur, avait-il vraiment besoin d'être aussi beau ? Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme d'habitude, presque comme si il avait passé la matiné à tirer dessus. On se leva et on sortit à leur rencontre. Alors que tout le monde se mettait par paire et commençait à se diriger vers différents magasins, je finis par devoir traîner Edward derrière moi. Il n'essaya pas de me parler, il se contenta de me suivre, la tête basse et les mains dans les poches. La tension entre nous était insupportable, c'en était à un point où je voulais juste m'arrêter et lui crier dessus.

"Je suis désolé Bella." J'entendis le plus bas des murmures. Il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

"Pardon ?" demandai-je en m'arrêtant.

"Je t'ai dit que je suis désolé, okay ?" me demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, mais en évitant toujours mon regard.

"Tais toi, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu as été plutôt clair, hier." Oui, ma garce intérieure était définitivement sur le sentier de la guerre aujourd'hui.

"Non, écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir offensé. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention. J'ai juste... Seigneur, je n'ai pas apprécié ce qu'elle avait dit sur toi et je me suis énervé, okay ?" dit-elle, en évitant toujours mon regard.

"C'est pour ça que tu l'as invité à sortir hier soir pour te 'faire pardonner' ? lui demandai-je en mimant des guillemets. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une expression effrayée apparaissait sur son visage. C'était la seule preuve dont j'avais besoin. "Je suppose que c'est la vérité, alors," dis-je en m'éloignant.

"Attends," dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras et en me forçant à me retourner. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux maintenant. "Oui... Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai invité Jessica à sortir hier soir, avant que ça ne tourne court. Mais, je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement et lui dire que je ne voulais plus être avec elle." Ses yeux s'étaient fait suppliants et je l'avais presque pardonné mais il me manquait une petite parcelle d'information.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'avant que ça ne tourne court' ?" demandai-je fermement.

"Q...Quoi ?" balbutia-t-il.

"Edward, dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît," le suppliai-je presque.

"Elle a essayé de... On s'est..." balbutia-t-il.

"Okay, il faut que je m'éloigne," commençai-je mais il m'attrapa par le poignet pour m'attirer vers lui.

"Elle a essayé de m'embrasser et d'aller plus loin, okay ? Mais je l'ai arrêté et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas et qu'elle ne me plaisait plus," me dit-il.

"Est-ce que tu as répondu à son baiser ?" demandai-je simplement.

"Oui...mais ensuite elle s'est énervée quand je lui ai dit que je ne la désirais pas et elle a recommencé à se comporter comme une garce," marmonna-t-il en rougissant. Oui, Edward Cullen rougissait en me racontant qu'il s'était fait jeté. Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres et il me regarda avec curiosité.

"Edward Cullen s'est fait jeté," souris-je en recommençant à marcher.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive dernièrement," me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me sentis rougir.

"Je ne te pardonne pas," commençai-je et je vis son visage s'affaisser. "Je ne sais pas comment réagir à ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Jess, mais j'apprécie ton honnêteté, donc oublions ça pour le moment, okay ?" lui demandai-je.

"Je pense que ça me va," sourit-il.

Étonnamment, le reste de la promenade ne se fit pas dans un silence gêné, mais dans un silence agréable. Pourquoi avais-je cédé ? Bien sûr, il savait que je ne lui avais pas entièrement pardonné, je n'arrivais pas à ignorer l'image de Jess et lui qui flottait dans ma tête. La bulle de jalousie qui gonflait dans mon ventre me donnait envie de courir à la rencontre de Jessica pour lui crier qu'il m'aimait moi et pas elle. Mais je n'en étais pas encore sûre. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit n'avait pas arrêté de se poser cette question au cours des derniers jours, et je savais que je ne resterais pas très longtemps en colère après Edward. Il me charmait malgré moi. Je voulais apprendre à le connaître, je voulais être la fille avec qui il se promènerait main dans la main à l'école, et je voulais qu'il dise à tout le monde que je lui appartenais. J'étais sûre que ça n'arriverait jamais, mais une fille avait bien le droit de rêver.

"Bella, on rentre manger une pizza et regarder un film, ça te dit ?" me demanda Alice lorsqu'ils nous rejoignirent.

"Je dois rentrer chez moi, mon père sera bientôt là et j'ai des devoirs à faire." Je vis Alice grimacer de tristesse à cette nouvelle. Je savais que je la privais d'une séance de maquillage à mes dépends.

"Je peux ramener Bella chez elle, si vous allez tous à la maison," intervint Edward. J'avais oublié qu'il était à côté de moi.

"Oh vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire," commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par Alice.

"C'est si gentil, Edward. On passera prendre les pizzas sur le chemin de la maison donc ça serait plus simple. Em et Jazz peuvent monter avec Rose et moi," dit Alice en décidant de tout. Je la vis faire un petit sourire à Edward.

"Bella," dit-il en plaçant sa main dans mon dos et en me guidant vers sa voiture. Je lançai mon regard le plus noir possible à Alice et suivit Edward à contre-coeur dans sa voiture.

Lorsqu'il me ramena chez moi, il ne parla pas beaucoup. Il se contenta de me demander dans quels magasins on avait été, et ce que j'avais acheté. La plupart du temps, on se contenta d'écouter de la musique et de profiter du silence agréable qui régnait entre nous. Alors qu'il se garait devant chez moi, je ne souhaitai rien de plus que cette journée se termine, elle était devenue de plus en plus bizarre et difficile et ça continuait. Et maintenant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était me coucher et dormir.

"Merci, je te verrais demain," lui dis-je en mettant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Ouais, j'ai hâte de voir l'expression sur le visage de Jess lorsqu'elle me verra te parler demain. Peut-être qu'elle arrêtera enfin de croire que je suis amoureux d'elle," dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Seigneur, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il changer aussi rapidement de personnalité ?

"Tu vois, pourquoi tu fais ça ?" soupirai-je.

"Quoi ?" me demanda-t-il, confus.

"Okay, d'abord tu me dis que c'est moi qui te plaît et pas Jess, ensuite tu l'invites à sortir bien que tu saches de quoi elle est capable, ensuite tu l'embrasses et tu me demandes pardon pour ça, et maintenant tu agis comme si c'était un jeu pour toi. Est-ce que tu vas te moquer de moi ? Parce que je ne compr-"

Mon babillage s'interrompit brutalement lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous l'effet du choc et je me figeai sur mon siège alors que sa main se posait doucement sur ma joue pour la caresser. Et ça me fit fondre, je répondis à son baiser avec tout ce que j'avais. Tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de ses derniers jours apparut dans ce baiser, mais il se termina presque aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Il me regarda, ses yeux brillant avec plus d'excitation que je ne n'en avais jamais vu avant.

"T'es mignonne quand t'es en colère," sourit-il.

"Je...École...Te verrais là-bas," balbutiai-je en cherchant la poignée de porte. Il rigola doucement alors que je sortais de la voiture. J'étais sûre d'avoir trébuché au moins trois fois sur le chemin me menant à chez moi mais il ne démarra pas.

Il continua à me regarder jusqu'à ce que je referme la porte derrière moi.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 10 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Oh Seigneur, Edward Cullen m'avait embrassé...moi !

J'avais envie de crier et de courir partout dans la maison. Mais je ne le fis pas, je gardai mon calme, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je fasse mes devoirs ce soir. Je me rendis dans la cuisine et déposai mon sac et ma veste sur une chaise. Je sortis des ingrédients de la réserve et commençai à préparer des fajitas pour le dîner. Je n'arrêtai pas de sourire mais une fois encore, de nombreuses questions m'obsédaient. Okay, il m'avait embrassé...c'était pas vraiment un truc incroyable... Ah ! Va dire ça à ce stupide sourire sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je supposai qu'il ne m'aurait pas embrassé si je ne lui plaisais pas, mais ayant très peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, je n'avais aucune idée de se qui se passerait lundi matin à l'école. Est-ce qu'on serait, genre, ensemble ou est-ce que les gens penseraient qu'on se déteste à cause de notre dispute.

"Hey, Bells," entendis-je de la porte d'entrée.

"Hey, papa, comment était la pêche ?" lui demandai-je, en souriant toujours stupidement.

"Les poissons n'avaient pas envie de nous voir aujourd'hui," marmonna-t-il, en déposant son matériel de pêche sous l'escalier.

"Awh, ben, ça mordra plus la prochaine fois. Je prépare des fajitas pour le dîner," ajoutai-je. Ouais, tout pour me distraire de mes pensées.

"Ça sent super bon, appelle moi quand ce sera prêt," dit-il avant de sortir de la cuisine. "Tout va bien, Bella ?" me demanda-t-il en revenant. Bordel !

"Ouais, tout va bien papa, pourquoi ?" demandai-je.

"Pour rien, tu as juste l'air surexcitée. On dirait que tu t'es promenée avec un cintre dans la bouche toute le journée tellement tu souris," dit-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre la porte.

"Non, rien de bien spécial. J'ai juste passé une bonne journée avec Alice et Rose," dis-je innocemment.

"Bella qui est heureuse d'avoir fait du shopping...maintenant, je sais que tu mens," rigola-t-il.

"Ben, qu'est-ce que je peux te dire ? Je suppose que mes nouveaux amis font ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi," dis-je en haussant les épaules et en essayant de me débarasser de mon sourire.

"Ouais...je suppose. En tout cas, c'est agréable de te voir aussi heureuse, Bella," me dit-il en me souriant paresseusement.

"Je le suis," dis-je songeusement. "Maintenant, file dans le salon, je t'appellerai lorsque le dîner sera prêt," ajoutai-je en lui lançant une serviette.

**ooOoo**

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que le reste de la soirée fut semblable à la journée mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. J'étais plutôt sûre que j'avais passé la majeure partie de la soirée à gribouiller sur mon cahier pendant que Charlie regardait du sport à la télé. Je savais que si j'avais été toute seule, j'aurais passé la soirée à penser à ce baiser.

Malheureusement, mon plan n'avait définitivement pas empêché mon esprit de s'égarer, et lorsque j'allais me coucher, j'étais submergée, je m'imaginai en robe blanche et Alice et Rosalie - débarassées de leurs déguisements de ninja- dans de magnifiques robes de demoiselles d'honneur.

**ooOoo**

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours aussi rêveuse. Je réussis d'une manière ou d'une autre à faire mes devoirs, même si je doute d'avoir répondu correctement. Je ne serais pas surprise de m'apercevoir que je n'avais fait qu'écrire 'Il m'a embrassé,' encore et encore. J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'Edward Cullen ressentait effectivement quelque chose pour moi, même si j'ignorais quoi. Et même si je n'en avais définitivement pas envie, j'allais devoir en parler avec lui et découvrir qu'elles étaient _ses intentions à mon égard_. Je ne voulais pas être une simple conquête de plus, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas lui révéler mes sentiments pour le moment.

Le baiser n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce que je pourrais avoir. Je voulais un groupe d'amis, je voulais une meilleure amie complètement folle et aimante et par-dessus tout, je voulais un petit ami. Je voulais un garçon qui m'embrasserait et me serrerait dans ses bras et qui m'aimerait pour celle que je suis. Il faudrait que je parle à Edward si je voulais que mon rêve devienne réalité. Mon linge en était à la moitié du programme d'essorage lorsque mon portable commença à vibrer furieusement. Je regardais le numéro mais ne le reconnus pas. Je décrochai donc avec un timide 'Allo ?'

"Hey Bella !" me dit une voix avec un horrible accent italien, et en un instant, je reconnus Emmett.

"Hey, mec, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?" demandai-je.

"Oh sympa ! Je suis blessé, Bella, blessé ! Je devrais juste raccrocher !" dit-il d'une voix faussement blessée.

"Oh, arrête de jouer la comédie," soupirai-je. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui m'appelle ? Où sont Alice et Rose ?"

"Elles viennent de partir," me dit-il. "Elles m'ont dit : 'Dis lui qu'on arrive, donc elle a 15 minutes pour se préparer à la soirée pyjama de sa vie," dit-il avec une voix aiguë.

"Mais c'est dimanche," répondis-je, totalement confuse. Est-ce que les gens font des soirées pyjama le dimanche ?

"Ouais, alors heureusement qu'on va à l'école tous ensemble. Edward t'emmènera à l'école demain matin et Alice veut une soirée pyjama ce soir. Alors," dit-il, en ayant l'air ennuyé.

"Mais je n'ai même pas demandé à Charlie," balbutiai-je.

"Ben vas-y ! Tu as 15 minutes, Bella, ciao," rigola-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Merde ! Une soirée pyjama chez Alice. Alice. Dont le frère est Edward. Merde ! Je glissai ma tête dans l'entrée du salon. Charlie ronflait doucement sur le sofa. Okay, je pouvais le faire. Il suffisait juste que je lui dise ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais en boîte pour boire et me droguer, j'allais à une soirée pyjama entre fille.

"Papa," chuchotai-je en le secouant.

"Hmm," marmonna-t-il, en entrouvrant les yeux.

"Papa, Alice vient de m'appeler, elle m'a demandé si je voulais aller dormir chez elle ce soir."

"Y'a école demain," marmonna-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

"Ouais, mais on va tous à la même école. Alice a dit qu'elle m'y emmènera demain et j'ai fait tous mes devoirs," le suppliai-je. Je devais lui faire croire que je voulais y aller.

"Tant que tu es à l'école à l'heure demain matin et que tu ne restes pas debout stupidement tard ce soir," dit-il en se réinstallant sur le canapé.

Comme si je pouvais répondre à sa dernière requête, malgrès tout, j'hochai la tête et l'embrassai sur le front. Il soupira et marmonna quelque chose qui sonnait comme 'gentil sommeil'. J'étais à peine à la moitié des escaliers lorsque je l'entendis ronfler à nouveau.

Okay, une soirée pyjama entre filles et avec le garçon qui m'avait embrassé. J'hyperventilai à nouveau alors que j'attrapai un sac de voyage au fond de mon armoire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été à une soirée pyjama auparavant donc je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui s'y passerait. J'attrapai ensuite mon 'joli pyjama' comme je l'appelais. En fait, c'est un pyjama plutôt cher que ma mère m'avait offert quelques mois plus tôt; je n'avais même pas encore enlevé les étiquettes. J'étais plutôt du genre jogging et débardeur pour dormir. Je pliai mon pyjama et le plaçai dans mon sac. J'y ajoutai des vêtements pour le lendemain et attrapai mon sac d'école. Seigneur, on aurait dit que je partais en vacances.

J'essayai de me calmer lorsque j'entendis klaxonner devant chez moi. Avec un gros soupir, j'attrapai mes sacs et descendis, franchis la porte d'entrée en me préparant à ce qui serait probablement la plus longue soirée de ma vie.

**

* * *

Votre attention s'il vous plaît^^ : Mon homme m'a annoncé qu'on partait passer la semaine prochaine avec des amis dans un chalet dans les bois. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour me surprendre, il a fait énormément d'heures supp pour avoir une semaine de congés donc la moindre des choses c'est que je ne me concentre que sur lui, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce qui veut dire, pas d'update la semaine prochaine, pour aucune de mes histoires. De toutes façons, j'suis même pas sûre qu'on aura une connexion internet. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerais quand même de travailler un peu sur mes traductions. Y'aura bien un moment où les hommes auront besoin d'affirmer leur masculinité... Donc, prochain chapitre, le 8 juillet.^^ Et que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews !**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 11 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Hey, Bella," sourit Alice alors que je me précipitai vers la voiture. "Seigneur, j'espère que tu n'as rien oublié," rigola-t-elle.

"C'est trop ?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, confuse. "Je peux enlever quelques trucs," commençai-je.

"Bella, monte dans la voiture, ça va," dit-elle en continuant à rire.

Je montai à l'arrière et me détendis un peu. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais passer une nuit entière en sa présence. Même si je ne devais pas oublier que je faisais une soirée pyjama avec Alice et Rose... Si ça se trouvait, je ne le verrais même pas.

"Bon, les garçons sont partis chercher les pizzas et on s'occupe des glaces et des films, okay ?" Merde !

"Les garçons seront à la soirée pyjama ?" demandai-je nerveusement.

"Ouais, c'est pas vraiment une soirée pyjama, tu sais. C'est plutôt histoire de passer la soirée tous ensemble," me dit Alice.

"Oh, okay, alors au moins ce ne sera pas une soirée salon de beauté."

"Hey, c'est pas parce que les garçons seront là que ça veut dire que je ne m'amuserai pas avec toi," sourit Alice. Gah, je n'échapperais jamais à ces relookings !

On s'arrêta devant le videoclub et je suivis songeusement les filles alors qu'elles se précipitaient vers les comédies romantiques. Désolée, mais ce n'était pas mon genre de films. En fait, j'aimais bien regarder un film de guerre avec Charlie de temps à autres. J'étais plutôt fan des films d'action. Je me dirigeai vers les nouveautés et choisis RockNRolla. Des flingues, des gangsters et beaucoup d'action. J'étais sûre que les garçons seraient bien plus impressioné par mon choix que par ceux de Rose et Alice.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" me demanda Rose alors que je déposai le film sur le comptoir.

"Un film," dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Très drôle, Bella, mais c'est plein de flingues et d'autres saloperies," me dit-elle alors qu'elle lisait la jaquette. "Et c'est anglais," ajouta-t-elle.

"C'est avec Guy Ritchie et Gerard Butler," répliquai-je alors que son visage restait impassible. Je soupirai.

"Okay," souris-je en hochant la tête. "Guy Ritchie...L'ex-mari de Madonna. Gerard Butler... Gerry dans P.S I Love You," dis-je en espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

"Gerry ! Oh, j'adore ce film. Il est si gentil dedans," dit-elle en se précipitant à nouveau vers les comédies romantiques. Inutile de se demander ce qu'elle allait chercher.

Une fois qu'on eut payé pour les films, la glace et le popcorn, on remonta dans la voiture et on se rendit chez Alice. Je devais bien admettre que j'étais plutôt nerveuse. Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds chez elle et je fus totalement surprise lorsqu'on se gara devant une grande maison presque au milieu de nulle part. La maison était magnifique; ma mère aurait dit hors du temps. Je montai sous le porche en traînant toutes mes affaires et attendis qu'Alice ouvre la porte.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre Bella, les meilleurs amis se contentent d'entrer," dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

"Laisse tes affaires là, je les monterais après. Si tu veux bien aller dans le salon," me dit-elle en faisant un geste vers la pièce à ma gauche.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et vis que la pièce était vide. Je soupirai et m'assis sur le canapé bleu. Ça ne faisait qu'une minute que j'étais installée lorsque j'entendis des bruits provenant de la pièce attenante. Je me levai et m'y rendis. Lorsque j'ouvris doucement la porte, mes yeux furent immédiatement attirés par le magnifique piano placé dans un coin de la pièce, et encore plus par le garçon qui y était assit. Parce que c'était Edward, mais que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant, il avait l'air tellement à l'aise et détendu. Comme si tous les drames de l'école et sa 'réputation' n'étaient rien.

"Tu es doué," soufflai-je en m'appuyant contre la porte. Il releva la tête, choqué, et loupa plusieurs notes. Je me retins de rire lorsque je le vis rougir.

"Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était là. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer pour un public," dit-il d'une voix teintée de gêne. Mais, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il avait reprit son air suffisant.

"Je ne voulais pas te perturber. Je suis désolée," dis-je en m'approchant pour m'asseoir avec lui sur le banc.

"Tu en joues ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Oui," répondis-je en commençant à jouer 'Chopsticks'. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de rire. "J'ai appris ça en regardant le film 'Big'. Tom Hanks est entré dans la légende avec ce morceau," gloussai-je. C'était étrange mais toute ma nervosité des deux derniers jours avaient complétement disparue et je me sentais enfin détendue.

"Ben tu vois, maintenant je suis jaloux, je ne pourrais jamais jouer aussi bien. Les classiques ne sont rien comparé à la musique incroyable de 'Chopsticks' !"

"Très bien, quelque chose avec plus de classe alors," dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir alors que je commençai à jouer le solo de piano des 'Noces Funèbres'.

"J'aime ça," me dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ça vient des 'Noces Funèbres', j'adore ce morceau. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à jouer convenablement; j'ai appris à jouer ce morceau parce que je voulais désespérément être capable de jouer quelque chose de bien. Mais c'est censé être un duet donc ça sonne un peu faux," dis-je en le regardant. Son expression s'était faite confuse. "Quoi ?"

"Les Noces quoi ?" me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Les Noces Funèbres... Me dis pas que t'as jamais vu de Tim Burton," dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me mettre debout.

"Hey, où tu vas ?" dit-il en se levant pour me suivre.

"Chercher Alice dans cette immense maison... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin de semer des miettes de pain pour retrouver mon chemin... Je ne vais pas loin," lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil alors que je passai la porte.

Bordel ! D'où me venait cette soudaine confiance en moi ? Il y a moins d'un jour, je n'aurais jamais pu lui dire quelque chose de ce genre mais sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, j'étais contente qu'il veuille savoir où j'allais et aussi d'avoir vu cet aspect plus innocent de lui. J''étais bien consciente que je ne le reverrais pas de sitôt. Les garçons ne furent pas long à revenir avec les pizzas et comme je l'avais prédit, Emmett fut fou de joie que j'ai loué RockNRolla. Il me dit que je l'avais sauvé pour au moins deux heures. Même Edward semblait approuver mon choix. On était tous installé autour des pizzas lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer à nouveau. J'entendis ensuite une conversation entre deux personnes qui devint de plus en plus claire, alors que les personnes s'approchaient du salon.

Un homme et une femme, qui avaient tous les deux dans les trente-cinq ans entrèrent dans la pièce en portant des sacs et en se souriant comme des adolescents énamourés. La femme avait des cheveux d'une incroyable couleur caramel qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, un visage en forme de coeur et des yeux verts semblable à ceux d'Edward. Je réalisai immédiatement que c'était sa mère. L'homme était vraiment magnifique. C'était peut-être un peu étrange de décrire un homme comme magnifique mais je ne trouvais aucun autre mot pour le décrire. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière, ses traits fins le faisaient sembler bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était et ses yeux étaient d'un marron chaud semblable à ceux d'Emmett. Il était évident que c'était le père d'Edward. C'était étrange mais adorable de voir leurs parents qui étaient si profondément amoureux. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais je me sentis à nouveau nerveuse, comme une étrangère dans cette famille.

"Alice !" dit chaleureusement la femme, "c'est si gentil à toi de nous avoir dit que vous passiez la soirée ensemble...ici," continua-t-elle, toujours souriante. J'adore lorsque les parents sont gentiment sarcastiques.

"Désolée maman, mais je m'ennuyais trop, c'est pour ça que sont fait les dimanche," dit-elle en faisant un geste vers nous.

"Vos devoirs sont faits ?" demanda-t-elle, en regardant tout d'abord Alice, qui hocha joyeusement la tête, puis Edward, qui acquiesçât paresseusement, et enfin Emmett qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle leva les yeux au ciel à cette réponse; je suppose que c'est celle qu'elle recevait toujours.

"Les règles habituelles : ne faîtes pas trop de bruit et vous allez tous à l'école demain," dit-elle en regardant tout le monde. "Oh, bonjour ma chérie, je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissions," dit-elle en me tendant la main. Alice ouvrit la bouche pour me présenter mais Edward sauta sur ses pieds et commença à faire les présentations lui-même.

"Maman, voici Bella Swan. Bella, voici ma mère, Esme," dit-il en souriant fièrement. Euh, je n'aurais jamais crû qu'il serait le genre de garçon à être proche de sa mère.

"Eh bien, Bella, c'est un plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance," me dit-elle, en me souriant chaleureusement et en attrapant ma main entre les deux siennes. Je la vis lancer un regard curieux à Edward. "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi," me dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers tous les autres. "Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici," ajouta-t-elle en me souriant à nouveau.

"Merci beaucoup, votre maison est magnifique," dis-je en regardant tout autour de moi. Les parents aiment les compliments, non ?

"Maman a fait pratiquement toute la décoration ici," ajouta Edward.

"Tu me donnes bien trop de crédit," rigola-t-elle. "Je vous laisse tranquilles maintenant, mais Bella, ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. J'espère qu'on se reverra souvent," me dit-elle avant de nous faire un signe de la main en se dirigeant vers la pièce au piano.

"Votre mère est géniale," rigolai-je.

"Je pense qu'elle était surexcitée à l'idée de te rencontrer," gloussa Alice. "Edward n'a pas arrêté de lui parler de toi, la nuit dernière."

Oh Seigneur, je me sentis rougir...encore une fois. Je rigolai nerveusement avant de prendre une tranche de pizza des mains d'Emmett et de m'asseoir par terre à côté de Rose. Les filles avaient demandé...enfin, plutôt exigé de regarder PS I Love You en premier, ce qui nous fit grogner et bouder Emmett et moi. Je suis même sûre qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup sur le moment. Assis, avec un oreiller sur les genoux, les bras croisés, et une expression ennuyée sur le visage. Le seul point positif de ce film fut que je vis Gerard Butler (pour qui j'avais un petit faible) jouer de la guitare et chanter. Je n'eus même pas le temps de soupirer de soulagement lorsque le film fut fini que Rose lançait RockNRolla à Jasper en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient le regarder maintenant. Au même moment, Alice m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna dans les escaliers, en déclarant que l'heure était venue de me transformer. Edward se contenta de me faire un sourire moqueur et un petit signe de la main alors que j'étais traînée de force. Traître !

"Okay, Bella, puisque c'est ta première visite au _Salon de Alice_ **(1)**, on va y aller doucement." Je me détendis un peu. "Pas de manucure et très peu de maquillage," continua-t-elle. Okay, ça devrait aller. "Mais puisqu'on ne fait rien de tout ça, nous nous permettrons donc de travailler sur une autre partie de ton corps..." ajouta-t-elle alors que j'entendis Rose rire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?" demandai-je, ma panique bien audible dans ma voix.

"On va concentrer notre attention sur tes cheveux... Du calme, Bella, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, et tu seras une autre femme après ça," me dit Rose avec un sourire rassurant. "Mets ça," ajouta-t-elle ensuite en me tendant un masque.

"Oh, ouais, parce que ça va carrément me détendre," dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel sous le masque.

Il était inutile d'essayer de les arrêter, elles se contenteraient de m'attacher à ma chaise pour faire ce qu'elles voulaient de toutes façons. Je savais qu'elles faisaient quelque chose à mes cheveux et lorsque je sentis l'odeur de la teinture, je sus que mes cheveux ne seraient plus blonds lorsque je rouvrirais les yeux. La panique commença à me submerger, accompagnée par un sentiment d'excitation. Bien sûr, je haïssais l'aspect maquillage de tout ça mais je souhaitais un changement aussi drastique depuis quelques temps. C'était comme si tout ce que j'avais souhaité au cours de ma vie de lycéenne se réalisait d'un coup et ça me rendait plutôt heureuse. Il leur fallut plus de temps que ce que je croyais pour me teindre les cheveux; je supposai qu'elles n'avaient pas pris en compte la longueur de mes cheveux, bien qu'en moins d'une heure, je fus entraînée dans la salle de bain où Rose retira le masque de mes yeux pour le remplacer par ses propres mains alors qu'Alice rinçait mes cheveux.

"Est-ce vraiment bien nécessaire ?" marmonnai-je alors qu'Alice enroulait une serviette autour de mes cheveux et que Rose m'aidait à me rasseoir en face du miroir d'Alice.

"Tout à fait, on ne veut pas que tu vois quelle couleur c'est," dit-elle joyeusement.

Les vingt minutes suivantes furent passée à me sécher les cheveux alors que les mains douces d'Alice redéfinissaient mes boucles naturelles.

"Alice, Emmett demande s'il peut avoir de la glace ?" dit Jasper en faisant irruption dans la pièce. "Ça te va bien, Bella," ajouta-t-il.

"J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis d'accord avec toi," grognai-je, parce que j'avais toujours le masque sur les yeux.

"Jasper ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la voir pour le moment," dit Alice en le chassant de la pièce. "Et dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas en manger jusqu'à ce qu'on soit redescendues," ajouta-t-elle à travers la porte.

"C'est bientôt fini ?" pleurnichai-je en gigotant sur ma chaise.

"Je suppose," soupira Alice. "Jasper va dire à tout le monde ce qu'il a vu de tout façon, donc tu ferais aussi bien de voir. Mais laisse moi te mettre une touche de maquillage d'abord. Rose, est-ce que tu peux tenir ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'elle ne voit pas la couleur ?" sourit-elle, alors qu'elle m'enlevait le masque.

"Espèce de Tyran," marmonnai-je alors qu'elle commençait à me maquiller. Rien de bien dramatique, vraiment, un peu de blush, pas que j'en ai besoin et du gloss.

"Okay, Bella, ferme les yeux." J'obéis rapidement, prête à tout pour en finir au plus vite. Je sentis mes cheveux retomber autour de mon visage et la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise tourna.

"Okay, ouvre les yeux," me chuchota Rose. Elles étaient si dramatiques ! En soupirant, j'ouvris les yeux et fis face à la fille dans le miroir, sauf que ce n'était pas moi. La fille en face de moi avait une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres rose et les joues légèrement rosie; ses yeux marrons étaient écarquillés par la surprise. Mais le plus choquant venait de ses cheveux, le blond sale avait disparu remplacé par un profond brun chocolat. Ça lui allait vraiment bien. Il me fallut une minute pour réaliser que la fille qui me regardait c'était moi; je ne me rappelai pas être comme ça. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Des nouveaux amis, une nouvelle vision de la vie, une nouvelle moi je suppose. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à...à quel point j'étais belle. Je n'avais jamais rien trouvé qui me plaisait chez moi mais là j'étais conquise.

"Une autre cliente satisfaite," dit Alice en faisant semblant de retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle et Rose s'appuyait l'une contre l'autre.

"Vous êtes les plus incroyables, intelligentes, douées..." commençai-je.

"C'est bon, on sait qu'on est géniales," dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Encore plus important...mes meilleures amies au monde, vous êtes...je ne trouve même pas les mots," dis-je alors qu'elles se penchaient pour me serrer dans leurs bras.

"Ouais, ouais, on a comprit, on est géniales. Viens, Edward veut savoir à quoi tu ressembles," sourit Rose. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

"Okay, écoute Bella, on sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, alors dis-nous," me dit Alice en sautant pour s'asseoir sur la table.

"Rien...on s'est juste...embrassés dans sa voiture," dis-je en rougissant.

"Et..." dit Rose en hochant impatiemment la tête.

"Et rien, il m'a embrassé et c'est tout."

"Wow," dit Alice abasourdie. Je lui fis un sourire timide.

"Non, je veux dire, wow, il n'a pas essayé d'aller plus loin." Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils, confuse. "Je veux dire, tu connais mon frère, non ? Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, alors je suis surprise qu'il n'ait pas essayé d'aller plus loin avec toi. Il doit vraiment tenir à toi, Bella." Je souris à nouveau mais j'avais du mal à dissimuler mes pensées quand à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. "Viens," ajouta-t-elle en attrapant ma main et en me tirant dans les escaliers.

"Les garçons, permettez-moi de vous présenter la nouvelle Bella Swan," dit-elle lorsqu'on entra dans la pièce.

Jasper leva un chapeau imaginaire dans ma direction et me dit un 'Bien le bonjour, ma'ame,' d'une voix séduisante avant de rire. Emmett applaudit et me fit un clin d'oeil. Quant à Edward...ben, il ne dit rien, il se contenta de s'approcher de moi pour attraper ma main et me traîna hors de la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Emmett me faire un clin d'oeil et Alice sourire d'un air satisfait avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Il me tira silencieusement dans les escaliers et à travers un couloir pour me mener dans ce que je reconnus comme étant sa chambre. La porte eut à peine le temps de se refermer qu'il m'avait déjà plaqué contre, ses mains de chaque côtés de mon corps et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était très différent du baiser tendre qu'on avait échangé la veille, il était plein de passion et de feu et il m'excitait. Mes mains aggripèrent ses cheveux et je répondis à son baiser, parcourant sa bouche. Il avait si bon goût.

"Putain, tu es si sexy," grogna-t-il dans ma bouche.

"Je suis contente que ça te plaise," dis-je en ralentissant le baiser. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas l'air aussi pressé que moi à l'idée de stopper ce baiser. J'enlevai doucement mes mains de ses cheveux et les posai sur sa poitrine, en poussant un petit soupir satisfait, en espérant qu'il comprendrait le message. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, et il commençait à me mettre de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Edward !" dis-je en le repoussant.

"Je suis désolé, c'est juste que...Je ne te comprends pas. Tu m'as embrassé hier. Puis tu viens pour passer la nuit chez moi et tu m'embrasses encore, passionément oserais-je ajouter, et ensuite tu me repousses ?" dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

"Je ne fais rien pour te rendre confus," criais-je presque.

"Si. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec toi," me dit-il, frustré.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?", dis-je, en colère. "C'est par ce que je sais ce que tu es, et ne le nie pas parce que tu es fier de ta réputation. Je ne fais pas confiance à celle que je suis lorsque je suis avec toi. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, okay, vraiment, mais je ne veux pas te céder juste pour que tu puisse me considérer comme une autre des tes conquêtes et je sais que si je n'avais pas arrêté tout ça, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais été," dis-je à travers mes dents serrées.

Il resta assit là, à écouter tout ce que je lui crachai sans dire un mot. Je levai les mains en signe de défaite et me précipitai hors de sa chambre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on finisse par se disputer ? Ce n'était pas censé être aussi difficile. Je laissai échapper un soupir de défaite, et redescendis lentement. Je me rendis dans le salon pour voir tout le monde plongé dans le film, même Alice et Rose semblaient être interessées. Je m'assis silencieusement par terre à côté d'Alice et quelques minutes plus tard, Edward entra et s'assit le plus loin possible de moi. L'avais-je vraiment énervé ? Bien que je ne voulais pas y penser, tout ce que je lui avais dit était la vérité. Je ne me faisais pas confiance lorsque j'étais avec lui, je savais que je voulais être avec lui, mais je ne voulais pas offrir ma _vertu, façon de parler,_ à quelqu'un à qui je ne faisais pas entièrement confiance. Je connaissais son tableau de chasse et je ne voulais pas être une autre de ces 'filles qui ont donné leur virginité à Edward Cullen'.

"Okay, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La tension est à couper au couteau ici," dit Emmett, après environ une demi-heure de silence.

"On est entrain de regarder le film, Emmett," dit doucement Edward.

"Non, il s'est passé quelque chose et je ne vais pas rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé, alors maintenant viens," dit Emmett en attrapant le bras d'Edward. "Et toi...," dit-il en attrapant le mien.

"Hey, tu ne peux juste pas-" Il m'interrompit.

"Hey ! Ne m'interromps pas. Vous allez régler ça parce que je veux une soirée tranquille, et pas être mal à l'aise," dit-il en nous entraînant tous les deux dans la cuisine avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Edward soupira et s'assit sur le plan de travail alors que je m'appuyai contre la table et que je croisai les bras. Je savais que je n'étais qu'une garce têtue et je savais que ce n'est pas une bonne qualité mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je change ça dans l'immédiat. Après cinq minutes passées sans que l'un d'entre nous ne parle, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser.

"Je rentre chez moi," dis-je séchement en me dirigeant vers la porte.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" dit-il. J'étais sûre d'avoir entendu de la panique dans sa voix.

"Parce que je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière d'une boucle temporelle, tout ce qu'on fait c'est nous disputer ! De plus, Emmett veut passer une bonne soirée et je suis sûre que ce sera le cas si on ne la gâche pas," dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. C'est à ce moment là que je l'entendis.

"Je suis désolé." Le plus bas des murmures. Je me tournai et le regardai.

"On dirait que je ne fais que te blesser avant de m'excuser," dit-il en me faisant face. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, pas du tout. C'est tout nouveau pour moi, je veux dire, tu sais ce que j'étais avant et je n'embellis rien pour toi. Ma réputation compte beaucoup pour moi, et oui, j'ai couché avec la majorité des filles de l'école," Je dûs détourner les yeux à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre ça. Je savais à quoi m'attendre, mais ça faisait mal. Je veux dire, franchement, personne n'aime entendre parler des anciennes conquêtes de son coup de foudre actuel. J'éprouvais de la jalousie. Mais sa main se glissa sous mon menton et il releva doucement ma tête pour que je lui fasse à nouveau face.

"Mais tu me plaîs vraiment," continua-t-il. "Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, et ce serait vraiment stupide de te dire que je ne te désire pas...que je ne te désire pas dans ma vie, parce que c'est le cas," dit-il alors que sa main se posait sur ma hanche. "C'est juste...que je ne veux vraiment pas tout gâcher," dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était un sentiment étrange pour moi d'entendre le garçon le plus populaire de l'école mettre son coeur et son âme à nu, en me décrivant ce qu'il ressentait, presque aussi fort que lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il me voulait terriblement. Je n'étais bien évidemment pas prête mais j'éprouvais le besoin de savoir que je n'était pas complètement opposée à cette idée. Je lui fis un sourire en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens; il baissa les yeux sur nos mains liées et les reposa ensuite sur moi. L'inquiétude était bien visible dans ses magnifiques yeux vert.

"Je sais et tout ça est nouveau pour moi...plus que pour toi, d'une certaine manière. Je ne suis pas encore prête à faire ça...mais tu le savais déjà. Mais peut-être que c'est une 'bonne chose'," Il avait l'air encore plus confus...okay, comment expliquer à un garçon que le 'sexe n'est pas tout'. "C'est nouveau pour nous deux, donc pourquoi n'irions nous pas étape par étape, explorer ces nouveaux territoires ensemble," ajoutai-je, en haussant un sourcil, ce qui me gagna un sourire détendu de sa part.

"Une étape à la fois...okay," sourit-il. "Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu faire quoi que ce soit qui te mettrait mal à l'aise," ajouta-t-il.

"Je sais, mon mignon, je sais," souris-je.

"J'ai juste l'habitude de toujours obtenir ce que je veux," me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Pas cette fois...désolée," marmonnai-je alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres des siennes. Un soupire satisfait m'échappa alors que ses mains se glissaient dans mes cheveux et que les miennes se glissaient dans ceux d'Edward. Il gémit doucement dans ma bouche alors que je tirais légèrement sur ses cheveux. J'eus un sourire satisfait alors que je m'approchai de lui pour m'appuyer contre son corps parfait.

"Okay, vous pouvez revenir maintenant. Je vois que les choses se sont arrangées," dit Emmett en s'appuyant contre la porte avec un sourire satisfait.

Je vis bien qu'Edward était aussi gêné que moi alors qu'Emmett éclatait bruyamment de rire et retournait dans le salon.

"Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à ça," souris-je alors que je capturai à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser rapide, avant de le repousser et de me rendre dans le salon.

**

* * *

(1) En français dans le texte.**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 12 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je devais bien l'admettre, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que mon dimanche soir se passe comme ça. Quand Alice avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'on passe la soirée tous ensemble, je m'en moquais un peu pour être honnête. Ce n'était pas comme si j'aurais pu appeler une fille pour lui dire de venir ni rien, je ne savais toujours pas comment ils avaient réagis à l'incident avec Jessica. Pas que ça m'intéressait non plus, c'était juste histoire de passer le temps.

Mais le plus bizarre c'était que j'avais envie de voir Bella. Après ce baiser dans la voiture - qui était à mon avis son premier baiser parce que, heh, je savais que j'étais doué mais pas à ce point là - je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à elle. Donc imaginez ma surprise, alors que j'étais assis à mon piano, entrain de jouer en ne pensant qu'à elle, de la voir se tenir dans l'entrée, j'avais presque eu une attaque. J'avais loupé des notes, j'avais balbutié et j'étais presque certain que d'avoir rougit, mais j'avais réussi à me reprendre, à redevenir calme et charmant, c'était ma spécialité. Vraiment sympa, pourquoi Alice ne m'avait-elle pas prévenu que Bella venait ? J'aurais pu prendre le temps de préparer quelque chose qu'elle aurait aimé, quelque chose qui aurait fait qu'elle m'aime plus; j'avais besoin qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, le pari était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensai. C'était bizarre, j'aurais crû que l'argent était mon souçi principal.

Elle s'était assise à côté de moi et avait commencé à jouer ce stupide morceau tiré de Big et je m'étais étouffé de rire, même si en même temps, j'avais trouvé ça adorable qu'elle se concentre autant. Ensuite elle avait commencé à jouer une chanson des trucs funèbres là, je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention mais quelque chose s'était agité dans mon estomac lorsque j'avais vu à quel point elle était à l'aise et heureuse; et lorsqu'elle était sortie de la pièce avec son petit speech sur les miettes de pains et un clin d'oeil, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Qui était cette fille ? Est-ce qu'un seul baiser avait vraiment fait apparaître cette fille amusante et dragueuse que je ne connaissais pas ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, je voulais en apprendre plus sur elle.

**ooOoo**

Donc après le retour d'Emmett et Jasper avec les pizzas, on s'installa dans le salon pour regarder P.S I love you. Un film de filles, mais étonnamment, Bella n'eut pas l'air de l'apprécier. Alice et Rose, d'un autre côté, babillèrent comme des bébés du début à la fin. Je dus bien lui reconnaître qu'elle avait choisi un bon film d'action, et je commençai vraiment à aimer apprendre ce genre de petites choses sur elle. Quand le premier film fut fini, elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire le moindre mot qu'Alice et Rosalie la traînèrent à l'étage pour un relooking.

"Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?" me demanda Emmett dès qu'on entendit la porte se fermer à l'étage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" demandai-je.

"J'veux dire, vous êtes ensemble ou quoi ? Elle apparaît un beau jour et tu déclares pratiquement ton amour pour elle," dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

"Seigneur, j'aime bien cette fille, okay ? C'est juste l'une de ces situations où tu réalises que la personne qui te plaît a toujours été là mais que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué auparavant," dis-je en haussant les épaules; c'était la vérité, même si je dissimulai quelques petits trucs.

"Je marche pas. Tu ne dragues que des filles qui veulent...coucher avec toi," dit-il avec un sourire. "Mais pas Bells... Je suis juste curieux," ajouta-t-il.

"Tu n'es pas le seul," dit Jasper en intervenant dans la conversation.

"C'est quoi ce putain d'interrogatoire !" soupirai-je. Apparemment, j'allais devoir leur en dire un peu plus. "Okay, j'admets que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Mais, un jour, on a commencé à parler en bio, et elle avait l'air plutôt cool. Elle ne m'aime pas, ça rend tout ça bien plus excitant, c'est comme une partie de chasse," souris-je.

"Donc tu veux bien coucher avec elle," dit Emmett en fronçant les sourcils. Retraite ! Retraite !

"Non ! Seigneur, écoute, je sais ce à quoi tu penses mais c'est vraiment pas le cas. J'aime apprendre des choses sur elle. C'est une fille intelligente, drôle et têtue. Elle peut me gérer, on aura qu'à voir jusqu'où ça ira."

"Bien..." commença Jasper. "Parce qu'on l'aime bien." Il dit ça en regardant Emmett qui hocha vigoureusement la tête, "et on ne veut pas que tu gâches tout," rigola-t-il.

"Ouais, parce que c'est toujours moi qui gâche tout. Je vais te dire un truc cependant, cette fille sait se défendre," dis-je en me rappelant de nos précédents accrochages.

"On sait, on pense qu'elle est bien pour toi," dit Emmett, en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je repoussai férocement sa main.

"Arrête d'être aussi crétin et met ce putain de film," rigolai-je en lui lançant le DVD.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Emmett gigotait sur place, se plaignant d'un manque de glace. Jasper dût donc monter demander à Alice s'ils avaient le droit d'en manger, parce qu'on avait beau ne passer qu'une simple soirée ensemble, c'était quand même la soirée d'Alice et elle contrôlait tout. Donc je ne fus pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'il redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, en secouant la tête de déception. Emmett grogna et roula sur le dos pour hurler dans un coussin.

"Mais écoutez ça," ajouta-t-il. "Elles ont fait leur relooking à Bella, et elle est pas mal du tout," dit-il en me regardant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui ont fait ?" demandai-je, en songeant qu'elles l'avaient probablement couverte de maquillage pour la faire ressembler à toutes les traînées avec qui j'étais sortit.

"Nan, vieux, tu verras ça par toi-même," continua-t-il en se rasseyant sur le sofa.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon estomac était noué. Je voulais désespérément voir la fille à laquelle je n'avais pas arrêté de penser au cours de ces derniers jours, je voulais désespérément voir à quel point Alice et Rosalie avaient détruit sa peau de porcelaine avec trop de fond de teint et de fard à paupière.

J'entendis des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers, et les noeuds se resserrèrent, j'avais besoin de la voir.

"Les garçons, permettez-moi de vous présenter la nouvelle Bella Swan," dit Alice en tenant la porte ouverte.

Bella entra lentement dans la pièce et ma putain de mâchoire tomba. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux d'un blond sale, que je n'aimais pas vraiment, avaient disparu et étaient remplacés par un magnifique brun foncé. Alice savait que je préférais les brunettes, elle avait fait ça pour moi. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas de maquillage, juste un peu de poudre rose sur ses joues, pas qu'elle en ait besoin, vu sa tendance à rougir. Elle était incroyable. J'avais besoin d'elle maintenant; cette pensée me rappela mon rêve de la veille, ce qui me provoqua une douloureuse érection. Putain, bien joué, Edward. Souhaitant désespérément ne pas attirer l'attention des autres, et risquer d'être totalement embarrassé, je me levai silencieusement et la rejoignis aussi vite que possible, j'attrapai sa main et la tirai hors de la pièce, remerciant silencieusement Alice pour la beauté qui me suivait. Je l'entraînai rapidement dans ma chambre et je n'eus pratiquement pas le temps de refermer la porte que je l'avais déjà plaqué contre, mes mains voyageant désespérément dans ses cheveux brillants.

"Putain, tu es si sexy," grognai-je dans sa bouche. Elle marmonna quelque chose, mais pour être honnête, j'étais bien trop excité pour le réaliser, tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était lui enlever ses vêtements, l'allonger sur mon lit et entrer en elle. Mais mes pensées stoppèrent brusquement lorsqu'elle me repoussa, le souffle court.

"Edward !" dit-elle. J'aurais dû m'excuser, lui dire que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, que j'étais juste excité et en mode auto-pilote. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, je commençai à lui crier des conneries comme quoi elle jouait avec moi. Ironique, non ?

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle me dit toute la vérité; elle ne se faisait pas confiance lorsqu'elle était avec moi. Elle ne voulait pas être une autre de mes conquêtes, et elle ne voulait pas que je l'utilise. Comment savait-elle que si on avait continué à s'embrasser, c'était exactement ce qui se serait passé ? C'était presque comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Je m'assis sur mon lit et écoutai tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les mains au ciel et qu'elle se précipite hors de la pièce. Je ne lui en voulais pas, après tout, elle n'avait fait que décrire ce que j'étais supposé faire et même si je ne voulais définitivement pas perdre le pari, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir, euh...coupable. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Seigneur, pourquoi ne pouvais-je juste pas la baiser et oublier tout ça ? Pourquoi devais-je m'attacher à elle ? Ce n'était vraiment pas une partie du plan. Pourtant, j'éprouvais le besoin de lui demander pardon et d'essayer de justifier mes actions du mieux possible sans lui en dire trop.

A contre-coeur, je me levai, retournai dans le salon et m'assis par terre le plus loin possible de tout le monde, en partie parce que je n'aimais trop la proximité mais surtout parce que j'avais toujours une érection plutôt visible et que je ne voulais pas que les autres s'en rendre compte. Quelle formidable situation dans laquelle tu t'étais mis, Edward, bien joué.

Après environ une demi-heure de silence complet, Emmett commença à babiller quelque chose au sujet de nos humeurs emo qui lui gâchaient sa soirée. J'ignorai complètement de quoi il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il nous attrape tous les deux par le bras et qu'il nous enferme dans la cuisine en nous ordonnant de 'régler ça'. J'étais sûr qu'il se tenait derrière la porte pour écouter ce qu'on se disait parce qu'il avait fait la même chose avec Alice et Jasper auparavant. Je savais que Bella ne dirait rien, elle était bien trop têtue pour faire le premier pas et mon cerveau n'arriva pas à décider par où commencer avant qu'elle ne me crie qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Immédiatement, ce foutu noeud revint dans mon estomac et je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle s'en aille ce soir, elle devait rester donc d'un seul coup, sans même réfléchir, je lui dis ce qu'elle voulait entendre. "Je suis désolé."

"On dirait que je ne fais que te blesser avant de m'excuser," marmonnai-je. Et je supposai que c'était vrai, je l'avais blessé au cours de notre dispute au sujet de Jessica, puis ensuite je l'avais dragué, et j'avais fini par embrasser Jess. Dieu seul savait pourquoi elle m'appréciait.

"Tu sais ce que j'étais avant et je n'embellis rien pour toi. Ma réputation compte beaucoup pour moi, et oui, j'ai couché avec la majorité des filles de l'école," Je ne voulais vraiment pas aborder ce sujet mais il fallait qu'elle voit quel genre de mec j'étais. Aucun secret...enfin, sauf un.

Je vis bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de truc qu'elle voulait entendre donc j'essayai rapidement de lui remonter le moral en lui disant à quel point elle me plaisait, et bizarrement, je pense que j'étais sincère. Je lui dis à quel point j'avais peur de tout gâcher, et ajoutai stupidement à quel point j'avais envie d'elle. Dieu seul sait pourquoi mais elle eut une drôle d'expression sur le visage lorsque je lui dis ça. J'étais plutôt curieux de voir comment elle allait réagir à ça, mais elle s'était contenté de sourire et de me dire qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça mais que c'était une bonne chose. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être une bonne chose ?

"C'est nouveau pour nous deux, donc pourquoi n'irions nous pas étape par étape, explorer ces nouveaux territoires ensemble." Elle haussa un putain de sourcil d'une putain de manière suggestive. Etape par étape, je pouvais faire ça et j'en avais envie.

Je voulais être celui qui lui ferait découvrir toutes ces nouvelles expériences. C'était encore plus amusant et excitant que le pari, et pour être tout à fait honnête, le pari était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais. Je me penchai vers elle pour lui dire que j'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais parce que, franchement, c'était la vérité mais elle marmonna quelque chose du genre 'pas avec elle,' ou un truc comme ça avant de m'embrasser. Ce ne fut pas aussi passionné ou désespéré que le baiser dans ma chambre, ni aussi doux et sage que celui dans ma voiture, et j'étais entrain de me dire qu'on avait trouvé le juste milieu lorsqu'Emmett entra dans la cuisine et gâcha tout.

On retourna s'asseoir avec les autres dans le salon, installés ensemble sur le sofa, en nous tenant la main comme un putain de couple marié mais j'aimais ça. Si ça me donnait l'opportunité de toucher n'importe quelle partie de son corps, alors j'étais content. Mais vers minuit, Alice décida qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait se coucher. Honnêtement, je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer et je dois bien admettre que je fus plutôt énervé lorsqu'Alice éloigna Bella de moi, mais au moins, ça me donnait un peu de temps pour éclaircir mes idées. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais pour Bella, tout ce que je savais c'était que un : elle me faisait me sentir bizarre à l'intérieur, et deux : je voulais vraiment coucher avec elle. Mais je n'arrivais pas à décider si c'était à cause du pari ou non. Je savais que je ne voulais pas perdre mon argent mais je ne voulais plus coucher avec elle que pour le pari, maintenant. Je décidais de suivre le mouvement et voir ce qui arriverait, mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ce putain de pari n'était pas prioritaire dans mon esprit, Bella l'était.

**ooOoo**

Je montai lentement à l'étage et entrai dans ma chambre. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux déjà décoiffés et me mis en boxer avant de ramper dans mon lit. Je commençai à me plonger dans un rêve intéressant lorsque j'entendis ma porte craquer et un rayon de lumière m'éblouit.

"Tu es réveillé ?" me demanda une petite voix depuis la porte.

"Ouais, à peine," marmonnai-je. Je ne réalisai même pas qui c'était.

"Est-ce que je peux entrer ?" chuchota la voix.

"Est-ce qu'on ne peut parler de ce que tu veux me dire demain, Alice ?" dis-je en tirant ma couverture sur ma tête, pour protéger mes yeux de la lumière.

"En fait, c'est Bella, mais okay, je reviendrais," dit-elle en commençant à refermer la porte.

"Attends !" hurlai-je presque. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réalisé plus tôt que c'était Bella ? "Viens, maintenant," chuchotai-je, en m'asseyant. J'entendis un petit gloussement puis je sentis le lit se creuser un peu alors qu'elle s'installait sur les couvertures. Seigneur, même en pantalon de pyjama et en débardeur elle était terriblement sexy.

"Pas que je ne sois pas heureux de te voir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demandai-je, en suppliant mon estomac de se dénouer.

"Un rendez-vous de minuit; enfin il est plus de minuit, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire," gloussa-t-elle, en gigotant légèrement pour croiser les jambes. J'imitai son geste sous les couvertures.

"Ah, je vois. Et quel est le but de ce rendez-vous de minuit ?" demandai-je avec un sourire satisfait.

"Ben, j'étais entrain de réfléchir, dans mon lit," commença-t-elle, "à propos du étape par étape." Je voyais bien que ce qu'elle voulait me dire la gênait. Mais je voulais entendre ces choses de sa bouche.

"Oui, continue," acquiesçai-je.

"Ben, peut-être qu'on pourrait passer à l'étape suivante," dit-elle en jouant avec ses mains. Ce fut tout ce qu'il me fallut. Ces quelques mots réussirent à me rendre à nouveau dur comme la pierre. Je remerciai mentalement ces putains de couvertures.

"Quoi comme étape exactement ?" balbutiai-je.

"Rien d'extrême," dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. "Juste des petits trucs comme ça," dit-elle en attrapant ma main et en la guidant vers sa hanche, avant de la faire remonter lentement sur ses côtes et son cou pour la placer dans ses cheveux. Je répondis gentiment en l'attirant vers moi et en l'embrassant profondément. Elle gigota un peu pour se retrouver presque assise sur mes genoux et elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, tirant doucement dessus. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais rien fait, elle savait définitivement comment exciter un mec.

"Agréable ?" me demanda-t-elle dans le baiser.

"Très," répondis-je alors qu'elle se penchait pour m'embrasser dans le cou et me mordiller l'oreille. Elle s'arrêta et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de se reculer et de faire courir sa main très légèrement sur mon torse nu.

"Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point c'est agréable," dis-je en fermant les yeux et en respirant profondément.

"Garde les yeux fermés," chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle attrapait ma main droite et qu'elle la plaçait sur sa joue. Je pouvais sentir son sourire sous mes doigts. Elle embrassa doucement ma paume avant de faire voyager ma main entre ses seins et sur son estomac, essayant de me faire comprendre qu'elle aimait ce qu'on était entrain de faire autant que moi. Elle remonta doucement ma main sur son corps et souffla doucement lorsque mes ongles effleurèrent sa poitrine et ce fut à ce moment là que j'ouvris les yeux.

Elle était magnifique, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle se mordait légèrement les lèvres. Bien que nous ne faisions presque rien, c'était l'expérience la plus érotique de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais fait aussi peu de chose avec une fille auparavant. Habituellement, on faisait tout pour jouir le plus rapidement possible tous les deux, mais maintenant, Bella ne faisait que m'allumer mais je m'en moquais.

"Tu as raison, c'est agréable," marmonna-t-elle, en ouvrant les yeux et en me faisant un sourire paresseux.

"Bien," chuchotai-je en l'attirant pour un autre profond baiser. Cette fois, elle s'allongea à côté de moi mais toujours sur les couvertures, et je ne voulais rien de plus que l'attirer en dessous avec moi et presser mon érection contre elle pour lui faire savoir que je voulais beaucoups plus. Mais je ne le fis pas, j'avançai à son rythme, l'embrassant doucement et caressant ses côtes. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque j'effleurai sa hanche donc bien sûr, je le refis, encore et encore. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser qu'on échangeait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" chuchota-t-elle.

"Rien, j'en apprend juste un peu plus sur toi," chuchotai-je en passant à nouveau mes ongles sur sa hanche.

"Pareil pour moi," dit-elle en baillant. "Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre," marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

"Tu peux rester ici, t'sais," ajoutai-je en lui mordillant l'oreille.

"Je ne veux pas donner une attaque à ta mère," rigola-t-elle.

"Elle s'y attend," chuchotai-je sans réfléchir et je la sentis se tendre immédiatement. Merde, bien joué Edward.

"Je vais y aller," dit-elle en s'asseyant.

"Attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça...vraiment," plaidai-je.

"Ça va, j'aurais du m'y attendre. Dieu seul sait comment ça va se passer à l'école demain. Je vais devoir m'y faire. Mais j'essayes de montre le bon exemple à tes parents, leur faire comprendre que tu es peut-être entrain de changer," dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté et je compris que je ne gagnerais pas cette manche.

"Okay, je te verrais demain matin," acquiesçai-je, alors qu'elle déposait un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de quitter ma chambre.

Fallait vraiment que je gâche toujours tout, non ? Apparemment, j'étais doué pour ça. J'avais presque réussi ! Je me rallongeai en songeant à quel point ce serait bizarre à l'école, et je savais que les gars voudraient un compte-rendu de ce qui s'était passé. Mais je n'arrivai pas à me sortir ce qui venait de se passer de la tête. C'était probablement l'expérience la plus sensuelle que j'ai jamais connu, mon corps entier brûlait d'impatience, et tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était lui caresser la poitrine.

Ouaip, c'était officiel.

J'étais foutu.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **Pixie . Girl .cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie. Girl .cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 13 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je fus réveillé par les stupides rayons de soleil qui envahirent ma chambre. Pourquoi je n'ai pas fermer les volets hier soir, songeai-je en me tournant pour voir mon réveil. Il allait s'allumer d'ici dix minutes donc je ferais tout aussi bien de me lever, me dis-je en sortant de mon lit et en me rendant dans ma salle de bain. Je me glissai rapidement dans la douche en espérant que ça me réveillerait. Malheureusement, j'avais mal dormi la nuit dernière, j'avais eu beaucoup trop de pensées dans la tête, et avec la petite visite de Bella, je ne m'étais pas endormi avant trois heures du matin. J'enfilai un jean bleu pâle et un pull gris clair; j'ébouriffai mes cheveux comme toujours, me brossai les dents et descendis prendre un petit-déjeuner. Mes parents étaient déjà à table, entrain de manger.

"Tu es debout tôt, mon chéri," me dit ma mère en se levant pour me préparer quelques toasts.

"Ouais, je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir," lui dis-je en me servant une tasse de café.

"Comment s'est passé ta soirée ?" me demanda mon père avec curiosité.

"C'était sympa, des pizzas, des films, comme d'hab," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Hmm," dit-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur son journal.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, confus.

"Rien, c'est juste que toi et Bella semblez bien vous entendre," dit-il, à nouveau avec curiosité.

"Papa, est-ce qu'on doit vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?" demandai-je en attrapant ma tête à deux mains.

"Dis-moi juste que tu seras prudent avec celle-là." J'étais sûr que ma mère était derrière tout ça.

Après notre conversation sur Jess, et ensuite le fait que je ne parle que de Bella, et qu'enfin elle passe la nuit ici, j'étais sûr qu'elle était à l'origine de cette conversation.

A ce moment-là, Bella entra doucement dans la pièce en souriant timidement. Elle portait un jean large qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, un débardeur noir et mon gilet gris. Où avait-elle trouvé mon gilet ? Pas que ça me dérangeait, il lui allait bien. Ses cheveux nouvellement bruns étaient tirés dans son habituelle queue de cheval même si elle était cent fois plus belle maintenant, avec quelques mèches folles qui tombaient autour de son visage.

"Bonjour, ma chérie, aimerais-tu un petit déjeuner ?" lui demanda ma mère, toujours la parfaite hôtesse.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît," dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

"Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, c'est Alice qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda ma mère en lui tendant une boîte de céréales.

"Oui, c'est elle et merci beaucoup," répondit-elle en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille.

"Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontré, hier, je suis Carlisle, le père d'Edward," lui dit mon père en lui tendant la main.

"Bella," répondit-elle en attrapant sa main.

"Je dois dire que je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, ton nom a très souvent été mentionné au cours des dernières semaines." Oh Seigneur, pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de m'embarrasser ?

"Oh vraiment ?" dit-elle en me regardant.

"Oui, et je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance, j'espère que l'on te reverra souvent," dit-il en attrapant la main de ma mère.

"Oh, je suis sûre que ce sera le cas," sourit Bella en prenant une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

**ooOoo**

Il fallut une demi-heure avant que tous les autres n'entrent dans la cuisine, encore à moitié endormis et ne voulant pas aller à l'école. Après une bonne dose de cafféine et de nourriture, je me sentais bien mieux que lorsque je m'étais réveillé. Je fus reconnaissant envers Alice lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle irait à l'école avec Emmett aujourd'hui, ce qui signifiait que Bella et moi passerions un peu de temps tout seuls. J'allais avoir besoin de me préparer pour la journée à venir. J'attrapai mon sac et entraînai Bella vers la sortie, en criant aux autres que je les verrais plus tard. J'ouvris la porte de la voiture pour elle et elle me fit un sourire timide avant de s'asseoir. Ouaip, c'est moi, Edward Cullen, le gentleman.

"Sympa, ton gilet,' dis-je en me glissant derrière le volant. "Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?" lui demandai-je.

"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé mon adresse email ?" riposta-t-elle.

"Ahh, touché," souris-je avant de démarrer la voiture.

La plus grande partie du voyage se fit en silence, elle passa la plupart de son temps à regarder par la fenêtre donc je mis le lecteur CD en route, tout pour me distraire de ma nervosité.

"Pearl Jam ?" demanda-t-elle sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre. Wow, cette fille connaissait ses classiques.

"Ouais, c'est le CD de mon père. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de nouveau, ma musique m'ennuyait trop."

"J'adore cette chanson," dit-elle en remplaçant la chanson 'Alive' par la chanson 'Jeremy'.

"Jeremy ?' Tu aimes cette chanson, alors que ce n'est pas l'une des plus connues ?" dis-je, surpris.

"Ouais, et alors ? J'ai une petite tendresse pour le grunge," rigola-t-elle. "Le mari de ma mère, Phil, les adore. Lorsque je vais la voir, j'entends toujours parler de la grandeur de Pearl Jam et de Silverchair," dit-elle avant de chanter en rythme avec la musique. Elle avait une voix adorable.

"Silverchair ?" demandai-je.

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Silverchair ou des Noces Funèbres," dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher entre nous, du coup," dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes.

Je rigolai de son comportement étrange et stupide, me jugeant à partir d'un film et d'un groupe, mais je me promis cependant de faire des recherches là-dessus.

"Alors, écoute Bella, je voulais juste te dire, quand on sera à l'école, si quelqu'un te dit quoi que ce soit," commençai-je, une pointe de panique bien audible dans ma voix.

"Est-ce que c'est tout ce qui te rend nerveux ?" rigola-t-elle. J'hochai la tête, légèrement confus qu'elle s'en moque autant. "Tu dois vraiment te calmer, gars, arrête d'y penser. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu réalises que je gérais l'école chaque jour avant de faire ta connaissance. Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ce que tu crois," dit-elle en me caressant la main.

C'était nouveau; c'était elle qui essayait de me rassurer, et depuis quand avais-je commencé à agir comme une putain de fille ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'essayai de me calmer, alors qu'on se garait devant l'école. Mes amis se tenaient à l'entrée de l'école, ils virent ma voiture se garer et me regardèrent avec curiosité alors que je sortais de la voiture et la contournais pour ouvrir la portière de Bella. Mike commença à rire, je suis sûr que la mâchoire d'Eric tomba au sol et Tyler avait l'air stupidement énervé. Je réalisai que j'étais entrain de gagner et une expression satisfaite apparut sur mon visage. J'étais pratiquement convaincu que personne ne noterait la signification première de mon sourire. Je commençais à être sérieusement obsédé par cette fille.

"Tout le monde nous regarde," me chuchota-t-elle.

"Ils ne te regardent pas toi," dis-je avec un sourire. "Il est évident qu'ils me regardent moi," ajoutai-je en lui attrapant la main et en me dirigeant vers l'établissement. Oh, ouais, un putain d'homme fier, ça c'est moi.

**ooOoo**

J'avais vu l'expression sur le visage de Newton, qui disait 'Tu-vas-devoir-me-dire-tout-ce-qui-s'est-passé,' et j'avais su que je lui dirais. Même s'ils n'étaient pas ce que je pourrais qualifier d'amis, je voulais voir l'expression ennuyée de Tyler lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné. De toutes façons, il ne gagnerait pas. Donc je ne fus pas surpris lorsque j'entrais dans la cafétaria de voir Mike m'appeler. Bella était assise avec Alice et Rosalie comme d'habitude. Tout irait bien pour elle pendant quelques minutes, alors que je réglai quelques affaires.

"Messieurs," dis-je en hochant la tête et en m'asseyant. "Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demandai-je avec un sourire satisfait.

"Quelques infos nous feraient plaisir, merci," dit Tyler à travers ses dents serrées. "Jess m'a dit que tu l'avais envoyé bouler, vendredi soir." Je souris en me rappelant la stupide dispute que j'avais eu avec Bella ce jour-là.

"Ouais, je ne dois pas baiser d'autres filles, je crois que c'est un de nos accords," dis-je en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

"Ouais, mais Jess s'est jetée sur toi, tu ne l'avais encore jamais repoussé," dit-il confus. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai le rôle de Jess dans ce petit jeu. Tyler l'avait envoyé après moi pour me faire perdre le pari, et comme l'idiot que j'étais, j'avais failli marcher. Putain de coup bas.

"Ouais, ben, c'est le cas maintenant," dis-je froidement.

"Tu réalises qu'elle n'est qu'un pari ? Même si elle est bien plus baisable maintenant, je m'amuserais peut-être avec elle lorsque tu auras fini," me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Un grognement s'échappa presque de mes lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de putain de moyen que Tyler s'approche de ma Bella.

"Est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous me vouliez ?" soupirai-je, en faisant de mon mieux pour contrôler ma colère.

"Oh, juste un truc, dépêches-toi, d'accord ? Je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre qu'elle t'envoie bouler," rigola-t-il.

"Je vous verrais plus tard," dis-je en me levant et en m'éloignant. Je n'étais vraiment plus de bonne humeur, maintenant. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont Tyler parlait de Bella, en fait, je mourrais d'envie de lui arracher la tête, mais je devais sauver les apparences. Je me dirigeai vers ma famille et rapprochai la chaise de Rose de celle d'Emmett pour pouvoir m'asseoir à côté de Bella.

"Conversation intéressante ?" me demanda-t-elle. "Tu as l'air plutôt tendu," ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude.

"Je n'aime juste pas la manière dont Tyler te regarde," grognai-je presque.

"Tyler n'est pas du tout mon genre," dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en volant une frite dans l'assiette d'Emmett.

"Comment ont réagi tes fans à ton nouveau look ?" demandai-je. Elle haussa lentement les épaules, en mâchonnant toujours sa frite.

"Pas beaucoup de remarques aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une reprise de 'Tu es vraiment une geek, Swan,' et trois choeurs de 'Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit chez elle', " rigola-t-elle. J'aimai qu'elle ne montre rien, même si ça devait quand même lui faire mal d'entendre ce genre de chose.

"Tu sais, je peux toujours les passer à tabac pour toi, si tu veux ?" offris-je en serrant les poings.

"Je pense que je peux m'occuper d'elle. En parlant de remarques de garces cruelles, ta petite-amie vient juste d'arriver," sourit-elle en faisant un signe vers la porte. Je me tournai rapidement pour voir Jessica et ses copines en plastique scanner la pièce.

"Oh, et au fait, tu peux l'insulter autant que tu veux aujourd'hui, je ne prendrais pas sa défense," rigola-t-elle alors que, sans surprise, Jessica se dirigeait vers notre table.

"Salut, Jess," souris-je. "Je vois que tu es bien rentrée chez toi l'autre soir."

"Marrant, alors j'ai décidé que j'avais peut-être été un peu dure avec toi l'autre soir. Je suis d'accord pour ce dîner quand tu veux, Eddie." Putain, c'était quoi le problème de cette fille à tout le temps m'appeler Eddie.

"Est-ce que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ?" demandai-je, totalement confus. "Je t'avais invité à dîner pour te dire que je ne voulais plus te voir, donc je suppose que ce n'est plus d'actualité," dis-je, en haussant les épaules, et en regardant prudemment Bella. Je savais bien qu'elle avait dit qu'elle s'en moquait, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas l'énerver aujourd'hui. Mais, à nouveau sans surprise, Jess se concentra rapidement sur Bella.

"Tu sais, il était avec moi dans sa voiture, vendredi soir. On a presque tout fait," sourit-elle fièrement, comment si elle avait marqué un point contre Bella. Maintenant, toute la pièce nous écoutait. C'est pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était ma vie sexuelle, mais ça ne me plaisait pas que Bella soit impliquée. Putain d'ironie encore une fois.

"Presque tout... Ça veut dire quoi précisement ? Tu voulais qu'il te baise dans sa voiture ? T'es une fille classe, toi," dit Bella en se tournant pour lui faire face. Putain, ma meuf la remettait à sa place. Je devais bien admettre que j'étais impressionné. Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle savait se défendre contre moi mais elle se défendait tout aussi bien contre Jess. Ma meuf remettait carrément Jess à sa place.

"Ben...Je...Ce n'est pas le sujet," balbutia Jess.

"En fait, t'as raison, parce que si tu as abordé ce sujet c'est juste parce que tu espérais qu'il ne m'en avait pas parlé, mais il l'a fait, et pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'en moque," dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Tu penses que c'est juste parce que tu as un nouveau look que tu vaux mieux que moi, mais c'est pas le cas," dit Jessica avec un regard noir.

"Je m'en fous d'être meilleure que toi, je sais que j'ai plus de classe que toi, mais après tout, qui n'en a pas," ajouta Bella et j'entendis un éclat de rire provenant de Jasper et Emmett. Je devais bien admettre que ma Bella la remettait violemment à sa place.

"Très bien, Eddie, appelle moi quand tu voudras un peu plus d'action que ça," cracha-t-elle alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour se rendre auprès de Tyler. Bella soupira et se tourna à nouveau pour faire face à notre table. J'étais figé par le choc suite à cette scène.

D'où venait cette Bella garce ? Parce que je l'adorais.

"Seigneur, Bella, je croyais qu'on allait devoir jeter de la boue sur vous," rigola Emmett alors que Rosalie lui mettait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. "Ma garce intérieure est réveillée aujourd'hui," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ouais, ma meuf avait été une vraie garce avec Jess.

"Je dois bien avouer que je suis très impressionné, miss," dis-je en lui caressant la main. "Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être aussi garce," rigolais-je.

"Que avec ceux qui me cherchent...autrement, je suis un ange," sourit-elle en m'embrassant sur le nez. Vous voyez, si ça avait été n'importe quelle autre fille, je lui aurais dit de me lâcher mais elle était si adorable que je voulais qu'elle le refasse. Je me repris rapidement lorsque je vis Tyler me regarder, avec Jess collée contre lui.

"Alors, Bella, est-ce que tu viens à la fête vendredi soir ?" intervint Alice.

"Quelle fête ?" demanda Bella en regardant autour d'elle.

"La fête qu'on fait vendredi soir," sourit Alice. Ah, voilà qui était nouveau.

"Je suis désolé, on fait une fête ? Pourquoi ? Et au fait, papa et maman vont te tuer," rigola Emmett.

"Parce qu'il y a le match de basket d'Edward, et qu'il va gagner. Et au fait, papa et maman seront à une oeuvre de charité à l'hôpital et ils ont réservé une chambre d'hôtel. Le timing est parfait, si je peux me permettre," expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler de ça mais je supposais que ce serait cool de faire une fête. Ça me permettrait de me changer les idées. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par la sonnerie, et à contre-coeur, j'accompagnai Bella à sa salle de cours, l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

"Je te vois après ?" me demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire oui.

"Je ne peux pas, amour. J'ai un entraînement après les cours, mais je peux venir te voir ce soir, si tu veux ?" ajoutai-je.

"C'est pas grave, soit un bon garçon et va faire tes trucs de mecs," dit-elle en me chassant gentiment. "Passe moi un coup de fil ce soir, okay ?"

"Promis," souris-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Seigneur, je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses lèvres.

**ooOoo**

L'entraînement fut agité, entre le choc de Yorkie et la frustration de Tyler, j'avais vraiment du mal à croire qu'on était tous du même côté !

"Mec, tu l'as déjà baisé ?" me demanda Mike au beau milieu de l'entraînement.

"Quoi ?" chuchotai-je complètement surpris. Comment pouvait-il être aussi direct, c'était pas supposé être un secret ? "Ça te regarde pas, mais non," dis-je froidement.

"Vieux, bien sûr que ça me regarde. J'ai 250 $ sur toi," me dit-il avec un sourire.

"S'il te plaît Mike, pas ça, j'ai pas la tête à parler de ça," crachai-je. Il fallait que je m'éloigne aussi vite que possible sinon j'allais coller mon poing dans son visage répugnant. Pourquoi avais-je fait un putain de pari avec ces mecs, c'était que des cons. Je savais bien que c'était moi qui avait crée tout ça, mais je ne voulais pas que Bella soit impliquée.

**ooOoo**

Ce soir-là, dès que je fus rentré, je l'appelai. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa putain de voix et de l'imaginer entrain de me sourire alors que je lui parlai.

"Hey Bella," chuchotai-je au téléphone.

"Hey," soupira-t-elle paresseusement. Je regardai ma montre, vingt-et-une heures trente, elle ne pouvait pas déjà être entrain de dormir.

"Je te réveille ?" lui demandai-je.

"Non, non, je suis juste fatiguée, je suis toujours fatiguée," bailla-t-elle. Cette fille était trop adorable. Je suppose que c'était à prévoir, je l'avais gardé réveillée un petit moment la veille. Je me demandai si elle allait bientôt vouloir franchir une nouvelle étape, après l'expérience sexuelle la plus formidable de toute ma vie qu'on avait partagé la veille.

"Je te laisse dormir si tu veux ?" offris-je, en espérant vraiment qu'elle dirait non.

"Non, s'il te plaît, continue de parler, j'aime entendre ta voix," marmonna-t-elle. "Comment était l'entraînement ?" ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

"Bien, enfin si on oublie ce con de Newton," grognai-je.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Mike Newton ?" me demanda-t-elle. Seigneur...comment lui expliquer ?

"J'ai juste pas aimé la manière dont il parlait de toi, la manière dont il te regardait et les trucs qu'il m'a dit," criai-je presque. "Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il est suicidaire ou quoi ? Il m'a fallu tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas lui coller mon poing dans la figure," ajoutai-je avec colère.

"Oh, Edward, ça m'excite quand tu transformes en homme des cavernes," gloussa-t-elle. Je pouvais la voir entrain de sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

"Estime-toi juste heureuse que je ne te tape pas sur la tête avec une massue en bois," ricanai-je.

"Tu as un entraînement demain ?" me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"Non, pas demain. Mais mercredi. Pourquoi ?" demandai-je.

"Parce que je veux te voir, tu pourrais venir chez moi après les cours ?" suggéra-t-elle. Était-ce de l'espoir que je détectai dans sa voix ?

"Bien sûr que je vais venir, puce. Je t'emmène à l'école demain matin, au fait, alors sois prête," lui dis-je.

"Okay, je pense que je vais dormir maintenant," soupira-t-elle.

"Okay, je te verrais demain matin," répondis-je. "Bonne nuit, ma Bella."

"J'aime ces mots. Bonne nuit, mon coeur," chuchota-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je restai allongé à lire sur mon lit. Seigneur, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce que j'avais fait dernièrement, réfléchir. Je ne pensai à rien de bien intéressant. Je pensai à frapper Mike, je me demandai qui gagnerait le match vendredi. Mais surtout, je pensai à ma Bella..._Bella, Dormir, Bella endormie...dans mon lit...alors que je relève lentement son pyjama en soie..._C'est juste un fantasme..._ Je baisse lentement la tête et prend l'un de ses seins exquis dans ma bouche..._

...Quand mon téléphone commença à vibrer, putain de téléphone ! J'étais sur le point d'envoyer un message d'insulte bien sentit à la personne qui m'avait envoyé un message quand je m'aperçus que c'était ma Bella. J'ouvris mon téléphone et lu rapidement son message, mon cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure et un sourire jouant sur mes lèvres lorsque j'eus fini de le lire.

_Alors, je pensais que demain, on pourrait passer à l'étape suivante. J'ai vraiment envie de passer à l'étape supérieure...pas toi ?_

_Bisoux B x_

Cette fille peut lire dans mes putains de pensées.

_

* * *

_**C'mon anniversaire aujourd'hui *Hoche fièrement la tête* J'ai 22ans... J'ai droit à une review ?**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **Pixie . Girl .cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie . Girl .cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 14 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

_Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?_

C'était l'une des nombreuses questions qui me hantaient actuellement. Alors résumons, j'avais un petit-ami, un nouveau look, une nouvelle meilleure amie et je me lançai dans des disputes avec les garces de l'école.

_Je sais que c'est vraiment pas mon genre alors pourquoi en suis-je aussi heureuse ?_

J'avais tellement de mal à me laisser aller habituellement et là pour une fois, j'aimais aller à l'école et être avec tout le monde. Je supposai que c'était pour ça que je m'étais rapprochée d'Edward. Après cette incroyable nuit dans sa chambre, ça me démangeait de pouvoir remettre mes mains sur lui. Je savais qu'en temps normal, je n'aurais jamais agis comme ça mais il me faisait me sentir si bien. Je n'étais pas stupide, je connaissais sa réputation et je comprenais qu'il avait un passé mais je ne voulais pas être simplement une autre fille.

"Bella," entendis-je alors que je vis des doigts claquer devant moi. Je me concentrai pour voir Emmett agiter la main devant mes yeux.

"Oh, désolée, je planais," marmonnai-je en repoussant ma nourriture dans mon assiette.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" me demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés par la confusion. "Tu es bien silencieuse."

"Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... J'étais juste dans mon monde," lui dis-je.

"Ça à l'air sympa, est-ce que je peux t'y rejoindre ?" me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

"Ouais, je suis sûre que ça te plairait. Il y a des plages de sable fin, une mer turquoise et le soleil..." lui dis-je avant de m'interrompre quelques secondes. "C'est le plus important," ajoutai-je en le bousculant légèrement. "Le soleil." Il éclata de rire. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'aimais entendre son rire.

"Est-ce que ça va vraiment ?"

"Oui, ça va. Honnêtement, ne t'inquiète pas."

En fait, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, depuis que j'avais envoyé ce message à Edward lui disant que je voulais qu'on soit plus, je suppose que le mot exact serait intime ? Enfin bref, depuis que je lui avais envoyé ce message, j'avais des stupides noeuds dans l'estomac. Je savais que je voulais passer à l'étape suivante. J'en étais définitivement sûre mais je craignais juste de voir où ça nous ménerait.

**ooOoo**

Le trajet de retour fut tendu, j'étais si inquiète quand à ce qu'il voudrait de moi que j'étais sur le point de lui dire que j'avais changé d'avis. Mais je ne le fis pas, j'en avais envie. Gentleman comme toujours, il fit le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière avant de me guider vers la maison avec une main dans le bas de mon dos et ... Putain ! La voiture de Charlie était dans l'allée.

"Okay, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment, mon père est à la maison," Je sentis sa main se serrer dans mon dos avant qu'il ne se calme et ne laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré. _Fantastique !_

"Tu peux partir si tu veux, on pourra faire des trucs," commençai-je en rougissant, "Plus tard." Il me fit un sourire et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Je veux rencontrer le chef," dit-il en haussant les épaules. Oh Seigneur, pas ça. J'allais faire une crise d'anxiété, j'étais plutôt sûre que mon rythme cardiaque s'était emballée. Il voulait rencontrer mon père.

"Okay, juste... Si son pistolet n'est pas accroché, tu ferais mieux de partir," dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Je vis Edward essayer de retenir son rire mais mon expression sérieuse fit disparaître son amusement.

_Oh ouais, tu croyais que je plaisantais, mec ?_

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris la porte en appelant Charlie, la moindre des choses étant de le prévenir. Je vis Edward scanner la pièce et laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que le pistolet de Charlie était accroché à sa place. Je fus secouée par un éclat de rire silencieux et il me lança un regard noir.

"Hey, Bells," me dit mon père en descendant les escaliers. Son sourire disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il vit Edward se tenir derrière moi.

"Hey, papa. Euh, voici Edward, c'est un de mes amis de l'école," dis-je, en faisant semblant d'être une gentille fille qui n'avait pas envie de faire des choses à moitiée nue avec Edward.

"Uh huh," dit-il en observant fixement Edward. _Oh Seigneur, tuez-moi. Tuez-moi maintenant._

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur," dit Edward en faisant un pas en avant pour serrer la main de mon père.

"Ouais, toi aussi," marmonna-t-il. _Seigneur, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être gentil ?_ "Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire, les enfants ?" nous demanda-t-il en s'adossant à la porte.

_Oh t'sais, juste quelques petits câlins sur le sofa, et pis p't'être qu'on ira dans ma chambre pour être un peu plus à l'aise._

"Rien papa, on a quelques devoirs à faire. On est partenaire en bio et on doit préparer notre projet final," dis-je en haussant les épaules alors que mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

"Okay...ben, j'vais chez Billy. Il y a un match ce soir et Sue va nous préparer à manger donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire pour me nourrir ce soir, ma chérie." Il me fit un léger sourire en se redressant.

"Alors, Edward, tu vas rester longtemps ?" demanda-t-il en le fixant à nouveau.

"Pas trop longtemps monsieur, on a juste quelques devoirs à faire. J'aiderais Bella à préparer à manger et ensuite il faudra que je rentre chez moi. Il y a un match de basket cette semaine et je sais que ma mère veut que je rentre tôt," dit-il. Ce garçon pouvait devenir charmant dès qu'il le voulait. C'était un acteur incroyable, moi-même je l'avais cru pendant une seconde.

"Très bien, ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Edward. Bella, je serais de retour vers vingt-deux heures. Soyez prudent..." commença-t-il en fixant Edward. "Lorsque que vous cuisinerez. Je ne veux pas que vous mettiez le feu à la maison." _Pourquoi le sol ne s'ouvre-t-il jamais sous nos pieds lorsqu'on en a le plus besoin ?_

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur. Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra bientôt," sourit Edward alors que mon père partait. J'étais sûre que Charlie serait fou de joie à l'idée de revoir Edward mais hey, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y habitue.

Edward allait rester.

Il n'arrêta pas de nous regarder jusqu'à qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui, espérant probablement qu'on se saute dessus pour pouvoir nous attraper en flagrant délire et tuer Edward. Malgrès ce qu'il semblait ressentir, il partit et j'observai sa voiture reculer dans l'allée et tourner dans la rue. Finalement, je pus me détendre et je sentis Edward se détendre à côté de moi.

"Ton père est vraiment...intense," rigola-t-il.

"Ouais, il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir ramener des garçons à la maison, contrairement à ton père," souris-je alors qu'une expression confuse apparaissait sur son visage. "Oh, voyons, Edward, je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Je sais de quoi ton père te parlait hier matin," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Bella, tu es absurde," dit-il en m'attirant contre lui. "Mon père ne s'attend pas du tout à ce que je ramène des garçons à la maison," dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

"Wow," dis-je en le régardant fixement. "Cette blague était vraiment nulle."

"Hey, j'ai appris du meilleur," ajouta-t-il en feignant d'être horrifiée. "Et quand je dis les meilleurs, je parle bien évidemment d'Emmett," ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Seigneur, c'était vraiment un crétin. Un crétin, star de sport qui me faisait rire et sourire comme jamais je n'avais ri ni sourit.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" me demanda-t-il. Oh Seigneur, c'était ce que je redoutais. Je m'étais tellement détendue que j'avais oublié les noeuds dans mon estomac, mais maintenant, ils occupaient à nouveau toutes mes pensées.

"Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" lui demandai-je aussi calmement que possible.

"Tu me fais visiter ?" me demanda-t-il joyeusement. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire, lui faire visiter signifier lui montrer ma chambre et y rester.

"Bien sûr," dis-je avec une voix montant dans les aigus. Mes mains tremblaient lorsqu'il noua ses doigts aux miens. Je lui montrai lentement la cuisine et les magnifiques escaliers, la superbe salle de bain. J'étais sûre que si j'avais été une agent immobilier, j'aurais fait une tuerie. C'était comme si tout avançait au ralenti alors qu'on entrait dans ma chambre, n'ayant nulle part d'autre où aller.

"Bella, est-ce que ça va ?" me demanda Edward, en me caressant la main.

"Ouais, super, pourquoi ?" Oh, si calme.

"Parce que je n'ai jamais vu personne aussi nerveuse que toi, et ton coeur bat la chamade," dit-il en plaçant sa main sur mon coeur.

Franchement, je suppose que c'était le meilleur moyen de commencer.

"J'ai peur," admis-je. Son visage se fit inquiet. "J'ai juste peur d'aller plus loin et c'est pas que je ne veux pas, parce que j'en ai envie, vraiment. C'est juste que c'est totalement nouveau pour moi et je n'ai... absolument aucune idée de ce que je dois faire et toi, tu as l'habitude, je suppose," marmonnai-je, complètement embarrassée.

Il ne dit rien mais alla s'asseoir sur mon lit, fantastique, je l'avais énervé. J'étais vraiment une idiote. Il tapota silencieusement la place à côté de lui sur le lit, et dès que je fus assise, il enroula sa main autour de ma nuque et m'embrassa passionément. Okay, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

"Je ne veux que tu fasses quoi que ce soit dont tu n'as pas envie. Tu sais ce que je ressens mais je veux attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu sois prête, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Je veux que tout soit agréable pour toi, mais je ne veux pas te forcer ni rien," dit-il. Ses magnifiques yeux verts me disaient des centaines de choses et à cet instant, je ne me rappelai plus pourquoi j'avais eu aussi peur auparavant.

"Embrasse-moi," dis-je tout simplement, en m'allongeant sur le lit.

"Est-ce que tu es sûre ?" me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

"Plus que tout, embrasse moi," répétai-je alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté de moi et pressait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Notre baiser commença comme tous les autres baisers mais devint beaucoup plus sérieux lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Je sentis sa langue toucher doucement la mienne et je laissai échapper un petit soupir. Je suppose qu'il prit ça comme une autorisation puisque ses mains commencèrent à se glisser dans mes cheveux et à tirer doucement dessus. Mes mains commencèrent à voyager lentement sur son torse, je me rappelai qu'il aimait ça. Il bougea ensuite son corps pour s'allonger sur le côté et se pencher sur moi. Les baisers que nous échangions devenaient de plus en plus intenses et passionnés; on luttait pour la dominance et maintenant je lui tirai les cheveux pour bouger sa tête.

"Putain Bella," grogna-t-il alors que je tirai ses cheveux.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur mes lèvres alors qu'il jetait la tête en arrière et fermait les yeux. Un gloussement m'échappa et il redressa la tête, ses yeux brillèrent d'intensité alors qu'il me griffait les hanches avec un sourire satisfait. Je me mordis les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais mon visage alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec le bas de mon t-shirt. On regarda ses doigts glisser sur ma peau brûlante. Le temps qu'il prenait était une torture mais il continua à agir lentement avant de finalement placer sa main gauche sur mon soutien-gorge. Il ramena ensuite doucement sa main sur mon t-shirt mais ne détourna pas les yeux de là où elle avait été.

"Je pense...que ça devrait disparaître," dit-il en jouant à nouveau avec le bas de mon t-shirt. Nous y voilà ! Je me mordis la lèvre et hochai doucement la tête en m'asseyant pour qu'il puisse enlever mon t-shirt. Il se pencha à nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou, sur la clavicule et enfin à la naissance de mes seins.

"Si mes vêtements doivent disparaîtrent, alors les tiens aussi," dis-je en souriant et en lui caressant les cheveux. Il n'hésita pas avant d'enlever sa veste et sa chemise et de les jeter au sol. Il me coupa à nouveau le souffle.

"Tu es magnifique," chuchotai-je, en déposant des baisers sur son torse.

"Tu me voles mes répliques maintenant," me dit-il paresseusement avant de me forcer à me rallonger. Il déposa des baisers le long de ma clavicule avant de baisser à nouveau la tête pour cette fois m'embrasser par dessus mon soutien-gorge. Il fit ensuite descendre ma bretelle sur mon bras et toucha le sommet de ma poitrine du bout des doigts.

"Puis-je ?" chuchota-t-il.

"J'aimerais beaucoup," dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Il me fit un sourire satisfait et d'un geste vif, il baissa mon soutien-gorge et prit l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche. Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement et lui tirai les cheveux.

"J'aime t'entendre gémir pour moi," dit-il alors qu'il me mordillait légèrement.

Je voulais dire quelque chose de pervers et sarcastique à la fois mais sérieusement, mon cerveau était embrumé de plaisir et je n'arrivai à me concentrer que sur les mordillements et les suçotements.

Soudainement, Edward s'installa entre mes jambes, il retira sa bouche de ma poitrine pour la déposer sur la mienne. Je sentis ses doigts me caresser les cuisses et je voulus déséspérement plus de contact. Donc, rassemblant tout mon courage, j'enlevai ma main de son cou et la fit doucement glisser sur son torse avant de la poser sur le haut de son boxer. Il rompit le baiser et baissa les yeux entre nos corps. Je fis claquer son boxer contre sa peau, le faisant rire doucement. Mes doigts descendirent lentement et frolèrent son érection.

"Tu vois ce que tu me fais," gémit-il dans ma bouche.

Et je dois bien admettre qu'à ce moment, j'étais fière de moi. J'avais complètement confiance en moi à présent et je n'eus aucun problème à le caresser à travers son jean. Je dois aussi reconnaître que j'étais très contente d'entendre ses petits gémissements étouffés.

"Bella," chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille, le souffle court.

"Hmmm," marmonnai-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il se pressait contre moi, créant une friction très agréable pour nous deux et j'en appréciai chaque seconde.

"Il faut qu'on arrête," chuchota-t-il, tout en continuant à m'embrasser.

"Non. Faut. Pas," réussis-je à dire entre deux baisers.

"Bella, si on arrête pas bientôt, je vais t'enlever ce jean, me glisser sous tes couvertures et te faire gémir comme jamais," chuchota-t-il, me provoquant d'incroyables frissons.

"Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça parce que tu m'excites," ajoutai-je en l'embrassant désespérement et je l'entendis grogner dans ma bouche.

"Bella, vraiment, je veux terriblement être à l'intérieur de toi," répliqua-t-il en pressant son corps plus fort contre le mien.

"Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?" marmonnai-je à nouveau. Franchement, je me moquai de ce que je disais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il soit plus proche de moi.

Il m'embrassa une fois de plus avant de se reculer et de s'asseoir, respirant difficilement.

"Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?" demandai-je séchement en m'asseyant en face de lui. Je ne voulais pas crier mais bordel il venait juste d'arrêter la meilleure expérience de ma vie.

"Je te l'ai dit, si on continue comme ça, je ne m'arrêterais pas et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux," dit-il en me relevant la tête pour que mon regard croise le sien. J'hochai sérieusement la tête. "Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose dans le feu de l'action que tu risques de regretter plus tard."

"Mais c'était...je veux dire, c'était woah," dis-je. Je suis pratiquement certaine d'avoir vu sa tête gonfler.

"Merci, tu n'étais pas mal non plus," sourit-il.

"Très drôle, crétin," dis-je en le repoussant et en me sentant légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Non, je le pense, sérieusement. C'était génial," ajouta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre un moment parfait dans ma vie, mais si c'était le cas, alors c'était aujourd'hui. Ses yeux brillaient avec plus d'excitation que jamais, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau.

Je l'attirai vers moi pour un dernier baiser avant de me relever du lit pour attraper mon t-shirt. Il se leva maladroitement et remit le sien aussi. Il se rassit sur mon lit et m'attira à nouveau dans son étreinte et pour la première fois de la journée, je me sentis complètement à l'aise. Je me sentais tellement légère, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais faire tout ce que je voulais grâce à ce magnifique et incroyable garçon. Je levai les yeux vers les siens, lui fis un sourire et l'embrassai légèrement sur les lèvres.

"Je veux juste que tu saches que tu m'as rendue très heureuse au cours de ces dernières semaines," lui dis-je honnêtement.

Je vis un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage et il se pencha en avant pour m'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

La seule petite inquiétude que j'avais était que je craquai complètement sur lui, je le savais. Enfin, je craquai encore plus que ce que je pensais.

C'était peut-être de l'amour.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **Pixie. Girl. cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie. Girl. cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 15 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

_Et bien, ça avait définitivement été une journée très intéressante._

Edward était resté avec moi jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure ce soir là, et ensuite, j'avais malheureusement dû le faire partir. J'avais dû lui expliquer que lorsque mon père m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait à vingt-deux heures, ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire c'était qu'il reviendrait une heure plus tôt pour s'assurer que je ne faisais rien de louche. C'était vraiment stupide que mon père ne me fasse pas confiance, mais hey, je suppose que le fait que je fasse partir Edward à vingt-et-une heure lui donnait une bonne raison de ne pas me faire confiance !

D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais réussi à faire partir Edward et j'étais allé me coucher. Je me glissais dans mon lit, profitant du fait qu'il sentait encore comme Edward et je sombrais dans un sommeil paisible, qui me permit de rêver de tout ce qu'on avait fait auparavant et même plus. Je savais que mes sentiments pour lui grandissaient et ça me permettait d'être plus à l'aise avec lui. Je savais ce que je voulais et je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que je ne l'obtienne. Mais d'abord, je devais trouver le courage de le dire à Edward. C'était stupide de ne pas pouvoir trouver le courage de dire à son petit-ami, avec qui on s'était déjà retrouvé dans des positions compromettantes, qu'on était prête à aller plus loin, mais c'était compréhensible. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait être complètement embarrassé lui aussi, il avait déjà eut sa dose de filles.

Mais je suppose que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais tellement de mal à lui dire. Il avait été avec des filles beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi et je voulais que ce soit spécial. Je sais que c'était juste des filles avec qui il avait couché mais ça me mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Et pourtant, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le temps de lui en parler au cours des derniers jours, ses entraînements de basket avaient grandement réduit notre temps ensemble. Ça, et le reste de mon temps était tiraillé entre Rose et Alice, puisque depuis mon relooking, elles mourraient d'envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses, de découvrir les couleurs qui me mettaient en valeur, les vêtements qui m'allaient le mieux et la hauteur idéale de mes talons. Bon, elles pensaient toujours que le bleu était ma couleur, suivie de près par le rouge. Apparemment, j'étais chanceuse et je pouvais tout porter d'après Alice, et après de nombreuses délibérations, on avait convenu que je pouvais marcher avec des talons si je me concentrais. Alice voulait que je sois parfaite pour sa fête de Vendredi, elle avait décidé que puisque presque toute l'école serait là, ce serait sa chance de parader avec sa nouvelle Barbie. Pour être parfaitement honnête, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment mais je ne l'avouerais jamais à Alice !

"Bella ! Arrête de bouger, ça ne fera que durer plus longtemps si tu bouges," râla Alice alors qu'elle tirait mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Pour quelque chose d'aussi simple, elle prenait énormément de temps !

"Alice, on va à un match de basket, pas à un bal des débutantes," marmonnai-je en croisant les bras.

"Oui, mais en temps que petite-amie de l'un des basketteurs, tu es obligée d'avoir l'air magnifique." Je commençai à rougir furieusement.

"Alice, Edward ne m'a pas demandé d'être sa petite-amie, ni rien. On en a pas vraiment parlé," dis-je en balbutiant. Son visage se fit confus pendant une seconde avant qu'elle me fasse à nouveau un large sourire.

"Il ne l'a peut-être pas dit mais tu es sa copine, je connais mon frère," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Maintenant, Rose t'as trouvé des vêtements simples mais magnifiques et ils sont dans ta chambre," dit-elle en me laissant finalement me lever.

_Merci Seigneur !_

Je m'étirai et baillai légèrement avant de sortir de ma salle de bain pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Sur le lit, Rose avait déposé un simple jean moulant noir, un magnifique chemisier bleu et à ma plus grande horreur, une paire de talons noir qui faisaient au moins dix centimètres.

"Alice, Rose, ramenez vos fesses ici," criai-je. Elles s'approchèrent toutes les deux alors que je levai les talons.

"Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ta tenue ?" demanda Rose, maintenant inquiète d'avoir mal choisit.

"La tenue est magnifique, Rose, mais je ne peux pas mettre ces chaussures, je vais me casser les chevilles," marmonnai-je.

"Et bien, sachant que tu t'es déjà cassé la cheville en portant des baskets, on peut courir le risque avec des talons," dit Alice, en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

Merde ! Je savais que ma confession de m'être cassé la cheville en portant des Converses se retournerait contre moi un jour !

"Ecoute Bella, tout ira bien," dit Rose en rigolant doucement. "Ils ne sont pas si hauts, le talon n'est pas stupidement fin donc tu garderas ton équilibre plus facilement et regarde les lanières, ce sont des petites ceintures de sécurité pour tes pieds," me dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de trois ans.

Je dus rire, l'image qu'elle me décrivait était plutôt drôle et j'étais sûre que mes pieds iraient bien derrière des ceintures de sécurité. Je ne voulais juste pas me ridiculiser devant toute l'école, et spécialement devant Edward pendant sa nuit de gloire.

"Très bien. Je vais les porter, mais l'une de vous me tient la main et l'autre reste à proximité au cas où je tombe," dis-je en croisant les bras et en boudant.

"Oui, oui, Bella. Si ça veut dire que tu vas les porter, alors très bien. Honnêtement, on veut rendre service..." dit Alice en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

J'enfilai rapidement les vêtements qui avaient été choisis pour moi et mis les chaussures pour m'habituer à marcher avec. Ce ne fut plus aussi terrible au bout d'un moment, et je ne trébuchai qu'une seule fois, donc c'était définitivement tout bon. Je me regardai rapidement dans le miroir, j'étais jolie, mais une fois encore, je ne pensai pouvoir être un jour magnifique, mais je devais bien reconnaître qu'elles avaient fait du bon boulot à améliorer l'ordinaire.

"Bella, on va être en retard, viens," dit Rose en m'attrapant par la main et en me tirant hors de ma chambre.

Je me tins à la rampe comme si ma vie en dépendait lorsque je descendis les escaliers, allant prudemment marche par marche. Lorsque j'étais sur une surface plane, je n'avais pas vraiment de problèmes et parce qu'Alice avait emprunté la voiture d'Edward pour qu'on aille au match, je n'aurais pas à conduire avec des talons. Lorsque j'atteignis le bas des marches, je fus surprise d'y trouver mon père qui m'y attendait avec une expression de choc sur le visage. "Wow, Bells, tu es jolie," sourit-il.

"Merci, c'est ce que je voulais," rigolai-je en tournant très prudemment sur moi-même !

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour ce soir ?" demanda-t-il en me regardant.

"Oh, on va juste au match de basket de mon frère et ensuite on va chez moi, on va faire une petite fête pour sa victoire," répondit Alice à ma place.

"Uh huh, alors amusez-vous bien les filles, profitez bien du match," commença-t-il. "Et vive les Spartans," ajouta-t-il en levant le poing.

"Ouais, okay, bye papa," rigolai-je en attrapant mon sac et en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

"Ton père est sympa," dit Alice en bondissant à côté de moi et en attrapant l'un de mes sacs.

_Merci Alice ! Manoeuvrer avec des talons de dix centimètres et plusieurs sacs est plutôt dur !_

"C'est marrant. Edward n'est pas d'accord avec toi. Je crois que le mot exact qu'il a utilisé était intense," gloussai-je.

"Ouais, ben Edward est un mec, et tu es la seule fille de ton père, alors ce n'est pas surprenant. Je l'aime bien, il a l'air marrant," ajouta Rose.

"Je suppose que mon père n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience avec le fait de rencontrer un petit-ami potentiel," ajoutai-je.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par...petit-ami potentiel ?" demanda Rose.

"Elle est confuse parce qu'Edward ne lui a jamais clairement dit qu'il était son petit-ami," ajouta Alice, répondant une fois de plus à ma place !

"C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce qu'il est : mon petit-ami, un ami très proche, le garçon avec qui j'étais dans mon lit, hier," dis-je avant de m'arrêter.

"Oh, définitivement la dernière. Edward va adorer que tu le présente comme ça," rigola Alice alors que je la frappais joyeusement.

Je doutai sérieusement de pouvoir jamais être triste ou déprimée quand j'étais avec Alice et Rose, elles me rendaient si heureuses et excitée. J'avais l'impression d'être une vraie fille, c'était peut-être stupide de penser ainsi mais je n'avais jamais fait tous ces trucs de filles, genre faire du shopping et glousser à cause des garçons. Et cependant, malgrès toute l'excitation de ma vie actuelle, je ressentais de la tristesse pour mon amie qui était partie. Angela me manquait, vraiment. Mais après de nombreux messages et mails, il était devenu évident qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler. En plus, elle n'avait jamais aimé Edward et sa bande, les trouvant coincés et arrogants. J'avais été aveuglément d'accord avec elle, ce qui m'avait rendu méfiante lorsqu'Edward et sa famille avaient commencé à me parler. Je suppose que ça montrait à quel point j'avais été stupide de croire ce que les gens disaient disaient sur eux avant d'apprendre à les connaître, parce que Rose et Alice étaient les meilleures amies dont j'aurais jamais pu rêver. Ça me rendait triste d'y penser mais je savais que si Angela était toujours là, elle serait entrain de critiquer Edward, de dire que ce n'était qu'un dragueur et qu'il se moquait de moi et je serais obligée de lui dire que les dragueurs peuvent changer et qu'il était incroyable. Elle avait toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi mais ça avait parfois provoqué des disputes entre nous.

"Seigneur, Bella, tu es souvent songeuse ces derniers jours," rigola Rose depuis le siège avant de la voiture. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'on était entrain de se garer sur le parking de l'école.

"Quoi ? Oh, désolée, je pensais à quelqu'un," marmonnai-je.

"Si c'est mon frère, je ne veux pas connaître de détails," grimaça Alice alors qu'elle coupait le contact.

"Bien sûr que non, je ne pense à lui que quand je suis toute seule dans mon lit..." dis-je rêveusement avant de m'interrompre. Je relevai la tête pour la voir se couvrir les oreilles alors que Rose se retenait de rire.

"Je pensais à mon amie Angela. Elle est partie il y a quelques semaines, elle avait dit qu'on resterait en contact mais je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis, et ça me rend triste," dis-je en haussant les épaules. Elles me regardèrent toutes les deux avec tristesse pendant un moment avant qu'Alice n'attrape ma main.

"Bella, tu es une amie incroyable, tu le sais, non ?" dit-elle en me regardant. J'haussai à nouveau les épaules.

"Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te parler. Je l'ai même dit à Edward lorsqu'il m'a parlé de toi pour la première fois. Mais même si ça peut paraître incroyable, je suis timide lorsqu'il s'agit de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes. Je te trouvais vraiment cool, mais ta copine n'avait pas l'air de nous aimer. Elle nous lançait des regards noirs, parfois," dit Alice en rougissant.

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice avoir l'air aussi timide et aussi petite. Et je ne l'en aimais que plus pour ça.

"Je te crois, vraiment. C'est une gentille fille mais elle ne fait pas facilement confiance. Un peu comme moi, je pense," dis-je en me mordant les lèvres.

"Tu nous as donné une chance, cependant," me rappela Rose.

"Ça oui," acquiesçai-je.

"Bella, tu es une amie formidable et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que tu étais dans un lit avec mon frère." J'éclatai de rire en entendant ça. "Même si tu ne lui avais pas tapé dans l'oeil, j'aurais fini par réunir assez de courage pour venir te parler. Je suis juste contente que ce soit le cas, maintenant," ajouta-t-elle sincèrement.

On resta toutes les trois serrées les unes contre les autres dans la voiture. J'aimais vraiment ces deux filles.

"Très bien, mesdemoiselles, on devrait y aller. Je ne veux pas avoir à refaire nos maquillages," dit Alice en reniflant légèrement.

"Je suis d'accord," rigolai-je alors que Rose avançait son siège pour que je puisse sortir de la voiture. Je trébuchai légèrement avant de retrouver mon équilibre et d'entrer dans le gymnase avec confiance...et prudence.

N'ayant jamais assisté à un événement sportif de mon école auparavant, je ne savais vraiment pas où je devais aller ni ce que je devais faire. J'entrai donc dans le gymnase avec Rose et Alice, cherchant désespérement Emmett et Jasper. Je les repérai assis au milieu des gradins et je les rejoignis lentement.

Comme d'habitude, je fus dévisagée mais étonnamment, les gens ne dirent rien de méchant sur moi; certains d'entre eux me souriaient et quelqu'uns m'ont même demandé si j'allais bien. Serais-je devenu Miss Popularité soudainement ? Je pouvais sentir le rouge me monter au joues donc je leur fis un petit sourire avant de m'asseoir tout contre Emmett, espérant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il me protégerait des regards. J'avais l'habitude d'être observée mais cette fois c'était différent et ça me rendait nerveuse et m'intimidait.

"Hey, Bella," dit-il avec son habituel petit accent italien.

"Hey, hey, mec," répondis-je. J'étais sûre que c'était devenue une habitude pour nous.

"Ça va ?" me demanda-t-il en passant un bras protecteur autour des mes épaules.

"Ouais, ça va, c'est juste...que beaucoup de monde me regarde," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Ça c'est parce que tu es magnifique, mon sucre d'orge," sourit-il.

"Tu es gentil, un peu menteur, mais gentil," rigolai-je. Il sourit à nouveau et enroula son autre bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui.

"Hey, hey, enlève tes pattes de ma Bella," dit Rose en repoussant Emmett. J'éclatai de rire alors qu'elle secouait la tête et s'asseyait à côté de moi avant de déposer sa tête sur mon épaule.

On resta comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je vois des poms-poms girls entrer sur le terrain, surtout Jessica et ses copines, qui commencèrent à crier et à sauter comme des folles. Je savais que c'était leur job mais je me sentais embarrassée pour elles, et même encore plus lorsqu'une des copines de Jessica n'arriva plus à suivre, et se ridiculisa.

Plus rien ne d'autre ne compta lorsque je le vis entrer en courant dans le gymnase. Je n'avais jamais trouvé les sportifs séduisants mais même dans sa tenue de basketteur, il était incroyable. Il scanna rapidement la foule, et il me fit un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil lorsqu'il nous trouva avant que Mike Newton ne lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et il se tourna pour le regarder avec colère. Je me fis une note mentale de lui demander ce que Mike lui avait dit plus tard.

Le match fut, ben pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit, le sport et moi ça fait deux, donc soit j'avais passé mon temps à demander à Emmett ce qui se passait, soit j'avais fixé Edward. La mi-temps arriva et Emmett alla nous chercher quelques boissons à la cafétaria. Et alors, que je le regardais s'éloigner, je vis Jessica se diriger vers Edward.

"La morue se dirige vers lui," dit Alice en me mettant un petit coup de coude.

"Ouais, j'ai vu," dis-je en haussant les épaules et en essayant d'ignorer ma jalousie. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il va faire quoi que ce soit," ajoutai-je juste avant de la voir lui toucher le bras, et de le voir lui sourire. Il avait sourit !

"Il lui a fait un putain de sourire," grognai-je à Alice.

"Calme-toi, il est probablement entrain de lui parler pour être gentil," dit-elle doucement, en essayant de me calmer.

"Elle est entrain de le toucher, elle a ses mains parfaitement manucurées sur lui," marmonnai-je en observant mes ongles rongés.

"Bella, calme toi. Regarde, Emmett va vers lui maintenant," ajouta Rose alors que je relevai brusquement la tête pour regarder. Il se dirigea vers Edward et Jessica, se récoltant un regard noir de la part de Jessica qui s'éloigna en faisant signe à Edward. Il lui fit un petit sourire et commença à parler à Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Si elle essaye quoi que ce soit avec lui, je la démolis, je le jure devant Dieu," dis-je en me préparant à me lever pour bondir sur elle.

"Okay, tout d'abord, il l'a repoussé avant et maintenant, il est avec toi. Jessica est juste une pauvre fille qui ne semble jamais comprendre le message," dit Alice en prenant une gorgée de la boisson de Jasper au moment même où il portait la bouteille à sa bouche.

"Hey, merci ! J'étais sur le point de boire, tu sais," dit-il en faisant semblant d'être choqué.

"Oh, chut, ça t'a plût," dit Alice en plaçant la bouteille contre ses lèvres et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Sans surprise, il commença à glousser et à rougir comme une collégienne. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire, ils étaient juste trop mignons.

Emmett revint et s'assit à côté de moi en me tendant une bouteille d'eau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, pourquoi était-elle collée à lui, est-ce qu'il lui a dit de partir ?" commençai-je avec panique.

"Whoa, calme toi, Bella, j'ai été le voir parce qu'il avait besoin d'être sauvé. J'ai même dit de la manière la plus polie possible que 'Bella est probablement entrain de te regarder, et qu'il y a des chances qu'elle te tue, ou qu'elle tue Jess, enfin probablement Jess', dit-il en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

"Et ?" questionnai-je avec impatience. Seigneur, j'étais vraiment devenue une fille !

"Seigneur, Bella, relax. Il avait l'air triste quand je lui ai dit que tu risquais de le tuer, et il m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne se passait rien avec Jess. Elle est venue lui parler et lui a dit qu'il jouait bien, tu sais à quel point il prend rapidement la grosse tête." Je souris en hochant légèrement la tête. "Enfin bref, elle lui a dit qu'elle le verrait à la soirée et elle est partie," et je manquai de recracher mon eau.

"Il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle vienne à la fête," dis-je en regardant Alice avec désespoir.

"Apparemment, elle vient avec Tyler et vu que c'est une fête pour l'équipe, elle a eu une invitation," répondit honteusement Emmett. "De toute façon, c'est à ce moment là qu'il a paniqué et qu'il m'a appellé. Je suppose qu'il a autant envie que toi de la voir."

Je n'étais vraiment pas contente à ce sujet, mais je devais bien me mettre dans le crâne que je n'aimais pas la plupart des gens qui allait venir à la soirée et qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas non plus. On retomba dans un silence confortable alors que le match reprenait et à nouveau, je recommençais à observer Edward, applaudissant et criant à chaque fois qu'il le fallait, sans jamais comprendre ce qui se passait.

A la fin du match, tout ce que je savais c'était qu'on avait gagné de quelques point. Ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi, mais hey, si ça leur avait permit de gagner c'était bien. Je réussis à redescendre les marches et à voir Edward avant qu'il ne retourne aux vestiaires, il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui devant tout le monde, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Je te verrais à la fête," me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser rapidement et de se précipiter dans les vestiaires.

Je réussis à me rendre au parking tout seule, et j'étais vraiment fière de moi jusqu'à ce que je trébuche en montant dans la voiture et atterrisse sur le siège arrière. Je dois bien admettre que cela fit rire Alice, mais son rire disparut lorsque je la menaçai de ne pas la laisser me maquiller pour la fête, ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire. Conséquence : elle s'excusa durant tout le trajet de retour, et je finis presque par la supplier de me maquiller pour qu'elle arrête de me demander pardon.

Lorsque l'on se gara devant la maison, Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà là, et ils étaient entrain de rentrer des choses dans la maison. Je suppose que c'était de la bière. Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, je vis que les lumières étaient tamisées, que les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs et qu'il y avait des amplis, des spots et un ordinateur portable placés dans un coin de la pièce. Je me demandai qui serait le DJ.

Je n'eus même pas l'opportunité de regarder le reste de la maison avant d'être traînée dans la chambre d'Alice, et d'être littéralement jetée sur sa chaise. Elle commença immédiatement à s'occuper de mes cheveux, bouclant les pointes. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux la laisser fair donc je fermais les yeux et essayai de me préparer mentalement aux quelques heures suivantes.

"Rose, est-ce que tu peux sortir la robe et les chaussures que je t'ai montré avant, s'il te plaît ?" cria Alice dans les escaliers. Ça me fit immédiatement ouvrir les yeux.

"Quelle robe ? Alice, je croyais que je portais ça," dis-je en désignant mes vêtements.

"Bella, tu es la petite amie d'un des joueurs...enfin genre," dit-elle en ajoutant les deux derniers mots lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de mon visage.

"Mais je vais avoir l'air stupide," marmonnai-je en fermant à nouveau les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à me maquiller.

"Bella, Rose aussi va porter une robe. Je vais porter une jupe, tu n'auras pas l'air stupide. En plus, ça va vraiment plaire à Edward," ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je poussai un gros soupir et laissai ma tête retomber légèrement en arrière pour qu'elle termine mon maquillage. Alors qu'elle y mettait les dernières touches, j'entendis la musique commencer doucement en bas et de plus en plus de voix résonnèrent. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la montre accrochée au mur, elle affichait dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Je suppose que la fête commençait.

"Oh, Bella, tu es magnifique." J'entendis la voix de Rose devant moi. "T'as fait du bon boulot, Alice."

Je réussis à entrouvrir les yeux et vis que Rose portait un magnifique robe noire et que ses cheveux étaient détachés et un peu ébouriffés. Alice portait un débardeur noir, et une jupe rouge foncé, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en pics et son maquillage était très léger, pour attirer l'attention sur sa tenue m'expliqua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle avait réussi à se changer et à se maquiller en même temps qu'elle me maquillait. Elle faisait ressembler le lapin de Duracell à un escargot.

"Okay, Bella, un dernier truc," dit-elle en sortant un rouge à lèvre rouge et un gloss transparent. "On mise sur le glam des années 40 ce soir, et le rouge est nécessaire," m'expliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour me laisser me lever mais elle m'interdit de me regarder dans le miroir, arguant que je devais me voir complètement prête, et pas morceau par morceau. Je me rendis dans sa chambre, et sur son lit reposait la plus belle robe que j'avais jamais vu. Elle était d'un bleu profond, avec des lanières autour du cou, et elle me serrait à la taille avant de s'évaser jusqu'à mes genoux. Cette robe criait glamour des 40s et j'en tombais amoureuse. Elle avait même choisit une paire de chaussures rouge qui cachait mes orteils et s'enroulaient autour de mes chevilles; les talons faisaient cinq centimètres, mais je m'en moquais. Même si je devais me casser les chevilles, ça en valait la peine. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi elle m'avait mis du rouge à lèvre rouge, c'était pour que tout se marie bien. Alice était vraiment une perfectionniste.

"Alice, c'est...c'est la plus belle des robes," balbutiai-je.

"Je savais qu'elle te plairait. Elle criait vintage lorsque je l'ai vu. Elle est à toi," sourit-elle.

"Quoi ? Non, elle a dû coûter une fortune," ajoutai-je rapidement.

"Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non," dit-elle. "Mais le fait est qu'elle te rend heureuse, donc c'est une victoire pour moi," dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime vraiment, Alice, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?" demandai-je.

"Je le sais, dépêche-toi maintenant, va t'habiller pour que je puisse te voir dans cette robe. Oh, et j'espère que c'est bon pour les chaussures, je sais qu'elles sont un peu hautes mais -"

"Elles sont parfaites," dis-je en l'interrompant et elle sortit de la chambre.

J'enfilai rapidement la robe et essayai de fermer les chaussures. Je voulais desespéremment voir à quoi je ressemblais. Une première pour moi ! Alice revint dix minutes plus tard, et j'entendis que la fête battait son plein. Elle avait un verre dans la main et resta dans l'entrée comme si elle s'émerveillait de son travail.

"Bella, tu es magnifique," soupira-t-elle. "Juste une dernière chose," ajouta-t-elle en enlevant les pinces qu'elle avait mis dans mes cheveux auparavant.

Elle m'entraîna ensuite vers son armoire et ouvrit la porte pour me montrer un miroir en pied. J'étais, ben plutôt jolie dans cette robe parfaite, mon maquillage était léger et le rouge à lèvre rouge me faisait des lèvres bien pleine. Les chaussures aussi étaient incroyables. Mes cheveux qui avaient étaient attachés pendant plus d'une heure flottaient maintenant librement sur mes épaules, dans de grosses boucles. Très glamour des 40s songeai-je à nouveau.

"Tu es incroyable," dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle répondit à mon étreinte avant de m'attraper la main et de me tirer vers la porte.

_Oh merde, la fête. Oh merde, foutus noeuds à l'estomac !_

Je devais garder en tête que ce n'était qu'une fête, que je ne connaissais presque personne et que je n'avais donc pas besoin de leur parler. Je me contenterais de rester avec les gens que je connaissais.

_Ne tombe pas à cause des talons, pour l'amour de Dieu !_

Je m'étais presque convaincue que tout irait bien et que ce serait juste comme à l'école, que tout le monde m'ignorerait. Mais alors que je descendais les escaliers, m'agrippant à la rampe comme si ma vie en dépendait, je notais que tous ceux qui étaient dans le coin me fixaient alors que je faisais mon entrée.

_Oh Toto, je crois que le monde ne tourne plus rond._

_

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : le 2 septembre !**

* * *

[Mode Saw-_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)Girl(.)Cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie. girl. cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 16 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Quand Alice avait dit qu'elle allait organiser une fête, elle plaisantait vraiment pas. La majorité de l'école s'était pointée pour célébrer notre victoire. C'était pas vraiment une surprise pour moi qu'on ait gagné, on était une excellente équipe après tout, donc mes plans pour la soirée étaient de profiter autant que possible de la fête, me bourrer la gueule et faire des câlins avec ma meuf.

_Seigneur, on dirait vraiment une petite vieille ! Faire des câlins ? Quel genre de mecs dit ça !_

Mais pour être honnête, je m'en moquai, je pouvais parler comme une petite vieille, mais j'étais extatique avec Bella. Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché Jessica d'essayer de me draguer au cours du match, elle était venue me voir en courant pour me dire à quel point je jouais bien et comment elle ne me pouvait pas me quitter des yeux et bla bla bla.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne lui avais payé pratiquement aucune attention, me contentant de sourire et d'hocher la tête quand il fallait, puis elle avait mis sa main sur mon bras et m'avait dit à quel point elle était excitée de venir à la fête, et bordel, j'étais sur le point de lui dire d'aller se faire voir quand Emmett, mon sauveur, l'avait fait partir. J'avais presque eu envie de me prosterner devant lui.

Je sais que ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas, je suis Edward Cullen, les filles se jettent tout le temps à mon cou, mais avec Jess, à chaque fois que je la repoussai et qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ça me rendait dingue.

Puis Emmett m'avait balançé sur le ton de la conversation que Bella avait vu toute la scène et qu'elle était prête à me tuer. Je n'avais rien fait de mal, c'était Jess ! Cette fille est folle, et quand après le match, Bella est venue me rejoindre, j'ai bien pris soin de l'embrasser devant tout le monde pour leur dire qu'elle était à moi.

**ooOoo**

"Vieux, t'as déjà vu Bella ?" me demanda Mike en me tendant une bouteille.

"Nan, pas encore. Aux dernières nouvelles, Alice était entrain de l'habiller et de la maquiller." J'haussai les épaules, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'Alice dissimule la beauté naturelle de Bella sous des tonnes de maquillages.

"Mec, elle est canon," me dit-il en me mettant un petit coup de coude. Quoi ? Elle était déjà là ? "Cette fille s'embellit de jour en jour. Dommage que c'est toi qui ais décidé de tenir le pari, parce qu'avec son nouveau look, je la garderais au pieu." Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

"Elle est dans le coin ?" demandai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air cool et non pas désespéré de le frapper.

"Ouais, la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, elle était dans la cuisine avec Alice." Je le remerciai et commençai à me diriger vers la cuisine, ces foutus noeuds réapparaissant dans mon estomac, comme la toute première fois où Alice l'avait relookée. Je m'approchai de la cuisine lorsque Jess apparut devant moi, pressant ses seins bien trop découverts contre mon torse.

"Hey, Eddie. Alors, les félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour," rigola-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou tout en essayant de placer mes mains sur ses fesses presque nues.

"Non, elles le sont pas, Jess," dis-je en essayant désespérément de me débarasser d'elle. Seigneur, pourquoi l'avais-je jamais approché ?

"Mais tu as gagné...on doit célébrer ça," ajouta-t-elle en sortant une bouteille de whisky de son sac.

"T'es pas venue avec Tyler ?" demandai-je en la gardant à bout de bras.

"Ouais, mais il m'a dit que je devrais venir te féliciter," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il avait dit ça. J'allais bientôt étriper Tyler si il continuait à m'envoyer Jess.

_Putain de pari._

"Va féliciter Mike. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois rejoindre Bella," dis-je en la repoussant. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et bouda comme une enfant, et pour être honnête, je ne voulais plus la voir, elle était sur le point de me faire vomir.

"Pourquoi elle ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ? On avait quelque chose de bien, Eddie," bouda-t-elle à nouveau.

"Jess, je te le jure devant dieu, si tu m'appelles Eddie une fois de plus..." dis-je en serrant les dents.

"Très bien, ED-WARD," dit-elle en exagérant. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'elle a quelque chose que tu n'as pas, ça s'appelle de la classe. Elle est drôle, intelligente, et il n'y a pas que ma queue qui l'intéresse chez moi, contrairement à toi," dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir. "Tu agis comme si elle était une putain de lépreuse mais elle est tellement plus décente que tu le seras jamais. Oh, et elle me fait bander beaucoup plus que tu y arriveras jamais. Ça répond à ta question ?" lui demandai-je simplement alors qu'elle grognait et s'éloignait.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux déjà emmêlés, et soupirant, j'entrai dans la cuisine, fou de rage, et je la vis, ma Bella, ma magnifique petite amie. Je suis convaincu que je m'immobilisai à l'instant même ou je la vis là, elle avait l'air d'une intruse mais elle avait sa place dans ma famille en même temps.

Tout en elle était à me couper le souffle ce soir, sa robe montrait juste la bonne quantité de décolleté et la moulait aux bons endroits, révélant ses courbes délicieuses. Ces chaussures rouges, ça me dépassait qu'elle puisse marcher avec, mais elle avait l'air si sexy. Ses cheveux brillants étaient magnifiques et ses lèvres, je ne pouvais pas détourner mon putain de regard de ses lèvres rouge cerise. Rien qu'à regarder ces lèvres bien pleines, j'eus une putain de trique, mais dieu merci, personne ne pouvait la voir...

_J'espère que personne ne peut la voir serait une terminologie plus appropriée._

Elle était éblouissante. J'aurais sérieusement pu passer toute la nuit à la regarder. Rien d'autre ne comptait que cette incroyable fille et le fait qu'elle était tout à moi. Je sentis une vague de satisfaction me submerger lorsque je notai que tous les mecs la regardaient.

_Ouais, c'est ma putain de petite amie._

Même Tyler ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, et je voulais lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule pour oser la regarder. D'une certaine manière tordue, je suppose que j'aurais dû le remercier pour la beauté qui se tenait devant moi. Je marchai lentement vers elle et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer un doux baiser dans son cou. Elle se tourna rapidement comme si elle ne savait pas qui c'était et un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle vit que c'était moi.

"Hey, champion," me dit-elle en haussant un sourcil avant de me faire un sourire amusé. Putain de flirteuse.

"Comment t'as trouvé le match alors ?" lui demandai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

_Ouaip, c'est officiel, j'suis une lopette._

"Oh, j'ai rien compris," me dit-elle avec un large sourire. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. "Mais j'ai applaudi et crié aux bons moments," ajouta-t-elle en hochant joyeusement la tête. Putain, adorable.

"C'est tout ce qui compte alors. Au fait, tu es belle à couper le souffle," ajoutai-je avec espièglerie. Je voulais juste voir ce magnifique rouge qui, je le savais, lui monterait aux joues; ça la rendait encore plus sexy.

"Non, c'est pas vrai," dit-elle en tirant sur sa robe avec gêne.

"Si c'est vrai, tu es superbe. Bravo Alice, au fait." Je criai ma dernière phrase et Alice leva le pouce.

"Je me moque de ce que pensent les autres, si ça te plaît, alors ça me va." Elle me sourit doucement et il me fallut toute mon énergie pour ne pas l'attraper et courir jusque dans ma chambre.

"Est-ce que tu t'es vue ? Comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer ?" Je souris alors qu'elle haussait timidement les épaules. "J'aime beaucoup, c'est très classe. J'aime que mes copines soient classes," dis-je en hochant la tête. Elle me regarda avec curiosité avant de regarder Jess qui se penchait sur la table pour attraper un verre. Okay, elle me tenait là.

"Okay. Maintenant, j'aime que mes copines soient classes. C'est mieux ?" rigolai-je.

"Beaucoup," approuva-t-elle en s'approchant pour m'embrasser. J'aurais pu rester là toute la nuit mais Alice entendit une chanson qui lui plaisait, et elle traîna Bella au milieu du salon pour danser. Même si Bella m'avait souvent dit qu'elle et la danse ça faisait deux, elle eut l'air très contente d'être sur la piste avec Alice.

"Mec, des shots ?" me demanda Emmett en m'attrapant par la nuque.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" demandai-je en retournant vers la cuisine.

"De la Vodka, comme il se doit." Il rigola et m'envoya un verre à shot avant d'en lancer un à Jasper. Je versai de la vodka jusqu'à ras-bord dans mon verre. Je passai ensuite la bouteille à Jasper qui en fit de même avant de rendre la bouteille à Emmett.

"Au bébé Cullen," dit-il avec un large sourire alors que je lui lançai un regard noir. "Félicitation pour le match," dit-il alors qu'on levait nos verres pour les descendre cul-sec. Je sentis une brûlure au fond de ma gorge et toussai un peu. Avant même que je sache ce qu'il se passait, Emmett remplissait à nouveau nos verres.

"Attendez, attendez," dit Jasper en courant chercher une feuille, un stylo et différentes autres boissons.

_Un peu étrange au beau milieu d'une fête, mais bon..._

"Okay, j'ai un jeu," commença-t-il en gribouillant des numéros et des noms de boissons. "Bourrage de gueule garantit." Il ajouta des bouteilles de scotch, de Jack Daniels, de Gin et de Pepsi à la bouteille de vodka qu'on avait déjà.

"Emmett, t'as un dé ?" cria-t-il. Ouais, Jasper était excité.

"Oh, bien sûr, Jazz, je suis un grand fan de jeux de société. Je remplis souvent mes poches de dés," dit-il sarcastiquement. J'éclatai de rire et montrai le tiroir à côté d'Emmett du doigt. Maman rangeait tout le bordel dans ce tiroir donc si on avait un dé, il serait là.

"Pas besoin de tes putains de sarcasmes, vieux," dit Jasper en lançant un regard noir à Emmett. Il fouilla dans le tiroir pendant quelques secondes avant d'en sortir un dé avec un sourire triomphant.

"Okay, alors le truc c'est que chaque boisson est associée à un numéro. Tu lances le dé et ça décidera de ce que tu dois boire, le dernier debout sera déclaré vainqueur. Mais tu dois mettre des boissons merdiques aussi pour que le jeu dure plus longtemps donc j'ai mis du Pepsi et de l'eau," dit-il avec un large sourire, presque comme s'il venait d'inventer l'électricité.

"Très bien, je marche," lui dis-je. Emmett, qui se tenait à côté de lui, hocha impatiemment la tête.

Le jeu fut plutôt drôle en fait; un moyen rapide de se bourrer la gueule, même si Emmett commença à râler après avoir tiré une série de 6 qui le força à boire de l'eau.

"Je veux être bourré," marmonna-t-il après avoir bu de l'eau pour la troisième fois.

Encore plus surprenant, des gens se joignirent au jeu. Tout d'abord, Rose, qui quand Emmett mit en doute sa capacité à tenir l'alcool, tira un 3 et descendit un shot de Jack Daniels sans même grimacer.

J'éprouvai un respect renouvelé pour Rosalie.

Après quelques shots de plus, je me sentis légèrement ivre et eus besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

"Vieux, j'arrête," marmonnai-je en retournant mon verre sur la table.

"Lopette !" cria Emmett.

"Je reviens, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air." Je lui fis un sourire moqueur. "Peut-être que d'ici là, t'auras eu une boisson décente," ajoutai-je alors qu'il me lançait un regard noir. Je tanguai jusque dans le jardin, qu'Alice avait aussi recouvert de petites lampes et me dirigeai vers le banc que ma mère avait placé au bout du chemin.

"Bordel, putain, je suis pas bourré. Je suis pas bourré," marmonnai-je en mettant ma tête entre mes jambes.

_Bella est si sexy. Seigneur, je me demande si elle veut passer à la vitesse supérieure. Non, putain. Vas doucement avec elle...Mais tu réalises qu'il ne te reste plus qu'un mois..._

Cette pensée me ramena à la réalité. Ça m'amena à remettre en question tout ce qu'avait été ma vie au cours des trois dernières années. Ma réputation, mes conquêtes...tout avait changé avec cette fille, et maintenant, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais.

"Mec, t'es foutu," dit une voix devant moi. Putain de Tyler.

"Sans blague, Sherlock," balbutiai-je.

"Alors, je me demandai, vu que t'es bourré, si tu avais bientôt l'intention de baiser Jess." Il éclata de rire. Ce gars n'arrêterait jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non merci," marmonnai-je en essayant de me forcer à me lever.

"Ecoute, Edward, tu sais t'y prendre avec les filles, je le reconnais, mais qu'est-ce que tu branles avec Swan ?" rigola-t-il. Je pouvais sentir ma colère enfler en moi. "Tu sais que tu ne vas pas la baiser et que je vais gagner ce pari, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle sait qui tu es." Il hocha la tête. Je savais qu'il était sur le point de devenir stupidement paraplégique.

"Mais elle est pas mal. Peut-être que quand ce pari sera fini, je me la ferais. Hey, Edward, tu crois qu'elle se mettra à genou comme une bonne petite salope pour moi ?" Et ce fut à ce moment-là que j'explosai, je savais bien que c'était ce qu'il attendait. Je suis sûr, cependant, qu'il était convaincu que j'étais trop ivre pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant, toute ma rage se concentra dans mon poing et je le frappai directement dans la mâchoire. Je fus surpris par ma propre force lorsque je le vis tomber dans l'herbe.

"Parle encore une seule fois de Bella comme ça, et je te tuerais, compris ?" dis-je en me tenant au-dessus de lui. Il se releva, près à m'attaquer mais Jess arriva en courant et le prit dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser la joue, ignorant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il siffla de douleur et la repoussa légèrement. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui la mordiller. Je pouvais seulement imaginer ce qu'elle lui disait et ça me donna envie de vomir.

"Tu devrais partir maintenant," dis-je en prenant la voix la plus sérieuse que je pouvais dans cet état. Il se toucha le visage et me lança un regard noir.

"Tu sais que je te revaudrais ça," dit-il avant de s'éloigner en agrippant Jess par la main.

"J'ai hâte d'y être," rigolai-je vicieusement.

_Putain ! Ma main me fait mal._

Je baissai les yeux pour voir des marques rouge apparaître sur mes phalanges. Je relevai à nouveau la tête pour m'assurer qu'il était bien partit mais mon regard se posa sur quelqu'un d'autre. Jasper se tenait juste derrière l'endroit où Tyler avait été, et d'après l'expression de son visage, il avait entendu chaque foutu mot qu'on avait prononcé.

_Putain !_

C'est à ce moment que je sentis la bile me monter à la gorge et je vomis dans les marguerites de ma mère. Elle ne serait pas contente quand elle rentrerait, pas que ça ait la moindre importance désormais. Dès que je sus que quelqu'un d'autre savait, je me sentis vraiment comme un connard complet mais je sentis aussi un énorme poids se soulever de mes épaules.

"Vas-y, dis-moi que je suis un connard, que je ne mérite pas une fille comme Bella. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir des amis, je suis un trou du cul," dis-je en faisant la liste de tout ce qu'il pourrait me dire.

"T'es un connard," dit-il simplement en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

"Quoi ? C'est tout ?" demandai-je, confus.

"Ouais, je pourrais te raconter des conneries comme quoi tu es la plus horrible des personnes, mais tu es mon ami. Pourquoi tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, je l'ignore, mais c'est ta vie," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Tu es bizarrement désinvolte. Je suis vraiment une personne horrible," ajoutai-je, souhaitant désespérément qu'il me frappe ou qu'il m'insulte.

"C'est vrai, mais je pense que tu éprouves quelque chose de fort pour Bella, quelque chose qui va plus loin que l'argent et le sexe. Pour être parfaitement honnête, Edward, tu n'es pas la même personne que tu étais il y a quelques semaines et Bella en est la cause, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je ne dirais rien. Je pense que tu devrais régler tes problèmes tout seul, mais s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas que ce que tu vis en ce moment est génial, et ne gâche pas tout," finit-il en tanguant légèrement à côté de moi. Ouaip, il était bourré.

"Tu sais, tu es affreusement philosophe quand t'es bourré," dis-je en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

"C'est l'un de mes nombreux talents," rigola-t-il. "J'étais venu te dire que ta bien-aimée te cherchait, avant qu'on ne soit distrait." Je grognai et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

"Mec, t'as pas encore réalisé, mais tu le feras. Ne ruine juste pas tout. Tu es mon ami, mais elle aussi, et je ne veux avoir à consoler Alice si la situation explosion," ajouta-t-il en se levant à nouveau.

"Pas réalisé quoi ?" demandai-je, complètement perxplexe. Il se contenta de me sourire avant de retourner dans la maison, me laissant seul avec ma culpabilité et ma confusion quant à sa réaction. Et pourtant, une autre partie de moi était soulagée. Je n'étais plus aussi proche de Jasper que je l'avais été et pourtant il m'avait fait voir les choses clairement et il m'avait fait réaliser exactement ce que j'étais entrain de faire.

_Putain de Tyler._

Mon nouveau plan était de sortir avec Bella et d'être heureux pour une fois, et d'éviter Tyler à tous prix. J'en avais plus rien à foutre de ce qu'il pensait. C'était un connard. On était tous des connards, à parier sur une fille incroyable juste parce qu'on s'ennuyait et que je voulais garder ma réputation d'Edward putain de Cullen. Pathétique.

Je retournai dans la maison où la fête battait toujours son plein. Jasper et Alice étaient collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé, presque comme si notre conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je cherchai désespérément ma Bella, et la trouvai dans la cuisine avec Emmett et Rose entrain de jouer au jeu de Jasper. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et elle titubait légèrement. Si possible, elle était encore plus ivre que moi.

"Tu l'as laissé jouer !" criai-je à Emmett alors que Bella me sautait presque dessus.

"Hey, c'est elle qui voulait jouer, et en plus elle a bu que, genre, cinq verres," dit-il comme si ça minimisait les choses.

"Elle n'a pas l'habitude de boire, regarde-la, elle est bourrée," soupirai-je en la soutenant.

"Je ne suis pas ivre, Edward, honnêtement," dit-elle clairement. Elle avait l'air cohérente. "Je ne veux plus jouer cependant, pas fan des garçons," dit-elle en faisant référence à la vodka et au Jack.

"Viens, on monte," lui chuchotai-je lorsqu'elle m'attrapa la main.

"Honnêtement, je ne suis pas ivre," marmonna-t-elle. J'étais surpris en fait, la combinaison alcool et talons sexy aurait dû faire tomber ma Bella et pourtant elle marchait gracieusement et prudemment. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si ivre que ça. Je l'attirai dans ma chambre à l'étage et vérouillai la porte derrière nous. La fête battait toujours son plein et je ne voulais pas que des gens fassent irruption dans la pièce pour une baise rapide.

Elle s'assit sur mon lit, sa robe étalée autour d'elle, croisa les jambes et me fit un adorable petit sourire séduisant.

"Puis-je t'aider ?" demandai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse et en m'adossant à la porte.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment.

_Okay, je m'attendais pas à ça._

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demandai-je sans bouger. Elle poussa un long soupir et se recula sur mon lit avant d'écarter légèrement les jambes. Putain Bella, me fais pas ça.

"Je veux dire, quelle est notre relation ? Honnêtement, je m'en moque, je suis avec toi et ça me suffit mais Alice et Rose arrêtent pas de t'appeller mon petit ami et bien que je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, j'aimerais avoir ton avis," me dit-elle. Elle était ivre, mais elle était très calme et posée.

_Bizarre ça...Bordel, arrête d'être distrait et réponds à sa question !_

Après ma petite révélation dans le jardin, je n'eus pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois, je savais.

"Bella, tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point ça me rend heureux de dire que tu es ma toute première petite amie," dis-je en rougissant. J'étais Edward Cullen, le gars qui avait baisé la majorité des filles de Forks, et j'étais heureux d'avoir ma première petite amie. Mieux valait tard que jamais.

"Première petite amie, hein ? Je suis honorée," sourit-elle alors que je m'approchai lentement du lit. Je commençai ensuite à ramper entre ses jambes pour m'approcher de son visage. Je m'arrêtai près de ses lèvres, la regardant me regarder.

"Mon Edward," soupira-t-elle doucement alors que mes lèvres rencontraient les siennes. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais, c'était comme si je l'embrassai pour la toute première fois à chaque fois. Elle éloigna ses lèvres des miennes pendant une seconde et leva le regard vers moi, ses yeux marrons se plongeant dans les miens.

"Je veux m'endormir avec toi ce soir, mon Edward." Mon coeur se gonfla. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de sexe ni de niveau supérieur ce soir, et pour être honnête, ça m'allait parfaitement bien.

J'étais content de ce qui allait arriver de toutes façons. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et je sentis ses mains tirer sur mon t-shirt. Je rompis le baiser pendant une seconde pour enlever mon t-shirt avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. J'essayai et n'arrivai misérablement pas à lui enlever ses chaussures sexy. Elle se moqua de moi et plia ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour les enlever.

_Souple...intéressant..._

Une fois que ses chaussures furent enlevées, elle commença à déboutonner mon jean et je me sentis nerveux, ce qui me dépassa. J'étais nerveux que Bella me voit comme ça, à moitié nu et vulnérable. Elle me fit rouler sur le dos avant de se relever. Je grognai à la perte de contact jusqu'à ce que je la sente tirer sur mon jean, elle resta ensuite devant moi et me regarda de haut en bas tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

Je ne savais pas quand ma Bella était devenue aussi confiante dans de telles situations mais je l'en aimais encore plus. Elle me fit un sourire paresseux et commença à ouvrir sa robe. Ses mains se glissèrent dans sa nuque et elle commença à baisser les bretelles de sa robe. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je la regardai se déshabiller pour moi. Elle laissa tomber sa robe au sol et se tint devant moi, ne portant qu'un petit boxer noir. Incroyable.

"Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'étais prête," dit-elle en revenant vers moi. Elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit et me caressa doucement le torse. Putain, je me sentis durcir mais je doutai que ça la mette mal à l'aise.

"Prête pour..." Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire mais je voulais l'entendre me le dire. J'en avais besoin.

"Je veux qu'on...Je veux dire...J'essaye de te dire que," elle chercha ses mots, bénie soit-elle. Je fis lentement courir mes doigts sur son bras pour la rassurer. "Je veux coucher avec toi." Putain, elle l'avait dit. Je pensais qu'il lui faudrait au moins une demi-heure.

"Maintenant ?" demandai-je choqué. J'avais peut-être parlé un peu trop fort. Elle éclata de rire... Ouais, elle était toujours bourrée.

"Pas maintenant. Je ne veux vraiment pas que ma première fois se passe alors qu'on est tous les deux bourrés," dit-elle en s'allongeant sur mon lit. Je lui embrassai le ventre avant de remonter vers sa poitrine, prenant tout mon temps pour embrasser ses seins et lécher ses tétons.

_Putain, j'adore faire des trucs quand j'suis bourré._

Je continuai à remonter jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne sa bouche. "Je peux attendre," offris-je, et c'était vrai. Je ne voulais plus la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais qu'elle soit prête.

"Bientôt, mais pas ce soir. Serre-moi dans tes bras, embrasse-moi, et endors-toi avec moi," chuchota-t-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et tirai les couvertures sur nous. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et posai l'une de mes mains sur son sein et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Je ne voulais pas la pousser mais bordel, quand j'avais une fille presque à poil dans mon lit, toutes pensées rationnelles semblaient me déserter. Et pourtant, j'étais sûr qu'elle ressentait la même chose parce qu'au bout d'un moment, elle poussa un soupir satisfait et appuya ses fesses contre mon érection très inconfortable. Je grognai involontairement dans son cou et je pense que ça l'incita à poursuivre.

_Putain d'allumeuse._

C'était bien trop dur à supporter et je la forçai rapidement à se tourner vers moi avant de presser brusquement mes lèvres contre les siennes. A ma plus grande surprise, elle me répondit avec la même brusquerie, elle remplaça aussi ses fesses par sa main et commença à me caresser doucement à travers mon boxer. Elle fit des vas-et-viens et je fermai les yeux, poussant des petits gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête.

J'étais sur le point de commencer à pleurnicher et à la supplier de continuer lorsque je vis qu'elle s'était endormie. Sa respiration était lente et régulière et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je supposai que je devrais essayer d'oublier mon, _ahem,_ petit problème. Je l'embrassai sur le front et enroulai mes bras autour de son corps pour l'attirer encore plus près de moi. On aurait le temps plus tard, je le savais et pour le moment, j'étais content de la laisser dormir.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **Pixie . girl . cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie . girl . cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 17 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

La lumière vive inondant la pièce me tira de mon sommeil. Je grimaçai et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de me concentrer. Je me mis sur le côté pour fuir la lumière et je sentis quelqu'un bouger à côté de moi. Je me figeai pendant une seconde avant que les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent en mémoire. La fête, l'alcool, Edward...

_Ahh, maintenant je me rappelle._

Je fus surprise de découvrir que je n'avais pas la gueule de bois et que je me sentais plutôt bien même si j'étais extrêmement fatiguée. Génial, si c'est comme ça que je réagis à l'alcool, je ne refuserais plus autant de boire à l'avenir. Je tournai la tête pour voir Edward allongé à côté de moi. Les couvertures nous montaient jusqu'à la taille et son bras s'enroula autour de moi pour m'attirer plus près.

Je pris une minute pour l'admirer. Je pourrais définitivement m'habituer au fait de me réveiller à côté de lui, il avait l'air si détendu et si paisible quand il dormait. C'est ça qui me fit réaliser à quel point je devais être dans un sale état, j'enlevai doucement ses bras de ma taille et me levai pour me rendre dans la salle de bain, en enfilant une de ses chemises au passage. Lorsque je fus devant le miroir, je vis que je n'avais pas l'air aussi horrible que ça : mon maquillage avait un peu coulé et mes cheveux étaient emmêlés mais à part ça, ça allait. Je m'éclaboussai rapidement le visage avant d'essayer de me démêler les cheveux.

Donc apparemment, quand je suis bourrée, je peux danser comme une folle avec Alice, marcher dans des talons beaucoup plus facilement que quand je suis sobre et apparemment, faire un strip-tease à mon petit ami. Je grimaçai légèrement en me disant que je m'étais peut-être complètement ridiculisée la nuit d'avant, mais là encore, Edward ne semblait pas s'être moqué de moi. En fait, il semblait avoir adoré. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rappelai ce que je lui avais dit la nuit d'avant, je lui avais demandé ce qu'on était et il m'avait répondu, Ça

_Bella, tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point ça me rend heureux de dire que tu es ma toute première petite amie._

Je sentis mon coeur se gonfler lorsque j'y repensai. J'étais à lui, officiellement, j'étais sa petite amie, il voulait qu'on soit ensemble. Comment en étions-nous arrivé là, je l'ignorai. On était passé d'ennemis, enfin dans mon cas, à couple. Ça me semblait irréel. Mais ensuite, mon sourire disparut de mon visage lorsque je me rappelai de ce que je lui avais dit d'autre la nuit d'avant..._Je veux qu'on...Je veux dire...J'essaye de te dire que... Je veux coucher avec toi._

Oh Seigneur ! Oh Seigneur, comment je...pourquoi...pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça ? Je me giflai mentalement en m'appuyant contre l'évier en marbre et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. _Okay, du calme, tu t'es réveillées avec lui, donc il ne s'est probablement pas moqué de toi autrement tu lui aurais mis un coup de poing._ Je me demandai pourquoi je m'inquiétais autant, il était mon petit ami après tout.

_Seigneur, j'adore dire ça..._

Enfin bref, ouais, il était mon petit ami maintenant et les couples ont le droit de se dire ce genre de chose. En plus, il était inévitable que je lui le dise tôt ou tard si on faisait quoi que ce soit. Je relâchai le souffle que j'avais retenu, et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Il n'avait pas changé de position depuis que je l'avais quitté, il dormait toujours paisiblement; ses cheveux ébouriffés le rendaient encore plus beau. Je retournai rapidement au lit, aussi doucement et silencieusement que possible pour ne pas le réveiller et me collait contre lui, mon dos reposant contre son torse. Dès que je fus installée, il bougea et enroula son bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer encore plus près de lui. Je le sentis gigoter contre moi et sourit de la voir aussi mignon.

"Tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements," me marmonna-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix endormie. Je souris et enlevai la chemise que j'avais enfilé. Une fois qu'elle fut jetée au sol, ses mains commencèrent à caresser mon corps de haut en bas. "Beaucoup mieux," ajouta-t-il en embrassant mon dos.

"Contente que ça te plaise," lui chuchotai-je.

"T'sais quoi?" dit-il en frottant son nez contre mon dos. "J'aime vraiment me réveiller à côté de toi," ajouta-t-il en poussant un petit soupire. Je ne pouvais pas faire disparaître le stupide sourire qui était apparu sur mon visage et je me retournai pour lui faire face, ses yeux étaient encore emplis de sommeil lorsqu'il poussa un autre petit soupire satisfait.

"J'adore aussi me réveiller à côté de toi, je pourrais définitivement m'y habituer," répondis-je en pressant mon front contre le sien.

"Pas que je veuille interrompre votre petite partie de plaisir mais faut vous le lever maintenant," entendis-je de derrière la porte. Seigneur, Alice ne nous laisserait donc pas tranquille!

"Alice, va-t-en, on dors encore," marmonna Edward.

"Non, c'est pas vrai. Je vous ai entendu parler, alors debout," dit-elle en cognant à nouveau à la porte.

"Pourquoi devons-nous donc nous lever, dis-moi, ma chère Alice," lui criai-je. Je regardai Edward et il me souffla la seule chose qui pouvait faire naître la peur dans mon coeur: Shopping.

"On va faire du shopping," me dit Alice en soupirant. "Stupide Bella," ajouta-t-elle d'une voix ennuyée. Je pouvais presque l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi du shopping, pourquoi?" demandai-je en me collant contre Edward comme pour lui demander de me protéger.

"Parce qu'on doit s'acheter des robes pour le bal de fin d'année," ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix à nouveau excitée.

"Je ne vais pas au bal de fin d'année, alors pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une robe?" criai-je à nouveau. Je commençai vraiment à en avoir marre de devoir crier.

"Tu veux dire qu'Edward ne t'a pas encore demandé?" cria-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aigü.

Je regardai Edward qui se mordait désormais la lèvre en rougissant furieusement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé? "Vas-y, Edward, vous avez une demi-heure," ajouta-t-elle avant que je ne l'entende s'éloigner.

Son visage était caché contre mon épaule maintenant et je voulais désespérément le prendre dans mes bras et lui caresser les cheveux. Mais au lieu de ça, j'écoutai Alice, je reculai son visage pour croiser son regard et je vis que ses yeux étaient emplis d'inquiétude.

"Y'a quelque chose que tu veux me dire?" lui demandai-je en me mordillant les lèvres.

"Okay, alors j'espérai être un peu plus suave que ça mais Alice m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied et m'a mis mal à l'aise," chuchotai-je.

"Quoi?" demandai-je. Quelle blague, je savais ce qu'il allait me demander mais je voulais vraiment l'entendre me le dire.

"Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal de fin d'année avec moi peut-être?" me demanda-t-il en me faisant un sourire gêné. Il était gêné, Edward Cullen, gêné de m'avoir invité au bal de fin d'année.

"T'sais que je suis pas du genre à aller aux bals, c'est pas vraiment mon truc," dis-je en essayant de garder mon visage aussi sérieux que possible. Il commença à rougir et a balbutier.

"Oh, d'accord. T'sais, j'me demandais juste si tu voulais, mais c'est pas grave," balbutia-t-il.

"Edward...tu réfléchis trop, tu sais. Pourquoi refuserais-je un rendez-vous avec toi?" demandai-je innocemment.

"Alors c'est un oui?" me demanda-t-il timidement. Je poussai un petit gloussement très féminin dans ma tête avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui chuchoter un oui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il m'embrassa avec assez de force pour me faire tourner la tête.

"Viens, il faut qu'on se lève avant qu'Alice ne défonce la porte pour nous traîner dehors," marmonnai-je en repoussant les couvertures.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose du genre 'peux jamais faire la grass' mat' et 'accro au shopping' avant qu'il ne réussisse à se lever. J'allais me brosser les dents et me laver le visage et me démêler les cheveux dans la salle de bain et lorsque je retournai dans la chambre pour me changer, je vis Edward, qui ne portait qu'un boxer, enfiler son un t-shirt avec difficulté. Je ne pus pas détourner le regard, je sais que j'ai dormi dans son lit alors qu'il était à moitié nu, mais le voir à moitié nu en plein jour était...ben...

_Putain, très très agréable..._

Après avoir essayer de me changer les idées, j'enfilai les vêtements qu'Alice avait gentiment placé dans ma chambre la nuit d'avant, sérieusement, est-ce que cette fille est voyante ou quoi? Considérant que c'était Alice, elle m'avait très bien habillé. Elle m'avait laissé une jupe noire, un débardeur blanc, un long cardigan noir et une paire de chaussure plate noires, simple mais classique. Alice commençait vraiment à savoir ce que j'aimais porter. Edward vint derrière moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, il soupira ensuite doucement.

"Tu dois vraiment y aller? On peut pas juste passer toute la journée au lit?" pleurnicha-t-il derrière moi.

"Est-ce que tu veux dire à Alice qu'on reste ici?" Il ne répondit pas à ma question. "Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais," ajoutai-je en rigolant. "En plus, je pensais que tu voulais m'emmener au bal de fin d'année?"

"Oui," se défendit-il.

"Alors tu vas devoir me laisser trouver une robe belle à tomber à la renverse ou plutôt, laisser Alice me trouver une robe," dis-je en me tortillant pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Très bien, mais ne mets pas trop de temps aujourd'hui, je sais à quel point Alice peut devenir folle. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit la toute première fois où tu l'as rencontré? Suis la pendant une heure et ensuite, fais semblant d'être malade," dit-il en me faisant mon sourire en coin préféré.

Je hochai la tête et lui donnai un dernier baiser avant de sortir dans le couloir. Bien qu'il y ait eu une fête dans cette maison moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant, elle était immaculée. Alice devait avoir demandé l'aide de tout le monde pour la nettoyer pendant qu'on dormait, et je pris mentalement note de la remercier plus tard. J'entrai dans le salon et y trouvai Emmett et Jasper qui étaient à moitié endormis sur le sofa. Emmett avait une couverture sur lui et une bassine à côté de lui. Jasper était allongé à l'envers, avec ses pieds au sommet du sofa.

"Hey, vampire," rigolai-je en le rejoignant.

"Quoi?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

"Tu dors la tête en bas comme les vampires, tu sais," ajoutai-je en lui tapotant le crâne.

"Ahhh, pas la tête, s'il te plaît, elle est délicate. Et comme ça, je ne me sens pas aussi nauséeux," dit-il en s'attrapant la tête.

"C'est toi qui a inventé ce putain de jeu," entendis-je Emmett murmurer à côté de moi.

"Et je le regrette de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passe," répliqua Jasper avant de gémir et de se remettre debout avant de partir en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain claquer.

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi sobre?" me chuchota Emmett.

"Je suppose que j'ai l'alcool facile et pas de gueule de bois," rigolai-je.

"Ou alors tu t'es envoyé en l'air la nuit dernière et tu te sens bien maintenant," rigola-t-il avant de grimacer et de s'agripper la tête.

"Emmett, tu veux vraiment parler de ça?" demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

"Hein?" me demanda-t-il avec confusion. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux avant d'attraper sa main.

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de la vie sexuelle de ton petit frère?" lui demandai-je lentement. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux avant de relâcher ma main et de quitter la pièce en courant, comme Jasper. Je l'entendis tambouriner contre la porte de la salle de bain quelques secondes plus tard puis il courut ensuite vers la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" me demanda Rose en entrant dans la pièce.

"Emmett a entendu des choses qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment entendre," rigolai-je.

"Okay, les gars sont malades, je sais, je sais. Venez, allons-y avant que toutes les belles robes soient prises," cria Alice depuis l'entrée.

On monta dans la Porsche d'Alice pour commencer notre trajet. Il fut paisible, le doux ronronnement du moteur fut presque suffisant pour me faire à nouveau m'endormir.

"Allez, la Bella au Bois Dormant," me dit finalement Alice au bout de presque une heure de trajet. _Enfin!_ "Maintenant, on cherche des robes, des chaussures et les accessoires qui vont avec, ni plus ni moins, okay?" nous dit-elle très sérieusement. Wow, elle devient vraiment folle quand elle fait du shopping.

"Calme-toi, Alice, on a toute la journée," lui dit Rose, d'une voix rassurante.

"Je sais, mais je suis excitée! Bella vient au bal de fin d'année," couina-t-elle presque. Qui aurait cru que je pouvais provoquer autant d'excitation?

On commença à explorer les différents magasins, à essayer des robes et des chaussures à foison, mais étonnamment, je m'amusais. Ces filles font ressortir une partie de moi qui, je pense, avait été caché pendant des année. On s'installa dans un café pour déjeûner, et Alice sortit la robe qu'elle venait de s'acheter et nous demanda des conseils sur la meilleure façon de se coiffer pour le bal, et elle nous demanda aussi si on pensait qu'elle plairait à Jasper.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, on va te trouver une robe incroyable qui va faire perdre ses mots au gars avec qui t'était au lit," rigola-t-elle. Oh, ouais, une nouvelle réponse maintenant.

"En fait, ce n'est plus le gars avec qui j'étais au lit," dis-je d'une voix égale. Je les vis toutes les deux se redresser sur leurs chaises.

"Et..." me demanda Rose avec excitation.

"Quoi? Oh, à partir de maintenant, on va l'appeler mon petit ami," souris-je alors qu'elles gloussaient toutes les deux.

"Oh mon dieu, Bella, c'est génial. T'es, genre, la toute première petite amie qu'il ait jamais eu. Je savais que ça finirait comme ça de toutes façons, mais je suis contente que vous en soyez arrivés à la même conclusion," me dit Alice en se rapprochant pour me serrer dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?" me demanda Rose avec curiosité. Je rougis légèrement et Alice se couvrit les yeux et commença à chantonner. J'éclatai de rire et lui attrapai les mains.

"Il ne s'est rien passé, on s'est juste endormi. C'était sympa, romantique je suppose. C'était très agréable de me réveiller à côté de lui ce matin," dis-je rêveusement.

"Oh, Bella, tu es tellement amoureuse que c'en est même plus marrant," sourit Rose.

_Attends, quoi?_

"Hein?" demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

"Bella, tu es amoureuse de lui et c'est génial. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes. C'est la façon dont Alice regarde Jasper et je suis sûre que c'est la façon dont je regarde Emmett," dit-elle en regardant Alice qui hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Ouais, mais je sais pas si je l'aime. Je veux dire, il me fait sourire et il me rend heureuse. C'est juste un peu dingue. Il reste quoi? Trois semaines d'école? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ensuite? Je ne veux pas souffir." Je haussai les épaules, admettant pour la première fois à quel point j'avais peur.

"Bella, toi et Edward êtes spéciaux, je peux le voir. Prends juste les choses comme elles viennent, inquiète toi quand il sera temps, vous avez aussi tout l'été ensemble, n'oublie pas," me dit Alice en me poussant du coude.

"Ouais, j'suppose," dis-je en souriant. Je ne voulais vraiment pas casser le moral de tout le monde et je suppose qu'Alice avait raison. Je m'inquiéterais lorsque j'aurais à le faire. Je pense que le gros problème était que je savais que ce que je ressentais pour Edward ressemblait beaucoup à de l'amour et je ne voulais rien dire ou faire qui gâcherait quoi que ce soit ou qui lui ferait peur. Stupide, je sais, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir une relation pour la toute première fois.

"Okay, enfin bref, on va faire du shopping, venez!" nous dit Alice lorsqu'on eut fini de manger.

Elle attrapa ma main et me traîna dans un magasin au nom italien, je pense. Elle me tira vers un rayon remplit de robes et me regarda attentivement avant de tourner son attention vers les robes. Je la laissai faire, parce que, franchement je n'allais pas interrompre Alice alors qu'elle était en mission donc j'essayai d'avoir l'air interéssé et de l'aider avec des hochements de tête approbateurs et des 'bordel, non' lorsqu'elle me demandait mon avis.

A la fin, mon choix fut réduit à deux robes, toutes les deux magnifiques, une rouge et une bleue, toutes les deux parfaites pour moi. La robe bleue avait un dos nu et un décolleté plongeant, une ceinture autour de la taille pour l'affiner, et elle s'évasait jusqu'aux genoux. La robe rouge avait un col serré et de toutes petites manches et révélait ma colonne vertébrale, elle m'affinait la taille et le bas de la robe ressemblait beaucoup à la jupe que je portais actuellement, elle était juste un peu plus longue. On aurait dit quelque chose qu'une starlette des années 50 aurait pu porter.

"J'adore la rouge, elle est incroyable," roucoula Rose en caressant la robe. Elle avait passé les quinze dernières minutes à se plaindre 'si seulement elle l'avait vu la première'.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi on ignore ta couleur, Bella," me dit Alice en tenant la robe bleue devant moi.

"Je pensai que le rouge et le bleu m'allaient bien?" demandai-je avec curiosité.

"Le bleu c'est mieux," soupira-t-elle.

"C'est une nuit spéciale, je veux avoir l'air différente," dis-je songeusement. "Je suis désolée, Alice, mais je préfère la rouge, elle est classe et sexy et j'adore le fait qu'elle révèle mon dos. C'est sexy sans montrer mes seins," dis-je en hochant la tête.

"T'as tout à fait raison! Bella, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre," me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

"Vraiment?" Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se recula et se redressa.

"Ouais, ben, essayons de ne pas s'emballer et oublie ça," dit-elle en reprenant sa contenance. Rose éclata de rire et me donna la robe de mes rêves. Il adorerait cette robe, je savais qu'il l'adorerait. Il avait apprécié ma robe la nuit dernière, je savais qu'elles ne se ressemblaient pas, mais celle-çi me faisait le même effet. Étrange. Mais j'espérai que ça lui ferait le même effet à lui aussi.

Je n'avais plus besoin de chaussures d'après Alice, elle me dit qu'elle en avait qui seraient parfaites, heureusement qu'on faisait la même pointure. Je lui dis que je pensai que la robe n'avait pas besoin d'accessoire, qu'elle se suffisait à elle-même et elle commença à bouder; ce ne fut que lorsque que je lui dis qu'elle pourrait me coiffer et me maquiller comme elle voudrait pour le bal qu'elle sourit et redevint elle-même.

Après avoir fait du shopping pendant une grande partie de la journée, ce fut Rose qui nous dit qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle voulut rentrer, ça me surprit, je pensais que ce serait moi. Le trajet du retour fut dingue, je ne sais pas si c'était de bonheur parce que la journée était enfin finie ou si c'était le fait qu'elle allait voir son petit ami, mais Rose était d'excellente humeur, chantant en rythme avec la radio et dansant sur son siège. C'était contagieux et avant même que je m'en rende compte, je chantai une chanson de pop et m'éclatai en le faisant.

"Alors, Bella, est-ce que tu dors encore à la maison ce soir?" me demanda Alice avec espoir alors qu'on arrivait à Forks.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, Alice. Je devrais vraiment aller voir Charlie," hésitai-je. Je voulais vraiment rester mais depuis que j'avais mes nouveaux amis, j'avais l'impression de négliger mon père. Pas qu'on fasse grand chose à part regarder la télé et commander des pizzas, mais quand même.

"Est-ce que tu veux mais tu penses que ton père te laissera pas ou tu veux vraiment rentrer?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Si ce sont mes deux seules options, je choisis la première," lui dis-je.

"Bien, parce que hier j'ai dit à Charlie que tu dormais chez moi aujourd'hui et il a dit d'accord," me dit-elle en sautillant sur son siège.

"T'as fait quoi? Et pour mes vêtements et tout?" demandai-je avec surprise. Alice était vraiment une magouilleuse!

"Seigneur, Bella, tu n'es pas très perceptive, tout était dans le sac que j'ai intelligemment laissé dans la chambre d'Edward hier soir. Je suppose que ça peut rester là encore ce soir," me dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

"Deux mots Alice: Ton Frère!" Je rigolai en la voyant froncer le nez et grimacer.

"Merci," chuchotai-je en lui attrapant la main. Elle me sourit et se retourna alors qu'on se garait devant chez elle.

"On est là!" cria-t-elle en entrant dans la maison.

"Alice, merci Seigneur!" dit Jasper en courant vers elle et en la faisant tourner dans les airs.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chou?" lui demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Emmett me forçait à jouer sur son tapis de danse, il m'a dit que ça me plairait et maintenant je me sens tout sale," pleurnicha-t-il.

_Quoi?_

"Attendez! Emmett a un tapis de danse?" gloussai-je.

"Il aimait danser quand on était plus jeune, il dit à tout le monde qu'il joue à Rock Band pour avoir l'air viril, mais nan, c'est un danseur," rigola Alice.

"Je t'ai entendu!" cria Emmett depuis le salon. "T'es juste jalouse que je sois meilleur que toi."

"Oh, c'est parti, mec," cria Alice avant de traîner Jasper dans le salon. Rosalie leva à peine les yeux au ciel, comme si ce genre de chose arrivait tout le temps, avant de les suivre.

Je courus rapidement dans la chambre d'Edward pour y poser ma robe et lorsque je me retournai, il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, aussi beau que lorsque j'étais partie.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as là-dedans?" me demanda-t-il en essayer de regarder dans le sac.

"Non," dis-je en lui tapant sur la main. "Tu ne verras pas cette robe jusqu'au bal... C'est quand d'ailleurs?" demandai-je honteusement.

"Vendredi prochain," répondit-il. Ouais, dans moins d'une semaine. Je pouvais faire ça. J'avais décidé de franchir le pas le soir du bal, cliché je sais, mais ça m'avait l'air approprié. Je voulais juste pas qu'il le sache de peur qu'il me dise d'attendre encore un peu ou un truc de ce genre.

"Ça va, bébé? Tu planes?" me demanda-t-il, ses bras maintenant enroulés autour de ma taille.

"Ouais, je pensais juste au bal," répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Intéressant, venant d'une fille qui ne voulait même pas y aller," ricana-t-il.

"Je suppose que c'est ton influence, en plus, passer la journée à chercher une robe pour le bal de fin d'année devait bien finir par m'exciter un peu," souris-je.

"Ben, tu m'as manqué. Tu sais pas à quel point c'est chiant de passer la journée avec ces deux fillettes qui ont la gueule de bois et qui passent leur temps à se chamailler," dit-il en faisant un geste vers le salon.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appeler d'autres de tes amis, Mike ou Tyler, qui doit baiser Jessica maintenant." Je rigolai mais il ne me répondit pas. Je le sentis se tendre et son visage se fit dur et froid.

"Je ne les appellerais plus vraiment des amis. Du tout," répondit-il simplement.

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je. Il me relâcha et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, c'était comme s'il portait soudainement le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

"Ils étaient juste très vulgaires hier soir, Tyler a été trop loin et je l'ai frappé," me dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il l'avait frappé? Pourquoi je ne l'apprenais que maintenant?

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?" demandai-je en lui attrapant les mains; il avait quelques égratignures sur la main droite.

"Parce que c'était pas important," soupira-t-il, "il est partit et je n'aurais plus jamais à faire à lui. Je ne les aurais pas vraiment appelé des amis de toutes façons, c'est des connards," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je pris une brusque inspiration et me préparai à laisser ma garce intérieure sortir pour lui dire ce que j'avais gardé au plus profond de moi au cours des trois dernières années.

"Tu veux savoir ce que je pense?" lui demandai-je nonchalamment. Il me regarda avec inquiétude et hocha lentement la tête.

"Je hais ce putain de Tyler et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ne lui parles plus," dis-je simplement. Il me regarda avec confusion.

"Mais tu ne connais pas Tyler?"

"Tyler ne t'a jamais dit qu'il craquait sur moi avant, n'est-ce pas?" lui demandai-je. Il secoua la tête, la mâchoire tombante et le front creusé par la confusion.

"Quand on est entré au lycée, on a commencé à parler et je pensai qu'il était sympa et je sais que tu ne te souviens pas que je n'étais pas aussi stupidement impopulaire que maintenant." Je rougis légèrement.

"Enfin bref, il arrêtait pas d'essayer de m'embrasser et je n'arrêtai pas de lui dire non, donc il a raconté à tout le monde que j'étais une salope frigide qui avait critiqué la majorité des élèves dans leurs dos et qui ne coucherait avec personne. Très peu de personnes sont restés mes amis après ça; il semblerait que les gens ont plus tendance à croire une star du basket qu'une fille qui travaille pour le journal de l'école. Je suppose que je ne leur ai jamais pardonné, à lui et à ses amis, d'avoir fait de ma vie un enfer. C'est pour ça que j'étais aussi teigneuse avec toi quand tu as commencé à me parler. Je pensais que c'était un des jeux tordus de Tyler et qu'il voulait se servir de ses amis contre moi parce que, franchement tu as cru ce que tes amis avaient raconté sur moi, non?" Il ne bougea pas un muscle tout le temps où je lui parlais.

Je n'avais raconté tout ça qu'à Angela auparavant, parce qu'elle avait fait l'effort de me parler au lieu d'écouter les rumeurs et maintenant, j'étais entrain de dévoiler mon âme à ce mec parfait que j'appellai encore mon ennemi y'a pas si longtemps.

"Bella, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je n'avais sérieusement aucune idée de tout ça," me dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

"Mais tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis stupidement heureuse que tu n'ai pas renoncer à moi lorsque je te critiquais et que je te criais dessus. Tu m'as permis de voir que certaines personnes peuvent être gentilles et bonnes." Je souris en lui caressant la joue. Je voulais juste qu'il sache à quel point il avait changé les choses pour moi.

"Bella, je..." commença-t-il, c'était presque comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

"Quoi?" demandai-je.

"Je veux juste te dire que...je...je...je suis très content que tu restes ce soir," sourit-il, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

"Est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien?" lui demandai-je avec inquiétude.

"J'ai juste, Seigneur, je veux vraiment arracher la petite tête pathétique de Tyler là," grogna-t-il.

"Oooh, t'es sexy quand tu grognes," murmurai-je de ma voix la plus séduisante.

Il rigola et me fit ensuite un sourire, vrai cette fois. "Il n'en vaut pas la peine, chéri, mais ça oui."

Je l'embrassai, doucement d'abord mais je le sentis y mettre plus de passion. C'était comme s'il me donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans ce baiser. Qu'il me disait à quel point il me voulait, à quel point il m'adorait, et à quel point on était plus fort que tout ce que les autres pourraient nous faire.

"A moi," chuchota-t-il, en m'embrassant.

"A toi," répondis-je en lui rendant son baiser.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je suis probablement la pire personne au monde.

Je suis un Connard.

Je ne mérite absolument pas une fille comme Bella.

Mais j'ai peur.

J'étais tellement peur d'avoir finalement réussis à ruiner la chose la plus importante au monde pour moi pour quelques centaines de dollars. Lorsque j'avais commencé ce truc, ça n'était pas important, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une nana que je ne pouvais pas avoir et que je voulais. Mais alors que notre relation avait évolué, j'avais découvert des choses sur elle qui me faisait rire et sourire et penser constamment à elle.

Quand Bella m'avait dit ce que Tyler, cette pâle imitation d'humain, lui avait fait et quand j'avais pensé à toute les fois où je m'étais moqué d'elle avec lui, ça m'avait rendu malade.

Ça m'avait prouvé que j'étais exactement ce qu'elle pensait que j'étais. Je ne la méritais pas du tout; techniquement, j'aurais dû être malheureux pour le reste de mes jours, question de karma et tout ça. Mais elle m'avait donné une autre chance parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais différent.

Quand elle m'avait raconté tout ça, la culpabilité que j'avais ressentis avait été incroyable; je n'aurais jamais cru que la culpabilité pouvait peser tellement sur les épaules de quelqu'un mais j'aurais aimé me rouler en boule et pleurer sur ce que j'avais fait. Ça me faisait mal de penser à toute la douleur que je lui avais causé et que je risquai de lui causer encore.

J'avais été si près, putain si près de lui dire la vérité mais la partie lâche de moi et mon désespoir m'avait empêché de dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'allais pas lui le dire, je ne pouvais pas lui le dire; je n'allais perdre la chose la plus importante de toute ma vie, au contraire, j'allais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour me rattraper et la rendre heureuse et si ce connard de Tyler lui disait jamais quoi que ce soit au sujet du pari, je me comporterais comme un lâche et je lui mentirais. J'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de découvrir la vérité, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter la possibilité de ne plus être avec elle.

_Je suis sûr que les gens me diraient que l'honnêteté est la meilleure défense et de devenir un homme décent qui assume ses actions, mais sérieusement, après ce que j'ai fait, je ne me qualifierais jamais d'homme décent..._

* * *

"Alors les gars, vous vous êtes éclatés aujourd'hui?" demandai-je alors que Bella et moi rejoignions les autres dans le salon. Emmett et Jasper étaient entrain de jouer à Rock Band maintenant, un jeu bien plus viril d'après Jasper.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Edward, on a passé un moment formidable, on a acheté pleins de trucs adorables et tu devrais voir la robe de Bella..." couina Alice depuis sa place.

"Ben, j'aimerais bien mais quelqu'un me l'a interdit," dis-je en lançant un coup d'oeil à Bella.

"Patience, mon amour, patience," me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le nez avant de se presser dans mes bras.

On était assis dans le salon avec les autres depuis un petit moment maintenant. Nos parents étaient rentrés de leur soirée quelques heures plus tôt mais mon père avait décidé d'inviter ma mère à dîner, nous laissant seuls une fois de plus. Je devais bien reconnaître qu'Alice avait fait un excellent boulot; ils ne s'étaient absolument pas douté qu'on avait fait une fête, en tout cas, j'espérai pas.

"Qui veut de la pizza?" cria Alice en tendant la main vers le téléphone. La main d'Emmett se leva immédiatement suivie lentement par celles des autres. J'entendis mon estomac grogner au mot pizza, il avait prit la décision pour moi.

"Bella, t'en veux une?" lui demandai-je.

"Est-ce que je peux partager avec toi?" me demanda-t-elle avec espoir. _Mais bien sûr..._

"Ouais, bien sûr, on en partagera une," criai-je à Alice et je lui dis ensuite ce qu'on voulait dessus avant de retourner toute mon attention vers Bella.

"Alors, à quelle heure tu dois partir ce soir?" lui demandai-je tristement.

"Hein?" Elle avait l'air confuse. Okay, je devais l'avoir offensée.

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas dit ça parce que je veux que tu t'en ailles ni rien." J'étais pratiquement sûr que j'étais entrain de babiller maintenant.

"Non, c'est juste que je pensais qu'Alice t'avait dit que je restais encore une fois là ce soir," me dit-elle en me regardant avec espoir.

Je ne prononçai aucun mot, je me contentai de la serrer de toutes mes forces dans mes bras et commençai à embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage que je pouvais atteindre tout en me disant que j'allais m'assurer que la Porsche jaune qu'Alice voulait tellement lui serait livré dès demain.

"Tu ne pensais pas que je resterais?" me demanda Bella lorsque j'eus fini mon attaque.

"Je ne le savais pas. Je voulais que tu restes et j'espérai que tu resterais mais je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression ni rien." Je haussai les épaules.

"Tu sais que t'es mignon?" sourit-elle. Seigneur, j'adorais ce sourire.

"J'essaye," lui dis-je timidement en jouant son jeu, ce qui la fit sourire et glousser encore plus. Ouais, j'aurais une fois de plus Bella dans mon lit toute la nuit. C'était fantastique.

* * *

Les quelques jours suivant passèrent tranquillement. Bella était resté avec moi Samedi soir, on avait passé la nuit à s'embrasser à se peloter et j'avais passé tout mon temps à lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour moi. On n'était pas allé plus loin mais je devais bien admettre que j'en étais plutôt content pour être honnête. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté que Bella en veuille plus alors que je n'avais pas encore surmonté ma culpabilité. Donc je l'avais tenu dans mes bras et je l'avais regardé dormir toute la nuit, souriant à chaque fois qu'elle marmonnait dans son sommeil et mon coeur se gonflant à chaque fois que je l'entendais chuchoter 'Edward'. J'adorais me réveiller avec elle, je n'avais jamais eu le bonheur de me réveiller avec plaisir aux côtés d'une fille; en temps normal, je voulais qu'elle se barre le plus vite possible de mon lit, mais c'était complètement différent avec Bella; Ça m'avait même rendu heureux de la reconduire chez elle le dimanche après-midi, après qu'elle m'ait promis qu'on se verrait le lendemain matin.

"Alors Eddie, comment vont les choses?" m'avait demandé Emmett quand j'étais rentré à la maison. "Ta bien-aimée est partie et maintenant t'es tout triste," avait-il pleurniché.

"Fous-moi la paix," avais-je marmonné en lui lançant un coussin qu'il avait rattrapé facilement.

"Mec, t'es vraiment accro à celle-là. Je suis surpris, je pensais que tu faisais semblant," avait-il rigolé. _Putain, quoi?_

"Quoi?" avais-je presque crié. "Est-ce vraiment si dur à croire que je tienne vraiment à une fille?"

"Relax, mec. Je ne veux pas que tu t'enflammes, mais mets-toi à notre place; tu viens nous voir un jour, après nous avoir ignoré pendant des mois, en nous disant que t'as rencontré cette fille formidable qui a passé les trois dernières années dans ta classe et à qui tu n'as jamais parlé et que tu croyais que c'était le destin et toute cette merde?" m'avait-il dit avec suspicion.

"Bien sûr qu'on pensait que tu préparais un sale coup, mais tu nous as prouvé qu'on avait eu tort et j'en suis content, frangin. Je suis content que tu ais enfin rencontré une fille que t'aimes et tout," m'avait-il dit avant de reporter toute son attention sur la télé.

"Que j'aime?" avais-je chuchoté.

"Ouais?" m'avait dit Emmett en me regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. "T'es définitivement amoureux d'elle."

"Vraiment?" avais-je demandé avec confusion. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de nier parce que ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais simplement tellement submergé par ce que je ressentais que j'avais du mal à tout analyser. Ouais, je tenais beaucoup à elle et je voulais être avec elle, mais est-ce que je l'aimais?

"Okay, réponds à ces questions: est-ce que tu penses tout le temps à elle? Est-ce que ton estomac se serre quand tu vas la voir?" J'avais hoché deux fois la tête et Emmett avait commencé à rire.

"Quoi? Arrête!" avais-je pleurniché, _Génial, je pleurniche comme une fillette maintenant._

"Désolé mais c'est mignon. Tu n'as jamais été amoureux auparavant et tu n'as jamais ressentis rien de tel pour qui que ce soit auparavant donc c'est normal que tu sois confus. Mais j'ai vu la façon dont tu la regarde. C'est définitivement de l'amour." Il avait hoché la tête, sûr de lui.

"Je ne sais pas?" avais-je marmonné.

"Tu ne la regardes plus comme une fille que tu veux simplement baiser, tu la regardes comme si tu deviendrais fou sans elle," m'avait-il dit en levant les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce qu'on peut ne jamais mentionner cette conversation, s'il te plait? Parler de sentiments et de tapis de dance en un week-end va amener les gens à se poser des questions sur mes...tendances," m'avait-il ensuite demandé en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Et juste comme ça, toute ma confusion avait disparu et j'avais éclaté de rire.

Emmett pouvait vraiment me faire rire quand il savait que j'en avais besoin.

De l'amour? Est-ce que je l'aimais? Je savais qu'elle était importante pour moi et que je voulais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Je voulais la protéger de Tyler et de toutes les horribles personnes du monde, et rien que penser à elle faisait naître un sourire sur mon visage. Je rigolai aux choses stupides qu'elle me disait et qu'elle faisait.

Le fait était qu'elle me rendait heureux, mais était-ce suffisant pour qualifier ça d'amour?

* * *

Le lendemain, je ne pus pas arriver chez elle assez vite. Je bondissai pratiquement dans ma voiture en me garant dans son allée. Elle sortit en portant une courte jupe noire, pas courte comme celles que Jess portait, mais courte pour Bella et un haut noir et blanc. Ses cheveux étaient ébourriffés aujourd'hui...sexy...

_Comme si Bella venait de s'envoyer en l'air... Non, concentre-toi!_

"Hey, Bella," dis-je alors qu'elle me rejoignait pour m'embrasser doucement.

"Alors comment as-tu survécu sans moi la nuit dernière? Est-ce que ça a été la nuit la plus dure de toute ta vie?" me demanda-t-elle en mettant dramatiquement sa main sur son front.

"Oh mon Dieu, oui, je ne sais pas comment j'y ai survécu," dis-je en entrant dans son jeu alors qu'on montait dans ma voiture.

"Alors, t'es prêt pour une nouvelle semaine d'éducation?" me demanda-t-elle en se mettant à l'aise sur le siège de ma voiture. Sa jupe remonta légèrement, et pourtant ce fut suffisant pour lancer mon cerveau en surcharge.

"Plus que quelques semaines. Je suis sûr que je survivrais," rigolai-je.

"Ouais, et ensuite les cours sont finis et...Plus de lycée," dit-elle avant de s'interrompre.

"Ouais, je suppose, c'est un peu triste d'une certaine façon," dis-je doucement. Je savais où elle voulait en venir, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait après l'école? Mais pour être honnête, je m'inquiétais plus des semaines à venir qu'autre chose. Tout d'abord l'école, et ensuite on pourrait s'inquiéter pour le reste de nos vies.

"Je suis étonnamment excitée à l'idée d'aller au bal de fin d'année, tu sais," me dit-elle presque sans s'en rendre compte.

"Attends, la fille qui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'aller au bal se transforme en une mini Alice?" Okay, je voulais juste la voir s'enflammer.

"Tu ne viens pas de comparer mon excitation à l'idée d'aller au bal à cette d'Alice l'hyperactive obsessive," grommela-t-elle.

_Et nous y voilà!_

"Calme-toi, amour, je ne faisais que te taquiner. J'aime juste te voir t'enflammer," rigolai-je alors que je me garai sur le parking de l'école.

"Ça je le sais, beau gosse," me dit-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir de la voiture et de claquer la portière derrière elle, me laissant fixer son siège en essayant de comprendre exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avais un esprit si pervers. J'adorais ça.

L'école se passa comme, ben tous les autres jours. On rapprocha nos tabourets en biologie, mes doigts voyageant doucement sur sa cuisse alors que sa main caressait la mienne. Bordel, Mr. Banner aurait pu me dire que la salle de classe était en feu, et je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. La seule chose que je voyais c'était que ma copine devenait toute rouge et se mordait les lèvres dès que mes doigts bougeaient. Je n'aurais eu aucun problème à rester là toute la journée mais la sonnerie en décida autrement. Bella ne dissimula pas son irritation lorsqu'elle dût se lever pour sortir de la salle.

"Mais, mais, c'était tellement agréable," me dit-elle en me tirant vers son casier. _En public, Bella...vraiment..._

"Tu veux que je te pelote en publique? Parce que franchement, ça me dérangerait pas, c'est juste que t'es la fille du chef de la police et tout, les gens pensent probablement que tu as une moralité plus développée que les autres, et tout," lui dis-je en me mordant les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire.

"Okay, tu veux parler de moralité? Je sais que j'en ai probablement plus que la plupart des filles de cette école. Donc je crois que ça me donne le droit divin de toucher mon petit-ami en publique si j'en ai envie. T'as un problème avec ça?" me demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Bordel non, je ferais tout pour ma dame," souris-je en l'attirant vers moi pour écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Seigneur, je me comportai comme un adolescent en chaleur; à l'embrasser dans les couloirs, la toucher en biologie? Ce n'était pas moi, n'est-ce pas? D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'adorai cet aspect de moi. J'avais toujours cru que je devais rester cool à l'école pour attirer toutes les filles mais maintenant, je pouvais honnêtement dire que je n'en avais rien à foutre. J'étais parfaitement heureux d'embrasser Bella et de la toucher en public et de me comporter comme un parfait idiot parce qu'elle était heureuse avec ce type. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Ce qui me rappelait...

"Bella, bébé, bien que j'adorerais rester là à faire ça toute l'après-midi, Alice t'attend à la cafétéria et d'après les bruits de ton estomac, tu as besoin d'être nourrie," rigolai-je.

"Je suppose que tu as raison, mais seulement si tu me promets qu'on continuera ça plus tard," me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Seigneur, elle me rendait dingue quand elle se mordait les lèvres.

"Je te le promets, maintenant, vas-y, je te rejoindrais plus tard," ajoutai-je.

"Où tu vas?" me demanda-t-elle. Putain, j'avais autant être aussi honnête que possible.

"Je vais dire deux mots à Tyler. J'en en ai pas envie," ajoutai-je quand je vis sa confusion être remplacée par de la colère. "J'ai besoin de lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi et de lui dire de rester loin de nous."

"Je vois," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Peu importe à quel point je le déteste, tu dois régler tes affaires. Mais s'il te donne la moindre indication de commencer à se comporter comme un connard...je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décide de lui botter le cul," sourit-elle.

"Okay, alors je chercherais le moindre petit signe mais fais-moi confiance, il ne m'en faudra pas beaucoup pour me donner envie de lui botter le cul," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Aucun problème," me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser doucement. "Ne sois pas trop long," ajouta-t-elle en me mettant une claque sur les fesses avant de s'éloigner.

Putain d'allumeuse.

J'avais sérieusement hâte de voir comment elle serait quand on coucherait ensemble. Je ne pensai pas avoir jamais été aussi excité ou désespéré à l'idée de coucher avec une fille que je l'étais à l'idée de coucher avec Bella. Je suppose que je devrais remercier ce connard, songeai-je, alors que je me dirigeai vers Tyler. Il avait un magnifique hématome violet sur le visage. Je pris une minute pour admirer mon chef d'oeuvre avant de le rejoindre.

"Hey, c'est pas le type qui était la légende de cette école avant de devenir un 'soumis'," rigola-t-il. Mike qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un mouton rigola avec Tyler de sa blague pathétique.

"Joli bleu," lui dis-je simplement en lui faisant un sourire moqueur.

"Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose?" me demanda-t-il sèchement, d'une voix clairement irritée.

"Je veux te parler. En privé," ajoutai-je en voyant Mike se lever. Il nous lança un regard noir à Tyler et moi avant de se rasseoir et de commencer à parler à Eric. Bordel, où avait été Eric? Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des semaines.

"Quoi?" me demanda Tyler.

"Alors parce que Bella a refusé de sortir avec toi, elle a tapé dans le dos de tout le monde et elle est frigide?" lui demandai-je simplement en essayant de contrôler ma colère.

"Oh, elle t'a parlé de ça, ouais ben, elle m'avait énervé. Nouvelle venue à l'école, elle essaye de se faire ça place et elle m'envoie bouler. Pas bon, mais hey, j'ai bien mentit parce que tu m'as cru," rigola-t-il.

"Espèce de connard, t'es pathétique," répondis-je. Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai qu'il n'en avait jamais valu la peine.

"Je suis peut-être un connard mais je ne suis pas celui qui a parié sept cent dollars que je pourrais baiser cette fille," répliqua-t-il.

"J'en suis parfaitement conscient et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour me faire pardonner; elle ne méritait pas ça. On est les pires personnes au monde," marmonnai-je.

"Waouh, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Edward putain de Cullen admettrait qu'il avait fait merdé," rigola-t-il.

"Ouais, j'ai merdé, on a tous merdé okay. Mais je te le dis maintenant, ne t'approche pas d'elle. Je me moque de ce que tu me diras ou de ce que tu me feras mais ne lui fait pas plus de mal que tu ne lui en as déjà fait," lui dis-je.

"Et ça vient de son petit-ami qui ne sort avec elle qu'à cause d'un pari."

"Je ne suis pas avec elle à cause du pari-"

"Plus maintenant," compléta-t-il à ma place. "Mais n'oublie que c'est comme ça que ça a commencé," ricana-t-il. "Tu ne vas pas lui le dire, n'est-ce pas? Oh, ça c'est génial. Qui aurait cru que t'étais un putain de lâche?" _Ne réagis pas, putain ne réagis pas. C'est ce qu'il veut!_

"Et si tu dis quoi que ce soit? Tu penses qu'elle va croire le moindre mot qui sort de ta putain de bouche? Heureusement pour moi, je suis le moindre de deux maux, garde mon putain d'argent, je m'en fous; je marche plus," grognai-je en serrant et en desserrant les poings.

"Je te dois un coup de poing, n'oublie pas," dit-il en me montrant du doigt et en éclatant de rire avant de s'éloigner.

Je poussai un profond soupir et fit courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce que la conversation se déroule comme ça, enfin comme ça ou à ce que je finisse par lui donner un autre coup de poing, heureusement que je ne l'avais pas fait. Je retournai dans la cafétéria et me dirigeai directement vers ma copine que j'embrassai sur le sommet du crâne. Elle se tourna rapidement et son sourire s'effaça de son visage. Apparemment, mon visage exprimait encore mon mécontentement.

"Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" me demanda-t-elle, en me caressant doucement la nuque.

"Bon sang, Edward, on dirait que quelqu'un vient de tuer ton petit chien," rigola Emmett.

"Putain de Tyler," grognai-je. "Il m'a juste énervé. Je lui ais dit de rester loin de toi et il m'a gonflé en me disant que j'avais changé et tout." Techniquement, je n'étais pas entrain de mentir, je modifiai juste la vérité.

"Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, bébé, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Regarde ça," dit-elle en nous pointant tous les deux du doigt, "toi et moi et c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. Pas Tyler," me dit-elle en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Et elle avait raison; plus rien d'autre ne comptait maintenant. Je regardai Jasper avec appréhension, vu qu'il était le seul à savoir ce que j'avais fait; il se contenta de me faire un sourire paresseux, comme pour me dire que tout allait bien.

* * *

Cette après-midi là, je ramenai Bella chez elle avant de lui promettre de revenir la voir plus tard. D'abord, je devais régler quelques petits trucs. Comme nos projets pour le bal de fin d'année, je voulais en faire un moment inoubliable pour Bella; smoking, fleur, la totale.

"Alice, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde?" lui demandai-je en toquant à la porte de sa chambre.

"C'est pas le meilleur moment là," l'entendis-je crier. Sa voix était bizarre.

"S'il te plaît, c'est important," pleurnichai-je à travers la porte.

"A moins que tu veuilles voir ce qu'on fait, ce dont je doute vraiment, je te suggère de dégager," me dit la voix de Jasper.

Oh putain, voilà une image mentale dont je n'avais vraiment pas besoin. Je fis rapidement demi-tour et courrai presque jusque dans le salon où je trouvais Emmett et Rose entrain de s'embrasser. Putain, est-ce que tout le monde était excité aujourd'hui?

"Seigneur, je ne peux aller nulle part dans cette maison sans voir des couples en chaleur," marmonnai-je en m'asseyant et en essayant de me concentrer sur la télé alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était aller rejoindre Bella.

"C'est quoi ton problème?" me cracha Rose en se reculant d'Emmett.

"Ben, Alice et Jasper sont entrain de s'envoyer en l'air à l'étage, et vous semblez sur le point de faire la même dans les, oh, cinq minutes à venir et tout ce que je veux c'est quelques conseils," soupirai-je.

"Si on t'aide, est-ce que tu nous laisseras seuls? J'étais sur le point d'être chanceux," rigola Emmett.

"Désolée, avant ça, où sont maman et papa?" demandai-je avec curiosité.

"Papa a été chercher maman au boulot donc on a que trente minutes avant qu'ils reviennent alors dépêche!" me cria presque Emmett.

"Okay, alors ce que je veux savoir c'est , j'ai jamais eu de petite amie avant et je veux que Bella s'amuse au bal de fin d'année donc je me demandais juste si je devais lui acheter des fleurs ou un truc comme ça?" leur demandai-je doucement. Et ouais, je rougis. Fantastique.

"Awh, c'est si mignon!" roucoula Rose. "Et dire que je voulais te mettre un coup de pied dans les couilles le jour où on s'est rencontré," sourit-elle. Ouais, okay, je le méritais. Emmett se contenta de rire.

"S'il te plaît, aide-moi!"

"Okay, alors voilà le truc, tu veux qu'elle se sente spéciale, n'est-ce pas? Les fleurs sont une bonne idée, découvre celles qu'elle préfère, une orchidée aussi." Emmett hocha la tête.

"Tu veux avoir l'air présentable, mais n'en fais pas trop, les filles aiment le style sexy négligé," ajouta Rosalie.

"Sexy négligé?" demanda Emmett avec intérêt.

"Ouais, genre un costard cravate mais avec la cravate desserrée et le premier bouton de la chemise ouvert, et les cheveux ébouriffés. Les filles adorent ce genre de truc." Elle hocha la tête tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse d'Emmett.

"Okay, merci, et vu que vous en mourrez clairement d'envie, je m'en vais, très très loin," dis-je en me levant et en sortant de la maison. Plus je serais loin de leurs prouesses sexuelles, mieux je me sentirais.

* * *

Je me garai devant chez Bella, toquai à la porte et attendis patiemment qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Mon estomac me tomba dans les talons lorsque son père vint ouvrir la porte. Putain, comment j'avais fait pour ne pas remarquer la voitrue de patrouille dans l'allée? Je le regardai rapidement de haut en bas.

_Pas de flingue, c'est bon..._

"Bonjour Chef Swan," lui dis-je en prenant ma voix la plus polie.

"Uh huh, Edward, c'est ça?" Il hocha la tête en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

"Oui, monsieur. Je suis venu voir Bella, est-ce qu'elle est là?" demandai-je nerveusement.

"Elle est dans sa chambre," dit-il sans bouger. _Seigneur, Edward, t'as pas de couilles ou quoi?_

"Pourrais-je aller la voir, s'il vous plaît? Je lui dis que je passerais cette après-midi pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble." Il me regarda de haut en bas avant de soupirer et de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer.

Je montai lentement à l'étage tout en regardant autour de moi comme si je ne savais pas où j'allais et il me regarda faire sans bouger. Ouais, son père était terrifiant.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à sa chambre et étais sur le point de toquer lorsque j'entendis quelque chose provenir de l'intérieur.

_hey dainty girl flailing on the side of the road with your great thumb in the air  
I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to your underwear...  
and does your humble husband know of 'ee hitchin' seedy path with car operating_

C'était quoi ce putain de délire? A qui elle parlait?

_Sexual deviants  
but Julian would never understand  
and doesn't he know?  
Just because he's a painter and he loves you  
it doesn't mean that he has got a clue_

Je poussai doucement la porte de sa chambre et la trouvai assise devant son ordinateur. Elle portait un débardeur noir, un short gris et une paire de chaussettes montantes grises. Elle avait un gros casque sur les oreilles et elle chantait à voix haute, et bénie soit-elle, avec un temps de retard. En écoutant les paroles, je découvris que je n'avais aucune idée de quelle chanson c'était mais que je l'aimais beaucoup.

_About my Thumbelina  
I've never seen a pair of digits quite like yours, before  
and I have travelled shore to shore  
in such arduous pallor  
you're almost perfect body's got me quivering in a ball..._

J'avais vraiment envie de la rejoindre et d'enrouler mes bras autour d'elle mais je savais qu'elle serait gênée et qu'elle s'en prendrait à moi, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard. J'appuyais ma tête contre le mur et regardai son dos. Elle se balançait sur sa chaise maintenant, en rythme avec ce qu'elle écoutait.

_To that brass cowgirl with her hands petting your crotch  
and humping you in towering grass  
naked and gender bending_

Quelle que soit la chanson qu'elle écoutait, les paroles étaient osées, bien que sages en comparaison de ce qu'Emmett écoutait habituellement mais c'était un peu excitant de l'entendre chanter ce genre de truc.

_But jelly bean you can never comprehend the intellect of her mind  
and just because you can make her come with your hand it doesn't mean she'll be your woman..._

Je suis pratiquement sûr que ses derniers mots me firent durcir encore plus et j'en eus marre de rester là à la regarder. Je la rejoignis et m'agenouillai derrière elle avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille, et comme prévu, elle fit un bond d'un mètre et rougis encore plus que d'habitude.

"Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là?" me demanda-t-elle avec embarras.

"Assez longtemps pour savoir que même si tu la fais jouir avec ta main, elle ne sera peut-être pas ta gonzesse," souris-je alors qu'elle rougissait encore plus. "Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu étais si mignonne assise là à chanter des chansons salaces," rigolai-je.

"Pas salaces, juste un peu différentes," me dit-elle

"Non, j'aime ça. Ça m'excite de t'entendre dire des choses comme ça," lui murmurai-je en l'attirant plus près.

"Je...j'ai du travail à finir," balbutia-t-elle. _Oooh, je l'ai rendu nerveuse._

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demandai-je en la relâchant. _Vas à son rythme,_me rappellai-je.

"C'est un article sur le bal de fin d'année pour le journal. Tu sais, les préparatifs, l'excitation de tout le monde et tout ça." Elle haussa les épaules avant de se rasseoir.

"Et maintenant, tu y participeras comme tout le monde," lui dis-je en caressant sa joue de mon nez.

"Je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, et que je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse d'y aller avec toi."

"Je te promets que ce sera une nuit spéciale que tu n'oublieras jamais," lui dis-je en m'installant sur son lit pour la regarder écrire.

"Je ne peux plus faire ça," soupira-t-elle dix minutes plus tard.

"Faire quoi?" lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Cet article alors que t'es allongé sur mon lit comme ça," me dit-elle avec un sourire.

"C'est tes chansons salaces, n'est-ce pas? Elle t'ont tellement excitée que tu me veux, n'est-ce pas?" rigolai-je.

"Ben, avec Charlie en bas, je ne pense pas non, mais ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir beaucoup de ça," me dit-elle en m'embrassant profondément. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'on aura bientôt l'occasion de te laisser me _'faire jouir avec ta main'_," me chuchota-t-elle, me faisant bander une fois de plus.

Putain, j'aime cette fille.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)Girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 19 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

C'est marrant comme les choses peuvent se passer incroyablement bien dans votre vie pendant quelques temps. Pour un moment, tout est parfait. Comme si rien ne changera jamais et que vous vivrez heureux pour toujours. Vous êtes tellement reconnaissant d'expérimenter ça et tellement terrifié de tout perdre à la fois, mais quand les choses changent ou touchent à leurs fins, c'est dingue comme vous vous sentez vide. C'est comme si tout votre univers s'effondre autour de vous et qu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour l'en empêcher. C'est comme si la seule lumière de votre existence s'éteint lentement et que peu importe à quel point vous essayez, vous ne pouvez pas en raviver la flamme. Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant d'avoir connu un moment aussi parfait dans ma vie.

Mais je devais le ruiner. Je devais détruire la seule bonne chose dans ma vie.

* * *

"Bella, dépêches, on va être en retard," pleurnichai-je alors que je lui tirai désespérément le bras pour la faire sortir plus vite de sa chambre.

Sa stupide vieille imprimante allait nous mettre en retard pour l'école. En temps normal, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être en retard, mais on avait pas beaucoup été à l'école ces derniers jours et je ne voulais pas empirer les choses. Ça n'aidait vraiment pas que le bal de fin d'année soit dans quatre jours et que tout le monde soit terriblement excité.

"Je dois ramener ça aujourd'hui, sinon je louperais le dernier délai pour le bal et je ne pense pas que les gens aimeront lire un article sur les préparatifs du bal avec une semaine de retard," dit-elle en soufflant et en se rasseyant sur son lit. "Plus que trois pages, tu peux le faire!" cria-t-elle désespérément à son imprimante. Je décidai de lui en acheter une nouvelle comme cadeau de fin d'année.

"En plus, on a un peu de temps..." me dit-elle en glissant ses doigts entre les miens, _mon Dieu, elle est pire que moi..._

"Bella, t'es vraiment une obsédée," rigolai-je en essayant de calmer mes nerfs.

"Je sais, je sais, je suis juste tellement heureuse," rigola-t-elle en laissant sa main dans la mienne. Pour être honnête, ces quelques derniers jours, bien que terrifiants, avaient été les meilleurs de ma vie.

J'avais sentis un tel soulagement lorsque j'avais dit à Tyler que le pari était fini, je n'avais jamais ressentis le besoin de défendre quelqu'un autant que Bella la veille. Il n'avait plus le droit de lui parler, de parler d'elle, ou même d'être près d'elle. Je sentis ma colère gonfler rien qu'en y repensant.

"Hey, est-ce que ça va? T'es devenu tout pâle," me demanda Bella en posant sa main sur ma joue.

"Ouais, ça va, j'ai juste un peu chaud, c'est tout," lui dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

"Oh, d'accord," répondit-elle avec une expression légèrement confuse sur le visage.

"Honnêtement, ça va. Je suis juste entrain de réfléchir," admis-je.

"A..." me demanda-t-elle.

"Rien d'important. La dernière semaine d'école, le bal, ce qui va se passer après le bac," répondis-je doucement.

J'avais pensé à rendre notre relation à Bella et moi permanente dernièrement. Pour être honnête, je voulais lui parler sérieusement. Je n'avais aucune idée de la fac où elle allait aller, si elle allait aller à la fac et je voulais qu'on soit toujours ensemble dans quelques mois. Je décidai d'attendre qu'on soit seul et pas entrain d'attendre qu'une vieille imprimante termine de cracher une feuille pour ça.

"Honnêtement, Bella, t'aurais pu imprimer ça à l'école," lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel alors que la dernière feuille était enfin imprimée.

"C'est vrai." Elle hocha la tête. "Mais pourquoi refuser un tel privilège à mon imprimante?"

"Peut-être parce que c'est une antiquité," ricanai-je. Elle détestait que je me moque de ses affaires qui étaient un peu vieilles.

"Ce n'est pas une antiquité, elle a son caractère et elle a la volonté de continuer à imprimer. C'est quelque chose que ces nouvelles imprimantes n'ont pas, elle fonctionnera pour toujours," me dit-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans mon torse à chacun de ses mots. _Ooooh, Bella qui s'enflamme est sexy._

"Est-ce qu'on parle encore de ton imprimante ou on est passé à ta voiture sans que je m'en rende compte?" lui demandai-je en rigolant alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face.

"Hmmmmmmm, les deux!" me répondit-elle joyeusement, les yeux pétillants. _Incroyable, _songeai-je en souriant.

"Allez, viens mon pote, on va être en retard pour l'école," me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

"Okay, alors tout d'abord, c'est moi qui te disait qu'on allait être en retard pour l'école et ensuite, est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler 'mon pote'?" lui demandai-je en souriant.

"Oui, mais maintenant, je suis d'accord avec toi, on va être en retard, et ensuite, tu sais que tu adores m'entendre t'appeler mon pote," me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école fut calme et détendu. On écouta son iPod; elle me dit que ça me ferait découvrir de la bonne musique, des chansons que je n'avais jamais entendu avant et des groupes que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Je pensai être un expert en musique. Je connaissais quelques trucs, mais sérieusement elle passait tellement vite d'une chanson à l'autre que je n'arrivais plus à les différencier. Donc je me contentai de sourire et de lui donner mon opinion. Mais ça me rendait heureux de la voir aussi enthousiaste.

"Et ça c'est Silverchair, tu te souviens que je t'en ai déjà parlé avant?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr," répondis-je en hochant la tête. _Absolument pas._

"Ben c'est eux, c'est ma chanson préférée, elle s'appelle 'Black Tangled Heart'. Le chanteur du groupe a fait ses débuts à quatorze ans!" Elle continua à me parler du groupe et je continuai à l'écouter parler tout en étudiant la mélodie. J'étais sûr que c'était quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais écouté de moi-même mais parce que Bella aimait ce groupe, j'étais prêt à rentrer chez moi pour télécharger toutes leurs chansons.

"Et ça," continua-t-elle, "c'est ce que je sais jouer," me dit-elle en lançant une autre chanson. Ça commença doucement, je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre le moindre son. Mais quand le volume augmenta, je réalisai que c'était le morceau qu'elle avait joué sur mon piano, il y a, Seigneur, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles. Elle sourit alors que la musique continuait; je pouvais voir ses doigts bouger en rythme avec la mélodie, presque comme si elle voulait jouer la chanson. Ce fut à ce moment là que j'entendis une seconde personne commencer à jouer. Elle avait raison, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux en duet. Je pourrais faire ça; je pourrais apprendre à jouer ce morceau pour elle. Je lui ferais la surprise après le bal et on pourrait jouer ensemble. Je souris fièrement en me garant sur le parking de l'école. J'avais enfin trouvé un cadeau qui lui plairait. J'étais un putain de génie!

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux?" me demanda-t-elle alors que j'ouvrais sa portière pour elle avant de l'attirer près de moi pour passer mon bras autour de ses épaules.

"Rien, je viens juste de penser à un cadeau pour toi." Je souris à nouveau, Seigneur, j'étais génial.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de surprises, oh mon Dieu, tu ne vas pas dépenser de l'argent pour moi, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-t-elle rapidement.

"Bella, détends-toi, je ne dépenserais pas un centime. Je pensais juste à quelque chose pour après le bal," admis-je.

"Je pense à quelque chose aussi," chuchota-t-elle. _Oh, d'accord, je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

"Et puis-je savoir ce que c'est?" lui demandai-je.

"Hmmm, non, pas pour le moment, sois patient!" rigola-t-elle.

"Je ne suis pas un homme patient, Bella," lui dis-je honnêtement. C'était un miracle que je sois aussi patient avec elle. J'aurais déjà jeté n'importe quelle autre fille.

"Bah, c'est dommage. Tu n'as que quelques jours à attendre. Je pense que tu pourras le faire," me dit-elle en m'entraînant dans l'école en ignorant les regards de tout le monde.

Ça me surprenait toujours qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire à l'idée qu'on soit ensembles. Les filles continuaient à me draguer quand Bella n'était pas là, ce qui était rare, et me proposaient de coucher avec elles, ce que je refusais poliment mais fermement. Mais Bella, plus personne ne lui disait rien maintenant, ils ne l'insultaient plus, enfin sauf Jess et sa bande mais je ne pensais pas que Bella leur avais jamais prêté la moindre attention. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi les gens avaient autant de mal à se faire à l'idée que Bella et moi étions ensembles. Je savais bien que j'étais un type facile avant, mais les gens peuvent changer, non? J'en suis la preuve!

"Je dois aller en cours, maintenant," me dit Bella en enlevant mon bras d'autour de sa taille.

"Non, tu vois, tu n'as pas à être en classe avant au moins, oh, quarante-cinq secondes donc je vais arrêter de parler maintenant." Je souris et me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et soupira légèrement. Son souffle doux m'envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale et j'oubliai où j'étais . J'étais prêt à lui arracher ses vêtements lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi. _Alice, génial..._

"Alice, hey!" dis-je d'une voix sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Désolé de te voler Bella mais on doit aller en cours," me dit Alice en attrapant le bras de Bella. Je lui donnai rapidement un dernier baiser et lui promis de l'attendre devant sa salle de classe avant de faire volte-face et d'aller moi-aussi en cours.

"Hey," me dit doucement quelqu'un alors que je m'installai en cours d'histoire. Me tournant vers la gauche, je vis Eric me faire un faible sourire.

"Hey, mec, comment ça va?" lui demandai-je en hochant la tête.

"Ça va. J'ai été occupé avec le journal de l'école, y'a une édition spéciale sur le bal de fin d'année. T'sais," me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Ouais, je sais. Bella est devenue folle à cause de son article." Il éclata de rire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" lui demandai-je en lui faisant un sourire confus.

"C'est juste que t'es devenu un de ces types qui ramènent tout à leurs copines pour pouvoir parler d'elle." Je souris en réalisant qu'il avait probablement raison.

"Ouais, désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher," rigolai-je.

"Non, c'est cool. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir comme ça, mais c'est cool. T'as l'air d'être beaucoup plus gentil," ajouta-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?" lui demandai-je.

"Ben, t'étais pas vraiment sympa avec moi avant. Tu ne me parlais que parce que tu le devais ou parce que je savais pour le, euh, pari," me dit-il en chuchotant le dernier mot.

Merde, j'avais oublié qu'il savait.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Eric, je n'avais pas réalisé que je me comportais comme ça. Je suppose que j'étais un vrai bâtard, hein?" lui demandai-je.

"Ouais, mais tu t'es rattrapé en tenant tête à Tyler," admit-il. Et ben, ça c'était nouveau. Je croyais qu'il était un des moutons de Tyler.

"Tu penses? Je suis sûr qu'il veut ruiner ma relation avec Bella," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je vis le visage d'Eric pâlir légèrement, il avait l'air malade.

"Mec, ça va?" lui demandai-je, légèrement inquiet.

"Quoi? Oh ouais, ça va. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas si j'étais toi. Je suis sûr que toi et Bella êtes bien assez fort pour survivre à n'importe quoi." Il me fit un sourire avant de regarder droit devant lui, mettant fin à la conversation.

Okay, c'était légèrement flippant, pourquoi me disait-il ça? Tyler ne tenterait rien, il savait pertinemment que Bella ne le croirait pas. J'essayai de repousser les mots d'Eric de mon esprit et de me concentre sur les autres choses qu'Eric m'avait dit. J'étais vraiment un idiot; comment avais-je pu sérieusement penser que j'étais quelqu'un de bien en ignorant ma propre famille, en utilisant des personnes qui voulaient vraiment être mes amis et en pariant sur la vertu d'une fille.

Je décidai qu'un changement complet était nécessaire. Je voulais, non, j'avais besoin de devenir une meilleure personne mais pour faire ça, je devais me débarrasser de la personne que j'avais été. Au cours de mes réflexions, j'eus une révélation; je pensais à mes amis et à ma famille et à la façon dont ils réagissaient les uns aux autres.

Je pensais à la proximité d'Alice et de Jasper, à la stupidité d'Emmett et de Rose quand ils étaient ensemble mais aussi à quel point ils s'aimaient et ça me fit penser à Bella et moi. Chaque chose stupide qu'on faisait ensemble, à chaque fois qu'elle me remettait à ma place et que je la laissai faire. Je me rappelai de ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit.

_...Tu ne la regardes plus comme une fille que tu veux simplement baiser, tu la regardes comme si tu deviendrais fou sans elle. C'est définitivement de l'amour..._

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que je réalisai qu'il avait raison. Je l'aimais. Ça faisait des semaines que je ressentais ça maintenant mais je n'avais pas réalisé ce que ces sentiments voulaient dire; même quand je pensais encore que c'était pour le pari, j'avais tort, c'était pour elle. J'étais juste trop têtu pour le remarquer. Je l'aimais. Je. L'aimais. Je ne pensais pas avoir jamais ressentis quoi que ce soit d'aussi fantastique que ça. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Je courus pratiquement hors de ma classe et j'arrivai devant celle de Bella au moment où elle en sortait.

"Je t'avais bien dit que je serais là pour t'escorter à ta classe suivante," lui souris-je en lui tendant la main.

"Etant donné que c'est un cours qu'on a ensemble, j'aurais tout simplement pu t'y rejoindre," rigola-t-elle.

"Je me comporte comme un gentleman, pour une fois, alors s'il te plaît, Bella, ne me refuse pas ce plaisir," boudai-je.

"Très bien, je vous en remercie mon bon monsieur," me dit-elle en accrochant son bras au mien. Je bondissais pratiquement dans le couloir.

_Je l'aime, je l'aiiiiiime!_

Je passai les deux heures de cours suivantes à ne faire pratiquement rien d'autre que la regarder en souriant comme un putain d'idiot.

J'avais pris une décision et ça risquait de tout ruiner mais ça pourrait aussi tout sauver à la fois. J'allais tout raconter à Bella. Lui parler du pari, lui dire que c'était pour ça que je m'étais intéressé à elle au début, mais surtout, je lui dirais ce que je ressentais pour elle maintenant. A quel point elle me rendait heureux et à quel point je l'aimais. Pas maintenant, mais bientôt, après le bal. Si elle me haïssait pour toujours, alors je l'accepterais. Enfin, je ne l'accepterais pas vraiment, je me battrais pour elle mais je ne voulais pas gâcher son bal de fin d'année. Ouais, c'était officiel. Edward Cullen n'était plus un lâche, il allait se comporter comme un homme et révéler à celle qu'il aimait les moindres de ses pensées tordues. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était essayer de lui faire réaliser quel meilleur type j'étais devenu.

"Tu as plané toute la matinée, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" me demanda-t-elle en me tapotant le nez.

"Je suis juste entrain de repenser aux quelques dernières semaines," admis-je. C'était la vérité.

"Et à quoi tu pensais exactement de ces dernières semaines?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Okay, il y a des trucs que tu dois connaître sur moi, sur le type que j'étais avant. Je ne suis pas prêt à te le dire maintenant mais je veux juste savoir si quand je te le dirais, tu accepteras de m'écouter jusqu'au bout?" lui demandai-je rapidement avant de perdre mon courage. Elle me regarda avec une légère inquiétude avant de se pencher sur son bureau pour m'embrasser doucement.

"Quand tu seras prêt à me parler, je serais prête à t'écouter. Je suis douée pour ça," me dit-elle en souriant. Merci Seigneur pour cette fille. Je l'embrassai à nouveau avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie. J'allais arracher cette putain de sonnerie si elle m'interrompait une fois de plus! Avant même que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Bella était pratiquement hors de la salle, heureusement, je n'eus aucun problème à la rattraper.

"Hey, où est-ce que tu cours aussi vite?" lui demandai-je en la faisant tourner dans mes bras.

"Au journal, je dois rendre mon article ou il va manquer l'impression. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps. Je te rejoins à la cafétéria dans quelques minutes," me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir en courant, manquant de trébucher sur ses lacets lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du couloir. Je souris en la regardant se redresser et regarder rapidement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu. Oh Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je l'aimais. J'entrai dans la cafétéria complètement extatique, bordel, j'aurais même pu flotter sur un petit nuage tellement j'étais heureux.

"Quelqu'un a l'air heureux," ricana Rose lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle. "Où est Bella?"

"Elle a été rendre son article, et je suis juste de bonne humeur," répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Non, uh huh," dit Jasper en secouant la tête. "Quelqu'un n'a pas l'air juste heureux, quelqu'un a l'air amoureux," dit-il en souriant largement. Putain, comment il savait?

"Donc il a enfin compris, hallelujah!" rigola Emmett en levant les bras au ciel.

"Okay, okay," dis-je en faisant un geste de la main mais honnêtement, j'étais vraiment heureux que d'autres personnes s'en rendent compte.

"Donc tu vas lui le dire? Quand est-ce que tu vas lui le dire?" me demanda Alice, surexcitée comme toujours.

"Au bal, enfin après le bal. Je vais lui le dire, je vais tout lui dire," ajoutai-je en regardant Jasper. Il hocha la tête et me fit un léger sourire d'encouragement.

On parla facilement pour au moins une demi-heure de plus avant que je ne réalise que Bella n'était toujours pas revenue, plutôt stupide en considérant que je passai tout mon temps à penser à elle, mais je m'excusai rapidement de table pour aller chercher ma Bella.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle du journal où ils me dirent qu'elle était partie presque quinze minutes plus tôt, putain, où est-ce qu'elle était partie? J'en arrivai au point où je regardais dans chaque salle de classe lorsque je la vis assise sur l'un des bancs dehors, les épaules voûtées. Mon estomac me tomba dans les talons lorsque je vis Tyler, ce putain de Tyler se diriger vers moi avec le plus grand sourire au monde sur le visage. Q_u'est-ce qu'il a fait?_

"Je t'avais dit que je te devais une droite," fut tout ce qu'il me dit avant de me mettre un coup de poing dans le bras et de s'éloigner de moi.

Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait? Instinctivement, je la rejoignis en courant et chuchotai doucement son nom avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de ses épaules mais elle me repoussa, de toutes ses forces. Ce fut à ce moment là que je vis son visage, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et ses mains tremblaient; elle tenait ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe.

"Bella, est-ce que ça va?" lui demandai-je avec désespoir sans trop m'approcher.

"Tyler m'a dit que tu ne te servais de moi que pour le sexe, il m'a dit que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un pari, est-ce que c'est vrai?" me demanda-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes. Oh, Seigneur, non, non, non, elle ne peut pas le découvrir comme ça, non.

"Non, bébé, Seigneur, non. Tyler est un connard, pourquoi tu croirais le moindre de ses mots?" lui demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle mais elle fit un bond en arrière.

_Elle ne peut sérieusement pas le croire lui!_

"Je ne crois pas Tyler," commença-t-elle et je poussai un soupir. "Mais je te crois, toi," ajouta-t-elle d'une voix défaite en soulevant ce qui n'était pas une enveloppe, mais une feuille pliée en deux.

Le putain de contrat qu'Eric nous avait fait signer.

Certifiant que je planifiais de coucher avec Bella pour de l'argent.

Et ce fut à ce moment que mon monde commença à s'effondrer autour de moi.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur : **Pixie. girl. cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie. girl. cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 20 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

C'est vraiment ironique. Quand vous êtes prêt à dire votre plus grand secret à quelqu'un, il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre qui le révèle en premier. Je suppose que je devrais dire que ça ne me surprenait pas mais si. En repensant à la nervosité d'Eric en cours, et à ses étranges mots, je réalisai qu'il essayait de me parler de la seule chose que j'avais oublié, notre contrat.

* * *

"Bella, Seigneur, pitié, écoute-moi," lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle mais elle se recula une fois de plus. _Ça ne peut pas arriver..._

"Ecoute-toi, je viens de te demander si c'était la vérité et tu m'as mentit! Pourquoi devrais-je écouter le moindre mot qui sort de ta bouche maintenant," cria-t-elle. Elle pleurait à nouveau. Je l'avais fait pleurer.

"Bella, écoute, je sais que j'ai merdé mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer," lui dis-je en essayant une fois de plus de m'approcher d'elle.

"Je t'interdis de me toucher, Edward, je te préviens," me cracha-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

"Okay, je ne te touche pas," lui dis-je en levant les mains devants moi, "je vais juste me mettre assis là," lui dis-je lentement en m'asseyant sur le banc. "Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît..."

"Non, je vais t'expliquer, d'accord? Alors, parce que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de ruiner la vie des gens, tu décides de parier que tu arriveras à 'mettre Bella Swan dans ton lit avant la fin de l'année', c'est bien ça?" me demanda-t-elle en lisant la feuille qu'elle tenait dans la main. Okay, je ne savais plus vraiment quoi lui dire maintenant._ Fais-le comme tu le sens, juste comme tu le sens._

"Bella, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, tu m'as dit que tu écouterais ce que j'avais à te dire, tu me l'as promis avant," lui rappelai-je. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma la bouche, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger. Je supposai que c'était ce que j'aurais de mieux pour le moment.

"Oui, c'est vrai, okay, tout est vrai, mais ça a changé maintenant. Je suis différent grâce à toi," lui dis-je en essayant de lui faire comprendre. Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique.

"Différent grâce à moi? S'il te plaît, Edward, t'es différent grâce à 700$. Je ne suis rien pour toi," me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Ouais, okay, au début c'était le cas. Je m'en moquais et je voulais juste l'argent, mais est-ce que tu ne réalises pas que si je ne t'avais pas vu comme cette fille timide et silencieuse, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui," ajoutai-je avec désespoir.

"Oh, quel formidable sentiment. Ça me réchauffe le coeur," répondit-elle sarcastiquement. _Merde..._

"Okay, je viens de réaliser ce que j'ai dit et ça n'était pas vraiment bon," lui dis-je nerveusement.

"Admets-le, Edward, tu m'en tendu un piège!" cria-t-elle. J'étais pratiquement sûr que les gens commençaient à nous remarquer et à nous écouter maintenant. "J'étais perdante dans l'histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu as conspiré avec la seule personne que je hais vraiment pour un gagner un foutu pari. Tu es pathétique."

"Tu as raison, je le suis, mais Tyler s'est servi de moi aussi. Tu penses que si j'avais su ce qu'il t'avait fait, je t'aurais fait quoi que ce soit?" répliquai-je.

"Mais tu aurais pu. Tu avais l'opportunité de me parler dans n'importe quel cours où on était ensemble au cours des trois dernières années, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, donc ne me sors pas cette excuse, Edward, parce que ça ne marchera pas," me dit-elle en s'asseyant aussi loin de moi que possible.

"Bella, écoute-moi, dès que j'ai découvert quel genre de type il était, et ce qu'il t'a fait, je lui ais dit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec ses stupides jeux, et je lui ai dit de garder l'argent parce que tu es beaucoup plus importante que ça," lui dis-je doucement en me rapprochant légèrement. Elle n'essaya pas de s'éloigner, je pris ça comme un bon signe.

"Bella," entendis-je doucement derrière moi. Je n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Alice. "Bella, est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant.

"Tu dois partir," me dit doucement Bella.

"Non, je n'irais nulle part jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé ça," lui dis-je sèchement. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et je vis à quel point je lui avais fait mal. Son coeur brisé se reflétait sur son visage. Je lui avais fait ça.

"Edward, s'il te plaît, va-t-en. S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Va-t-en," chuchota-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

"Bella, je ne vais nulle part," lui dis-je doucement.

"Très bien, alors je m'en vais," me dit-elle en se levant.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" lui demanda Alice en lui attrapant la main. Je relevai la tête et vis que la bande se tenait silencieusement derrière moi avec des expressions confuses sur le visage. Sauf Jasper, il avait une expression triste et enragée sur le visage.

"Est-ce que vous en faisiez partie aussi?" lui demanda doucement Bella.

"Partie de quoi? Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Alice était au bord des larmes elle-aussi, elle détestait ne pas savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez les gens qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas les aider.

"Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment, Alice, donc tu n'as plus besoin de jouer le jeu, mais j'en ai assez, si tu es sérieuse et que tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe, demande à ton frère bien-aimé pourquoi il éprouve le besoin de parier sur des filles," dit-elle avant de retirer doucement sa main de celle d'Alice et de s'éloigner de moi.

Alice se tourna pour me faire face, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux mais quelque chose d'autre aussi, de la colère comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait?

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Edward?" me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Jasper pour lui prendre la main.

"Rien, je n'ai rien fait," protestai-je et je vis Jasper secouer la tête.

"Edward, s'il te plaît, ne me mens pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi ma meilleure amie vient juste de me demander si je faisais partie d'un pari et je veux le savoir maintenant," me dit-elle en me poussant.

"Putain, Alice!" criai-je alors que Jasper la retenait.

"Edward..." me prévint Rose.

"Très bien, d'accord, tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait, vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai fait. J'ai juste ruiné la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé parce que je suis un connard, okay? J'ai parié avec Tyler que je pourrais baiser Bella avant la fin de l'année. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre, Alice? Je suis tombé amoureux de Bella à cause d'un pari et parce que Tyler est un trou du cul pathétique, il a décidé de foutre ma vie en l'air et de tout lui dire. Est-ce que t'es contente maintenant, Alice?" lui demandai-je. Ma voix s'était faite plus forte à chaque mot que je prononçais jusqu'à ce que je sois pratiquement entrain de crier. Ouais, les gens nous regardaient tous maintenant, et Alice pleurait.

"Je savais que tu magouillais quelque chose," me dit doucement Emmett. "Je pensais juste que ta conscience avait décidé de se faire connaître et que tu avais décidé de grandir."

"Et maintenant, on découvre que t'es encore plus immature qu'avant," me dit Rose à travers ses dents serrées.

"Seigneur, merci, Rosalie, c'est vraiment ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre là tout de suite," lui dis-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

"Bordel, à quoi tu t'attendais? A jouer avec la vie des gens comme ça. Est-ce que tu sais qu'au cours des dernières semaines, Bella ne savait absolument pas pourquoi tu t'intéressait à elle," ajouta Rose. "Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'elle pensait que tu étais trop bien pour elle." Je grimaçai à ces mots.

"Elle est trop bien pour moi," chuchotai-je en me rasseyant.

"Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul?" me demanda Rose sarcastiquement.

"Est-ce que tu réalises que Bella croit qu'on s'est tous moqué d'elle maintenant?" me demanda Alice en me regardant avec colère. "Elle pense qu'on s'est servie d'elle comme toi, donc grâce à toi, elle a perdu son petit ami et ses amis et j'ai perdu une des meilleures amies que j'ai jamais eu. Est-ce que t'es heureux maitenant?" me demanda doucement Alice.

"C'est quoi cette question? Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas heureux, putain!" répliquai-je en criant.

"T'étais heureux quand t'as fait ce foutu pari. Sérieusement, comment t'as pu faire ça, Edward?" me demanda Rose d'une voix un peu plus douce, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

"Je ne sais pas, je l'ai juste fait. J'étais stupide et je m'ennuyais. Mais maintenant tout a changé, tout est différent, c'est Bella et Seigneur, je l'aime tellement et j'ai tellement peur d'avoir tout gâché," chuchotai-je en essayant désespérément de retenir mes propres larmes.

"Ben, c'est probablement le cas, mec," me dit Emmett. Il n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots.

"Merci, j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça," répondis-je séchement.

"Honnêtement, mec, elle a découvert que tu sortais avec elle juste pour t'envoyer en l'air, ça doit lui poser un problème," me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le pire c'était qu'il avait raison, ils avaient tous raison, même Bella. J'étais juste bien trop têtu et j'essayai de placer le blâme sur tous les autres. J'essayai de me faire passer pour quelqu'un de mieux, quand en toute honnêteté, j'étais le pire type au monde.

"Est-ce vous croyez qu'elle me pardonnera?" leur demandai-je désespérément.

"Moi je ne te le pardonnerais pas," me dit Rose en haussant les épaules. "Mais Bella a toujours été un peu plus gentille que moi," me sourit-elle.

"Venez, faut qu'on aille en cours," dit Emmett en entraînant Rose et Alice à sa suite.

"Nous parlerons plus tard, Edward Anthony Cullen," me dit sévèrement Alice. Le meilleur moyen de savoir qu'Alice était sérieuse était quand elle utilisait votre nom complet. Elle s'éloigna avec le bras d'Emmett passé autour de ses épaules d'une manière protectrice, me laissant seul à Jasper.

"Tu ne pouvais lui le dire toi-même, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-t-il en se mettant assis à côté de moi. _Et c'est partit._

"J'allais lui le dire, mais Tyler m'a prit de vitesse et ensuite elle m'a piégé," marmonnai-je.

"Et elle t'a piégé comment?" me demanda-t-il.

"C'est peut-être une de ces situations qui doit encore empirer avant d'aller...encore plus mal, je suppose," dis-je en soupirant et en me passant à nouveau la main dans les cheveux. "Okay, quand on a fait ce pari, Eric a tout écrit, ce qu'on faisait, combien on pariait et il nous a tous fait signer." Jasper soupira comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre. "Enfin bref, Tyler lui l'a montré et ensuite elle m'a demandé si j'avais parié sur elle, je lui ais dit non parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle le découvre comme ça mais elle tenait le contrat dans la main et elle savait que je lui mentais. Elle m'a posé la question pour savoir si j'étais vraiment un menteur. Je suppose que je le suis," lui dis-je me prenant la tête à deux mains.

"Ouais, tu l'es. Je t'ai dit de lui en parler avant que les choses partent en vrille mais regarde ce qui s'est passé. Et maintenant tu l'aimes et toute cette merde et est-ce que tu penses qu'elle te croira si tu lui le dis maintenant?" me demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais je dois lui le dire quand même. Si elle me pardonne, fantastique, sinon, je me battrais pour elle," lui dis-je.

"Bien, parce que je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes le type que t'étais avant. Pour être honnête, je détestai ce type," me dit franchement Jasper.

"Ouais, j'ai entendu ça plus d'une fois, aujourd'hui," marmonnai-je.

Je me levai et retournai dans l'école. Alors que je traversai les couloirs, tout le monde me regarda en chuchotant. A n'importe quel autre moment, ça m'aurait mis en colère mais maintenant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que je voulais voir et il se tenait devant son casier.

"Yorkie," criai-je en arrivant derrière lui.

"Hey Edward," me dit-il d'une voix terrifiée. "Quoi de neuf?" Je ne pus pas retenir ma force lorsque je le poussai contre son casier.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi tu lui as donné ce putain de papier?" lui criai-je.

"Il m'a dit que le pari était fini et qu'il allait jeter la feuille. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il avait l'intention d'en faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" me demanda-t-il en écartant les bras.

"Il l'a montré à Bella donc notre relation est officiellement finie et j'ai perdu la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé à cause de lui," lui répondis-je sarcastiquement. Son visage pâlit en entendant mes mots, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait.

"Edward, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il m'a dit qu'il allait le jeter," cria-t-il.

"Et tu l'as cru?" lui demandai-je complètement abasourdi.

"Ben, j'avais aucune raison de ne pas le croire, il est mon ami aussi, t'sais," me dit-il pour se défendre.

"Je suis vraiment grave, tout est ruiné, merci beaucoup. Oh et Tyler n'a jamais été ton ami, il n'a jamais été l'ami de personne. Il m'a même dit que tu étais son petit toutou plus d'une fois. Donc je suppose qu'on découvre tous la vérité aujourd'hui," lui dis-je en faisant volte-face pour aller en cours.

Je savais que Bella n'était pas encore rentré chez elle. Elle n'avait pas de moyen de transport et elle ne voulait pas manquer l'école alors qu'on était aussi près de la fin de l'année. Donc tout ce que j'aurais à faire serait d'attendre devant sa salle de classe jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte. Décidant ne même pas prendre la peine d'aller en cours, comme si je serais capable de me concentrer de toutes façons, je me rendis devant la salle de classe de Bella et me laissai glisser au sol à côté en face de la porte pour la regarder à travers la vitre. Elle avait l'air si triste et blessée, ses yeux étaient vitreux, presque comme si seul son corps était là. Je continuai à la regarder et environ dix minutes avant la fin du cours, elle leva la main et parla à son prof. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui dit, mais elle attrapa ses livres et son sac avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte. Tout le monde la regardait, elle était au centre de l'attention pour de mauvaises raisons, juste une autre chose à ajouter à la liste de tout le mal que je lui avais fait.

Je me remis rapidement debout alors qu'elle sortait par l'arrière de la salle et je la regardai se diriger vers les portes principales. Je la suivis lentement. Elle allait partir sans me parler.

"Bella," criai-je désespérément. Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser et elle se tourna lentement pour me faire face.

* * *

_-PoV Bella-_

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, et je veux dire, vraiment plus jeune, j'étais partie en voyage en Floride avec Renee. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de la Floride mais elle était bien décidée donc on y avait été. Et un jour j'étais dans la piscine avec mes bouées et j'avais vu une fille plus âgée que moi et qui n'avait pas de bouée. La petite fille têtue que j'étais décida qu'elle pouvait le faire aussi, donc j'avais enlevé mes bouées et plongé dans le grand bain. Je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle pression sur ma poitrine. C'était comme si j'essayai de m'accrocher à quelque chose, quoi que ce soit pour me sortir de l'eau mais que je continuai à couler et que la douleur dans ma poitrine empirait de seconde en seconde. Ce qui me sembla être une éternité dura moins d'une minute avant que Renee ne plonge dans l'eau à la 'Alerte à Malibu' pour me sauver, mais je n'avais jamais oublié à quel point j'avais été terrifiée et à quel point j'avais eu du mal à respirer.

Je ressentais pratiquement la même chose maintenant, sauf que personne n'allait me faire remonter à la surface cette fois.

* * *

Je me tournai lentement pour faire face au garçon qui m'avait détruit...Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme...Au garçon que j'aimais de tout mon être et qui m'avait brisé le coeur.

_Ouais, ça sonne beaucoup mieux..._

"J'aurais cru qu'en zappant la fin des cours, il serait clair que je t'évitais," soupirai-je.

"Waouh, Bella, dis-moi ce que tu ressens vraiment," me répondit-il sarcastiquement.

"Je suis honnête. Tu sais, l'honnêteté? C'est un concept excitant que tu devrais essayer parfois." S'il voulait se montrer sarcastique alors j'en ferais de même.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus que d'habitude. Il me regarda et je pus voir à quel point il souffrait, ses yeux avaient perdu toute vie, ce qui changeait tout son visage. Il avait l'air complètement perdu.

"Bella, je veux juste te parler," me supplia-t-il doucement.

"Alors parle," répondis-je en croisant les bras.

"Quelque part d'un peu plus privé? Je ne veux vraiment pas que tout le monde entende notre conversation," me dit-il faiblement.

"Pourquoi? T'as peur que ça fasse du mal à ta réputation?" lui répondis-je sarcastiquement.

"Bella, j'en ai rien à foutre de ma réputation, pour être honnête. Je m'en moque que tout le monde m'ignore et que plus personne ne sache qui je suis," me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

"Je trouve ça très dur à croire," lui dis-je en secouant la tête.

"Okay, tu veux faire ça ici, ça me va. Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir mentit," me cria-t-il lorsque je lui tournai le dos.

"C'est tout ce pour quoi tu es désolé? Pas d'avoir parié sur moi, ni de m'avoir utilisé pour faire...des trucs?" lui dis-je rapidement parce que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde pense qu'on avait couché ensemble; il n'avait pas été aussi loin.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, enfin si c'est vrai, mais tout a changé. Au début, c'était juste pour l'argent, mais ensuite j'ai appris à te connaître et on a commencé à passer du temps ensemble et plus je passais du temps avec toi et moins je pensais au pari. Je m'en fous de ce pari et je tiens à toi. Tu sais j'ai tout fait pour m'assurer que tu ne le découvrirais pas par quelqu'un d'autre," cria-t-il.

"Oh, ça me fait me sentir si spéciale. Je suis sûre que je tombe encore plus amoureuse de toi," répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Il resta debout là à me regarder pendant plusieurs secondes sans dire un mot. A n'importe quel autre moment, j'en aurais été heureuse, mais maintenant je me sentais stupidement mal à l'aise et je voulais juste lui crier de dire quelque chose.

"Tu m'aimes?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. _Okay, je pensais pas à ce genre de chose._

"C'est plus vraiment important maintenant, si?" soupirai-je.

"C'est important pour moi. Bella, je t'ai-"

"Non!" l'interrompis-je. "Je t'interdis de me dire ça! Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir aujourd'hui! Ce n'est pas vrai!" criai-je, ma colère me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

"C'est la vérité," me dit-il doucement.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas, tu prétends que tu m'aimes?" criai-je. "Mais tu ne fais pas ce genre de chose à quelqu'un que tu aimes. Si tu m'aimais tellement, tu aurais dû arrêter les choses avec Tyler bien plus tôt ou tu ne les aurais même pas commencé, ou tu m'aurais dit la vérité plus tôt et tu ne m'aurais pas mentit," lui dis-je en m'agrippant les cheveux.

Je le regardais presser ses poings contre ses yeux, son souffle était court et je mourrais d'envie de le calmer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il éloigna ses mains de ses yeux et je vis qu'ils étaient injectés de sang et remplis de larmes; il pleurait à cause de moi.

"Bella, s'il te plaît, j'ai fait une erreur et tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis désolé. Tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai, tout ce dont on a parlé et tout ce qu'on a fait était vrai," me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Sa main reposait sur ma joue et je fus submergée par une immense vague de tristesse et de douleur, et juste comme ça, je sanglotai dans ses bras. Je le détestai tellement, mais à ce moment-là, j'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose pour m'empêcher de me noyer.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, désolée," lui dis-je en me reculant une seconde plus tard. Il se mordit la lèvre et me regarda avec tellement de douleur dans les yeux que je craquai presque à nouveau.

"Bella, je suis tellement désolé, regarde-moi, c'est l'homme que je suis maintenant. Ça n'a jamais été une question de sexe quand j'étais avec toi, c'était toi et moi, nous et seulement nous," dit-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je lui souris même si je savais qu'il mentait. Ce n'était pas conscient, il essayait de se soulager, de se faire croire qu'il ne m'avait blessé autant que ça.

"Edward, c'était une question de sexe pour toi, ça l'a toujours été et je l'ai toujours su. Je le voulais aussi, et tu le sais, j'allais te donner ma virginité," m'étranglai-je. Il me regarda avec confusion.

"Quoi?" chuchota-t-il.

"T'as fait du bon boulot, Edward; est-ce que tu savais que j'étais prête à te donner ma virginité? Je voulais coucher avec toi après le bal, je voulais me donner à toi parce que j'avais tellement confiance en toi et que je voulais que ma première fois soit avec le garçon que j'aimais tellement parce que je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose pour moi. Mais ce n'était pas sensé arriver, je n'ai jamais été si désespérément amoureuse de quelqu'un auparavant et ce n'était que des mensonges." Je rigolai à travers mes larmes.

"Bella, ça n'a jamais été des mensonges," chuchota-t-il.

"Peut-être, mais c'est ce que je ressens maintenant," ajoutai-je en détournant le regard. "Il faut que j'y ailles maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de me parler. Fais ça pour moi, s'il te plaît," lui demandai-je. Il hocha silencieusement la tête avant de presser son front contre le mien. Je fis volte-face pour partir parce que je savais que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais.

"Bella," dit-il une fois de plus. Je ne me retournai pas.

"Alice et les autres, s'il te plaît, ne leur en veux pas, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait. Ils sont tout aussi blessés que toi donc ne les punis pas à cause de moi," me dit-il doucement.

"Merci," marmonnai-je par-dessus mon épaule avant de m'éloigner sans regarder en arrière, parce que bien que je le détestai et que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être en sa présence et que j'étais folle de rage qu'il nous ait mis dans une telle situation, j'étais toujours incroyablement amoureuse de lui. Je savais que je ne pourrais rester trop longtemps en colère après lui, je l'aimais trop pour ça.

C'était marrant mais j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'une partie de moi avait toujours ce qu'il magouillait. Je savais qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à une fille comme moi s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison. Je commençai lentement à m'éloigner de l'école. Je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps pour rentrer jusqu'à la maison mais ça me donnait quelque chose à faire, ça me permettait d'ignorer la douleur grandissante dans ma poitrine. Puis il commença à pleuvoir, au moins je pouvais laisser mes larmes couler librement maintenant sans que tout le monde passe son temps à me demander si ça allait. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi mal de toute ma vie, j'étais toujours là mais j'avais l'impression que mon esprit était à cent milles lieux de là. J'aurais pu marcher pendant des heures sans même m'en rendre compte. Le temps que je rentre à la maison, je tremblai de froid et j'étais trempée jusqu'à l'os mais mes larmes avaient arrêté de couler. Je ne pensai plus avoir aucune larme en moi.

J'entrai lentement dans la maison, et me rendis directement dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au frigo et remarquai que Charlie m'avait laissé un mot.

_Sortis plus tôt du travail donc suis allé voir Billy_

_Serais à la maison pour 23h_

_Ne va pas te coucher trop tard_

_Papa x_

Fantastique, donc je suis toute seule à la maison avec le poids du monde sur mes épaules. En y réfléchissant à deux fois, je réalisai que c'était en fait une bonne chose, je n'aurais vraiment pas pu supporter toutes les questions de mon père. Après avoir rapidement enfilé un pantalon en toile et un débardeur et attaché mes cheveux en chignon, je retournai dans la cuisine et jetai un coup d'oeil à mon téléphone. J'étais vraiment masochiste parce que j'espérai vraiment qu'il m'avait envoyé un message ou qu'il avait essayé de m'appeler mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas vraiment surprenant. Je suppose que j'essayai juste de me raccrocher à la moindre petite chose.

Je venais juste de mettre ma pizza dans le four quand mon téléphone commença à vibrer et que la musique de Muse résonna dans la cuisine.

"Allô," marmonnai-je doucement.

"Hey, ça va, Bella?"

"Pas du tout, et toi?" répondis-je sèchement.

"Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ecoutes, est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler demain? Il y a quelques petites choses dont j'aimerais...enfin, dont on aimerait tous te parler?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis prête à parler de lui avec qui que ce soit pour le moment," marmonnai-je dans le téléphone.

"Ecoute, on veut juste te parler comme on le fait toujours, on veut t'aider."

"Okay, je te verrais demain en cours. Dis aux autres que je les verrais à la cafétéria," répondis-je en soupirant.

"Okay, et Bella, il est un crétin fini mais il ne voulait pas te faire de mal, j'en suis sûre. Je te verrais demain, repose-toi ce soir."

...Et juste comme ça, elle m'envoya une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur : **Pixie. girl. cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie. girl. cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 21 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

J'entrai dans la maison dans un état second; je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment j'étais rentré. J'avais passé les deux dernières heures à rouler et à passer mon temps à me demander comment j'avais pu laisser la femme de ma vie me quitter. Elle m'avait qu'elle voulait un peu d'espace, ce que j'aurais compris si je n'avais pas eu ce noeud dans l'estomac me disant que c'était fini entre nous. J'entrai dans la maison en m'attendant à trouver tout le monde à m'attendre avec les bras croisés et pour être honnête, je ne pouvais pas faire ça aujourd'hui. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était à voir mon père descendre les escaliers en me souriant.

"Salut," marmonnai-je solennellement.

"Est-ce que tu as une minute, Edward?" me demanda-t-il en souriant toujours. Je haussai les épaules et le suivis dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et je m'assis sur le canapé lui faisant face, ça lui avait prit une éternité pour engager une conversation et je me demandai si Alice lui avait tout raconté et s'il était sur le point de m'envoyer en pensionnat.

"Comment vont les choses entre toi et Bella?" me demanda-t-il tranquillement. Okay, je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là.

"Est-ce que c'est une blague?" lui demandai-je sèchement et son sourire s'effaça.

"Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ce serait une blague?" me demanda-t-il. Donc maintenant, je m'enfonçai moi-même, _fantastique._

"On s'est juste un peu disputé aujourd'hui et je pensais que peut-être Alice t'en avait parlé," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Oh, eh bien, y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont tu veuilles me parler? Je peux être très sensible quand je veux," me sourit-il.

"Une autre fois peut-être, mais merci papa. De quoi tu voulais me parler?" lui demandai-je en essayant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

"C'est pas grand chose, vraiment, je voulais juste savoir comment ça allait pour toi. Tu es...différent ces dernières semaines. Plus heureux, je suppose, ta mère dit que tu 'rayonnes'," dit-il en mimant des apostrophes.

Je dus sourire en pensant à ma mère, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour s'assurer que je sois heureux et elle avait dû être extatique au cours des dernières semaines. Putain, je foutais tout en l'air pour tout le monde.

"Ouais les choses étaient, je veux dire, sont géniales, merci. Je suis juste heureux. T'sais l'école est se termine dans quelques jours, et après y'a le bal et tout ça," ajoutai-je en me forçant à sourire.

"Et bien, quoi que cette fille t'ait fait, j'en suis content." Il me sourit avant de se lever et de me serrer l'épaule d'une manière rassurante.

Je me renfonçai dans mon fauteuil et fermai les yeux en poussant un profond soupire, heureux d'avoir un instant de paix dans ma maison. Mais je suppose que le karma m'en voulait vraiment parce que juste alors que je me calmai finalement, la porte du salon s'ouvrit en grand avant de claquer à nouveau.

"Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça plus tard, Alice?" lui demandai-je sans même ouvrir les yeux.

"Non, on ne peut pas, et tu vas rester là et on va parler de tout ça, est-ce que tu comprends?" me demanda-t-elle et je l'entendis s'asseoir. Je soufflai profondément et ouvris les yeux pour la regarder. Elle me sourit doucement et me fit signe de venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Ça va?" me demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Non, ça va pas. Mais je m'en moque et elle peut choisir de ne plus jamais me revoir et je m'en foutrais. Je ne serais plus là dans quelques mois et je pourrais considérer ça comme une mauvaise expérience. Bella peut raconter à tout le monde que je suis le Diable incarné et elle peut m'insulter pour le reste de sa vie si elle veut. Elle m'a quitté! Pourquoi devrais-je espérer qu'elle me pardonne? Si j'étais elle, je ne me le pardonnerais pas," criai-je.

"Tu ne penses pas vraiment ça," me dit-elle doucement.

"Non, en effet, mais je me sens mieux," dis-je en me prenant le visage à deux mains.

"Ça va?" répéta-t-elle.

"Je suis épuisé," lui dis-je honnêtement. Elle m'attira vers elle et je finis par m'allonger sur le canapé et poser ma tête sur ses jambes.

"Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, Edward, s'il te plaît. Je te déteste pour ce que tu as fait, mais tu es mon frère et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux juste savoir," me dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

"J'ai l'impression d'être chez le psy," rigolai-je avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Je lui racontai alors tout. Je lui parlais du pari, de la première fois où j'avais parlé à Bella, de tout ce qui s'était passé avec Jess et Tyler, de la façon dont mes sentiments avaient commencé à changer et de comment je m'étais sentis en la voyant à la fête, d'à quel point ça m'avait enragé d'entendre Mike parler d'elle, de tout ce que Bella m'avait dit sur Tyler et finalement, je lui racontai comme j'avais confronté Tyler pour lui dire que je ne marchais plus dans le pari et que je lui avais dit de garder l'argent. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot et je lui en fus reconnaissant.

"Okay, Edward, tu veux mon avis?" me demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

"Oui, s'il te plaît," répondis-je en fermant les yeux.

"Tu aimes cette fille, tu l'aimes vraiment. T'as merdé mais c'est des choses qui arrive, généralement pas de cette envergure mais quand même. Tu veux qu'elle te pardonne parce que tu as besoin de te sentir mieux mais je pense que ton ego n'en a pas vraiment besoin," me dit-elle en rigolant. Je lui lançai le regard le plus noir possible.

"Ecoute, je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait et je ne te le pardonne non plus, tu nous as tous entraînés là-dedans et ce n'est juste ni pour nous ni pour Bella, mais elle t'aime tellement, Edward, tu dois juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Je suis fière que tu ais tenu tête à Tyler cependant, et que tu lui ais dit de garder ton argent; ça montre à quel point t'as changé."

"Ouais, j'ai beaucoup entendu ça, ces derniers jours," soufflai-je parce que je commençai à en avoir marre maintenant.

"Edward, tu ne t'es jamais vu comme nous, on te voyait. Tu nous as ignoré, tu t'es moqué de nous pour marquer des points auprès de tes amis de l'équipe de basket; tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour gravir les échelons sociaux et t'en avais rien à faire de ceux que tu piétinais pour arriver jusque là. Tu te plaignais de tes amis et ensuite tu retournais avec eux, ce qui me faisait me demander ce que tu disais sur nous et tu pensais que tu étais meilleur que tout le monde." Je pouvais la sentir se tendre un peu plus à chaque mot. Putain, j'étais un vrai connard.

"C'est vraiment comme ça que vous me voyiez?" lui demandai-je en la regardant et elle hocha doucement la tête.

"Pourquoi devrais-je espérer quoi que ce soit de sa part, maintenant? Je l'ai blessé de la manière la plus horrible," marmonnai-je.

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais parfois il y a des sentiments plus forts que ça. Ces sentiments pourraient peut-être finir par gagner," me dit-elle en souriant.

"Je vais rejoindre Jasper maintenant, on va manger une pizza. Tu veux venir?" me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

"Non merci, je vais juste aller au lit," marmonnai-je. "Oh, et il y a quelque chose d'autre que je ne t'ai pas dit, mais s'il te plaît, ne nous en veux pas," dis-je en grimaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?" me demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Jasper savait ce qui se passait. Il l'a découvert le soir de la fête. Mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas à lui de dire quoi que ce soit," dis-je doucement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle commence à crier ou qu'elle commence à râler après Jasper, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras avant de me sourire à nouveau.

"Je comprends Edward, c'est ton meilleur ami et il avait raison, ce n'était pas à lui de dire quoi que ce soit. J'espère juste que le fait qu'il sache t'a aidé à y voir plus clair."

"Oui," acquiesçai-je.

"Bien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais rejoindre mon copain, et et avant que j'y aille, tu viens toujours au bal, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Euh, non," lui dis-je avec scepticisme.

"Oh si, tu viens, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y vas pas avec Bella que ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne passeras pas une super soirée. Promets-le moi, s'il te plaît," me demanda-t-elle en me regardant tristement. Je ne pouvais la rendre encore plus triste.

"Très bien, je viendrais," marmonnai-je.

"Fantastique. A plus tard," me dit-elle en partant.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et regardai tout autour de moi, peu importait ce que je faisais ou ce que j'essayai de faire, je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer, mon esprit était bien trop occupé à repenser à tout ce que Bella et moi avions fait. Je ne pouvais pas jouer du piano, je ne pouvais rester assis là à regarder la télé, bordel, je ne pouvais même pas aller dans la cuisine, tout me faisait penser à elle. Je fis les cent pas pendant un moment avant de monter lentement dans ma chambre; je suppose que j'étais masochiste.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et mon esprit retourna au soir de la fête, quand j'avais regardé Bella allongée sur mon lit, quand je lui avais dit qu'elle était ma première petite amie. Je souris en me rappelant de toutes ces choses; je plaçai rapidement mon iPod sur sa station et le mit en route avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit, pour essayer à nouveau de détourner mon esprit de Bella mais rien ne fonctionna. Je devais être allongée sur mon lit depuis des heures; j'avais entendu Alice revenir, Rose partir et mes parents aller se coucher mais lorsque je me décidai enfin à regarder mon réveil, il était 1 heure du matin et pourtant, je n'étais toujours pas prêt à aller au lit. J'étais peut-être même plus réveillé maintenant qu'avant à cause de toutes ces pensées.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et mon iPod et les fourrai dans ma poche avant d'attraper mes clés. Je devais sortir d'ici, j'avais besoin de la voir, de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas dans le même état que moi. Que miraculeusement elle était heureuse et sans soucis, je savais que je me faisais des illusions mais ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Sans même y penser, je me retrouvai devant chez Bella. Je mourrai d'envie d'aller tambouriner à sa porte et la faire sortir pour venir me parler, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pour ce que j'en savais, elle avait tout raconté à Charlie et il était sur le point de venir me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, donc je restai assis là à regarder sa maison. Il ne se passa rien de spécial, les lumières étaient éteintes, il n'y eut aucune activité et pourtant je me sentis mieux rien qu'en sachant qu'elle était là dedans.

C'était le plus près que je serais d'elle pour le moment, à l'extérieur de sa maison au beau milieu de la nuit, putain je ressemblais à un psychopathe. Ce fut à ce moment là que la douce mélodie de mon iPod changea pour devenir l'intro d'une des chansons de Silverchair. Si c'était censé me faire me sentir encore plus mal, ça marchait; c'était comme si tout me criait Bella. Instinctivement, j'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Bella. Au bout de quelques sonneries, j'entendis sa voix joyeuse me dire de laisser un message.

_Comme si elle allait décrocher son téléphone à trois heures du matin, connard. Comme si elle allait répondre à un de tes appels de toutes façons..._

"Bella," commençai-je. "Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'appelle. Je ne peux pas dormir et je ne peux penser à rien d'autre que toi. Je suis devant chez toi. Je sais que c'est stupide d'être là, c'est pas comme si tu vas soudainement te réveiller et venir me faire signe derrière le carreau mais ça... Ça me fait me sentir plus proche de toi, je suppose. Putain, je suis vraiment un connard. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé; je ne suis pas doué pour les excuses et je suis généralement celui qui fait ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment aux autres. Je suppose que le karma est vraiment vengeur," lui dis-je, avec un rire sans joie.

"Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon mais je le veux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de désirer tout ce que tu es, Bella. Je ne sais pour combien de temps mon coeur pourra encore le supporter et je ne suis même pas la victime là-dedans. Je suppose que je te parlerais bientôt, Bella; je veux juste que tu saches que je me battrais pour toi. Je t'ai laissé partir aujourd'hui mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je t'ai-" Ma phrase resta incomplète alors que mon temps de parole touchait à sa fin. Je suppose que j'avais été chanceux d'avoir pu dire tout ça.

Soudainement, mon manque de sommeil me rattrapa. Peut-être que mon esprit m'avait empêché de dormir jusqu'à ce que j'ai dit à Bella exactement ce que je ressentais. Avec le coeur lourd, je mis lentement le contact et quittai sa rue, sans remarquer la petite lumière dans la chambre de ma bien-aimée.

* * *

_-PoV Bella-_

J'étais assise là à écouter ce foutu message pour ce qui, j'en étais sûre, était au moins la quinzième fois. J'aimais entendre sa voix.

J'avais passé mon temps assise dans ma chambre à écouter de la musique au cours des dernière heures. Charlie était rentré vers vingt-et-une heure et il m'avait demandé comment j'allais; lorsque je lui avais répondu que j'allais bien, il avait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne lui avais rien dit.

Mais pour une raison que je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer, j'éprouvais le besoin de protéger Edward. Dieu seul savait pourquoi, j'aurais dû dire à mon père qu'Edward s'était servi de moi et qu'il avait parié sur moi mais je n'étais pas sûre que le Dr et Mme Cullen serait heureux si je les appelai pour leur dire que leur fils avaient les genoux chargés de plombs. Donc je ne lui avais rien dit, je lui avais simplement raconté que je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien et que j'avais besoin de dormir; besoin étant le mot important parce que peu importe ce que je faisais, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Lorsque je fermai les yeux, je revoyais tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui, Tyler, ce bâtard ricanant me disant qu'Edward devait m'expliquer quelques trucs avant de me tendre ce papier. J'aurais dû le déchirer et dire à Tyler d'aller se faire voir mais ma curiosité m'avait submergé, et ça avait tout ruiné.

_Stupide curiosité._

Je suppose que si j'étais vraiment tordue, je pourrais dire que tout ce qui s'était passé était de ma faute, mais je fus sortie de mes pensées par les vibrations de mon téléphone. Lorsque je jetai un regard à mon réveil, je vis qu'il était trois heures du matin, putain, qui pouvait bien m'appeler maintenant? Je regardai mon téléphone et mon estomac me tomba dans les talons, _pas moyen que je décroche!_

Au bout de quelques secondes, mon téléphone arrêta de vibrer et je poussai un soupir de soulagement, cela étant jusqu'à ce qu'il vibre à nouveau pour me signaler que j'avais un message vocal. Je suis pratiquement sûre que je passai dix bonnes minutes assise là à regarder mon téléphone avant de finalement me décider à allumer ma lampe de chevet pour réveiller mon côté courageux. Son message fut suffisant pour me refaire pleurer lorsqu'il me dit à quel point il était désolé et qu'il était devant chez moi. Je courus rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre mais je ne vis personne, mais il avait eu raison, d'une certaine manière je m'étais sentie mieux en sachant qu'il avait été là. Puis il me dit ça, qu'il n'allait pas abandonner, et ça me fit me sentir mieux. Ça me prouva que même s'il avait fait un truc horrible, il me voulait toujours. Les quelques jours suivants allaient être un véritable enfer, mais une partie de moi me disait que tout se finirait bien.

Je me réveillai le matin suivant, m'habillai et pris mon petit-déjeuner; ça semblait plutôt normal mais j'étais tout sauf normale. Je montai dans ma vieille camionnette et sans surprise, elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas démarrer du premier coup. Je suppose que je ne m'en étais pas vraiment servi ces derniers temps; j'attendis quelques minutes et ressayai et elle démarra avec difficulté et commença à m'emmener lentement vers l'école. Je rigolai en me disant que si Edward pouvait me voir, il lèverait les yeux au ciel et me dirait que ma camionnette était une vraie merde.

J'arrivai à l'école et cherchai sa voiture sur le parking, elle était là. Aussi près de l'école que possible et surprise, il y avait une place vide juste à côté. J'essayai définitivement de trouver une autre place et la seule que je trouvai était à l'autre bout du parking, le plus loin possible de l'entrée. Lançant un regard noir à sa voiture, je me garai et commençai à me diriger vers l'école. Personne n'essaya de me parler aujourd'hui. Personne ne sourit, personne ne se moqua de moi, ils se contentèrent de me fixer; de temps en temps, une fille ricanait mais j'étais sûre que c'était l'une des journées où j'avais été le plus tranquille à l'école.  
Après avoir gardé la tête basse et parlé à personne durant mes cours, je fus incroyablement heureuse d'entendre la sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner. Je sortis de cours et il se tenait là, à me sourire. Mon premier sourire de la journée apparut sur mon visage et je me dirigeai droit dans ses bras tendus.

"Est-ce que ça va, Bella?" me demanda-t-il doucement.

"Non, ça ne va pas, Jasper, ça ne va pas. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un putain de cirque," marmonnai-je contre sa veste.

"Viens, il faut qu'on parle," me dit-il en m'entraînant à sa suite.

"Tu m'as dit que tout le monde voulait me parler?" lui demandai-je.

"Ouais, mais y'a des trucs que je dois te dire d'abord," me dit-il en m'entraînant vers dehors. On sortit et on s'installa sur le banc qui avait détruit ma vie la veille, mais aujourd'hui, je me sentais étrangement réconfortée assise là.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jazz?" lui demandai-je en souriant.

"Avant qu'on aille voir les autres, je voulais juste te dire quelque chose et tu pourras me détester autant que tu veux mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi," me dit-il rapidement. Mon estomac commença à se serrer à nouveau et je hochai lentement la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

"Okay, alors je connais Edward depuis des années, on était les meilleurs amis au monde au collège, on passait tout notre temps ensemble, il est même celui qui m'a forcé à aller parler à Alice parce qu'il savait que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Puis on est entré au lycée et pendant les quelques premiers mois, ça a été, mais ensuite, il est entré dans l'équipe de basket et les choses ont commencé à changer. Il n'était plus mon meilleur ami, il est devenu un connard. Il nous a lâché pour ses nouveaux amis; il a commencé à se moquer de tout le monde et à coucher avec autant de filles que possible. Bordel, il a même essayé de draguer Rose alors qu'il savait qu'elle était avec Emmett," soupira-t-elle.

"Est-ce que c'est censé me faire me sentir mieux à son sujet? Parce que ça marche vraiment pas."

"Laisse-moi un peu de temps," rigola-t-il. "Puis il nous a parlé de toi. Et je serais le premier à admettre que je pensais qu'il magouillait quelque chose, la nuit d'avant, il sautait Jessica et là, il nous déclarait son amour pour toi. Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais malgré tout, j'avais l'impression qu'il était redevenu mon meilleur ami donc j'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir et je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais à vous mettre ensemble. Maintenant je réalise que je ne faisais que mettre de l'huile sur le feu," me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Enfin bref, après quelques temps, les choses ont commencé à changer. Il ne se comportait plus comme un bâtard, il s'asseyait avec nous, avait arrêté de courir après les filles et il était juste...différent. Il arrêtait pas de parler de toi et il avait ce sourire sur le visage quand il prononçait ton nom. C'était plutôt étrange mais on était heureux de voir que notre Edward était de retour et c'était grâce à toi," me sourit-il alors que je rougissais légèrement.

"Okay, c'est là que ça devient horrible," grimaça-t-il. "La semaine dernière, pendant la semaine, j'ai vu Edward parler avec Tyler et j'ai entendu ce qu'il avait fait, le pari et tout. Il a dit à Tyler qu'il avait toujours l'intention de continuer mais je savais qu'il n'avait plus le coeur à ça, c'était comme s'il disait à Tyler ce qu'il voulait entendre mais qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même."

"Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit?" lui demandai-je sèchement.

"Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. Si je te l'avais dit, j'aurais pas valu mieux que Tyler." Je le regardai avec curiosité. "Okay, pas à ce point-là mais quand même, Edward devait prendre son courage à deux mains et devenir un homme. Sérieusement, quand il a su que je savais, il a, ben, d'abord, il a vomi et ensuite il m'a dit à quel point il était horrible. Je n'ai pas nié mais de toutes façons, y'aurait pas eu moyen de le convaincre du contraire. Il savait qu'il avait mal agit et il cherchait le meilleur moment pour te le dire." Il me fit un minuscule sourire. "Avant que Tyler ne détruise tout," ajouta-t-il. "Donc tu peux me détester si tu veux, mais je te dis juste la vérité, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien grâce à toi."

"Je ne t'en veux pas, je voudrais pouvoir te détester mais je comprends ce que tu veux me dire, vraiment. Je sais juste pas si je pourrais jamais lui refaire confiance," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas," me demanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, c'était une constatation.

"Oui, et c'est vraiment dur parce que je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un qui dit t'aimer peut faire ça," marmonnai-je.

"Edward ne t'a pas dit qu'il t'aimait quand ça a commencé si tu te rappelles bien, quand il te l'a dit, il était terrifié de te perdre." Il sourit. "Prends juste un peu de temps pour voir ce qui va se passer mais vous êtes trop bien ensemble pour tout foutre en l'air. C'est exactement ce que voulait Tyler, vous voir tristes et misérables. Sérieux, je suis sûr qu'Alice va piquer une crise si on va pas les rejoindre," me dit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

"Tu sais, t'es un vrai philosophe en matière de relations amoureuses," souris-je.

"Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça," me dit-il en rigolant.

On entra dans la cafétéria et je vis Alice agiter frénétiquement la main depuis notre table habituelle. En regardant attentivement, je vis qu'Edward n'était pas assis avec nous, et qu'il n'était pas assis avec Tyler et sa bande. Il était assis tout seul, à une petite table dans le coin de la cafétéria et je me sentis immédiatement coupable. Je me sentis coupable d'avoir les amis et la table habituelle alors qu'il était assis tout seul.

"Ça va?" me demanda Alice lorsque je me mis assise.

"Ouais, merci, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est tout seul là-bas?" demandai-je doucement.

"Il ne me l'a pas dit, quand il est entré, il a directement été s'asseoir là-bas. Je pense qu'il te donne l'espace que tu lui as demandé." J'avais envie d'éclater de rire à cette idée, s'asseoir loin de moi à la cafet', mais se garer devant chez moi à trois heures du matin, ouais, ça c'était de l'espace.

"Tu vois, maintenant je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on le met à l'écart," marmonnai-je.

"Arrête ça," m'ordonna Alice. "Il a fait un truc horrible, c'est à lui de se sentir coupable."

"T'as raison, désolée, mais c'est juste dans ma nature de détester les disputes," soupirai-je en lui jetant des coups d'oeil en coin. Il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et sa capuche par-dessus. Je suppose qu'il se sentait aussi mal que moi.

"Bella, il faut qu'on parle de vendredi," me dit Alice d'une voix sérieuse.

"Quoi vendredi?" lui demandai-je.

"Le bal." _Putain non..._

"Alice, je ne vais pas au bal," lui dis-je en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine.

"Si tu y vas et je me moque de ce que tu diras. Juste parce que les choses sont tendues entre vous pour le moment, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te priver d'une bonne soirée avec tes amis," me dit-elle avec conviction. Elle avait raison, même si je refusais de toutes mes forces, quel était l'intérêt? Elle finirait bien par gagner; Alice finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

"Alice, écoute, ça ne m'emballe pas vraiment, mais j'irais pour toi," soupirai-je.

"Merci," me dit-elle joyeusement.

"Je vous y rejoindrais là-bas," ajoutai-je doucement.

"Oh, non! Ta robe est toujours chez nous et je dois te coiffer et te maquiller et tout ça. C'est pas parce que tu n'y vas pas avec lui que ça veut dire que tu n'y vas pas avec nous," me dit-elle en me faisant un large sourire.

"Très bien, j'irai avec tout le monde," marmonnai-je en tournant à nouveau la tête vers Edward. Il releva lentement la tête et nos yeux se croisèrent pour une fraction de seconde avant que je ne détourne le regard.

On était tous les deux dans le même bateau, mais peut-être qu'aller au bal avec mes amis me feraient oublier la douleur continuelle dans ma poitrine.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 22 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Le bal.

Hmmmm...

J'étais assise sur mon lit après les cours à me demander ce que j'avais vraiment accepté de faire. En fait, au cours des derniers jours, j'avais énormément hésité et maintenant à la veille du bal de fin d'année, j'essayai de trouver le meilleur moyen de me défiler. Bien sûr, j'avais accepté d'aller au bal mais quels seraient les effets secondaires? J'étais entrain d'étudier mon diagramme, parce que ouais, j'étais dingue comme ça et j'étudiais ma liste de pour et contre. Bien sûr, c'était marrant de se faire toute belle et de passer toute la nuit à danser, enfin peut-être pas mais ça rendrait Alice heureuse. Les contres, d'un autre côté, me faisaient craindre de devenir le spectacle de fin d'année. Si je me pointais, et qu'Edward se pointait aussi, mais qu'on n'y allait pas ensemble, on serait définitivement le sujet de conversation principal et pour toutes les mauvaises raisons, mais là encore, si on y avait été ensemble, on aurait aussi été le sujet de conversation principal.

Soupirant, je roulai mon pathétique petit diagramme en boule et me rassit sur mon lit. Putain, pourquoi j'avais accepté de faire ça? C'était incroyable. Comme si ces derniers jours d'école n'avaient pas été assez horrible comme ça. Edward ne s'était pas assis avec nous une seule fois, il s'asseyait toujours à la même table avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et il jouait avec sa nourriture. Les cours de Bio étaient encore pire, cependant, on était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, on faisait ce qu'on avait à faire sans échanger le moindre mot et la tension entre nous était incroyable. C'en était pratiquement arrivé au point où j'étais prête à lui présenter mes excuses. Stupide, je sais, mais ma colère disparaissait lentement, et je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant. J'étais sérieusement épuisée par tout ça, l'amour surmontait la colère pour moi, marrant, j'aurais toujours cru que ce serait le contraire.

A contre-coeur, je rassemblai mes livres et mes affaires de rechange et je descendis.

"Alors, c'est le grand soir, hein?" me dit Charlie, qui était assis à la table de la cuisine.

"On dirait bien," marmonnai-je en attrapant le jus d'orange; j'étais bien trop nerveuse pour manger quoi que ce soit.

"Je pensais que le bal était censé être une soirée drôle et heureuse, et n'hésite pas à me le dire si j'ai tort, mais tu ne sembles être ni l'un ni l'autre," me dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté pour me regarder. _Bordel, quand est-ce qu'il est devenu aussi observateur._

"Je le suis, c'est juste que, ben tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis quand je vais dans ce genre d'endroit. Me connaissant, je vais probablement entrer dans la pièce, prendre une seconde pour admirer la décoration, me diriger ensuite vers la table des boissons, glisser et finir par tout renverser sur moi," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules et Charlie éclata de rire, "Oh, je suis ravie de voir que je t'amuse," lui dis-je sarcastiquement.

"Bella, ça n'arrivera pas, tu ne tomberas pas. Et si jamais tu trébuches, je suis sûr qu'Edward sera là pour te sauver," me dit-il en grimaçant.

"Ouais, euh, Edward et moi n'y allons pas ensemble," lui dis-je doucement.

"Pourquoi pas? Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien?" Il essayait de se montrer compréhensif mais il ne pouvait pas dissimuler la satisfaction dans sa voix. J'étais sûre que mon père pensait que je finirais par me faire nonne.

"Ouais, je l'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi," répondis-je simplement.

"Dans ce cas, il est encore plus idiot que ce que je pensais," marmonna sèchement Charlie et je fus submergée par une vague d'affection pour mon père. Je le serrai dans mes bras avant de lui murmurer un 'merci' à l'oreille. Charlie, étant l'homme 'viril' qu'il était passa un de ses bras autour de mes épaules avec gêne avant de me sourire gentiment.

"Tu seras magnifique, Bella. Prend des photos pour ta mère, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra te voir dans ta robe," ajouta-t-il.

"Merci," souris-je avant de lui faire un signe de la main et de sortir de la maison.

_'Survis à aujourd'hui et ce soir et ce sera fini,'_ me répétai-je encore et encore. Ça ne faisait absolument aucune différence mais au moins, j'essayai. Je m'étais améliorée en ce qui concernait nos rencontres à l'école cependant. Je garai même ma voiture plus près de la sienne, principalement parce que le trajet jusqu'à l'école était vraiment galère quand j'étais en retard. La majorité de mes matinées était un véritable mystère pour moi, je planai la plupart du temps et pour être honnête, les profs s'en moquaient maintenant. J'avais appris tout ce que je devais savoir donc quel était l'intérêt?

J'entrai dans la cafétéria pour y trouver la même situation qu'au cours des jours précédents: Alice, Rose, Emmett et Jasper étaient tous assis à notre table habituelle et Mr. Charmant lui-même devenait de plus en plus émo chaque jour, assis à sa table dans le coin avec sa capuche sur la tête et le dos tourné. Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'en avais marre.

"Toi, lèves-toi et viens avec moi," lui dis-je lorsque j'arrivai derrière lui. Il ne bougea pas et ne fit pas mine de bouger. Soupirant, je me positionnai en face de lui et commençai à m'asseoir.

"Je t'ai dit de te lever et-" mais je m'interrompis au beau milieu de ma phrase; il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il m'avait ignoré une seconde plus tôt mais il portait une paire de lunettes de vue à la monture noire. Il portait des lunettes, et sans que je sache pourquoi, mon coeur s'emballa; si c'était possible, il était encore plus séduisant avec ses lunettes.

"Bella," dit-il doucement en enlevant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

"Tu portes des lunettes," lui dis-je avec un petit sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

"Quoi - ? Oh ouais, surtout pour lire," marmonna-t-il rapidement avant de les enlever rapidement et de les glisser dans sa poche.

"Pourquoi je t'ai jamais vu les porter avant?" lui dis-je en souriant un peu plus en voyant son embarras.

"Oh, je porte des lentilles habituellement mais j'en ai plus, je dois aller les chercher plus tard," me dit-il doucement.

"Marrant, tu n'as jamais porté tes lunettes à l'école avant, les gens risquent de te prendre pour un binoclard, ça risque de ruiner ta réputation." Les mots furent un peu plus méchants que ce que j'avais prévu.

"Ouais, je veux absolument maintenir ma réputation ces derniers temps," marmonna-t-il avec acidité.

_Okay, gênant. Putain fantastique._

"Ecoute, je voulais juste te dire de venir t'asseoir avec nous aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît? Personne ne va t'attaquer ou te jeter de la nourriture au visage. Ça me fait vraiment mal de te voir assis là comme un émo pendant que je suis là-bas. Ce n'est pas juste." Je haussai les épaules. "Enfin, c'est toi qui voit," lui dis-je en m'éloignant.

Je savais qu'il me suivrait et après avoir passé cinq minutes à hésiter, il attrapa ses livres et nous rejoignis pour s'asseoir à côté d'Emmett, aussi loin que possible de moi. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'avait pas fait un peu de mal mais je suppose qu'il me donnait toujours l'espace que je lui avais demandé.

"Bon retour parmi nous, frangin," lui dit Emmett en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule. "Où sont tes lunettes? Est-ce qu'un grand méchant te les a volé?" rigola-t-il. Edward rigola un peu et lui mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Il regarda autour de lui avec gêne avant de sortir ses lunettes de sa poche et de les remettre sur son nez.

"J'aime bien." Jasper hocha la tête avec approbation.

"Mon chéri, les lunettes sont un must cette saison. Les lunettes sont cool si elles sont de marque. En plus, je les ai choisi pour toi donc tu sais qu'elles sont chic et cool," dit Alice, en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main.

"Geek Chic," ajoutai-je en regardant Alice.

"Fabuleux! Geek Chic, Bella, j'adore," me dit Alice en applaudissant avec enthousiasme. On aurait cru que quelqu'un venait juste lui offrir un petit chiot.

"Pas que ce ne soit pas extrêmement divertissant," intervint Edward sarcastiquement. "Pourrions-nous trouver un sujet de conversation autre que moi?"

"Pas moyen, on a pas eu l'occasion de faire ça ces derniers jours! J'en profite," rigola Emmett.

"Okay, pour ce soir," dit Alice en détournant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde d'Emmett. "Bella rentre avec Rose et moi, on se prépare et on y va tous ensemble, okay? Edward et Emmett conduisent ce soir. Bella et Rose y vont avec Emmett et Jasper et moi allons avec Edward, okay?" demanda-t-elle à tout le monde alors que je la remerciai silencieusement de me caser avec Emmett et Rose.

"Ouais, ouais, Alice, c'est parfait. Ecoute, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler, je vous verrais plus tard à la maison. Bye, Bella," dit Edward avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Eh bien, c'était court et... Tendu. J'étais pratiquement sûre que tout le monde l'avait ressentis, je poussai un soupire exaspéré et laissai ma tête tomber la table. La main d'Alice se posa automatiquement sur mon dos pour y dessiner des petits cercles et elle me demanda si j'allais bien. Je hochai la tête, enfin mes cheveux s'agitèrent sur la table et elle commença à me tirer en arrière pour que je me redresse .

"Bella, je ne veux pas que tu sois toute triste et déprimée le soir du bal. On va bien s'amuser, okay. Emmerde tous les autres; on y va juste pour s'amuser, okay?" me dit Rose en m'attrapant par le bras.

"Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que je n'aime vraiment pas cette situation," marmonnai-je.

"C'est normal que tu le détestes pour le moment," me répondit Rose d'une voix rassurante.

"Mais c'est ça le truc, je ne le déteste pas, je ne même plus en colère après lui. Je ne pense vraiment pas que quiconque puisse le détester plus qu'il ne se déteste lui-même maintenant."

"Il a bien raison," me dit-elle avec ténacité.

"Rose, je ne veux plus me battre avec lui. J'en ai marre de me sentir comme ça et je veux juste que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance mais je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air," répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Donc tu veux toujours être avec lui?" me demanda-t-elle complètement confuse.

"Je veux lui donner une chance. Il faudra beaucoup de temps avant que ma confiance ne revienne et je sais que toute notre histoire a été construite sur des mensonges. Mais il ne m'aimait pas lorsqu'il a commencé, et je sais qu'il m'aime maintenant," lui dis-je en faisant un sourire reconnaissant à Jasper.

"Tu es une meilleure personne que je le serais jamais, Bella Swan," me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reporter toute son attention sur Emmett.

L'après-midi passa très lentement: Edward fut absent de notre cours de Biologie et Mike putain de Newton passa presque toute l'heure à me baver dessus. Je priai silencieusement pour qu'Edward se pointe en cours juste pour que Mike arrête de me parler, mais je savais que ça n'arriverait pas; où qu'il soit, il n'était pas à l'école. Avec plus que cinq minutes de cours restant, je doutai vraiment que Banner en ait quoi que ce soit à faire, et il laissa tout le monde faire ce qu'ils voulaient jusqu'à la sonnerie, malheureusement ça ne me sortit pas des griffes de Newton.

"Alors Bella, tu vas au bal ce soir?" me demanda Mike, enfin, il le demanda plutôt à ma poitrine.

"Ouais, j'y vais," répondis-je sèchement.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait se rejoindre là-bas ou quelque chose parce que je suppose que tu n'y vas pas avec Cullen après ce qu'il t'a fait, t'sais," me dit-il en me lançant un coup d'oeil sympathique avant de reposer ses yeux sur ma poitrine.

_Putain de pervers._

"J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible," lui dis-je doucement.

"Pourquoi pas, bébé? On s'amusera bien," me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon bras. Je frissonnai de dégoût à ce contact.

"Parce que d'une, Newton, je sais que tu faisais partie de ce pari aussi. Désolée que t'ais perdu ton argent, cependant, je suis sûre que Tyler est satisfait du résultat. Ensuite, je suis pas vraiment intéressée par les pervers pathétiques qui parlent à ma poitrine plutôt qu'à mon visage. Jessica te laisse peut-être faire mais ce ne sera certainement pas mon cas," lui dis-je sèchement avant d'attraper mes livres et de sortir de classe à l'instant même où la sonnerie résonna.

J'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir alors que je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette et je jetai pratiquement mes livres sur le siège passager. Je pense que je reportai ma colère sur ma camionnette en la faisant monter à plus de 50km/h sur le trajet pour aller chez Alice, et elle commença à caler légèrement. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je repensai à la première fois où j'avais parlé à Edward et que je comparais cette conversation à celle que je venais d'avoir avec Mike. La ressemblance était frappante et pourtant, les différences étaient incroyables; et je réalisai enfin qu'Edward n'avait jamais été l'un d'entre eux, il ne faisait que porter un masque, un masque qui s'était facilement brisé.

Je me garai à la station essence et commençai à faire le plein en essayant de calmer ma colère. J'entrai dans la station pour payer et j'attrapai plusieurs barres de chocolat au passage.

_C'est pile ce qu'il me fait, une petite crise d'hyperglycémie._

Je me garai devant la maison d'Alice et réalisai que je n'éprouvais même plus le besoin de toquer à la porte. Elle m'avait dit plus d'une fois que j'étais trop polie donc j'entrai tranquillement et fut accueillie par l'odeur savoureuse de cookie fraîchement sortis du four. Je suivis cette délicieuse odeur jusqu'à la cuisine et y trouvai Esme, assise au comptoir et entrain de manger un cookie qu'elle avait attrapé d'un plat remplis de cookies fraîchement sortis du four. Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire chaleureux.

"Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'imposer ni rien," lui dis-je en reculant rapidement.

"C'est bon, ma chérie, entre. Alice est sous la douche. Tu veux un cookie?" me demanda-t-elle en me tendant le plateau. L'odeur était bien trop tentante pour que je puisse refuser et je m'approchai rapidement pour attraper un cookie en lui faisant un sourire de remerciement.

"Alors Bella, est-tu prête pour la grande nuit?" me demanda-t-elle en me faisant un sourire excité qui me faisait terriblement penser à celui d'Alice.

"Ouais, en fait, je crois qu'Alice a commencé à déteindre sur moi," répondis-je en rigolant.

"Elle a cet effet là sur les gens et comment vont...les autres choses?" me demanda-t-elle en me tendant à nouveau le plat.

Je savais de quoi elle parlait; il était évident qu'il lui en aurait parlé vu qu'elle était sa mère. "Je survis," lui dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

"Voilà ce que je voulais entendre," me dit-elle et je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas me pousser à en parler.

"C'est incroyable à quel point ils ont tous grandis aussi vite, même Emmett, ce qui est choquant, Emmett et grandir dans la même phrase," me dit-elle et je rigolai doucement. "Ils ont tous tellement changé au cours des dernières années mais je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde. Emmett semble toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat, et il le fait très souvent mais son coeur est au bon endroit et Alice est ma petite tornade, mais elle ralentira toujours pour les gens qu'elle aime, et elle doit toujours savoir ce qui ne va pas pour pouvoir aider." Je hochai la tête pour marquer mon approbation, je l'avais vu faire quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment m'aider.

Je me demandai si ma mère avait jamais parlé de moi comme Esme parlait de ses enfants.

"Et que puis-je dire au sujet d'Edward? Il a tellement d'âme et de passion mais il fait parfois des erreurs, il ressemble beaucoup à Emmett," me dit-elle en arquant un sourcil. "Mais il fait toujours de son mieux pour réparer ses erreurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus vieux que son âge parfois," me dit-elle songeusement. "Et quand ils partiront à New York, je ne les verrai plus autant," soupira-t-elle en prenant un autre cookie.

"Attendez, New York quoi?" demandai-je avec confusion.

"Personne ne te l'a dit? Ils vont tous à l'université à New York, enfin, Alice, Edward et Jasper. Rose et Emmett ont décidé de visiter l'Europe, pas que j'approuve que mon fils de dix-huit ans et sa petite amie partent sur un autre continent mais je ne peux pas l'en empêcher, il est tellement têtu," marmonna-t-elle à voix basse.

"C'est là où je vais," marmonnai-je. Okay, ça c'était vraiment bizarre; on aurait pu aller n'importe où et on finissait au même endroit. Ça devait être le destin.

"Oh, ma chérie, c'est fantastique!" s'exclama Esme en sautant de son tabouret et en contournant le comptoir pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. "Que vas-tu étudier?" me demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

"Le journalisme," murmurai-je alors que mon cerveau essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"C'est formidable. Alice va étudier le dessin, bien sûr," dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je pense que Jasper va se spécialiser dans l'histoire Américaine et Edward va étudier la musique," rayonna-t-elle.

"La musique? Pas le basketball?" demandai-je. Le basket semblait plus être son truc.

"Il aurait pu mais il ne voulait pas être un sportif de haut niveau. De plus, ça fait dix ans qu'il joue du piano et de la guitare," me répondit-elle.

_Seigneur, je connais tellement peu de choses sur lui._

"Enfin bref, ma chérie, je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous ensemble; ils tiennent beaucoup à toi," me dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je rougis légèrement. "Je dois aller chercher Carlisle à l'hôpital. Sa voiture a refusé de démarrer ce matin et on veut être de retour avant que vous ne partiez au bal," me dit-elle en ressemblant une fois de plus à Alice. "Je suis sûre qu'Alice sera bientôt prête, n'hésite pas à aller regarder la télé, je suis sûre qu'elle sait que tu es là," me dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte claquer. J'errai un peu dans la maison avant d'entrer dans la salle du piano. Souriant légèrement, je me rappelai de la dernière fois où je m'étais trouvé là et mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je me rappelai de la situation dans laquelle on était en ce moment. Je m'assis au piano et commençai à presser doucement les touches. Je n'étais même pas sûre de ce que je jouai jusqu'à ce que la mélodie se transforme en mon morceau préféré, _Seigneur, faut vraiment que je remate ce film._

Je ne réalisai même pas que quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assied à côté de moi; je continuai à jouer et à ma plus grande surprise, il enchaîna. Je voulais m'arrêter et lui demander comment il avait apprit à faire ça! Mais mes doigts étaient forcés à continuer à bouger par quelque chose; quoi je ne sais pas. Peut-être par mon subconscient me disant que j'avais voulu faire ça depuis la toute première fois où j'avais vu les 'Noces Funèbres'.

Et pourtant j'étais amusée par l'ironie de notre situation; assis là à jouer exactement comme dans le film. Emily en voulant à Victor de lui avoir mentit, lui jouant avec elle pour se faire pardonner et ils finissent par bien s'amuser. Lorsqu'on arrêta de jouer, j'éclatai de rire et il me fit son premier sourire sincère depuis que tout ça avait commencé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" me demanda-t-il en rigolant avec moi.

"C'est juste que c'est d'une telle ironie que ça en devient marrant," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il sourit et secoua la tête avec confusion.

"Regarde le film et tu comprendras," ajoutai-je. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça pour moi," lui dis-je honnêtement, heureuse pour la première fois depuis ce qui me sembla être longtemps.

"C'était sensé être ta surprise pour le bal, mais quand je t'ai entendu jouer, l'opportunité était trop bonne," me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Merci, ça signifie tellement pour moi," lui dis-je avec émotion. C'était un petit geste mais ça signifiait tellement pour moi.

"Edward, je-" mais je fus interrompue par Alice criant mon nom depuis sa chambre.

"Je dois...ouais," balbutiai-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

"Ouais, je te verrais plus tard, Bella," chuchota-t-il alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le piano.

Je traînai les pieds dans les escaliers et dès que j'approchai de la porte de la chambre d'Alice, je fus attirée dans la pièce.

"Et où étais-tu mademoiselle?" me demanda Alice avec curiosité.

"Je mangeai des cookies avec maman Cullen," gloussai-je.

"Oh, elle fait les meilleures cookies au monde, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda Alice avec excitation.

"Oui, c'est vrai et elle m'a dit que vous partiez à New York et qu'Emmett et Rose partent en Europe," lui dis-je doucement.

"Oh, Bella, je ne voulais rien dire parce que je sais qu'on a pas encore parlé de ce que tout le monde ferait et je ne voulais pas ruiner les choses, surtout pas ce soir," me répondit-elle alors que je m'asseyais pour qu'elle commence à me coiffer.

"Je sais, et je faisais la même chose, mais vu qu'on va tous au même endroit, je suppose que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter," lui dis-je et un sourire apparut sur mon visage lorsque ses doigts s'immobilisèrent dans mes cheveux et qu'elle me fit tourner pour que je lui fasse face.

"Quoi! Bella, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que t'es sérieuse parce qu'autrement je vais avoir une crise cardiaque...Enfin, je vais avoir une crise cardiaque d'une manière ou d'une autre mais pitié dis-moi que tu viens à New York?" me demanda-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler son excitation.

"On va à New York Madame!" souris-je et elle commença à crier et à sautiller sur place avec explication. Je n'irais pas aussi loin mais j'avais l'impression qu'un énorme poids avait été levé de mes épaules. Une de mes plus grandes inquiétudes avait fini par tourner à mon avantage.

"Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Edward?" me demanda-t-elle en essayant de se calmer suffisamment pour pouvoir continuer à me coiffer.

"Je ne lui l'ais pas encore dit et pitié, pitié ne lui dit pas avant que je n'ai eu l'occasion de le faire," la suppliai-je. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et me sourit. Je hochai la tête pour la remercier alors qu'elle continuait à me dire à quel point New York serait génial et qu'on devrait vivre ensemble.

Rose arriva une demi-heure plus tard pour se préparer et Alice était toujours entrain de parler, mais son enthousiasme était si contagieux que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire et de sourire avec elle. Rose était incroyablement jalouse à l'idée qu'Alice et moi serions ensemble à New York, alors que j'étais simplement jalouse à l'idée qu'elle serait en Europe, point barre; quand à Alice, sans surprise, elle était jalouse à l'idée que Rose irait à Paris et Milan. Je regardai la montre sur la commode d'Alice et vis que j'avais passé presque une heure assise là à être 'embellie' et qu'au cours de cette heure, Alice avait réussis à se coiffer et à se maquiller aussi avant de s'occuper de Rose.

"Allez, Alice, s'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'on a fini. Je parie que les gars meurent d'ennui en bas," soupirai-je alors qu'elle retirait les derniers bigoudis de mes cheveux.

"Okay, Bella, mon Dieu, j'ai jamais entendu personne se plaindre autant que toi," souffla-t-elle. "Maintenant, va mettre ta robe," elle me poussa vers la salle de bain pour que j'enfile ma magnifique robe rouge; j'avais oublié à quel point je l'aimais. Alice m'avait fait de grosses boucles dans les cheveux, comme celles qu'elle m'avait fait pour la soirée, ce qui ajoutait une touche 50's à ma robe. Mon maquillage était minime avec d'épais cils et les lèvres à nouveau rouge vif. Elle avait complété ma tenue avec une de ses pairs de talons noirs qui étaient presque identiques aux chaussures rouges que j'avais porté la dernière fois.

"Bella, t'es magnifique," rayonna Alice lorsque je revins dans la chambre.

"Toi aussi," souris-je. Sa robe noire ressemblait aux robes de bal portées dans les années 80, ses chaussures étaient argentées, ses cheveux ébouriffés et elle ne portait aucun bijou parce qu'elle pensait que la robe et les chaussures se suffisaient à elles-même.

Rose portait une robe pourpre qui moulait parfaitement ses formes et qui lui tombait juste au-dessus du genou; elle portait des chaussures noires et ses cheveux étaient bouclés comme les miens. Je devais bien admettre qu'on était toutes les trois canons.

"Eh ben, on est une bande de garces sexy, n'est-ce pas?" nous dit Rose en s'approchant d'Alice et moi.

"En effet, on l'est," dit Alice alors que je hochai la tête. "Venez, le bal nous attend."

On descendis les escaliers pour trouver tous les garçons entrain de nous attendre dans le salon; ils étaient tous les trois magnifiques dans leurs costards mais Edward me coupa le souffle. Il portait un simple pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate lâchement nouée autour du cou avec une veste noir; un mouchoir rouge dépassait de sa poche. Alice devait lui avoir dit la couleur de ma robe. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme toujours et ses yeux brillaient pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

"Photo de groupe!" cria Esme alors qu'on prenait tous la pause. "Okay, par couples maintenant," dit-elle avec excitation. Je regardai tout le monde se séparer et me dirigeai instinctivement vers Edward.

"Tu n'as pas à faire à ça. C'est bon, ça ne la dérangera pas," me dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

"Non, c'est bon, j'en ai envie," dis-je honnêtement alors qu'on se rapprochait l'un de l'autre et souriait pour l'appareil photo.

"Allez, venez, faut qu'on y aille," cria Emmett depuis la porte. Tout le monde était sortit lorsque je réalisai que j'avais oublié mon appareil photo à l'étage.

"Ne partez pas sans moi, j'ai oublié mon appareil photo," criai-je à Emmett alors qu'il sautait dans sa Jeep. Il leva les yeux au ciel et je courus à l'étage pour aller le chercher dans mon sac. Lorsque je revins, je vis la voiture d'Edward s'éloigner mais près de la porte d'entrée, je vis une boîte. Et sur la boîte était écrit:

_Je te verrais bientôt_

_E_

_x_

J'ouvris lentement la boîte et y trouvai une orchidée blanche. Je souris et l'accrochai rapidement à ma robe avant de courir prudemment jusqu'à la Jeep dont Emmett faisait hurler le klaxon.

Le bal de fin d'année, me voilà...

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 23 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Lorsque je passai les portes du gymnase pour pénétrer dans la situation la plus embarrassante de toute ma vie, Alice courut vers moi et manqua de renverser son verre sur ma robe. Jessica et son amie siliconée, Lauren se tenaient près de nous et j'entendis un éclat de rire bas leur échapper. J'aurais été leur arracher la tête si Alice ne m'avait pas submergé avec son enthousiasme.

"Oh, Bella, n'est-ce pas fantastique? Le gymnase a l'air un peu plus beau," rigola-t-elle.

"Ouais, Alice, je viens juste d'arriver et je craque déjà complètement," répondis-je sèchement.

"Oh, allez, Bella, amuse-toi un peu. Le bal de fin d'année est un rite de passage important que tout le monde devrait expérimenter au moins une fois," me dit-elle en m'entraînant vers la table aux boissons. Elle me versa un verre de punch avant de glisser son bras sous le mien pour m'entraîner vers les autres.

"Où as-tu trouvé ça?" me demanda-t-elle en pointant mon orchidée du doigt.

"Oh, Edward l'a laissé pour moi chez vous. C'est joli," marmonnai-je en l'effleurant doucement.

"Wow, c'est gentil de sa part. Il fait vraiment des efforts," me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Rose et Emmett étaient collés l'un contre l'autre dans le coin et dès qu'on rejoignit tout le monde, Alice me relâcha pour aller câliner Jasper. Je supposai qu'ils se mettaient tous dans l'état d'esprit du bal de fin d'année alors que je faisais sérieusement tâche.

"Où est Edward?" demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.

"Je suis pas vraiment sûre...il est parti de son côté quand on est arrivé," marmonna Alice sans détourner le regard de Jasper.

"Okay, j'y vais avant que vous ne le fassiez contre le mur," dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me diriger vers les toilettes.

Je m'assis dans l'une des cabines et appuyai ma tête sur mes mains...Pourquoi étais-je venue?

_Parce que tu voulais être une fille normale..._

Mais qui pouvait dire ce qui était normal? Je me cachai dans les toilettes pendant que mes amis se pelotaient au bal de fin d'année et le seul garçon que je voulais voir avait disparu.

_Ben arrête de faire ta pleurnicheuse et va le chercher!_

Je restai encore assise là pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement trouver le courage de retourner dans le gymnase mais lorsque je me levai, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, et mademoiselle incroyable elle-même, Jessica Stanley, entra, flanquée par deux de ses amies. J'en reconnus une comme étant Lauren, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de l'identité de l'autre.

"Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'elle porte? Qui porte une robe comme ça au bal de fin d'année? Elle essaye de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'est vraiment pas," dit Jess en se mettant encore plus de maquillage alors qu'elle ressemblait déjà à une voiture volée. Pas besoin de deviner de qui elle parlait.

"Moi j'aime bien sa robe, elle fait très classe," dit la fille que je ne connaissais pas en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage.

"Euh, excuse-moi, mais elle est pas classe. Est-ce que tu l'as vu comparée à nous?" répliqua amèrement Jess en réajustant sa poitrine, la faisant presque tomber hors de de sa robe. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"Pas étonnant qu'Edward soit venu sans elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au fait?" dit Lauren, et mon coeur commença à battre un peu plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je les regardai par l'interstice de la porte.

"Oh, juste qu'on ne se verrait plus souvent après la semaine prochaine, et que je lui manquais et qu'il voulait une danse plus tard...Et j'espère que cette danse deviendra plus," dit-elle en se faisant un sourire satisfait dans le miroir. "T'sais avant qu'elle arrive tout se passait bien entre nous donc maintenant qu'elle n'est plus concernée, on peut reprendre là où on s'était arrêté."

J'avais envie de sortir de là et lui arracher la tête. Comment osait-elle parler de moi comme ça. Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai que j'étais venue pour m'amuser et qu'être assise dans les toilettes comme une lâche ne m'aiderait pas, tout comme d'écouter une stupide fille parler bête sur moi, d'ailleurs.

Oh oui, la Bella forte et sûre d'elle qui avait été absente au cours des derniers jours était enfin de retour. Rassemblant toutes mes forces, j'ouvris la porte et sortis des toilettes pour me placer à côté de Jess, pour vérifier mon maquillage et ma coiffure avec nonchalance. Elle arrêta soudainement de rire et son visage rond devint rouge vif. Je me tournai ensuite vers son amie que je ne connaissais pas; je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, et elle n'était pas aussi pimbêche que Jessica ou Lauren donc je lui fis un sourire sincère.

"J'aime beaucoup ta robe, elle est très mignonne," lui souris-je alors que son regard commençait à voyager entre sa robe et mon visage pour voir si je disais la vérité, ce qui était le cas. Sa robe était toute simple et noire, et elle portait des chaussures pourpres.

"Merci," rayonna-t-elle, "J'aime beaucoup la tienne aussi," me dit-elle avec un signe de la tête.

"Ouais, j'ai entendu ça, merci beaucoup," lui dis-je en me concentrant sur Jess pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais tout entendu.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" lui demandai-je en lui tendant la main.

"Samantha," me répondit-elle en la serrant.

"Alors, Bella, où est Edward?" me demanda Jess avec un sourire moqueur.

"Ravie de faire ta connaissance. J'aime beaucoup tes chaussures aussi," lui dis-je en ignorant complètement Jessica. J'étais entrain de parler de ses chaussures à une parfaite étrangère! Alice serait si fière de moi!

"T'es sourde ou quoi?" me demanda Jessica, d'une voix suintante de provocation.

"Non, j'ai juste choisi de ne pas t'écouter, c'est un concept très simple." Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Samantha ricaner et Jessica lui lança un regard noir. Faut croire qu'elle ne traînerait plus beaucoup avec Jess désormais.

_C'est vraiment pas une grosse perte ma chérie..._

"Edward! Où est-il?" cracha brusquement Jessica.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, quelque part dans le coin je suppose. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais il m'a promit une danse donc je devrais vraiment aller le chercher," répondis-je sèchement.

"Il espère gagner son pari, je suppose," dit-elle à Lauren en me faisant un sourire moqueur. Je m'arrêtai à mi-chemin de la porte et fis volte-face en rigolant un peu.

"Jess, tu sais quoi, je me sens désolée pour toi. Vraiment. Tu dois vraiment avoir une bien piètre opinion de toi-même pour essayer de te faire baiser par Edward, et ensuite par Tyler, et ensuite par Mike, avant de revenir à Tyler, tout en essayant à nouveau de te refaire Edward. Tu sais, j'ai pris ta défense une fois. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi parce que tu n'es qu'une salope sans coeur, mais les choses que tu racontes sur moi et sur les autres sont juste très tristes. Tu dois vraiment ne pas t'aimer si tu t'en prends à moi pour te sentir mieux. Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose que tu veux et que tu ne le supportes pas?" lui demandai-je mais elle resta silencieuse.

"Oh, ben c'est pas grave, je suis sûre qu'Edward et moi allons passer un été fantastique ensemble et qu'ensuite on va s'éclater l'année prochaine à New York. Amuses-toi bien avec le reste de ta vie, Jessica, je vais aller chercher mon petit-ami." Elle renifla lorsque je prononçai le dernier mot.

"Tu sais ce que tu es pour lui, n'est-ce pas? Il s'est foutu de ta gueule, ma chérie," me dit Lauren avec un sourire moqueur.

"Personne n'est parfait," répliquai-je en souriant avant de partir. Samantha se moqua simplement de Jess et Lauren avant de partir juste après moi.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti plus fière de moi de toute ma vie. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais faire face à tout...

"Hey, bébé," entendis-je derrière. Cette voix me fit frissonner.

"Seigneur, c'est vraiment la journée des trous du cul aujourd'hui," marmonnai-je alors qu'il venait se placer devant moi.

"T'es sexy, Isabella," me dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait séduisante.

"Et t'es un connard, Tyler, comme d'habitude," répondis-je sarcastiquement.

"Ne sois pas comme ça, c'est le bal de fin d'année. J'ai même pas le droit à une danse?" me demanda-t-il.

"Voyons voir, tu as raconté à tout le monde que j'étais frigide et que je parlais bête dans leurs dos; tu m'as piégé, tu as piégé Edward et ensuite tu as parié sur moi. Oh, je meurs d'envie de danser avec toi," dis-je, d'une voix toujours aussi sarcastique.

"Putain de Cullen. Je suppose que je devrais quand même le remercier, grâce à lui, je suis plus riche de 700$," rigola-t-il.

"T'es pathétique," crachai-je avant de m'éloigner.

"J'aime cette robe sur toi," me dit-il en tendant la main vers moi.

"Tyler, je jure devant Dieu que si tu poses le doigt sur moi, je te frapperais si fort que la droite qu'Edward t'a mit ressemblera à une caresse," grognai-je presque avant de repartir.

"Tu n'étais qu'un pari pour lui, ne l'oublie jamais," rigola Tyler. Je me tournai pour lui faire face. Avec les chaussures que j'avais aux pieds, je faisais presque sa taille, et j'espérai que ça me rendrait plus menaçante.

"Ouais, j'étais juste un pari et tu sais quoi, je vois clair maintenant. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir été un pari parce que si je n'avais pas été 'qu'un pari', alors je n'aurais jamais appris à connaître Edward, et on ne serait jamais tombés amoureux, donc merci Tyler," dis-je en hochant la tête avant de partir.

Je devais partir avant que ma colère ne me submerge et que je colle mon poing dans le mur, ou dans le nez de Tyler. Bien que frapper Tyler ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, je ne voulais pas d'un voyage aux urgences aujourd'hui.

Je traversai le gymnase et sortis dehors. Je m'assis sur un banc et laissai l'air froid me remettre les idées en place et calmer ma colère. Elle était entrain de disparaître lentement lorsque je réalisai enfin que j'avais affronté deux de mes plus gros problèmes face à face et que j'avais survécu, et que j'en étais même ressortie plus forte. Je leur avais dit exactement ce que je pensais d'eux et ils n'avaient pas su quoi me répondre. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je me sentais assez forte pour faire face à quoi que ce soit. Je venais de courir un marathon, j'avais réussi tous mes examens!

_Je suis ce putain de Rocky Balboa et je viens juste de battre Ivan Drago!_

"Hey Bella," entendis-je doucement derrière moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Je soupirai doucement en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. "T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu es magnifique ce soir?"

"Une fois ou deux. Où te cachais-tu?" souris-je dans la nuit.

"Dans le coin," chuchota-t-il derrière moi.

"Tu m'as manqué. J'ai passé toute la nuit à remettre des gens à leurs places," marmonnai-je.

"Dis-moi donc à qui tu as fait face, ma chérie," dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

"Juste le diable et deux sorcières," soupirai-je.

"Et comment ça s'est passé, ma chère Dorothy?" demanda-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule.

"J'ai fais tomber une maison sur elles," rigolai-je en me tournant.

"Bon à savoir. Et le diable?" demanda-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre mon front.

"Je l'ai tué avec mes mots," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Veux-tu danser?" chuchota-t-il. J'écoutai la musique qui résonnait dans le gymnase en ce moment...Flo Rida...

"Pas que je veuilles me montrer difficile, mais je ne pense pas qu'on peut danser là-dessus," rigolai-je.

"Patience," rigola-t-il à son tour et on attendit que la chanson touche à sa fin et que la suivante commence. Je fus surprise d'entendre les premières notes de ma chanson préférée.

_Behold this night, still and clear  
You look here just like an angel sleeping  
I wish I could ease your fears  
I would catch the diamond tears you're weeping_

"Star-crossed," haletai-je. "Comment ont-ils...?"

"Je me suis rappelé que tu m'avais dit que tu aimais cette chanson parce que c'était Romeo et Juliette donc j'ai dit à Eric qu'il avait une dette envers moi et je lui ai demandé de passer cette chanson pour toi," dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre. Il attrapa ensuite mes mains et les plaça autour de son cou avant de poser ses mains sur ma taille.

_In your eyes I would hide  
By your side I could defy  
The forces tearing us apart  
But reality, as it seems  
Looking back, is that our dream  
Was fated from the start_

"Au fait, qui étaient tes sorcières, Dorothy?" rigola-t-il.

"Jessica et Lauren, qui d'autre? Jess a même raconté que tu lui avais promis une danse et plus pour plus tard," souris-je.

"Je...elle...Bella, tu dois me croire, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne m'approcherais même plus jamais d'elle. Juste jamais," balbutia-t-il.

"Calme-toi, beau gosse, calme-toi. C'es bon, je n'ai pas cru au moindre de ses mots," lui dis-je, en haussant les épaules.

_Girl we're star-crossed and can't escape  
We're condemned and can only wait  
At this time now it's far too late  
To save us from our fate_

"Elle est venue me demander une danse plus tard et j'ai poliment refusé mais tu sais comment elle est, elle ne comprend pas la signification du mot non," marmonna-t-il timidement.

"On peut vraiment pas être tranquille, n'est-ce pas?" rigolai-je et il hocha la tête.

"Alors qui était le diable?" me questionna-t-il.

"Est-ce que t'as vraiment besoin de me demander ça?" lui demandai-je avec curiosité. Il ferma les yeux et soupira avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

"Edward, pourquoi as-tu fait ce pari?" lui demandai-je doucement. Pas de colère, ni de déception, juste nous.

_I'll remain in your hold  
Body, mind, heart and soul  
As long as I breathe  
Though consequence takes its toll  
All is out of our control  
That's how it will be_

"Est-ce que tu sais le genre de mec que je suis, Bella? Je suis méchant, je suis vulgaire, je me sers des filles et me moquent d'elles dans leurs dos. J'ai utilisé ma propre putain de famille pour mon plan, je les ai blessé. Je pensais que j'étais trop bien pour mes amis, j'essayais de toutes mes forces d'être quelqu'un que je n'étais pas et j'étais heureux comme ça jusqu'à ce que je fasse ta rencontre. Je suis quelqu'un de meilleur grâce à toi, et ce que tu dis ou ce que tu feras ne comptera pas, parce que je te serais toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir changé et je t'aimerais toujours," me dit-il en pressant son front contre le mien.

_So close your eyes my young bride  
Listen to me one last time  
There's something I have to say  
When your faith turns to despair  
Always will my love be there  
And never fade away_

"Edward, il faut que tu comprennes quelques petites choses, okay?" demandai-je alors qu'il m'embrassait doucement sur le front avant de presser à nouveau son front contre le mien après avoir hoché la tête. "Je t'aime. Tellement que ça me fait mal parfois. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un mais ensuite j'ai découvert le pari, et ce n'est même pas toi qui m'en a parlé et ça m'a tué." Je le sentis fermer les yeux et soupirer de défaite.

_Girl we're star-crossed and can't escape  
We're condemned and can only wait  
At this time now it's far too late  
To save us from our fate  
You can't save us  
You can't save us_

"Mais peu importe ce que j'ai essayé, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier, et plus important, je ne voulais pas t'oublier. Tout le monde est contre nous, tout le monde essaye de nous séparer, ce qui est devenu évident en voyant l'excitation de Jess au sujet d'une promesse de danse inexistante et quand Tyler a essayé de me peloter." Je l'entendis grogner et il serra mes hanches un peu plus fort. "Tu sais ce que Lauren m'a dit avant? _'Il s'est foutu de ta gueule'_ et Tyler m'a dit _'Tu n'étais qu'un pari' _et tu sais ce que j'ai répondu?"

"Vous avez raison, je le déteste?" suggéra-t-il honteusement.

"En fait, ça sonnait plutôt comme 'ouais, c'est vrai, mais personne n'est parfait et je suis aussi incroyablement heureuse que vous ayez fait ce pari parce que si non, tu ne serais pas l'homme qui se tient devant moi," lui dis-je avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il répondit à mon baiser tout aussi doucement. Ce fut court mais plus passionné que ce que j'avais jamais ressentis.

_At this time now it's far too late  
The poison's in our veins  
It's true  
You know that I'd die for you  
You know that I'd die for you  
You know that I'd die for you_

"Tu m'as manqué," soupirai-je en me rapprochant de lui et en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Rose, Alice, Emmett et Jasper dans l'entrée, entrain de nous regarder avec de grands sourires aux lèvres, comme des idiots. Je leur lançai un regard noir en espérant qu'ils comprendraient le message, et ils le comprirent tous, à l'exception d'Alice que Jasper dût revenir chercher.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Et merci. Je sais que ça a l'air stupide, mais je suis fou de joie d'avoir accepté ce pari," me répondit-il.

"J'aime vraiment cette chanson," soupirai-je joyeusement lorsque la chanson toucha à sa fin.

"Elle me fait penser à nous, enfin, sauf qu'on mourra pas, toute cette histoire de séparation et de conséquences," rigola-t-il.

"Ouais, j'avais compris," dis-je en rigolant aussi avant de reprendre mon sérieux. "Edward, je veux qu'on règle cette histoire, et je veux qu'on se remette ensemble, mais je suis toujours un peu méfiante," dis-je avec embarras.

"Je comprends parfaitement," me dit-il en hochant la tête.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait recommencer lentement, reculer de quelques étapes, tu vois. Parce que je pense vraiment que...Ben j'ai besoin de retrouver ma confiance en toi mais je ne veux plus être séparée de toi," ajoutai-je.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça. Je regagnerais ta confiance, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais."

"Je ne te laisserais pas oublier ça," souris-je en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

"Alors, ta mère m'a dit que tu partais à la fac à New York?" chuchotai-je. Bien qu'une chanson plus rythmée passait maintenant dans le gymnase, nous dansions toujours lentement.

"Ouais, je ne voulais vraiment pas en parler avant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on deviendrait et je ne voulais pas ruiner notre relation. Est-ce qu'on peut passer un agréable été ensemble et s'inquiéter de ça en temps voulu, s'il te plaît?" me demanda-t-il douloureusement.

Je voulais désespérément tout lui dire. Qu'on serait toujours ensemble et que je n'allais pas loin mais quelque chose m'en empêcha donc je hochai solennellement la tête. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment d'en parler et je voulais que ce soit spécial.

Puis une autre idée apparut dans mon esprit, quelque chose que ma nouvelle confiance en moi trouverait hautement amusant, quelque chose qui détruirait le diable de ma vie. Je souris lorsque mon plan commença à se former dans mon esprit.

_Attends jusqu'à lundi, Bella, attends, et ensuite tu pourras tout lui dire..._

"T'as l'air de préparer quelque chose," me dit Edward en me faisant mon sourire en coin préféré.

"Peut-être bien que oui," lui dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

"T'as envie de m'en parler?" me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Je ne pense pas, va falloir que t'attendes," souris-je et il m'embrassa à nouveau et la tête commença à me tourner. Comment avais-je pu passer ces derniers jours sans lui?

"Tu veux rejoindre les autres?" murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

"Pas encore, encore une danse ou deux s'il te plaît?" soupirai-je. "Au fait, je suis supposée rester chez toi ce soir," lui dis-je.

"Vraiment?" cria-t-il presque alors que ses yeux s'écarquiller d'excitation. "Je veux dire, c'est cool Bella, ça sera plus facile pour toi," me dit-il en toussant pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

"Ouais. Tu sais ce que je découverts il y a quelques jours?" Je souris en le voyant hausser les épaules. "Que je dors mieux quand je suis avec toi." Ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau d'excitation.

"T'es sûre? J'veux dire, t'as dit que tu voulais ralentir et je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit," commença-t-il à babiller.

"Edward, je ne l'aurais pas suggéré si je ne voulais pas. En plus, on ne fera que dormir. J'aime être dans tes bras," admis-je en rougissant.

"Merci, Bella, et je te promets que je ne ferais rien," me dit-il en levant la main.

"T'as raison, tu feras rien," lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. "Viens, je suppose qu'on devrait retourner à l'intérieur. Je suis sûre que tout le monde meurt d'envie de savoir ce qui se passe," lui dis-je en me reculant avant d'entrelacer mes doigts aux siens.

On retourna silencieusement à l'intérieur, satisfaits par la présence de l'autre, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, je ressentis de l'espoir. J'espérai qu'on avait pris la bonne décision. J'avais retrouvée la fille forte que j'étais et je me servais à nouveau de cette force.

_Enfin._

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur : **Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Pixie(.)girl(.)cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 24 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

_Elle me voulait._

_Elle. Me. Voulait._

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, j'étais heureux alors que je raccompagnais Bella dans le gymnase.

J'avais enfin l'impression qu'elle avait comprit ce que j'avais fait et qu'elle l'acceptait malgré le fait que je lui avais fait du mal. Quand j'étais arrivé au gymnase, j'avais été voir Yorkie. Je savais qu'il m'aiderait. Après notre petite dispute, dirons-nous, d'il y a quelques jours, il s'était montré étrangement conciliant, et il avait immédiatement accepté de passer la chanson de Bella. Pour être honnête, j'avais eu vraiment peur qu'elle refuse de danser avec moi ou quelque chose de ce genre mais elle avait fondu dans mon étreinte dès que mes bras s'étaient enroulés autour d'elle et on avait enfin pu parler comme je l'avais voulu depuis tant de jours.

J''eus la putain d'impression de m'envoler lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle voulait qu'on se remette ensemble et je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle veuille prendre son temps, mais j'avais à peine put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait dormir avec moi ce soir. Je l'avais embrassé doucement parce que je ne voulais pas la pousser à quoi que ce soit...Mais pour être honnête, j'étais convaincu que je dormais mieux quand elle était près de moi aussi.

"Oh, vous vous êtes remis ensemble," soupira joyeusement ma soeur lorsqu'on rejoignit la bande.

"Ouais, je suppose," dit-elle en attrapant ma main.

"Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux. Ça va être génial après le bac et tout quand on aura fini," dit-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement avec un petit sourire honteux.

"Ouais, Alice, je suppose que tu as raison," dit Bella en serrant les dents.

Okay, il se passait clairement quelque chose entre elles, et je ne savais pas quoi. Mais ça me fit réfléchir encore plus à ce qui se passerait après le lycée. Ça avait été déjà bien assez difficile de passer une semaine sans elle, putain comment j'allais faire quand on aurait fini le lycée? Je savais que je devrais bien finir par lui en parler, mais pas maintenant. Je ne voulais pas ruiner ce que nous venions à peine de récupérer.

"Viens danser avec nous, Bella," sourit Alice en l'attrapant par la main et en l'entraînant avec elle. Je la regardai lever les yeux au ciel et laisser Alice l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Elle rigola en voyant les chorégraphies ridicules que faisaient Alice et Rose.

"Vous avez tous les deux l'air de pouvoir respirer à nouveau," me dit Jasper en me mettant un petit coup de coude.

"Quoi?" répondis-je.

"C'est juste une impression que j'ai, t'sais. On me dit souvent que j'ai beaucoup d'empathie," rigola-t-il. "J'ai vu comment vous vous êtes tous les deux comportés au cours des derniers jours, et on dirait enfin que vous pouvez respirer à nouveau. Vous avez l'air heureux et excités à nouveau." Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son verre.

"Merci, je suppose," rigolai-je nerveusement.

"Ne vas pas tout refoutre en l'air," ajouta-t-il.

"Mec, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucune intention de foutre quoi que ce soit en l'air," lui répondis-je honnêtement. "Je reviens," marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers les toilettes.

"Hey, beau gosse," entendis-je derrière moi. _Seigneur, cette fille ne comprend pas le message._

"Jess," répondis-je en hochant la tête.

"Alors écoute...Tu m'as dit que tu me gardais une danse et on a pas encore dansé," dit-elle en enroulant une extension autour de son doigt.

"J'ai entendu que t'avais eu une petite conversation avec Bella," dis-je en souriant fièrement.

"Ouais...elle s'est mise à pleurer dans les toilettes quand je lui ai dit que tu voulais danser avec moi," dit-elle en souriant moqueusement.

"Jess, je ne sais pas d'où t'es venu cette idée, mais je ne me rappelle absolument pas t'avoir dit ça," soupirai-je, et son sourire s'effaça.

"Je n'ai fait que lire entre les lignes, chéri," me dit-elle comme si ça aurait dû être évident.

"Et en quoi 'merci mais je ne veux pas danser avec toi' t'a donné la moindre indication que je voulais en fait danser avec toi?" lui demandai-je, sincèrement abasourdi par son raisonnement.

"Je...J'ai juste...Je sais ce que ça veut dire," cria-t-elle, clairement confuse elle-aussi.

"Ecoute Jess, je croirais toujours Bella plutôt que toi donc je sais qu'elle t'a dit le fond de sa pensée et que tu ne peux pas le supporter. Donc tu veux te venger," rigolai-je. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec embarras.

"Jess, je te connais. Je sais que quand tu n'as pas ce que tu veux, tu t'inventes des excuses fumeuses pour te sentir mieux, mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi, donc au-revoir," dis-je en la laissant en plan pour ce que j'espérai être la dernière fois.

Mais à qui je veux faire croire ça? Cette fille ne comprendrait pas même si la vérité lui sautait littéralement au visage...

_Ce qui est le parfait opposé d'un sous-entendu..._

D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'espérais qu'elle ne m'emmerderait plus, mais vu que Bella avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait, je n'y croyais pas trop.

Le reste du bal fut, ben le bal. Ce fut exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Certaine fille se bourrant stupidement la gueule avec de l'alcool qu'elles avaient fait rentrer en douce avant de se faire peloter par des gars essayant de s'envoyer en l'air. Marrant comme j'étais un de ces gars autrefois, _hmmm._

Je tournai la tête et vis Tyler, avec Lauren désespérément accrochée à son bras, entrain de nous regarder de travers Bella et moi. Bella prenait bien trop de photos de tout le monde et me faisait danser plus que je ne l'aurais aimé, mais à ce moment-là, j'aurais sauté d'un putain d'avion en plein vol si elle me l'avait demandé. Donc lorsque la dernière chanson résonna, Bella était dans mes bras, prête à partir.

"Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est m'endormir dans tes bras, mon chéri," me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner.

"C'est tout ce que je veux aussi," marmonnai-je doucement.

"Hey, euh, Alice! Ouais, on va rentrer maintenant," lui criai-je lorsqu'elle passa à côté de nous dans un slow avec Jasper.

"Vous ne venez pas faire la fête?" nous demanda-t-elle, choquée, et je secouai la tête. "Okay, amusez-vous bien," dit-elle en nous faisant un clin d'oeil. _Un putain de clin d'oeil!_

* * *

Le trajet du retour avec Bella fut silencieux. Mais ce ne fut pas un silence gêné, mais plutôt un silence confortable, vu que nous étions enfin tous les deux enfin à l'aise. Je tournai la tête vers elle et la vit sourire tendrement en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Un penny pour tes pensées?" demandai-je.

"Mais un dollar pour tes tripes," marmonna-t-elle en souriant.

"Quoi?" rigolai-je, perplexe.

"Désolée, c'est des paroles de chansons, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher," me dit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres. "En plus, mes pensées valent beaucoup plus qu'un penny," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

"Okay, un dollar pour tes pensées?" rigolai-je. _Les pensées de ma femme en valait même dix mille._

"Juste des trucs: l'école lundi, après ça, la remise des diplômes, partir et tout. C'est triste, comme la fin d'une ère. En plus, je repensai aux derniers mois, c'est dingue comme les choses ont changé, n'est-ce pas," soupira-t-elle.

"Comme les choses ont changé?" répétai-je.

"Genre tout ce que j'ai maintenant: je suis vraiment la personne la plus chanceuse au monde." _Pas vraiment d'accord sur ce coup-là. _"Je veux dire, y'a quelques semaines, je n'avais qu'une amie, puis elle est partie et je croyais que je resterais seule. Mais maintenant, j'ai des supers amis et un petit-ami formidable, c'est juste sympa," dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"C'est sympa," répétai-je doucement.

On arriva devant chez moi et comme un gentleman, je l'aidai à sortir de la voiture et la guidai jusque dans la maison.

_Comme un gentleman? Quelle putain de blague._

On monta directement à l'étage, sans prononcer le moindre mot, et on alla dans ma chambre. Elle attrapa les trucs qu'Alice avait laissé pour elle sur mon lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Putain, ma soeur était une foutue voyante. Je me déshabillai et enfilai un boxer et un t-shirt, sans vraiment savoir comment Bella voudrait qu'on soit, et je m'assis ensuite sur mon lit pour l'attendre. Elle sortie de la salle de bain et mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules et elle portait un débardeur blanc et le plus petit des short noirs que j'ai jamais vu.

_Et je dors avec cette beauté ce soir!_

"Alors il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire," commença-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, "mais je voulais attendre," continua-t-elle en me poussant en arrière et en s'installant sur moi.

"Et c'est quoi?" demandai-je en me redressant un peu et en plaçant mes mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer encore plus près.

"Ben, je réfléchissais avant, à quand tu as joué un duo avec moi au piano: tu as appris la mélodie pour moi," commença-t-elle. "Et ensuite, j'ai réfléchis au fait que je t'avais pas offert de cadeau après le bac."

On savait tous les deux ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de me donner, mais aucun de nous ne le mentionna. Je n'allais certainement pas lui en parler.

"Tu m'as donné une autre, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux," dis-je en embrassant sa gorge.

"Je sais que tu pars à New York," dit-elle et ça mit brusquement fin à mes baisers.

_Merde._

Soupirant, j'éloignai ma bouche de sa gorge et la regardai pour essayer de jauger sa réaction. Je m'attendais à la voir triste, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle avait l'air légèrement curieuse, comme si elle attendait que je lui dise quelque chose.

"Ecoute, je sais qu'on a pas encore parlé de la fac et je voulais vraiment qu'on en parle mais je ne voulais pas ruiner notre réconciliation," soupirai-je en me massant les tempes.

"Edward, tu parles trop," rigola-t-elle.

"Ouais, je suppose que je voulais te dire plein de trucs à la fois," dis-je honteusement.

"Pourquoi ça ruinerait ce qu'on a?" me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

"Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on ait cette ombre planant sur nous jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare ou qu'on parte dans des facs différentes ou quelque chose de ce genre, parce que je ne sais honnêtement pas comment je vais survivre quand ça arrivera," dis-je en lui caressant la cuisse.

"Et pourquoi on se séparerait?" me chuchota-t-elle.

Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il me fallut une putain de minute pour comprendre ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je tournai ensuite la tête vers elle et lui fis le plus grand sourire que j'ai jamais fait. Elle n'allait pas me quitter, ou je n'allais pas la quitter, ou...bordel, je m'en tapais! Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce que je pensais que ça voulait dire?

"Bella, pitié, dis-moi que tu viens à New York!" lui dis-je avec excitation.

"Je vais dire bonjour à la Grosse Pomme, bébé," me dit-elle avec un large sourire avant que je ne me jette pratiquement sur elle.

On allait pas être séparés, on était ensemble, elle n'allait pas me quitter; toutes ces pensées me tournaient dans la tête alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou en gloussant.

"Quand t'avais prévu de me le dire?" demandai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi sévère que possible.

"J'allais attendre que les cours soient finis pour te le dire et te donner ton autre surprise, mais je me suis dit que ce serait un cadeau sympa," me dit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

"C'est quoi mon autre surprise?" demandai-je.

"Réfléchis, si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise," me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel alors que je soufflai et que je faisais la moue.

"Ooh, Mr Cullen, vous êtes sexy quand vous boudez," ricana-t-elle.

"Mr Cullen, hein? Ça sonne bien," lui dis-je avec un large sourire avant de l'embrasser.

"On se calme," me dit-elle.

"Je suis calme, promis, mais je suis plutôt fatigué maintenant, donc tu veux bien qu'on se couche?" lui demandai-je faiblement.

"Bien sûr," murmura-t-elle en se glissant sous les couvertures. Je n'essayai pas de l'attirer vers moi. Je suivais son rythme, y allant aussi lentement qu'elle le voudrait. A la place, je me couchai sur le côté, face à elle et attrapai doucement sa main. Elle sembla satisfaite par cette position et s'endormit pratiquement dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Moi, par contre, je devais réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Bella et moi nous étions officiellement remis ensemble; on allait partir dans la même fac, ce qui signifiait, avec un peu de chance, qu'on serait toujours ensemble, enfin, je savais que je ne ferais rien qui puisse changer ça et j'espérai que Bella ne ferait rien de tel non plus. Bien que nous n'étions pas aussi proche qu'on l'avait été avant, ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Je savais que je devrais regagner sa confiance et si ça voulait dire de doux baisers et de chastes caresses, je le ferais avec plaisir si ça me permettait de rester avec elle. Je la regardai dormir pendant des heures, bordel, j'entendis même tout le monde rentrer vers une heure du mat'.

"Hey, vous croyez qu'ils se sont réconciliés?" entendis-je Emmett glousser derrière ma porte.

"Tu les as vu au bal," souffla Rose. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, mais ils sont partis tôt, je parie qu'ils se sont réconciliés à l'ancienne," gloussa-t-il à nouveau.

"Emmett, ne sois pas aussi pervers, laisses-les tranquilles," soupira-t-elle et j'entends le bruit d'une claque.

"Aïe, Rose, j'ai rien dit! Je suis content qu'ils ont réglés leurs embrouilles, ils méritent d'être ensemble," murmura-t-il sincèrement. J'eus presque envie d'aller le prendre dans mes bras mais les bruits de pas s'évanouirent donc j'en conclus que Rose avait traîné sa carcasse d'ivrogne au lit.

Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres lorsque je réalisai que j'étais redevenu heureux, que ma petite-amie était allongée à côté de moi, là où était sa place et que j'étais de retour dans les bonnes grâces de ma famille. Je laissai ces pensées me submerger et alors que j'entendais Bella murmurer doucement 'Edward', je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	25. Chapter 25

**Auteur : **Pixie girl cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à .cullen. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **jul-l-amazone... Merci Juliane!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 25 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

J'étais réveillé, ça j'en étais sûr, mais j'étais bien trop à l'aise pour me décider à bouger. J'ouvris lentement un oeil pour regarder mon réveil, _8 heure du matin_, un samedi. Bien trop tôt pour se réveiller. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, je me tournai de l'autre côté et enroulai mes bras autour de ma Bella. Elle était toujours là. Dans mon lit. Ce matin allait en s'améliorant. Le bruit de la pluie sur ma fenêtre me mis encore plus à l'aise. En temps normal, ça m'aurait dérangé, mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison ou une autre, ça me berça.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux à dix heures et demi, une heure bien plus appropriée, Bella était déjà réveillée. Elle faisait courir ses doigts sur mon torse.

"Ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon corps t'intéresse autant," chuchotai-je, la prenant par surprise.

"Oh," dit-elle en enlevant rapidement sa main. "Je suis désolée. Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé?" me demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

"Non," la rassurai-je en l'attirant à moi. "La nuit dernière était agréable," ajoutai-je nonchalamment.

"Ouais, très. Qui aurait pu croire que j'apprécierais le bal de fin d'année?" rigola-t-elle.

"Ouais, je sais, choquant," acquiesçai-je. "Mais je voulais parler d'après le bal," chuchotai-je.

"Tu veux dire ton cadeau," dit-elle, et je la sentis sourire contre moi.

"Je vais être honnête avec toi, c'était une surprise très agréable," répondis-je en soupirant.

"Vraiment?" me demanda-t-elle avec espoir, _en se mordillant à nouveau la lèvre._

"Vraiment," répétai-je. "Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je m'inquiétais. Je ne savais absolument pas comment te parler d'après l'école et de nous et ensuite, j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas important parce qu'on serait ensemble," souris-je.

"J'en suis contente. Je dois bien reconnaître que tu es resté beaucoup plus calme qu'Alice quand je te l'ai dit," rigola-t-elle. Elle l'avait déjà dit à Alice... Alors c'était à cause de ça la scène de la veille.

"Tu l'as dit à ma sœur avant de me le dire à moi," boudai-je.

"Oh, ne sois pas triste. Je lui ai seulement dit parce que je n'étais pas sûre de ta réaction et que ça me rendait nerveuse," m'expliqua-t-elle en jouant avec un fil de la couverture.

"Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis juste content que ça fasse plaisir à Alice et qu'on reste tous ensemble l'année prochaine. C'est plus que j'aurais pu en demander," souris-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_Ouaip, Edward la chochotte est de retour... et je ne veux pas changer._

"Alors, quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

"Euh, ben j'ai décidé qu'on resterait comme ça toute la journée," lui dis-je avec un sourire amusé. "Juste comme ça," ajoutai-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

"Ça a l'air formidable, vraiment, mais tu sais que je vais bien devoir finir par rentrer chez moi dans la journée," répliqua-t-elle. _Merde, j'avais oublié ça._

"Quand on sera à New York, on n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de ça. Je pourrai rester au lit toute la journée si je veux, et tu seras avec moi," dis-je en soupirant dramatiquement. "De préférence avec moins de vêtements," ajoutai-je ensuite avant de couvrir mon visage avec un oreiller.

"Effectivement," rigola-t-elle, "mais en attendant, je dois rentrer chez moi pour voir mon père et lui raconter la soirée et tout." Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu peux venir si tu veux?" ajouta-t-elle avec espoir.

Argh, le père de Bella était effrayant. S'il découvrait ce que j'avais fait, il m'assassinerait. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de me contenter de la déposer... Peut-être que je pourrais passer par sa fenêtre plus tard.

"Edward, il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé," me dit-elle, me sortant de mes pensées. Voilà qui était rassurant...

"Tu n'es pas obligé. Pas de problème," marmonna-t-elle.

"Alors tu essayes de me faire me sentir coupable maintenant," lui demandai-je avec un sourire amusé.

"Peut-être bien," chuchota-t-elle. "Est-ce que ça a marché?" me demanda-t-elle en essayant de retenir un sourire.

"Oui, ça a marché," dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça trop souvent," dis-je en la montrant du doigt, mais je savais pertinemment que la prochaine fois où elle le ferait, j'accepterais à nouveau.

"Okay, je vais prendre une douche et toi, tu vas nous chercher de quoi manger," dit-elle en se levant.

J'attrapai sa main et l'attirai à nouveau vers moi pour attaquer ses lèvres de ma bouche. Ça commença lentement et tendrement mais la passion revint ensuite. La même passion qu'on avait partagée avant, et je sus que tout irait bien entre nous. Elle se recula, prit une profonde inspiration, et me fit un sourire paresseux avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

"Tu sais, embrasser une fille comme ça peut la tuer," me dit-elle en continuant à marcher.

"Je ne voudrais certainement pas ça, mon Amour," souris-je.

"Non, certainement pas," dit-elle en fermant la porte de la salle de bains derrière elle. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois arrêter de m'embrasser comme ça," me dit-elle après avoir rouvert la porte pour m'envoyer un baiser.

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux, incapable de retenir un sourire et sautai au bas du lit. J'enfilai un pantalon et le premier t-shirt que je trouvai avant de descendre lentement les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine que je trouvais vide, à ma plus grande surprise.

"Bonjour, rayon de soleil." _Putain, j'ai parlé trop tôt._

"Bonjour, Jazz," marmonnai-je en sortant un carton de jus d'orange du frigo.

"Alors comment s'est passé ta soirée?" me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Très bien, t'étais là," répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Je parlais pas de ça, mec," rigola-t-il.

"Il ne s'est rien passé. On est rentré, on a parlé, on s'est couché," dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Elle t'a dit pour New York, alors?"

"Elle te l'a dit aussi?" soupirai-je en me servant un verre de jus d'orange.

"Nan, mec, Alice me l'a dit. Mais elle m'a fait jurer de garder le silence. Oh, ben..." rigola-t-il en me volant mon verre. "Merci."

"Oh, pas de problème, prends mon verre, je t'en prie," répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

"Merci," ajouta-t-il sérieusement avant de sortir de la cuisine. Ça allait être une putain de longue journée.

Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment un grand chef, donc un bol de céréales et des toasts furent le mieux que je puisse faire. Pas que ça dérangea Bella. Je crois que même si je lui avais fait un petit-déjeuner complet, avec pancakes et sirop, elle s'en foutrait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était que j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'ait fait sourire, donc elle me donna un long baiser de remerciement et s'assit pour manger son petit-déjeuner, mais pas avant de m'avoir dit, non, ordonné d'aller prendre une douche pour me rendre plus présentable pour aller chez elle. Pas que ça ferait une putain de différence, son père était probablement déjà en train de nous attendre avec son fusil à portée de main pour quand il me verrait approcher de chez lui. Je fis tout de même ce que me demandait ma Dame et je savourais donc l'eau chaude qui dénoua mes muscles. J'étais pratiquement convaincu que j'avais été constamment tendu au cours des dernières semaines donc c'était un changement bienvenu.

Je coupai l'eau chaude et sortis lentement de la douche en frissonnant au changement de température. J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et retournai dans ma chambre pour attraper des vêtements. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Bella assise sur mon lit, en train de fouiller dans son sac. Je la vis rougir et ne pus retenir une expression d'intense satisfaction apparaître sur mon visage. Alors elle ne me voyait pas comme un lépreux, même après ce que je lui avais fait. Je fus étrangement fier en découvrant que mon corps à moitié nu l'excitait et je voulus prendre avantage de la situation.

"Eh bien Bella, je jurerais presque que tu es en train de rougir," dis-je en attrapant une autre serviette pour me sécher les cheveux.

"Je rougis tout le temps," marmonna-t-elle en gardant ses yeux plongés dans son sac.

"Non, je veux dire vraiment rougir, comme si tu avais envie de me reluquer et que tu avais des pensées pas très catholiques," chuchotai-je.

"Je pensais que tu, ouais, étais dans la salle de bain, avec des vêtements," marmonna-t-elle en gardant ses yeux sur son sac.

"Est-ce que le fait que je ne porte rien d'autre qu'une serviette t'excite, Mademoiselle Isabella?" demandai-je doucement.

"Voilà l'Edward arrogant qui me manquait tant," dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi, enfin vers mon torse plutôt. "En plus, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de m'appeler Isabella?" me demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

En rigolant, je m'approchai du lit et m'assis à côté d'elle en secouant la tête pour l'éclabousser. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi, c'était peut-être lié à notre proximité ou au fait que je ne portai rien d'autre qu'une serviette, mais l'air s'emplit de tension sexuelle. Je me penchai lentement en avant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?" lui demandai-je en pressant à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes.

"Hmmm?" marmonna-t-elle.

"T'as vraiment collé une droite à un type parce qu'il t'avait appelé Isabella?"

"Ouais, entre autre," soupira-t-elle.

"Entre autre?" dis-je alors que mes lèvres caressaient le lobe de son oreille. Elle frissonna.

"Hmmm, il a essayé de m'embrasser donc je l'ai frappé et je me suis cassé la main," marmonna-t-elle alors que mes lèvres voyageaient dans son cou. Ses mains me caressaient maintenant le torse, ses ongles me griffant légèrement.

"Tu veux que je le retrouve et que je lui casse la gueule?" sifflai-je à travers mes dents serrées alors que ses doigts caressaient mon téton.

"Non, ce n'est qu'un gamin, un stupide petit gamin. Il n'a rien à voir avec nous," chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête pour capturer ma bouche. Elle se redressa ensuite et sauta au bas du lit.

"Je te verrais en bas, beau gosse," gloussa-t-elle avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir de la chambre.

_Elle s'est barrée. Me laissant là. A moitié nu. Avec une putain de trique. Au temps pour ralentir._

_Putain._

* * *

_-PoV Bella-_

Je réalisai que laisser Edward comme ça était peut-être un peu violent mais étant donné que je voulais ralentir, il valait mieux que je m'éloigne, il était bien trop tentant. Lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche, oh bon sang! J'étais certaine qu'il me faudrait une grue pour ramasser ma mâchoire. Je veux dire bien sûr, je l'avais déjà vu à moitié nu auparavant, j'avais déjà senti ce qui se cachait dans son boxer pour l'amour du ciel, mais le voir comme ça, tout mouillé, disons simplement que c'était très TRES agréable. Donc j'avais décidé de m'amuser un peu, de prendre ma revanche de la semaine passée, je savais à quel point il était excité, et je l'étais tout autant. Le temps que mes lèvres retournent aux siennes, j'étais dans un tel état que j'étais prête à lui arracher sa serviette pour lui dire de me sauter là, tout de suite, mais je n'en fis rien. Je gardai le contrôle et pris mes jambes à mon cou.

_Ouais, je suis un véritable exemple de self-contrôle._

"Bonjour rayon de soleil." J'entendis l'accent traînant de Jasper provenir du salon.

"Hey, pas trop la gueule de bois?" demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je me pressai contre lui. Etonnamment, ce n'était pas du tout gênant. Je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien qu'Edward ou Alice, mais j'avais senti une connexion se former entre nous après ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente. Il m'avait approchée et je l'avais écouté alors que je n'avais écouté personne d'autre.

"C'est surprenant, mais pas de gueule de bois pour moi aujourd'hui. Pas de comportements de vampire ce matin," me dit-il en souriant avant de boire une gorgée de jus d'orange.

"Où est Alice?" lui demandai-je.

"Encore au lit. Mais je ne pouvais plus dormir, ça me tuait," soupira-t-il. "J'avais besoin de bouger!"

"Donc ton idée de 'bouger', c'est de sortir du lit, te servir à boire et t'asseoir?" rigolai-je en me tournant vers lui.

"Quelque chose du genre," sourit-il en posant sa tête sur le canapé. "A quoi tu penses, beauté?" me demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Hmm, juste des problèmes de couple, des problèmes de garçons," soupirai-je.

"Oh non, c'est à Alice que tu dois parler de ta vie sexuelle. Je ne suis pas du tout équipé pour discuter de votre vie sexuelle à Edward et toi, merci beaucoup," rigola-t-il.

"Il n'y a pas de vie sexuelle à discuter," répliquai-je.

"Mais tu veux qu'il y en ait une, et tu veux savoir si c'est pas trop tôt après tout ce qui s'est passé." Bordel, il était fortiche.

"C'est flippant," rigolai-je.

"Quoi? Je suis doué pour deviner ce que ressentent les gens, je sais. C'est un don. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas parler de ta vie sexuelle."

Je haussai les épaules. "Si Edward venait te poser la même question, qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais?" demandai-je en m'éloignant de ses bras et en croisant les miens sur ma poitrine.

"Je lui dirais, bordel, je veux tous les détails, mec," dit-il en prenant avantage de son accent.

"Marrant," répondis-je sarcastiquement.

"Je lui parlerais d'une manière civilisée, comme Alice le ferait avec toi, j'en suis sûr," développa-t-il, un peu trop poliment à mon goût.

"Ouais, c'est ça," dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me presser à nouveau contre lui.

"Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Vois où les choses vous mèneront," marmonna-t-il.

"Oh, voilà qui est philosophique," soupirai-je.

"Qu'est-ce qui est philosophique?" demanda Edward en entrant dans le salon.

"Oh, rien rien, Jasper essayait juste de m'aider avec un problème," souris-je.

"Un problème?" Son regard voyagea de Jasper à moi.

"Un problème sexuel," énonça-t-il lentement. _Quoi!_

"Jazz, je ne suis pas un gamin," répondit-il sèchement, "et je suis sûr que si Bella a besoin d'aide, je serais en mesure de la lui apporter," dit-il en faisant mon sourire préféré. Il me tendit la main et me remit sur mes pieds.

"J'dois bien admettre que c'est bien dit," rigola Jasper. "A plus tard."

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main alors qu'Edward m'entraînait dehors. Il m'ouvrit ma portière et on s'installa dans sa voiture.

"Je ne parlais pas de sexe avec Jasper," m'exclamai-je avant de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche avec choc. Il rigola un peu et secoua la tête.

"On avance ensemble, tu te rappelles?" sourit-il tendrement.

* * *

Plus on s'approchait de chez moi, plus il eut l'air nerveux et tendu. Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne et caressai ses phalanges d'une manière réconfortante, ce qui lui tira un demi-sourire. Okay, il était nerveux.

"Edward, on ne va pas au tribunal, relax," rigolai-je.

"Ton père est un peu intimidant," me répondit-il honteusement.

"C'est juste mon père, il a le droit de ne pas aimer le premier petit-ami de sa fille unique. C'est genre une règle ça," dis-je en haussant les épaules avant de sortir de la voiture. Je glissai mes doigts entre les siens et l'entraînait vers ma maison. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je le sentis se tendre à côté de moi et je dus retenir un petit rire. Charlie était assis sur le canapé, une bière à la main, les yeux rivés sur la télé, un match de baseball apparemment.

"Salut Bells," dit-il sans même tourner la tête. Je levai les yeux au ciel et grognai.

"Hey, papa, tu ne dis pas bonjour à Edward?" demandai-je et je sentis sa main se resserrer autour de la mienne. La tête de Charlie tourna pour croiser mon regard et une expression confuse apparut sur son visage avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur nos doigts enlacés. Il poussa un soupir et se leva pour s'approcher de nous.

"Alors, comment était le bal?" me demanda-t-il alors que son regard voyageait sur nous deux.

"Sympa, très sympa," dis-je en hochant la tête. "J'ai pris plein de photos, j'vais aller les imprimer," ajoutai-je.

"Uh uh," répondit-il simplement en nous regardant à nouveau.

"Papa, tu connais déjà Edward, non?" dis-je, d'une voix confiante.

"Bonjour, Chef Swan," dit doucement Edward.

"Ouais, on s'est déjà rencontré. Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes maintenant?" demanda Charlie, en se grattant le visage

"Wow, je croyais qu'on allait tourner autour du pot pendant au moins une demi-heure," rigolai-je en me détendant légèrement.

"Ouais, ben..." fut sa seule réponse.

"Chef Swan, Bella et moi sommes ensemble. Je lui ai demandé de devenir ma petite-amie hier soir au bal, et elle a accepté. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas," dit Edward, en mode charmeur de parent.

"Est-ce que j'ai le choix?" répliqua simplement Charlie.

"Non," répondis-je.

"Alors je suppose que ça ne me dérange pas," dit-il en essayant de me faire un sourire. Je souris aussi et guidai Edward vers les escaliers, lui disant d'aller allumer mon ordinateur.

"Ecoute papa, je suis une grande fille maintenant," dis-je en suivant Charlie dans le salon.

"Je sais, et je suis sûr que c'est un brave garçon. S'il te fait le moindre mal, dis-le moi tout de suite," me dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son pistolet.

"Je te le promets, et merci," dis-je en souriant avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Il répondit à mon étreinte avec hésitation et se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers son match alors que je montais rejoindre le bel homme qui m'attendait dans ma chambre.

* * *

Et donc on profita du reste du week-end pour reprendre une routine normale. Edward resta avec moi toute la journée du samedi. On mangea de la nourriture chinoise et on discuta. On regarda les photos du bal et on écouta de la musique jusqu'à ce que Charlie le mette pratiquement à la porte. Je promis à Edward de l'appeler le lendemain et lui expliquai que je ne m'étais pas vraiment concentrée sur mes corvées dernièrement et que je devrais vraiment m'y remettre. Je ne pourrais donc pas le voir. Bien sûr, il me lança un regard de chien battu mais je restai forte et ne changeai pas d'avis.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de m'envoyer des messages toute la journée me demandant comment j'allais.

Aller me coucher toute seule dimanche soir fut très difficile. J'eus toute la nuit l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose et j'avais vraiment hâte qu'on parte à New York pour que ce ne soit plus jamais un problème.

Lundi arriva, et comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, lorsque je sortis pour me rendre à l'école, il m'attendait. Je montai dans sa voiture avec un large sourire et attrapai immédiatement sa main pour la caresser comme j'avais fait samedi.

On arriva à l'école, et tous les yeux furent une fois de plus sur nous. Mais cette fois je m'en moquai. Ils pouvaient me regarder autant qu'ils voulaient, j'avais mon homme et je savais que tout irait bien entre nous. Plus aucun secret, juste nous. On entra dans l'école main dans la main, montrant fièrement que nous étions à nouveau ensemble et laissant tout le monde parler.

"Vous êtes à nouveau le sujet de conversation de toute l'école, vous savez," nous dit Emmett lorsqu'il nous rejoignit près de mon casier.

"Tu sais quoi? Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et je me moque de ce que les gens peuvent bien dire. Les personnes qui comptent pour moi savent ce qui s'est passé et ce qui se passe et c'est tout ce qui compte," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Ça, c'est ma Bella," dit Emmett en me serrant dans ses bras à m'en couper le souffle.

"Oh, faut que j'aille en cours, j'vous vois plus tard les gars," dit-il ensuite avant de partir.

"Tu es prête?" me demanda Edward en prenant la place d'Emmett.

"Oui, Monsieur," souris-je en attrapant sa main pour nous rendre à l'un de nos derniers cours de biologie. Cette matière comptait beaucoup pour moi. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Etrange comme ça me semblait si loin alors qu'en vérité, ça ne faisait que quelques mois. Oh mon Dieu, tellement de choses s'étaient passées.

"Bella, t'es toujours là?" me chuchota Edward en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

"Ouais, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées," rigolai-je alors que la cloche sonnait. Enfin! Il était temps de réaliser mon plan.

J'y pensais depuis quelques temps déjà et vu que je connaissais quelqu'un d'influent et que je pouvais m'en servir à mon avantage, j'avais formé un plan. Tout s'était déjà décidé il y bien longtemps mais j'avais encore un as dans mon sac.

"Edward, attends!" dis-je en tirant sur son bras alors qu'il m'entraînait vers la cafétéria.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça va?" me demanda-t-il doucement en me caressant le visage

"Ça va. J'ai juste un truc à faire," souris-je.

"Tu veux que je t'accompagne?" m'offrit-il. Oh, j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne juste pour voir sa réaction.

"Désolée, beau gosse, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule. Je te rejoindrais plus tard, okay?" demandai-je en l'embrassant.

"Okay, sois prudente," me dit-il avant de partir avec hésitation.

Je le regardai s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes avant de faire volte-face et de traverser le couloir pour atteindre le terrain de basket, là où je savais que je le trouverais. Il me remarqua immédiatement et en un instant il s'approchait de moi.

"Salut, belle Bella, que puis-je faire pour toi en cette belle journée?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait suave.

Résistant à mon envie de vomir, je lui fis un petit sourire - probablement plus sinistre que je ne l'aurais voulu, et l'entraînai loin de ses fans.

"Je crois, Tyler, que nous devons discuter de quelque chose," dis-je en fouillant dans mon sac.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	26. Chapter 26

**Auteur :** .cullen

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à .cullen. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **jul-l-amazone... Merci Juliane!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 26 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Je ne pense pas qu'on ait quoi que ce soit à se dire à moins que tu sois venue m'annoncer que tu as réalisé que Cullen n'était qu'un petit garçon et que tu voulais un homme," me dit-il en relevant le col de sa chemise.

_Oh, Tyler, comme je vais aimer ça._

"Tu me dois de l'argent," lui dis-je simplement. Son visage ne changea pas d'expression mais il éclata de rire.

"Je ne te dois rien du tout, mon sucre d'orge," me dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

"C'est ça. Tu nous doit de l'argent à Edward et moi. 700$ pour être exacte," lui dis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. Cette fois-ci, son sourire disparut et fut remplacé par une expression enragée.

"Discutons un peu," me dit-il en plaçant son bras autour de moi pour m'entraîner loin de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes...

* * *

"Bella," entendis-je lorsque j'entrai dans la cafétéria. Emmett, bien sûr.

Je rejoignis rapidement notre table et déposai un délicat baiser sur la joue d'Edward alors qu'il m'attirait sur ses genoux.

"Tu as l'air plutôt de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui," me dit Rose avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

"Vraiment?" demandai-je. "Je suppose que je le suis," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Bella s'est envoyé en l'air," rigola Emmett. Mon visage devint tout rouge et Rose le gifla à l'arrière du crâne.

"Emmett, ferme-la," marmonna Edward, clairement embarrassé lui aussi.

"Quoi! C'est la même expression que Rose a toujours après qu'on ait fait l'amour." Il haussa les épaules et ce fut au tour de Rose de rougir d'embarras.

"Ce n'est pas ça, Emmett, c'est juste que je suis heureuse," soupirai-je avant que chacun ne retourne à ses conversations.

"Alors où t'as été?" me chuchota Edward.

"Tu le découvriras plus tard. Après les cours, en fait," souris-je.

"Est-ce que c'est ma surprise?" me demanda-t-il en poussant mon épaule du nez.

"Ouais, ça l'était," répondis-je simplement.

J'avais un plan, qui pour l'instant était à moitié complété, et j'allais lui en parler plus tard dans la soirée. Il avait dit qu'on sortirait ce soir, pour manger ou pour un ciné, un truc normal de couple. Mais le début de notre relation avait été tout sauf normal, donc mon excitation avait prit le dessus et j'avais décidé de ne pas lui en parler tout de suite après les cours.

"Seigneur, il a l'air énervé," me chuchota Edward.

"Hein, qui regardons-nous?" lui demandai-je doucement.

"Le diable en personne," rigola-t-il en faisant un signe de la main vers la table où Tyler était assis. Mike était à côté de lui et ils nous lançaient tous les deux des regards noirs.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?" marmonna Edward en tournant la tête.

"On n'a pas rompu," répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je savais très bien pourquoi ils étaient comme ça et ça me rendait de plus en plus heureuse. La cloche sonna bien trop tôt et je fus arrachée à Edward par mon cours d'anglais, mais pas avant qu'il m'ait promis de m'attendre à la fin des cours. Il tint parole et m'accompagna à mon cours suivant, m'embrassant doucement sur la joue avant de partir.

"On se rejoindra à ta voiture, okay?" lui dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

"Je te verrais plus tard," me dit-il en hochant la tête.

Mon dernier cours de la journée se déroula douloureusement lentement. J'avais si hâte d'en finir et de rejoindre Edward que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je m'élançai pratiquement hors de la classe à la seconde-même où la cloche sonna et je courus jusqu'à mon casier pour récuppérer mes affaires, ne trébuchant qu'une seule fois, ce qui était probablement mon record personnel. J'essayai de me reprendre en passant la porte et je le vis en train de m'attendre, adossé à sa voiture, beau à couper le souffle. Il sourit dès qu'il me vit et je le rejoignis lentement.

"Hey, beauté," sourit-il.

"Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche," rigolai-je alors qu'il m'embrassait doucement.

"Alors que faisons-nous?" me demanda-t-il.

"Donc voilà, j'avais toute cette soirée de planifiée, et qu'on peut toujours faire," ajoutai-je rapidement, "et j'allais te donner ta surprise à la fin de notre rendez-vous, mais je ne peux pas attendre. Je suis bien trop fière de moi pour ça et je veux partager cette expérience avec toi," lui dis-je avec un sourire.

"Fière de toi? Explique," me dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

"Très bien, mais tu ne peux pas te mettre en colère ni rien," marmonnai-je, en réalisant soudainement qu'il ne serait peut-être pas heureux de ce que j'avais fait.

"Bella, je ne me mettrais pas en colère, je te le promets," me dit-il.

En soupirant, j'ouvris mon sac et en sortis une petite enveloppe brune que je lui tendis. Il la regarda avec curiosité avant de l'ouvrir et il inspira brusquement lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle contenait.

"Bella, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" me demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

"Un petit remboursement," souris-je en me tournant vers l'école pour voir Tyler traîner des pieds jusqu'à sa voiture.

"700$? Sérieusement? Mais c'est Tyler qui les avait. Comment as-tu? Quand as-tu?" balbutia-t-il avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi.

"J'ai été voir notre cher ami pendant le déjeuner et je lui ai fait une offre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser." Je souris en repensant à ce qui s'était passé...

* * *

_"Je ne te dois rien du tout, mon sucre d'orge," me dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse._

_"C'est ça. Tu nous doit de l'argent à Edward et moi. 700$ pour être exacte," lui dis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. Cette fois-ci, son sourire disparut et fut remplacé par une expression enragée._

_"Discutons un peu," me dit-il en plaçant son bras autour de moi pour m'entraîner loin de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes._

_"A moins que tu ais oublié que ton petit-ami ne t'a pas baisée, il a abandonné. Donc je gagne l'argent. Un simple pari, de simples règles, tu devrais le savoir Bella, tu as eu toute la semaine pour t'y faire." Il rigola et fit mine de partir._

_"Tyler, qui est mon père?" lui demandai-je innocemment. Ouais, c'était un coup bas mais c'était mon seul espoir._

_"Quoi, tu penses que parce que ton papa est le Chef de la police, je vais changer d'avis? J'en doute, ma chérie," dit-il avec un sourire moqueur._

_"Non, je ne pense pas que ça te fera changer d'avis. Mais ça pourrait, si je dis à mon père qu'un garçon a parié sur ma virginité à l'école. Un garçon qui n'a pas vraiment la meilleure des réputations à la station de police." Je rigolai en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller à cette dernière parcelle d'information. "J'ai entendu parler de ta conduite hasardeuse et tu es sur le point de perdre ton permis, non?" lui dis-je d'une voix sarcastique._

_"Et alors," marmonna-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance. "Ça ne veut rien dire, ce ne sont que des calomnies," ajouta-t-il simplement._

_"Tu vois, je pense que c'était la porte de sortie d'Edward aussi mais on dirait que tu as oublié la façon dont tu me l'as balancé." Je souris et lui tendit le contrat qu'il m'avait donné. Une rage intense apparut sur son visage et il m'arracha le papier des mains pour le déchirer. Je regardai les confettis qu'il avait fait tomber au sol et relevai ensuite la tête pour le voir me faire un sourire satisfait._

_"Tu penses sérieusement que c'est la seule copie?" rigolai-je. "Ce n'est même pas l'original, tu penses peut-être que je suis un pari facile mais je ne suis pas stupide." Je haussai les épaules._

_"Si tu fais ça, ton père va voir à quoi ressemble vraiment ton précieux Edward aussi," renifla-t-il._

_"Et si je lui dis que tu as forgé sa signature, il me croira," ajoutai-je._

_"Tu es vraiment une garce manipulatrice, Isabella, tu le sais ça?" cracha-t-il._

_"Je suis manipulatrice! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là," répliquai-je._

_"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" me demanda-t-il, complètement confus._

_"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules._

_"Quelle garce," marmonna-t-il dans un souffle._

_"Ouais, et t'es un connard qui pense qu'il peut s'en tirer avec tout. Tu t'es peut-être servi de nous, mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça cette fois," criai-je. "Je veux l'argent maintenant, Tyler, ou mon père verra votre contrat et crois-moi, il ne sera pas aussi calme que moi," lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur._

_"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai l'argent sur moi?" me demanda-t-il._

_"Parce que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec notre ami Eric, et il m'a dit qu'il t'a donné l'argent ce matin donc n'essaye pas de me la faire à l'envers," ajoutai-je alors que Tyler faisait volte-face pour lancer un regard noir à Eric. Eric se contenta de rire et fit un signe de la main moqueur à Tyler._

Apparemment, Eric avait décidé de ne plus être le petit chien de Tyler.

_"Allons jusqu'à ton casier, Tyler, d'accord?" lui dis-je en souriant doucement. Je le suivis en souriant alors qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe._

* * *

"Tu l'as fait chanté pour qu'il te donne l'argent?" me demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

"Peut-être bien. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça!" marmonnai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

"Tu l'as fait chanter pour qu'il te donne l'argent, pour moi?" me demanda-t-il en me faisant relever la tête.

"Ouais, peut-être bien," marmonnai-je.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que je t'aime, Isabella Swan," sourit en capturant mes lèvres des siennes pour un profond baiser.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas?" lui demandai-je, le souffle court.

"Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir? Mais tu mérites cet argent plus que moi," me dit-il en me redonnant l'argent.

"Oh, je ne pense pas. C'est pour toi," dis-je en repoussant sa main.

"Bella, tu as supporté bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, je ne mérite pas cet argent," soupira-t-il.

"Et je refuse de l'accepter," lui dis-je. "Utilises-le pour la fac ou quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'utile." Je haussai les épaules. "En plus, tu finiras bien par gagner ce pari, je peux te le garantir," lui dis-je avec un sourire provocateur.

Il poussa un soupir de défaite et glissa l'argent dans sa poche.

"Viens, si je ne me trompe pas le Salon Alice est ouvert juste pour toi." Je levai les yeux au ciel et grognai lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la portière pour que je monte dans la voiture.

* * *

Alice était égale à elle-même alors qu'elle me choisissait des vêtements à mettre, me coiffait délicatement les cheveux, et me maquillait. Ça ne changea même pas lorsque je me plaignis qu'elle mettait trop de temps. Je suis sûre que c'était parce qu'elle allait prendre un peu de bon temps avec Jasper ce soir.

"T'as bientôt fini? Je vais finir par m'endormir," grognai-je alors que ses doigts glissaient dans mes cheveux. "J'aurais cru que tu ferais le plus vite possible pour pouvoir passer la nuit à t'envoyer en l'air avec Jasper," gloussai-je.

"On ne s'envoie pas en l'air," dit-elle en rougissant alors que je la regardai avec un sourcil haussé. "Okay, on s'envoie parfois en l'air," rigola-t-elle. "J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir parler de ta vie sexuelle à toi," me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

"Tu ne voudras pas parler de ça, Alice. Je sors avec ton frère," ajoutai-je.

"Ça ne me dérange pas comme ça dérange Emmett. C'est peut-être mon frère, mais tu es ma meilleure amie. Et les meilleures amies parlent de ce genre de trucs, même s'il y a des liens familiaux," m'expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si ça aurait dû être évident.

"D'accord, très bien," rigolai-je. "Est-ce qu'on a fini maintenant? Pitié, dis-moi qu'on a fini," pleurnichai-je.

"J'ai fini, mademoiselle l'impatiente," rigola-t-elle. "Vas te changer, tes vêtements sont sur mon lit. Il va adorer ta tenue," rayonna-t-elle.

J'entrai dans sa chambre pour découvrir qu'elle m'avait laissé un jean noir et moulant et un haut noir et bleu qui s'attachait dans le dos. Je m'habillai rapidement avant d'enfiler une des paires de talons les moins hautes d'Alice. Me vérifiant dans le miroir, je décidai que j'étais prête à partir. J'avais l'air heureuse et sûre de moi. Quelques mois plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais cru être cette fille qui me regardait dans le miroir. Je suppose qu'il fallait traverser des choses difficiles dans la vie pour devenir plus forte. Je m'étais vengée des personnes qui avaient fait de ma vie un enfer et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse. Je me souris dans le miroir avant d'attraper mon sac et de sortir de la chambre d'Alice pour aller rejoindre mon homme.

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

Je me regardai dans le miroir: pas mal, pas mal du tout. J'avais décidé de me la jouer relax ce soir: jean délavé et t-shirt noir avec une chemise ouverte par-dessus. Bella se moquait que je sois bien habillé ou non; elle s'en foutrait même que je porte un sac poubelle. Je fis de mon mieux pour me coiffer avant d'attraper mes clés et mon porte-feuille. Je fouillai dans la poche du jean que j'avais porté à l'école et en sortit l'argent que Bella m'avait donné.

Incroyablement, mon Amour s'était vengée de Tyler. Elle avait fait plus que je n'avais jamais fait et pourtant c'était moi qui avais l'argent. Soupirant, je pris un billet de 100$ dans la liasse et le glissait dans mon porte-feuille. J'étais sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Tyler de payer pour notre soirée.

J'entrai dans le salon pour l'y trouver, à m'attendre. Mon Dieu, elle était sublime. A chaque fois que je la voyais, j'avais l'impression de la rencontrer pour la première fois.

"Tu es magnifique, mon Amour," lui dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour d'elle par derrière.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus," sourit-elle avant de m'embrasser dans le cou, me faisant frissonner. "Alors, où est-ce qu'on va?" me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

"Dîner. Et peut-être quelque chose d'autre après," souris-je. "Ne t'en fais pas, je te ramènerais avant minuit," rigolai-je en l'entraînant dehors.

"Je me suis dit que ce serait Tyler qui nous inviterait ce soir," lui dis-je en montant dans la voiture. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres et elle hocha la tête alors que je démarrai la voiture.

* * *

On se gara devant un restaurant à l'extérieur de la ville. Je me moquai de l'endroit où nous étions tant que notre soirée serait parfaite. Normale.

Le dîner fut formidable. Pour la toute première fois, j'eus l'impression que nous étions vraiment un couple, à faire des choses de couple. Ici, il n'y avait ni secret, ni plan. Ici, il n'y avait que nous. Une fois qu'on eut fini de manger, il fut temps de passer à la seconde phase de la soirée.

* * *

"Où allons-nous?" pleurnicha-t-elle alors qu'on s'éloignait encore plus des lumières de la ville.

"Calme-toi, on y est presque," souris-je en me garant devant un petit bar.

"Pas que ce soit pas super, mais on ne doit pas fêter quelques anniversaires avant de pouvoir entrer dans ce bar?" me demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Suis-moi," marmonnai-je en rigolant. Je l'attirai vers l'arrière du bar, dans le jardin. Au milieu du jardin se trouvait un un gazebo illuminé.

"Edward, c'est... je veux dire, comment as-tu? Wouah," balbutia-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

"Ouais, je suis venu quelques fois, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Ils ont des groupes et de la musique à l'intérieur la plupart des nuits et normalement, on peut l'entendre de dehors. C'est vraiment sympa," lui dis-je, étrangement timide.

"C'est formidable. J'adore, sérieusement. En matière de premier rendez-vous, c'est définitivement parfait," me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue pour me rassurer.

"Est-ce que tu veux danser?" lui proposai-je en lui tendant la main.

"Sérieux? Tu sais à quel point je suis maladroite," rigola-t-elle.

"Oh, pourquoi pas?" insistai-je en l'attirant dans mes bras, et juste comme ça, je me sentis entier. Nous étions ensemble et tout allait bien.

Je savais que tant qu'elle serait dans mes bras tout irait bien, ça devait l'être, et mon coeur gonflait à chaque fois que je me disais que nous serions encore ensemble dans quelques mois.

J'étais sûr que ce que je ressentais maintenant était ce que ressentirait le type à la fin d'un film de gonzesse, quand il a enfin la fille après une immense bataille. Il y aurait probablement de la musique romantique en fond sonore ou des feux d'artifice ou ce genre de merdes et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours. Je n'étais pas sûr du toujours mais avec elle dans mes bras, toujours ne me semblait pas si difficile que ça. Après tout ce que nous avions déjà traversé, j'étais sûr que nous pourrions survivre à tout ce que la vie mettrait sur notre route.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà. Le dernier chapitre du pari. L'auteur avait commencé une suite mais elle ne l'a jamais finie donc je ne la traduirais pas. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont laissé des reviews... Vous m'en laissez une dernière pour la route?**

**Rendez-vous sur une autre de mes traductions!**


End file.
